Le Lac des Cygnes
by Arielmine
Summary: UA. Ils n'auraient jamais dû aller si loin. En s'enfonçant si profondément dans la forêt ce jour-là, ils n'avaient eu aucune idée des forces qui allaient se mêler de leur vie et des secrets enfouis depuis des siècles qu'ils allaient déterrer... Librement inspiré du ballet "Le Lac des Cygnes". [Destiel et Sam/Jess]
1. La malédiction

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, la voici, la voilà, ma nouvelle fiction à chapitres. Il s'agit donc d'un UA, inspiré, comme son nom l'indique, du ballet "Le Lac de Cygnes"(Que voulez-vous, je suis amoureuse la musique de Tchaïkovsky :)).** **A cause de cela, peut-être que vous trouverez l'histoire "prévisible" (en espérant qu'elle ne le soit pas trop quand même :P) et peut-être que les personnages seront un peu OOC (j'arrive pas vraiment à me rendre compte, mais j'essaie de leur rester fidèle malgré tout). Contrairement à E &T qui était axée sur le développement des personnages, cette fiction sera bien plus tournée vers "l'action" (Après les souffrances que je me suis infligées avec E&T, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de moins "prise de tête" :D).**

 **Concernant le rythme de publication, je préfère partir, pour le moment, sur un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, toujours le dimanche (je sais qu'on est samedi aujourd'hui, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir publier demain :)). C'est un rythme moins soutenu que pour E &T, je le reconnais. Pas parce que l'histoire est plus compliquée à gérer, mais parce que mon emploi du temps est un peu plus rempli en cette fin d'année scolaire, et j'ai pas envie de faire des promesses que je ne suis pas sûre de tenir. **

**Alors, voilà, vous êtes prévenus, et si vous souhaitez tout de même tenter cette nouvelle aventure avec moi, bienvenus !**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, et l'histoire du Lac des Cygnes non plus :) Je ne suis responsable que du gros mélange que j'en ai fait !**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _La malédiction_

« Pourrais-tu au moins ralentir s'il te plaît ? »

La jeune fille interrompit son mouvement pour le dévisager, malicieuse.

« Aurais tu quelques difficultés à me suivre ? »

Il grogna pour la forme et s'approcha d'elle.

« Loin de là, et tu le sais très bien, répliqua-t-il, Mais ta façon de te précipiter sans faire attention pourrait être dangereuse. Et si on se perdait ? »

Elle rit doucement, posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Je t'en prie. Toi et moi savons pertinemment que tu connais cette forêt comme personne. Tu pourrais retrouver ton chemin de nuit et les yeux bandés !

\- Certes. Mais nous nous sommes considérablement enfoncés dans cette forêt. Et je n'aime pas nous savoir si loin du palais. »

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant avant de continuer à explorer les environs, effleurant les buissons et frôlant l'écorce sombre des arbres.

« Si tu n'aimes pas t'éloigner du palais, pourquoi acceptes-tu de me suivre à chaque fois ? » s'enquit-elle en continuant à marcher, s'avançant encore davantage sous le couvert des arbres

Il soupira avant de lui emboîter le pas.

« Parce que sous tes airs de petite fille sage, tu es absolument incontrôlable. Et il est hors de question que je laisse ma petite sœur sans surveillance ! »

Un nouvel éclat de rire lui parvint. Une mélodie qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre et il ne put empêcher un sourire attendri de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais le plus parfait des grands frères ? » demanda-t-elle en revenant à ses côtés et lui prenant gentiment le bras

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« A chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi, oui. » répondit-il, avec une légère pointe de sarcasme

Elle ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux.

« Et je tiens à préciser que cela fonctionne à chaque fois, ajouta-t-elle, amusée

\- Que veux-tu. Je suis un être faible. »

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de se détacher de lui et de se remettre en route d'un pas décidé.

« Que fais-tu encore ? interrogea-t-il, légèrement désabusé

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant par là-bas ! » l'informa-t-elle sans se retourner

Il retint un nouveau soupir las et la suivit. Ils avancèrent ensemble, évitant les racines et profitant des rayons de lumière qui perçaient à travers le feuillage. Il lui sembla d'ailleurs que la clarté diminuait, et il se doutait bien que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Et il aurait aimé que sa sœur soit un peu plus raisonnable et qu'elle accepte de rebrousser chemin, surtout quand lui avait conscience de la très longue distance qu'ils avaient parcourue aujourd'hui. Il leur faudrait plusieurs heures encore pour rentrer…

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air disposée à changer d'avis et quand ils arrivèrent face à un énorme lac, il ne regretta pas la décision de sa sœur. Il était magnifique. Le bleu translucide de son eau avait quelque chose de magique, et le soleil qui se reflétait à la surface le faisait briller de mille éclats.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur dont les yeux brillaient plus encore que le lac. Elle s'approcha et, s'accroupissant doucement, presque avec révérence, elle plongea sa main dans l'eau, jouant avec l'onde sans plus se préoccuper de son frère. Celui-ci observa alors les alentours, subjugué par les arbres qui entouraient l'endroit, lui donnant l'impression de le protéger. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier qui se dégageait de ce lieu, quelque chose de tendre, d'apaisant…

Il fronça les sourcils. Un malaise étrange venait de le saisir au cœur. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui et il jura que l'ambiance venait de changer brutalement, et il se douta que sa sœur devait l'avoir senti aussi puisqu'elle s'était redressée, observant avec attention les environs. Il y avait quelque chose de plus… Malsain. De plus dangereux. Et il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre la main, ce qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Tu as senti ça ? interrogea-t-elle, et il entendit l'inquiétude dans sa voix

\- Oui. Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de partir. »

Elle acquiesça et ils allaient se remettre en route quand une voix les interrompit net.

« Vraiment ? Vous voulez partir ? »

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Et instinctivement, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre en découvrant l'homme en face d'eux. Il avait l'air d'avoir une cinquantaine d'années, des traits durs et un sourire narquois qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arracher de son visage. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir et la cape sombre rehaussée d'ornements dorés qu'il portait les mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Il était intimidant. Réellement intimidant. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non, ce qui les figeait tous deux en cet instant, c'était le regard qu'il posait sur eux. Un regard envieux et… Pervers.

Il passa un bras autour de sa sœur en un inconscient geste de protection, ne lâchant pas cet homme des yeux.

« Ce serait un tel gâchis, continua l'homme, Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de lien fraternel aussi intéressant. Vraiment… Très intéressant… »

Il fit un pas en avant et les deux jeunes gens en firent un en arrière.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » cracha le frère aîné

L'interrogé haussa les épaules, vaguement ennuyé par la question.

« Qu'importe qui je suis ? Demande-moi plutôt ce que je compte faire de vous. »

Le frère observa la sœur, la sœur observa le frère, leur sang se glaçant dans leurs veines.

« Pardon ? souffla le jeune homme, la peur s'affirmant dans tout son être

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu. Après tout, vous êtes chez moi ici. Et il est évident que le maître des lieux choisit quoi faire de ses invités. Et je m'en voudrais de laisser échapper une beauté pareille… »

L'homme tendit une main possessive vers la jeune fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés mais son frère réagit au quart de tour.

« Ne la touchez pas, vous m'entendez ! »

Il se plaça entre l'homme et la jeune fille, le défiant de faire le moindre geste vers eux, la peur supplantée par le besoin viscéral de protéger sa petite sœur.

« Regarde-toi… Si prompt à t'enflammer. Si adorable… »

Il voulut caresser la joue du jeune homme mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, décochant un coup de poing monumental dans la mâchoire de son ennemi. Celui-ci en resta interdit un bref instant avant de se mettre à rire sous les regards interloqués des deux jeunes gens.

« Eh bien, eh bien… susurra-t-il, amusé, Je crois que je vais changer mes plans en fin de compte… »

Et il se délecta du double regard effrayé qu'il reçut.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? interrogea la jeune fille d'une voix mal assurée

\- Oh voyons ma belle… »

Il fit un nouveau pas en avant mais le jeune homme le fusilla à nouveau des yeux, ce qui ne le fit que sourire davantage.

« Mais vous garder auprès de moi, bien sûr, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence

\- Vous ne pourrez pas nous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit ! » rétorqua le jeune homme

Son adversaire lui fit un petit sourire compréhensif avant de lentement lever une de ses mains. Et il sentit avec horreur son corps sombrer dans l'immobilité la plus totale. Il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Et il retint au mieux le dégoût qui le saisit quand l'homme attrapa délicatement son menton pour que leurs regards se croisent.

« Tu disais quelque chose ? Je crois au contraire que je pourrais vous faire faire tout ce que je souhaiterais. »

Le jeune homme soutint son regard sans ciller. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse paraître la moindre faiblesse devant cet homme – mais était-ce réellement un homme en fin de compte ? - .

« J'avais simplement pensé, au début, à détruire votre lien fraternel, enchaîna celui-ci, C'est quelque chose d'assez jouissif à faire… »

Ses yeux se firent rêveurs un instant.

« Mais désormais, ce n'est plus du tout ce qui me fait envie, je dois l'avouer…

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? » interrogea le jeune homme, acide

Son interlocuteur lui lança un regard équivoque avant de caresser sa joue, s'amusant du frisson qu'il déclencha.

« Toi, quelle question. Tu as piqué mon intérêt, je dois bien le reconnaître.

\- Quoi ?! »

Le cri de la jeune fille était un mélange étrange d'horreur et d'appréhension.

« Tu as bien entendu, reprit l'homme, C'est ton frère qui m'intéresse.

\- Je suis honoré, commenta le concerné, sarcastique, Mais j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi.

\- Mais parce que tu oses me défier. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai croisé personne ayant le courage de m'affronter. Et tu n'as pas idée de combien cette idée me plaît. »

Il fit un nouveau mouvement de bras et le jeune homme se retrouva à nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

« Et puis tu démontres tant de passion à vouloir protéger ta petite sœur… C'est… Touchant… »

Il observa à nouveau la jeune fille qui semblait hésiter entre lui sauter à la gorge et se réfugier dans les bras de son frère.

« Je suis certain que tes réactions seraient tout à fait intéressantes si je m'en prenais à elle…

\- Laissez-la partir. »

La voix du jeune homme était glaciale et son regard implacable.

« Gardez-moi si vous le souhaitez, mais laissez ma sœur rentrer chez nous.

\- Non ! »

Elle se précipita devant son frère pour le saisir par les épaules, ignorant l'homme derrière eux qui les observait, amusé.

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul entre les mains de ce monstre. » asséna-t-elle

Son frère soupira en croisant son regard désemparé.

« Ecoute, je…

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. Il ne sera pas seul à rester ici. » le coupa l'homme

Elle le dévisagea prudemment, du poison au fond de ses yeux luisant de larmes.

« Vous resterez tous les deux, continua-t-il avec une certaine nonchalance, Il n'a jamais été question de laisser quelqu'un repartir. Vous êtes entrés. Vous ne ressortirez jamais. »

Le jeune homme enlaça sa sœur qui s'était jetée dans ses bras.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de… commença-t-il

\- Dois-je te le rappeler ? Ici. J'ai tous les droits. »

Il les observa de longues minutes, se délectant du désespoir évident qu'il percevait chez elle, de la fureur qu'il percevait chez lui.

« Je sens que l'on va s'amuser comme des petits fous. Votre présence ici risque d'être fort divertissante. »

Il se tut un instant pour réfléchir et un sourire ouvertement malsain vint orner son visage.

« Mais il faut bien que je vous punisse également pour votre impertinence, annonça-t-il tranquillement et le jeune homme sentit clairement sa sœur se tendre contre lui

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? » interrogea celui-ci, le malaise persistant désagréablement dans tout son corps

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur quand ceux de son adversaire se teintèrent de jaune et que celui-ci leva un bras menaçant vers eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il calmement, Ce ne sera rien de mortel. »

Et la lumière les engloba tous les trois.

* * *

 **Un petit prologue pour entamer tranquillement l'histoire. Et pas de panique, les chapitres à venir seront plus longs que ça :) J'espère vous avoir intrigué en tous cas et je vous donne rendez vous le dimanche 30 avril pour la suite, gros bisous à tous ! (Et joyeuses Pâques en avance :D, profitez du chocolat !)**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	2. Une chasse pas si ordinaire

**Hello tout le monde ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Mais avant ça, permettez moi d'exprimer ma frustration. Supernatural 12x19. Mais BON SANG qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de nous faire avec Cass ?! Comment on peut lui coller un comportement pareil dans cet épisode ?! Après les dernières saisons, après le début de la saison 12, le faire agir comme ça c'est juste... Non. Pas possible. J'espère sincèrement que les scénaristes savent ce qu'ils font, parce qu'honnêtement, j'étais pas loin de fracasser mon ordinateur de frustration/incompréhension/colère... Bref, fin du coup de gueule.**

 **Pour en revenir à des choses plus sympas, merci à ceux qui ont choisi de suivre cette histoire, merci à ceux qui ont lu, merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews !**

 ** _Ange_ , clairement, ce type ne sera franchement pas sympathique, c'est un fait :) On "découvrira" bientôt les personnages, ne t'inquiète pas !**

 ** _Mysty_ , heureuse de te retrouver sur cette histoire ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ;)**

 **Petite information, il risque d'y avoir quelques cliffhangers dans cette fic. Pas pour vous embêter, loin de là, mais la structure narrative que j'ai choisie a conduit à ces cliffs... J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner !**

 **Allez, plus de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _Une chasse pas si ordinaire_

« Dean ! Réveille-toi ! »

L'interpellé grogna en rabattant la couverture sur son visage, essayant d'ignorer au mieux les appels incessants qui le tiraient inexorablement du sommeil.

« Oh allez. Je sais parfaitement que tu m'entends. Ne m'ignore pas. »

Dean se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans les oreillers. Mais qu'on le laisse dormir en paix par pitié !

« Si tu ne te lèves pas, je serai contraint d'employer la manière forte. »

La manière forte ? Une alarme résonna dans son esprit avant qu'une éclatante lumière ne vienne agresser ses paupières closes. Il se redressa subitement sur son matelas, hagard, et passablement énervé.

« Samuel… Je. Vais. Te. Tuer. »

Ledit Samuel, plus communément appelé Sam, observa, un sourire aux lèvres, son frère se frotter les yeux en maugréant quelque chose à propos des petits frères irrespectueux. Sincèrement, il ne voyait pas où était le souci d'ouvrir les rideaux de la chambre de son aîné pour le tirer du sommeil. Il eut un petit sourire en le voyant, perdu au milieu de son lit gigantesque, les traits tirés. Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais il perdait de son charme légendaire le prince héritier de Rencewal au réveil.

Celui-ci finit par ouvrir péniblement les yeux, jetant un regard circulaire à sa chambre inondée de soleil. Il s'habitua peu à peu à la luminosité et se passa une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux avant d'accorder toute son attention à son cadet qui lui souriait un peu trop franchement.

« Pourquoi me regardes tu ainsi ? soupira-t-il, cherchant encore le courage de quitter la chaleur de ses draps

\- Parce qu'il est près de midi et que, de toute évidence, tu es loin d'être alerte. Que s'est-il passé ? Nuit difficile ? »

Dean marmonna à nouveau pour lui-même, essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

« D'une certaine façon. On a célébré mon anniversaire avec Benny, finit-il par confesser avant d'oser, enfin, quitter le confort de son lit

\- Tu as conscience que ton anniversaire n'est que dans deux jours et… Dean… »

Le ton était clairement réprobateur et Dean observa son frère.

« Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-il, perplexe

\- Tu es entièrement nu. Le sais-tu ? »

Et, effectivement, le prince héritier de Rencewal était dans le plus simple appareil. Il haussa les épaules, pas particulièrement gêné de sa nudité. Il ne s'agissait que de son frère après tout. Il se dirigea vers le placard monumental à côté de la porte et en ouvrit un des battants, s'attardant de longues minutes sur son contenu alors que Sam roulait des yeux pour éviter de regarder les fesses de son frère. Au lieu de lui donner des cours de diplomatie, leur précepteur devrait peut-être lui inculquer la pudeur…

« Ne tarde pas à choisir tes vêtements. Je tiens à te rappeler que nos parents nous attendent pour le déjeuner. Et que tu as promis que l'on irait chasser cet après-midi. »

A l'entente de ces derniers mots, Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Il avait beau avoir dix-neuf ans, être aussi grand que lui (et il était même persuadé qu'à ce rythme, il le dépasserait un jour) et gagner chaque jour en muscles, l'éclat dans ses yeux émeraude, si semblables aux siens, quand il parlait de chasser avec lui, ravivait le souvenir du petit garçon à qui il avait fait découvrir les joies du tir à l'arc…

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? finit-il par répondre, un sourire dans sa voix, en commençant à s'habiller, Les chasses avec mon petit Sammy sont une institution. »

Il n'eut même pas besoin de voir son frère pour savoir qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? C'est Sam. » rétorqua celui-ci

L'aîné des princes étouffa un rire pour toute réponse alors qu'il passait sa tunique de cuir au-dessus de sa chemise blanche.

« Et combien de fois devrais-je le répéter à mon tour ? renchérit-il, Tu resteras toujours Sammy pour moi. »

Ledit Sammy grogna pour toute réponse alors que son frère passait ses chausses avant de se tourner complètement vers lui.

« Bien, je suis prêt, nous pouvons y aller. »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit enfin de sa chambre, son cadet sur les talons. Ils parcoururent les longs couloirs aux murs ornés de bas-reliefs et aux planchers de marbre clair illuminés par le soleil. Dean salua les gardes postés qu'ils croisèrent alors que Sam ne le quittait pas des yeux, et ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable jusqu'à la salle à manger privée. La pièce n'était pas immense mais chaleureuse, et les grandes ouvertures orientées plein sud amenaient une luminosité plus qu'agréable tout au long de la journée.

Quand ils arrivèrent, leurs parents étaient déjà présents, et apparemment en pleine discussion. Les deux frères s'interrompirent sur le seuil sans se concerter et les observèrent. Le roi John, grand et bien bâti, et vêtu de son habituelle tunique noire agrémentée de fils d'argents, imposait toujours le respect à quiconque le croisait. Il avait des traits plutôt durs et marqués, mais ses cheveux bruns et sa barbe bien entretenue adoucissaient son visage illuminé d'un regard bleuté empli d'assurance et de sagesse. Et en cet instant, il brillait littéralement. Ce qui n'avait en soi rien d'étonnant quand il était en compagnie de la reine Mary. Sa taille élancée, son visage fin et délicat, ses cheveux blonds cascadant avec grâce dans son dos et ses yeux verts qu'elle avait légués à chacun de ses fils, et mis en valeur par sa robe de mousseline émeraude, en faisaient une femme de toute beauté. Mais plus encore, elle était d'une grande générosité, d'un courage inégalé, et avait un fort caractère. Elle était aussi obstinée que son mari, et il était évident que leurs fils avaient également hérité de ce trait de caractère.

Leur mariage avait été supposé être un mariage de raison, mais le jour de leur rencontre, John et Mary étaient tombés éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et depuis leur union, ils gouvernaient le royaume de Rencewal avec justice et bonté, se complétant à la perfection. Ils étaient d'une très grande tolérance également, et veillaient au bonheur de leurs sujet, s'en faisant aimer et respecter en retour. Ils aimaient également profondément leurs deux fils, et avaient tout fait pour être aussi proches d'eux que possible malgré leurs obligations. La famille royale était donc unie et soudée, et les deux princes avaient parfaitement conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient.

« Père, mère. Bonjour à vous. » dit simplement Dean

Le roi et la reine interrompirent leur conversation pour leur sourire alors que leurs fils s'approchaient d'eux.

« Dean, je suis heureux de voir que ton frère a réussi à te sortir de ton lit, plaisanta John

\- J'y serais bien resté encore quelques heures pourtant, répliqua le concerné sur le même ton, acceptant de bonne grâce le baiser que sa mère lui donna pour le saluer

\- Et manquer la chasse avec ton frère ? Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait apprécié, commenta Mary en embrassant Sam à son tour

\- Il sait très bien que je lui en aurais énormément voulu de me faire faux bond ainsi, remarqua celui-ci

\- Sam, tu m'aimes trop pour m'en vouloir, argumenta son aîné

\- N'inverse pas les rôles je te prie. C'est toi qui m'aimes bien trop. Moi, je peux aisément me passer de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Tu serais perdu sans moi, admets-le.

\- Je crains que tu ne t'accordes trop d'importance mon cher frère. »

Les deux princes échangèrent un regard complice alors que leurs parents se souriaient. C'était ainsi que leurs fils fonctionnaient. Ils se taquinaient à longueur de journée, mais c'était leur façon de se montrer leur affection mutuelle.

« Bien, reprit John, Et si nous nous mettions à table ? Vous ne pouvez décemment pas partir chasser sans vous être convenablement nourris.

\- Eh bien John, et après c'est moi que tu traites de mère un peu trop protectrice ? lança innocemment sa femme en rejoignant sa place habituelle à la table

\- Plus les années passent, et plus tu déteins sur moi. » confessa le roi en lui embrassant tendrement la main

Mary laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire alors que John s'asseyait face à elle, Sam à sa gauche et Dean à la droite de son mari. La table était dressée simplement. Ils n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin de trop en faire lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les quatre et ils avaient expressément demandé que tous leurs repas familiaux se passe dans une certaine intimité. Ils avaient assez des dîners officiels et des bals pour déployer des trésors de luxe et de richesse.

Les serviteurs commencèrent à leur servir le repas, et la conversation s'installa à nouveau, agréable, comme à chaque fois que leur famille était réunie.

« Alors Dean, cette soirée avec Benjamin en fin de compte ? » s'informa Sam en lançant un regard entendu à son frère

Celui-ci laissa un sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi continues tu de l'appeler Benjamin ? Tu connais Benny depuis presque vingt ans, répondit-il

\- Parce qu'il est plus ton ami que le mien. Je n'ai jamais réellement eu d'affinités avec lui, et tu le sais.

\- Tu as passé la soirée avec Benjamin alors ? s'enquit Mary à son tour en buvant une gorgée de vin, intriguée

\- Oui, pour célébrer mon anniversaire. » répéta Dean

John étouffa un petit soupir faussement désespéré.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies vingt-et-un ans dans deux jours. Le temps a passé si vite…

\- Oh John, plaisanta sa femme, Ne sois pas si affligé. Et qu'avez-vous fait ensemble ? Vous connaissant, je suis certaine que vous avez dû bien vous amuser.

\- Je le crois également, appuya Sam, Sinon, il n'aurait pas eu tant de difficultés à se lever ce matin. »

Dean sourit en buvant son vin à son tour.

« Nous nous sommes rendus dans un bordel. » annonça-t-il tranquillement

Sam s'étouffa avec sa boisson et toussa de longues minutes.

« Une idée de Benny, précisa-t-il sous le regard amusé de ses parents

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonné ? constata John en coupant un morceau sa viande

\- J'espère que vous en avez bien profité, remarqua Mary à son tour

\- Eh bien je…

\- Ah non, pas de détails Dean, s'il te plaît ! » s'exclama Sam une fois qu'il eut repris sa respiration

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel, faussement désabusé.

« Sammy, je t'en prie, ne sois pas si prude. Si tu veux tout savoir, je…

\- Non, justement, le coupa son cadet, Je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Je n'ai fait que boire, continua Dean malgré tout, C'est Benny qui a réellement profité de l'endroit et de ses… Avantages. » conclut-il avec un sourire malicieux

Sam pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

« Seulement boire ? interrogea-t-il, clairement dubitatif, Cela ne te ressemble pas.

\- Tu veux des détails maintenant ? s'amusa son frère

\- Tant que tu ne me parles pas de tes conquêtes, je suis prêt à tout entendre. Alors pourquoi t'es-tu rendu là-bas si tu ne voulais que boire ? »

Dean observa Sam et ses parents qui semblaient partager les mêmes questionnements.

« L'alcool est de meilleure qualité là-bas, finit-il par avouer, Et je trouve l'ambiance bien plus agréable, bien plus chaleureuse. Benny s'est laissé emporter, je ne peux pas le blâmer, mais moi, je ne voulais que m'enivrer. Je n'avais aucune envie de coucher Sammy, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de son frère qui passa une main dépitée sur son visage

\- Encore plus étrange venant de toi, commenta celui-ci, les joues légèrement rougies

\- Disons que… Ca ne m'amuse plus vraiment. »

Il soupira en voyant les regards encore plus interrogatifs de sa famille.

« Je crois que… Ca ne me satisfait pas, osa-t-il dire, J'ai l'impression que… Qu'il me manque quelque chose. Que j'ai envie de plus… »

Mary lui offrit un sourire compréhensif et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat particulier.

« Mon cher fils songerait-il à se stabiliser ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

\- Mère ! se plaignit-il, Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Et non, je n'ai certainement pas envie de me stabiliser.

\- Vraiment ? » s'enquit son père à son tour

Il secoua la tête, un sourire toujours amusé sur ses lèvres.

« Vraiment père, répondit-il, J'aime l'idée d'être libre comme l'air et de susciter l'envie chez les autres. D'ailleurs, même si je n'ai rien fait pour, j'ai reçu de nombreuses propositions hier soir.

\- Et nous y revoilà… commenta Sam en jouant avec sa nourriture, Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas simplement parce que tu étais le prince héritier que tu as reçu toutes ces propositions ?

\- Peut-être, mais tu dois avouer que je n'ai pas que mon titre pour moi. »

Sam leva un sourcil et dévisagea son frère. Et il dut bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Son aîné était vraiment un très beau jeune homme. Des traits harmonieux, un physique parfaitement bien dessiné et plus qu'agréable à regarder, de légères taches de rousseur qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux d'un vert si particulier, un sourire charmeur… Oui, Dean était particulièrement attirant. Mais il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de le lui avouer en face.

« Ceci dit, enchaîna le prince héritier, Je suis quasiment certain que certaines personnes m'ont abordé simplement pour savoir si ce que l'on disait sur mes préférences était fondé. »

Mary eut un petit sourire de connivence avec son époux et Sam croisa le regard de son frère.

« Je croyais que c'était de notoriété publique que tu aimais autant les femmes que les hommes, remarqua-t-il

\- Ca l'est, confirma son frère, Mais j'imagine que les gens sont curieux de le vérifier.

\- Qui pourrait les en blâmer ? » fit innocemment remarquer la reine

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui.

« Et toi Sammy, enchaîna-t-il, changeant totalement de sujet, Toujours accroché à tes livres ou tu comptes t'ouvrir au monde un jour ? »

L'interrogé haussa un sourcil à l'attention de son frère.

« Si tu espères que je m'ouvrirais au monde comme toi tu le fais, je crains que tu ne doives attendre encore quelques temps. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis « accroché » à mes livres, comme tu dis, que je ne sais pas m'amuser. »

Dean retint la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres parce qu'il savait que son cadet avait raison. Il savait s'amuser. Mais absolument pas comme lui. Si Dean était légèrement exubérant et intenable, Sam était bien plus calme, plus réfléchi. Dean était épris de liberté, n'hésitant pas à galoper de longues heures, seul, au cœur de ce royaume qu'il adorait. Sam était plus stable, préférant profiter à son aise du calme des jardins du palais. Il n'en était pas moins passionné et s'il était aussi « accroché » à ses livres, c'est parce que sa curiosité ne semblait jamais être rassasiée.

Ils agissaient en miroir l'un de l'autre.

Car si Dean cherchait à briser toutes ses attaches, son esprit était déjà soumis à toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Le prince héritier. La régence du royaume. Les espoirs et les exigences de ses parents qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Sa tête était emplie de préceptes et de devoirs qu'il se devrait de suivre à la lettre… Libre à l'extérieur, enfermé à l'intérieur.

Alors que Sam n'avait rien de tout cela à penser. Ce n'était pas lui qui serait roi à la mort de John. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, rêver à ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait aucune contrainte. Aucune limite. Si ce n'est celles qu'il se posait lui-même. Alors pourquoi aurait-il besoin de courir après sa liberté comme son frère alors que son esprit s'évadait déjà à sa guise ?

« Ton frère a raison, intervint John, Vous ne vous amusez peut-être pas de la même façon, mais il y a au moins un point sur lequel vous êtes parfaitement en accord.

\- Oui, la chasse, renchérit Mary, un sourire aux lèvres, Et en plus de cela, vous êtes de très bons chasseurs. Je me demande bien de qui vous le tenez.

\- Mère, remarqua Sam, Il me semble que c'est toi qui adorais chasser avec ton propre père.

\- Certes, sourit-elle, Je plaide coupable alors. Et heureusement que votre père a veillé à ce que vous deveniez d'excellents archers. Vous auriez eu un peu de mal sinon. »

Ils rirent ensemble alors que le dessert se terminait et que les plats étaient débarrassés de la table. Le roi et la reine prirent alors congé de leurs fils, leur expliquant qu'ils avaient une affaire de la plus haute importance encore non résolue, et qu'ils se devaient de s'accorder avec leurs conseillers.

« Profitez de votre après-midi, essayez de ne pas rentrer trop tard après le coucher du soleil, rappela John

\- John, laisse-les donc. Ils sont assez grands maintenant, ils n'ont pas besoin de notre bénédiction. » se moqua la reine

Les deux princes observèrent leurs parents, la même expression à la fois lasse et amusée sur leurs visages.

« Veillez bien l'un sur l'autre, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Mary

\- Je croyais qu'ils étaient assez grands ? la taquina son mari

\- Oui bon… Ca va. »

Dean et Sam firent un petit signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire attendri à leur père qui conduisait gracieusement leur mère hors de la salle, la gratifiant d'un baiser sur la joue.

« J'espère qu'un jour, je trouverai quelqu'un qui me rendra aussi heureux que Mère ne le fait pour Père, souffla Sam, les yeux brillants

\- Sammy… ricana son aîné en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, Tu es un incurable romantique. Tu devrais arrêter les romans à l'eau de rose. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et sortit à son tour de la salle à manger, son frère sur ses talons.

« Tu devrais arrêter de te moquer Dean, continua-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs pour rejoindre l'armurerie, Un jour, tu tomberas amoureux, et tu riras moins. »

Le concerné rit plus franchement encore.

« Je ne crois pas, affirma-t-il, L'amour, ce n'est pas pour moi.

\- Mais… commença Sam en fronçant les sourcils, Comment peux-tu dire cela ?

\- Juste une certitude.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas passer ta vie seul j'espère ? » s'alarma le cadet

Dean secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr que non. Un roi seul sur le trône ? Je finirai marié, c'est un fait. Que je le veuille ou pas… Et même si je l'accepte, je ne crois pas que j'aurai la possibilité de choisir la personne qui partagera ma vie.

\- Dean…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sam. J'ai compris depuis pas mal de temps que mes options étaient considérablement limitées… Un roi ne s'appartient pas. Et un futur roi non plus. »

Il offrit un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant à son petit frère, mais les yeux de celui-ci brillaient de tristesse.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, dit-il d'un air enjoué, On est supposé passer une après-midi formidable ensemble. Ne gâchons pas ce moment ! »

Sam hocha la tête, mais pas complètement convaincu pour autant. En arrivant à l'armurerie, ils furent accueillis par Rufus, un homme noir au visage dur qui leur offrit cependant un petit sourire en leur tendant à chacun leurs arcs et leurs carquois garnis de flèches. Ils le remercièrent aimablement mais celui-ci grogna indistinctement pour toute réponse et les deux frères sourirent. Rufus ne changerait probablement jamais.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les écuries près des jardins et plus ils approchaient, plus Dean semblait excité comme une puce, plus que ravi de revoir son bébé. Sa jument. Celle que son père lui avait offerte pour ses seize ans. Une jument qu'il avait vu naître, qui avait grandi presque en même temps que lui. Presque sa meilleure amie.

En arrivant, Benny était en train de discuter à l'oreille de l'une des juments. Kormos. Une Andravida alezane de dix ans pour laquelle Benny avait immédiatement craqué… Fils du palefrenier, il s'était occupé d'elle avec une dévotion qui forçait l'admiration. Il arrivait sans problème à se faire apprécier de tous les chevaux. Mais avec Kormos… Il y avait quelque chose de presque magique entre eux.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de lui faire du charme, elle t'aime déjà trop, tu le sais. »

Benny s'écarta et passa une main dans la crinière de la jument avant d'échanger un sourire entendu avec Dean. Il avait vingt-trois ans et était plus petit que son ami, mais ses épaules étaient bien plus larges, bien plus imposantes, et sa chemise de coton relevée jusqu'au coude dévoilait les lignes impressionnantes de ses muscles. Il avait un visage dur, des cheveux châtains foncés coupés courts, une barbe travaillée ornait ses joues depuis quelques années maintenant et un sourire moqueur ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres. Il aurait presque pu être réellement intimidant s'il n'y avait eu ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux bleus qui débordaient, certes, de malice, mais, surtout, de loyauté.

« Votre Altesse, répondit-il avec un amusement non dissimulé, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de ladite altesse

\- Par pitié Benny, épargne moi avec ça, se plaignit Dean

\- Je trouve que ça te va bien pourtant, s'amusa encore une fois son ami

\- Je crois qu'il a un peu de mal avec ça, intervint Sam, Bonjour Benjamin, pas trop de difficultés au réveil ce matin ? »

L'interrogé éclata de rire.

« Aucune. J'ai toujours été plus résistant que ton frère.

\- Ce n'est pas très difficile en même temps. » plaisanta Sam

Il n'était peut-être pas aussi proche de Benny que son frère, mais il avait toujours apprécié discuter avec lui. Surtout quand c'était Dean qui en faisait les frais.

« Bon, quand vous aurez fini, on pourra peut-être récupérer nos chevaux et se mettre en route ? » s'exclama celui-ci avec impatience

Benny hocha la tête et ouvrit un des boxes pour en faire sortir une jument Anglo Arabe noire, déjà scellée et prête à partir.

« Hey ma belle, tu m'as manqué tu sais ! » s'exclama Dean en se précipitant vers elle pour lui flatter l'encolure

La jument hennit doucement et frotta sa tête contre le dos du prince qui se mit à rire.

« Mais oui Impala, ne t'inquiète pas. Benny ? »

L'interpellé s'approcha d'un sac de toile débordant de pommes et en lança une à Dean qui la rattrapa avec dextérité avant de l'offrir à sa jument. Celle-ci l'avala immédiatement puis agita sa crinière, ravie, alors que le prince héritier l'abreuvait encore et encore de mots doux.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais comment t'est venu ce nom… » fit simplement remarquer Sam

Dean haussa les épaules en se tournant vers son frère, caressant toujours avec douceur la tête d'Impala.

« Parce que tu trouves que Stanford, c'est plus commun ? » interrogea-t-il en désignant Benny qui revenait avec un Pur Sang Arabe à la splendide robe baie

Sam haussa les épaules à son tour.

« Etrangement, oui. Salut toi ! »

Il s'approcha de son cheval et passa une main tendre dans la crinière noire. Un point commun entre eux s'était un jour amusée sa mère quand elles les avaient vus côte à côte. Il sourit à ce souvenir.

« Parfait, s'exclama Benny, Je vous ai préparés des besaces pour vos trophées de chasse. Et pour vos chéris, précisa-t-il en lançant les besaces vides à Sam et celle emplie de carottes et de pommes à Dean qui se la prit en pleine tête en étouffant un juron

\- Préviens quand tu fais ça Benny ! se vexa celui-ci

\- Tu devrais surtout revoir tes réflexes. » commenta le concerné avec une indifférence moqueuse

Les deux princes fixèrent les besaces à leurs selles et entraînèrent tranquillement hors de l'écurie leurs chevaux qu'ils enfourchèrent alors. Benny s'approcha et tapota gentiment le poitrail d'Impala.

« Ménagez vos montures, les prévint-il, Je sais que lorsque vous chassez, vous avez souvent tendance à vous laisser emporter.

\- Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'on ne les a jamais maltraités. » rétorqua Dean

Son ami sourit en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Je préfère être prudent. Ah et, si pendant la chasse, vous pouviez penser à moi…

\- On te ramènera quelques lièvres, ne t'en fais pas. » dit Sam en souriant à son tour

Benny hocha la tête et leur fit un petit signe de la main alors que les princes lançaient leurs chevaux au trot pour traverser les allées ombragées des jardins. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre la forêt qui les encerclait et suivirent le chemin tracé qui s'y enfonçait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter. Ils avaient fait cela tant de fois qu'ils savaient où ils désiraient se rendre sans avoir besoin d'en parler.

Des années d'escapades ensemble. Qu'importe qu'ils soient princes, leur lien fraternel leur était toujours apparu bien plus important que les devoirs royaux. Et ils s'étaient attachés à prendre grand soin de leur relation. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur statut soit un frein à tout ce qui les unissait. Cela avait commencé par des jeux lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, des discussions et le besoin de s'épauler en grandissant, des balades à pied dans les jardins puis des balades à cheval dès qu'ils surent monter, et des chasses quand leur habilité respective à manier l'arc fut plus qu'évidente. Ils s'étaient construits ensemble. Et ils le feraient encore.

Ils s'enfoncèrent sous le couvert des arbres, appréciant la fraîcheur qui leur mordit agréablement la peau. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui lui souriait largement. Il lui rendit son sourire et talonna Impala alors que Sam faisait de même, et ils se laissèrent porter par le galop de leurs chevaux.

Les heures défilèrent, agréables, accompagnant les deux frères dans leur compétition amicale pour savoir qui était le plus habile tireur, qui était le plus attentif… Bref qui était le meilleur chasseur. Et comme d'habitude, ils n'arrivaient pas à se départager, s'amusant de leurs critiques mutuelles, cherchant toujours à se moquer gentiment de l'autre, profitant de ces instants passés loin de toute contrainte. Quand la lumière se fit moins franche à travers le feuillage et que la fraîcheur se fit plus intense, ils échangèrent un regard entendu, prêts à rentrer, leurs prises – surtout des lièvres et des faisans – sagement empaquetées dans leurs besaces. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à enfourcher leurs chevaux qu'ils avaient délaissés pour être plus libres de leurs mouvements et plus discrets, une ombre passa sur le visage de Dean qui leva instinctivement les yeux au ciel.

Deux cygnes volaient côte à côte. Le premier était d'une blancheur éclatante et légèrement plus petit que le deuxième, lui d'un noir profond.

« Sam. Regarde. »

L'interpellé observa la direction que lui désignait son frère du doigt. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Des cygnes et alors ? s'enquit-il, Tu ne comptes pas les abattre quand même ? Tu n'aimes pas leur viande.

\- Certes, mais… »

Dean récupéra une flèche de son carquois qu'il encocha prestement avant de se mettre à suivre ses futures proies.

« Mère les aime. Et je reconnais que cela fait un très bel ornement de table. » conclut-il en souriant

Son cadet soupira pour la forme, amusé malgré lui, avant de suivre son frère qui se déplaçait le plus rapidement et le plus furtivement possible pour ne pas perdre de vue les oiseaux. Ils s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la forêt, réalisant qu'ils n'étaient sûrement jamais allés si loin, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils avancèrent encore pendant de longues minutes, Dean ne décrochant pas son regard du cygne blanc, distançant son cadet sans s'en rendre compte. Les arbres se faisaient plus rares désormais, et il jura qu'il s'approchait d'une clairière alors qu'il voyait le cygne entamer sa descente.

Au détour d'un arbre, il réalisa en fait qu'il ne s'approchait pas d'une clairière, mais d'un lac. Il se mit légèrement à découvert, restant le plus discret possible, ne voulant pas effrayer l'animal qui battait gracieusement des ailes pour rejoindre l'eau. L'alignement était parfait. Il banda son arc et visa, et alors qu'il allait décocher sa flèche, il vit une étrange lumière auréoler le cygne qui nageait tranquillement jusqu'à la berge. Intrigué, il ne détourna pas le regard, et ce qu'il vit alors le fit douter de ses yeux. La lumière évanouie, le cygne avait également disparu, laissant la place à une jeune fille qui s'était immobilisée au bord du lac, observant avec attention l'étendue translucide qu'elle venait de quitter.

Un cygne. Transformé en femme. Quel était ce sortilège ? Etait-ce même possible ? N'était-il pas simplement victime d'une illusion ?

Ce fut un « splash » fort peu discret qui le ramena sur terre. Clairement sur ses gardes désormais, il se dissimula derrière le tronc de l'arbre quand il la vit marcher dans sa direction. En entendant le craquement d'une branche à ses côtés, il ressortit alors de sa cachette et tint en joug la jeune femme qui sursauta tout en faisant un pas en arrière.

Les sourcils froncés, il la dévisagea. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, il pourrait en jurer. Elancée, un beau maintien, ses cheveux dorés cascadaient en de longues boucles jusqu'à ses reins. Ses traits étaient délicats, ses lèvres rosées entrouvertes sous la surprise et ses yeux étaient d'un gris très doux, presque… Lumineux à dire vrai. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une longue robe de coton blanc qui épousait à merveille sa silhouette. Il devait l'admettre, elle était extrêmement jolie. Mais cela ne réussit pas à le détourner de sa question principale.

« Quel genre de créature es-tu ? interrogea-t-il, acerbe

\- Je… commença-t-elle

\- Quel genre de créature ? répéta-t-il plus fort

\- … Cass ?! »

Sa voix tremblait, il le sentait, tout comme il ne pouvait ignorer la frayeur qui envahissait ses prunelles. Mais il avait besoin d'une réponse. « Cass » avait-elle dit ? Qu'est-ce que cela était supposé signifier ? Un langage inconnu ? Un autre sortilège ? Il n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir avec des réponses aussi sibyllines. Elle allait…

« Wow wow wow ! Que faites-vous ? Baissez votre arc. Immédiatement. »

La voix dure et grave qui résonna accapara toute son attention et il se retrouva happé par le plus beau bleu qui lui ait été donné de connaître de toute sa vie…

* * *

 **Alors ? Qui sont donc les deux inconnus ? ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous donne RDV le 14 mai pour la suite !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	3. Le réveil de l'eau

**Bonjour bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien ! :) (Et que contrairement à moi, vous n'êtes pas en train d'angoisser à mort en pensant à ce qui va arriver dans les épisodes 12x22 et 12x23, surtout après le 12x21...)**

 **Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire, merci à ceux qui la suivent, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir !**

 ** _Mysty_ , ce bleu là, Dean ne peut rien contre :D**

 ** _Ange_ , malheureusement, Anna n'est pas blonde ;) Pour répondre à ta question, il suffit de lire ce chapitre :P**

 **Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _Le réveil de l'eau_

Le soleil se couchait. Le signal du retour. Il fallait qu'ils rentrent. Enfin, rentrer était un bien grand mot. On rentrait chez soi, mais jamais on ne rentrait dans sa prison...

Il croisa le regard sombre de sa sœur et tous deux se laissèrent porter par les vents pour revenir d'où ils s'en venaient. Dans cet endroit qu'ils abhorraient autant l'un que l'autre. Ils essayèrent de profiter du courant dans leurs plumes, mais même si voler était un aspect agréable de ce qu'ils vivaient, ce n'était pas leur vie… Leur vie avait été mise entre parenthèses depuis presque deux ans.

Ils entamèrent leur descente ensemble, et il sourit intérieurement en la voyant se poser doucement sur l'eau, ne créant pas une seule onde sur son passage. Même en cygne, sa sœur restait sans aucun doute la créature la plus gracieuse au monde. Il la vit regagner la berge, une chaleur attendrie au fin fond de sa poitrine avant de réaliser qu'elle se transformait. Et que lui était encore bien au-dessus de l'eau.

« Et mer… »

Son juron se perdit alors qu'il plongeait – ou s'écrasait en fait – dans l'eau en un bruit de tous les diables, perturbant la quiétude du lac. En ressortant la tête de l'eau, il la vit l'observer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il nagea vers elle jusqu'à avoir à nouveau pied puis entreprit de sortir à son tour.

« Arriveras-tu un jour à réussir ton atterrissage ? lança-t-elle, espiègle

\- Je ne crois pas non… se plaignit-il, faussement malheureux

\- Depuis le temps, tu devrais pourtant.

\- Je préfère te regarder, le spectacle est autrement plus intéressant. » s'amusa-t-il

Elle rit doucement en observant son évolution dans le lac.

« Rejoins-moi dès que tu auras réussi à sortir de là. » conclut-elle en s'éloignant

Il lui fit un simple signe de tête alors qu'il continuait vaillamment à affronter l'eau qui entravait ses mouvements. Et ses vêtements mouillés n'arrangeaient rien. Il grogna pour la forme alors qu'il atteignait enfin la berge, heureux de sentir la terre ferme sous ses pieds nus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende.

« Cass ?! »

L'angoisse perceptible dans la voix de sa sœur. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita sous le couvert des arbres où elle avait disparu à peines quelques instants plus tôt. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Sa sœur. Sa petite sœur. Sa Jessica. Menacée par une flèche qui visait sans conteste sa poitrine.

Sans réfléchir il s'interposa entre elle et l'assaillant.

« Wow wow wow ! Que faites-vous ? Baissez votre arc. Immédiatement. »

Et il osa enfin croiser le regard de l'homme qui affolait tant sa cadette. Et qu'il soit immédiatement foudroyé sur place si le vert de ces prunelles n'était pas le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu. Il jura que son cœur loupait un battement alors qu'il dévisageait avec attention celui à qui appartenait ces émeraudes. Et il eut envie de se fustiger mentalement quand il pensa qu'être aussi magnifique devrait être interdit.

Mais aussi agréable à regarder que soit cet homme, il tenait toujours sa sœur en joug.

« M'avez-vous entendu ? répéta-t-il, acide, Baissez. Votre arc. Immédiatement. »

Il jura que les iris vertes se troublaient légèrement avant de se durcir à nouveau, et l'homme face à lui raffermit sa prise, réellement peu enclin à baisser son arme. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement quand l'inconnu prit la parole.

« Hors de question, asséna-t-il, et sa voix grave lui procura des frissons qu'il préféra ignorer, J'ai devant moi deux personnes qui étaient encore des _cygnes_ quelques instants auparavant. Je n'abaisserai pas ma garde tant que je n'aurai pas eu d'explication.

\- Des explications ? Vous pensez vraiment que vous méritez des explications alors que vous menacez ma petite sœur. Regardez-la, et osez me dire qu'elle mérite votre suspicion. Regardez-la, répéta-t-il, Et osez me dire que votre peur est justifiée. »

La colère grondait dans son corps, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'en prenait à sa sœur. Jessica était un ange de douceur et de bonté, et il était absolument hors de question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit lui faire du mal.

« Peur ? Je n'ai pas peur, reprit l'inconnu, clairement vexé, Je…

\- Vous n'avez pas peur ? Alors pourquoi un arc ? Pourquoi une flèche ? Ce n'est pas là le comportement d'un homme rassuré, se moqua-t-il

\- Non, répliqua son interlocuteur, C'est celui d'un homme prudent.

\- Et quelle prudence, ironisa-t-il encore, Prudence à l'égard d'une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance et désarmée. Votre sagesse m'impressionne. »

Il affronta du regard cet homme dont les joues semblaient rougir sous la colère contenue et il retint un sourire. Il n'était pas né celui qui l'empêcherait de protéger correctement Jessica.

« Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte ? gronda l'inconnu, Je…

\- Dean ? Ne pouvais-tu donc pas m'attendre ? Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite et… »

Il observa le nouvel arrivant qui s'était approché de celui qu'il savait s'appeler Dean désormais.

« Dean… reprit le grand brun, Que fais-tu ? »

Et tout en posant la question, son regard passa de l'arc à l'homme qui lui jetait un regard suspicieux. L'ambiance était électrique ici ou bien se faisait-il des illusions ?

« Sam, répondit Dean sans baisser son arme, Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Je ne les menace pas pour le plaisir.

\- Au temps pour moi, remarqua cet homme aux hypnotiques yeux bleus qui les fusillait du regard, Je pensais que c'était votre péché mignon de vous en prendre aux jeunes filles sans défense.

\- Ecoute moi bien, s'enflamma Dean qui passa au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte, Je ne vais pas faire de mal à ta sœur si vous nous expliquez ce que je viens de voir !

\- Et moi, reprit son interlocuteur en s'approchant d'un pas, Je te répète que je ne discuterai pas avec toi tant que tu auras ton arme braquée sur elle.

\- Tu penses pouvoir me donner des ordres ? se moqua-t-il en s'approchant à son tour, baissant son arme sans y prendre garde

\- Libre à toi de le voir comme un ordre. Je l'envisage plutôt comme une condition _sine qua non_ pour que nous puissions avoir une conversation civilisée, siffla-t-il en faisant un pas de plus en avant, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis

\- Tu penses être en position de négocier ? Je suis celui qui tient l'arc, rétorqua-t-il en s'avançant encore

\- Et si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve réellement, tu vas t'en débarrasser tout de suite. »

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre, leurs corps crispés par l'échange tout sauf cordial qu'ils venaient d'avoir, et liés par une étrange tension qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à expliquer… Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Vert contre bleu. Ignorant leurs cœurs qui battaient à un rythme inhabituel.

« Castiel… souffla Jessica, Calme-toi, je t'en prie. »

L'interpellé ignora l'appel de sa sœur, bien trop focalisé sur les iris émeraude face à lui. Mais Sam ne le manqua pas et croisa le regard gris de la jeune fille. Il jura avoir reçu un coup de poing au ventre alors qu'il lisait l'étonnement le plus pur sur ce visage. Il la vit se décaler du cercle protecteur qu'avait inconsciemment créé son frère pour elle et s'approcher prudemment de lui, leurs yeux rivés l'un à l'autre.

Jessica n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce visage aux traits si doux. Cet homme le touchait d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant. Il la fascinait et l'étonnante chaleur qui naissait au creux de son cœur la réconfortait inexplicablement. Cet homme, si grand, si imposant par rapport à elle, lui inspirait une confiance qu'elle n'avait nourrie qu'à l'égard de son frère jusqu'alors. Elle sourit et il se sentit inexplicablement fondre. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle souriait…

« Mademoiselle… réussit-il à dire en lui prenant délicatement la main, s'inclinant pour effleurer la peau de ses lèvres sans la lâcher des yeux, Samuel de Rencewal. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

\- Jessica, répondit-elle, charmée malgré elle, Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Ils ne dirent pas un mot de plus, appréciant le silence qui se créa autour d'eux, leurs mains toujours liées.

« Jess, que fais-tu ? »

Tous deux dévisagèrent Castiel et Dean qui avaient enfin accepté de cesser de se regarder pour leur accorder toute leur attention.

« Eh bien, mon cher frère, je crois que j'essaie d'instaurer une conversation un brin plus polie, plaisanta-t-elle

\- Tu m'excuseras d'essayer d'assurer ta sécurité, répliqua son frère, à moitié sérieux, sa fureur fondant rapidement devant le visage resplendissant de sa cadette

\- Pardonnez le geste de mon frère, se permit Sam, comprenant de quoi il retournait et désirant désamorcer le conflit résiduel, Il est assez sanguin…

\- J'avais remarqué, commenta sobrement Castiel

\- Je crois que tu n'es pas mieux que moi. » remarqua Dean à son tour, toujours légèrement tendu

Il rangea sa flèche dans son carquois et passa son arc dans son dos, sentant parfaitement le regard de Castiel lui brûler la peau. Il releva les yeux et se permit enfin de véritablement regarder l'homme face à lui. Et s'il s'était simplement arrêté à ses yeux bleus, il devait avouer que le reste de sa personne était aussi magnifique que ses iris. Il devait avoir l'âge de son frère, il en était quasiment certain. Son visage conservait encore quelques rondeurs de l'enfance, mais en général, ses traits étaient plutôt marqués, indéniablement ceux d'un homme. Et cela était loin de lui déplaire. Il observa avec intérêt les cheveux bruns qui lui donnaient la furieuse envie de passer sa main dedans, et il suivit du regard la goutte d'eau qui glissa d'une de ses mèches au cou, poursuivant sa progression sur la poitrine et… Minute. Une goutte d'eau ?

Dean réalisa alors que Castiel était complètement trempé. L'eau avait rendu sa chemise de coton totalement transparente, la collant à sa peau et dévoilant sans aucune pudeur les muscles de son torse. Dean retint un gémissement en comprenant qu'en plus d'être particulièrement beau, Castiel était bien foutu. Et son corps manifestait joyeusement son accord en faisant naître une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien au creux de ses reins…

Il s'obligea à respirer pour recouvrer son calme, mais la sensation du regard de Castiel sur lui ne l'aida d'aucune façon. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle à ce point ! Mais qu'avait donc cet imbécile pour lui faire perdre autant ses moyens ? Il accrocha à nouveau ses prunelles à celles du jeune homme, et son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous plus ou moins calmés, intervint Sam, Et si nous reprenions les choses dans les règles ? »

Il attira sur lui l'attention de toutes les personnes qui acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement.

« Parfait, reprit-il avec un engouement feint, absolument conscient de la tension qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son frère et Castiel, Je me présente à nouveau. Samuel de Rencewal. Et mon frère aîné, précisa-t-il en désignant ledit frère, Dean de Rencewal. »

Jessica et Castiel échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant que celui-ci n'accepte de prendre la parole.

« Castiel, dit-il, Et ma petite sœur. Jessica »

Celle-ci leur fit un sourire avant de se placer à nouveau aux côtés de son frère, ne lâchant pas Sam des yeux.

« Maintenant que j'ai rangé mon arc, attaqua Dean, Puis-je enfin avoir mon explication ? »

Castiel le fusilla du regard et se retint de lâcher une remarque désagréable en sentant la main de sa sœur empoigner discrètement son bras.

« Dean, intervint Sam, Quel est le problème ?

\- Le problème ? Les deux cygnes que je t'ai désignés, il s'agissait d'eux. » répondit Dean en montrant les deux jeunes gens face à eux

Le prince cadet de Rencewal ouvrit la bouche, perplexe, et observa les deux concernés qui n'avaient pas bronché.

« Pardon ? finit-il par demander, toujours sceptique

\- Je te dis la vérité Sam. Tu étais en arrière. Tu n'as rien pu voir. Mais moi, j'ai clairement vu le cygne blanc devenir Jessica, et le cygne noir, ça devait très certainement être lui dans ce cas. » conclut-il en ancrant à nouveau ses prunelles dans celles de Castiel

Sam passa son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Dean… Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? Qu'il s'agit de magie ? Je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas croire que…

\- Samuel. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Ils se sont transformés.

\- C'est ridicule voyons, tu as dû te tromper. Des humains transformés en cygnes ? Pour quelle raison est-ce que…

\- Un sortilège. »

L'intervention de Castiel ramena sur lui l'attention de tout le monde. Il soupira devant l'expression plus que dubitative qu'arborait toujours Samuel et ignora de son mieux les yeux verts qui faisaient encore naître une étrange chaleur au creux de sa poitrine.

« Ma sœur et moi sommes victimes d'un sortilège, reprit-il, Je ne croyais pas non plus à l'existence de la magie, mais j'ai été bien forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait cours ici…

\- Comment ça ici ? interrogea la voix grave de Dean, Nous sommes simplement dans la forêt qui entoure le royaume et…

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'est cet endroit, l'interrompit Castiel, Mais de toute évidence, il est sujet à des phénomènes mystérieux, et régi par un homme aux immenses pouvoirs qui nous a maudits, ma sœur et moi-même.

\- Un homme ? s'enquit Sam, sa curiosité commençant à être titillée au détriment de son côté excessivement raisonnable

\- En apparence du moins, intervint Jessica, Mais les pouvoirs qu'il possède en font un être à part.

\- Mais pourquoi vous a-t-il lancé ce maléfice ? » demanda Dean

Castiel se crispa imperceptiblement et sa sœur, sentant sa tension, passa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

« Pour des raisons qui lui sont propres, éluda-t-il, Et voilà où nous en sommes réduits, condamnés à redevenir nous-mêmes seulement au coucher du soleil. »

Les deux princes de Rencewal échangèrent un regard interdit avant que l'aîné ne reprenne la parole.

« Et vous n'avez jamais songé à vous enfuir ? » lança-t-il, l'estomac étrangement noué en imaginant Castiel prisonnier ici

Celui-ci laissa échapper un ricanement et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Que crois-tu ? Que nous nous complaisons dans cette situation ? »

Sa voix vibrait d'une fureur contenue et Dean ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus attirant ainsi…

« Ce que mon frère essaie de dire, interféra Jessica, C'est que, à l'instant même où nous avons compris le danger auquel nous serions exposés en restant ici, après que le maléfice eut été jeté et qu'Az… Que cet homme fut reparti, nous avons essayé de rentrer chez nous. C'était la première nuit, nous étions encore humains. Nous avons fui, aussi vite que nous le pouvions, mais plus nous nous éloignions du lac, plus c'était… »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et Sam résista au mieux à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, laissant ce privilège à son frère qui l'enlaçait déjà tendrement.

« C'était bien trop douloureux, enchaîna celui-ci, Nous avions le sentiment de nous consumer de l'intérieur. Nous avons bien vite compris que le sortilège nous enchaînait au lac et ses environs. Et lorsque le jour suivant, nous nous sommes transformés pour la première fois, nous avons réalisé que notre forme animale n'était pas soumise à la souffrance. »

Il soupira en passant une main distraite dans les cheveux blonds de sa sœur.

« Notre forme humaine est prisonnière de cet endroit, pas notre forme animale. En cygne, nous pouvons aller où bon nous semble. Finalement, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, nous sommes prisonniers. »

L'étrange fragilité qui se dégagea alors des deux jeunes gens face à eux vrilla le cœur des deux princes.

« Depuis combien de temps… ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sam, la gorge étrangement nouée, et lui et son frère se sentirent encore plus mal en voyant la fragilité se transformer en souffrance muette

\- Deux ans, souffla finalement Jessica, s'accrochant malgré elle à son frère qui resserra son étreinte

\- Deux… »

Dean s'interrompit en croisant le regard brillant de Castiel, et il ressentit le besoin urgent de le protéger. Ce sentiment ne s'était jamais manifesté avec autant de force pour quelqu'un d'autre que son cadet… Et cela l'effraya quelque peu.

« Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que l'on puisse faire pour vous ? finit-il par demander

\- A moins que tu ne saches défaire les sortilèges, je crains que tu ne puisses rien pour nous, asséna Castiel, froidement, essayant de faire taire son cœur qui s'emballait sans son accord face au regard émeraude empli de compassion

\- Ecoute, se braqua Dean, J'essaie de…

\- Et votre famille ? le coupa Sam, Depuis deux ans, savent-ils que… ?

\- Non, ils ne savent pas, répondit Jessica, Comment le pourraient-ils après tout ?

\- Souhaiteriez-vous qu'on les avertisse ?

\- Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle brutalement en se détachant de son frère

Les deux princes l'observèrent avec surprise et elle secoua la tête.

« Non, reprit-elle plus doucement, Ne leur dites rien. Ils ne pourraient de toute façon rien pour nous.

\- Ils pourraient au moins savoir que vous allez bien, insista Sam

\- Samuel, continua-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui, Je vous remercie de prendre notre situation tant à cœur. Mais croyez-vous que cela leur plairait de nous savoir vivants, sans avoir aucune possibilité de nous revoir ?

\- Je… »

Sam se perdit dans les yeux gris, incertain sur la réponse à donner.

« Ils pourraient peut-être tenter quelque chose pour vous sortir de là ? s'obstina-t-il, Je…

\- Samuel… L'homme qui nous retient ici… Personne ne peut rien contre lui… »

Elle observa longuement son frère qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

« Il est bien trop dangereux, confirma celui-ci, Et je pense que, dans votre propre intérêt, vous feriez mieux de quitter cet endroit et de ne jamais y revenir. »

Il ignora l'étrange crispation qui sembla le saisir à ces mots.

« Il est hors de question que nous vous laissions ici sans rien faire ! s'insurgea alors Dean, Je ne…

\- Dean, s'impatienta encore une fois Castiel, Il n'existe aucune solution. Et Jessica et moi… »

Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui se saisit de sa main tendue.

« Nous nous sommes faits à l'idée que nous ne partirions jamais d'ici. » conclut-il

Dean et Sam se figèrent devant la résignation qui émanait de leurs interlocuteurs.

« Maintenant, reprit Castiel en fixant un peu trop intensément l'aîné des princes, Allez-vous-en. »

Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu, impressionnés malgré eux par cette autorité naturelle qui découlait de la voix du brun. Sam soupira, s'approcha de Jessica et lui baisa à nouveau la main, ancrant son regard dans le sien… Elle le salua d'un gracieux mouvement de tête, troublée par leur échange.

Castiel inspira profondément pour s'en préserver, mais il ne put s'empêcher de croiser à nouveau les iris vertes de Dean. Et sans y prendre garde, ils se perdirent mutuellement dans les yeux de l'autre, indifférents à ce qui les entourait…

« Nous reviendrons, affirma l'aîné des princes au bout d'un long moment, amplement perturbé par ce bleu qui l'attirait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire…

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile alors. » rétorqua durement Castiel en s'approchant inconsciemment de lui

Ils s'affrontèrent encore une fois, ignorant de nouveau cette tension déconcertante qui semblait les pousser l'un vers l'autre.

« Dean ? »

La voix de Sam rompit le contact entre eux et l'interpellé dévisagea son frère.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, il commence à faire de plus en plus sombre. » continua celui-ci

Dean fronça les sourcils et sembla enfin prendre conscience que la nuit prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

« Très bien, abdiqua-t-il, Allons-y. »

Ils se détournèrent de Castiel et Jessica pour revenir sur leurs pas, ces derniers les observant partir dans un silence pesant. Et alors qu'ils allaient se soustraire à leur vue, Dean se retourna et observa longuement Castiel avant de faire volte-face à nouveau, faisant naître de légers picotements sur les joues du brun…

« Et bien, et bien, s'amusa Jessica lorsque les deux princes disparurent, Mon frère, je crois bien que tu lui plais. »

Castiel se tourna vers sa sœur qui lui souriait largement.

« De quoi parles-tu ? s'esquiva-t-il, Nous n'avons fait que nous disputer. »

Elle rit simplement à la remarque alors qu'il haussait un sourcil entendu à son attention.

« Tu appelles ça « se disputer » ? Je t'en prie, se plaignit-elle faussement, Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si vous alliez en venir aux mains ou s'il allait te faire subir les derniers outrages… »

Il se sentir rougir sous l'insinuation alors qu'elle se saisissait de son bras et qu'elle l'entraînait dans l'une de leurs éternelles balades nocturnes, la seule activité qu'il pouvait se permettre lors de leurs longues nuits à deux… Deux ans que cela durait, et s'il n'y avait eu leur liberté diurne, il savait qu'ils seraient tous deux devenus fous. Aliénés de tout contact humain, étrangers à tout ce qu'ils adoraient… Ils se disaient parfois que s'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble dans cette épreuve, jamais ils n'auraient survécu.

« Tu lui plais, c'est une évidence, continua-t-elle, Et je suis sûre que tu l'as remarqué aussi. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de revoir cette étrange lueur au fond des prunelles vertes. Et il se souvint avec précision du regard appréciateur que n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser traîner Dean sur son corps mouillé. Il en ressentait encore d'étranges frissons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la fraîcheur qui s'installait avec de plus en plus de force. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier ce dernier regard échangé avant que Dean ne disparaisse.

« Peut-être bien, admit-il finalement, une vague de chaleur se répandant dans son être à cette pensée

\- Et toi ? enchaîna sa sœur, Il te plait n'est-ce pas ? »

Il roula des yeux et décida d'éviter la question en contre-attaquant.

« Et si tu me parlais plutôt de ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Samuel ? »

Elle sourit à l'évidente riposte.

« Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te mentir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti en le voyant, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais… »

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, avoua-t-elle, J'ai croisé son regard et… C'est comme si tout avait pris sens. Comme si plus rien ne pourrait aller mal. Je… »

Elle raffermit sa prise sur le bras de son frère.

« Je me sens étrangement… Heureuse. Euphorique. Et j'ai envie… Envie de le revoir. Envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Envie qu'il soit tout le temps là… »

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel.

« Je t'avoue que cela m'effraie. Mais je crois bien qu'il a réussi à raviver l'espoir en moi…

\- Jess…

\- Je sais Cass. Dans notre situation, l'espoir est un luxe que nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre. »

Elle releva la tête et observa son frère.

« A ton tour maintenant. Et n'envisage même pas de te défiler encore une fois, rit-t-elle doucement

\- Je… »

Il se mordit les lèvres alors que l'image de deux yeux verts s'imprimait dans son esprit.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens… Je le trouve plaisant à regarder, c'est certain. Même plus que cela, il est… Beau. Parfait. Je ne peux que le reconnaître. Mais il y a cette tension étrange quand il m'a regardé, ou quand je l'ai regardé. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que ça signifie. J'ai eu le sentiment qu'elle… »

Il chercha ses mots alors qu'il sentait le regard de sa sœur sur lui. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de discuter sentiments, et même s'ils avaient toujours été proches, cela restait un domaine qu'ils ne voulaient pas partager. Mais deux ans à vivre reclus de tout avaient détruit toute barrière qu'il y aurait pu avoir entre eux.

« …Qu'elle me poussait vers lui, d'une certaine façon, avoua-t-il finalement

\- « Poussait vers lui » ? Comme l'envie de te coller à lui, de l'embrasser et plus encore ? »

Il se figea à la question et la dévisagea alors qu'elle interrompait également son mouvement, une lueur espiègle au fond de ses yeux gris.

« Jess… Comment peux-tu parler d'envies pareilles ? Nous n'avons été que tous les deux pendant deux ans, et tu avais à peine quinze ans quand cette malédiction est survenue. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu t'y intéresses. A moins que… »

Il fronça les sourcils et observa sa sœur qui pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite.

« Qui t'a parlé de ça ? demanda-t-il, méfiant

\- A ton avis ? » murmura-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix

Il secoua la tête alors que sa gorge se serrait désagréablement…

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, continua-t-il en reprenant sa marche, entraînant Jessica

\- Tu n'étais pas le seul grand frère protecteur de la famille. Il voulait que je sache à quoi m'attendre, pour que je ne sois pas une proie facile pour les « hommes bien trop portés sur les plaisirs de la chair » comme il le disait lui-même… »

Ils se turent de longues minutes, perdus dans leurs réflexions.

« Il me manque, souffla-t-elle finalement, un sanglot retenu dans sa voix

\- Moi aussi Jess. Moi aussi… »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, suivant les bords du lac sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne brise à nouveau le silence.

« Alors… Samuel et Dean de Rencewal ? »

Il sourit.

« Il semble bien, répondit-il

\- Les princes de Rencewal… Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de les rencontrer un jour, s'amusa-t-elle

\- C'est chose faite à présent.

\- Certes. Et cette rencontre a été plutôt agréable en fin de compte, malgré ton coup d'éclat. »

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

« Il avait sa flèche pointée vers toi, argumenta-t-il

\- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle le soit vers toi ? »

Stupéfait, il ouvrit la bouche. Et il vit tant d'innocence dans le regard de sa sœur qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'il y avait un sens caché à sa question.

« Je ne l'aurais pas laissé te blesser, tu le sais, enchaîna-t-il

\- Je le sais bien, confirma-t-elle, Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il a apprécié ton côté protecteur et « donneur d'ordres ».

\- « Donneur d'ordres » ? Vraiment ? Tu…

\- Je suis sérieuse. Il n'avait pas l'air habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne tête ainsi. Et je suis certaine que cela lui a plu, plus qu'il ne voudra l'admettre.

\- Samuel a l'air moins compliqué à cerner, se moqua-t-il alors

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle, Mais toi, tu as toujours eu besoin de relever des défis. Et je pense que Dean en sera un suffisamment intéressant pour toi.

\- Jess… Je ne compte pas le revoir. »

Elle l'observa avec attention.

« Tu ne le veux pas ? Ou tu veux croire que cela n'arrivera pas ? interrogea-t-elle avec sérieux, Parce qu'ils m'ont tous deux donné l'impression d'avoir fortement envie de revenir ici.

\- Alors ce ne sont que des imbéciles, répéta-t-il

\- Mais tu aimerais qu'ils soient des imbéciles, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-elle

\- Jess…

\- Parce que tu as envie de revoir Dean, autant que moi j'ai envie de revoir Samuel. »

Il ignora son cœur qui cognait étrangement dans sa poitrine, persuadé que sa sœur ressentait la même chose en cet instant. L'espoir qui renaissait malgré eux…

« Evidemment que j'aimerais qu'ils reviennent, confia-t-il en fin de compte, Mais cet endroit est dangereux, tu le sais. Il suffit de voir ce qu'il nous est arrivé. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Azazel s'en prenne à eux. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Ils se savaient tous deux déchirés entre envie et raison en cet instant, et cela était bien plus douloureux que ce qu'ils auraient pu croire.

« Tu crois qu'il sait qu'ils étaient là ? demanda-t-elle, une légère inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua son frère, Je pense que non. Il serait sûrement déjà apparu sinon. Tu sais tout comme moi combien il adore les nouveaux visages…

\- Tu as sans doute raison. » dit-elle, songeuse, mais pas plus rassurée

Ils continuèrent leur marche silencieusement. Ils détestaient l'endroit pour ce qu'il représentait, certes, mais chaque nuit où ils se baladaient ensemble, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'apprécier le paysage et l'ambiance. Car dès qu'Azazel était absent, la forêt recouvrait cette atmosphère magique et agréable qui leur donnait l'impression, faussée, ils s'en rendaient compte, d'être en sécurité. Par moment, ils se plaisaient même à fermer les yeux et à imaginer qu'ils étaient chez eux, ressassant les souvenirs heureux de leur enfance, se refusant à oublier leur famille… Ils rêvaient toujours de recouvrer leur liberté, de retourner chez eux, de revoir leurs parents, de se jeter dans les bras de leurs frères et sœurs qui leur manquaient plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer… Mais voilà, ils avaient manqué de prudence et se retrouvaient entravés ici pour le reste de leur vie.

Ils échangèrent un long regard brillant de peine. Au moins, ils étaient ensemble.

Un bruissement d'eau étrangement bruyant les sortit tous deux brutalement de leurs réflexions et, par réflexe, ils tendirent l'oreille. Serait-ce Azazel qui venait s'amuser encore une fois avec eux ? Ils ne l'espéraient pas, ils n'étaient vraiment pas en état… Mais en prêtant attention, ils entendirent des jurons étouffés et l'agitation bien plus franche de l'eau. Ce ne pouvait être Azazel, il n'était jamais aussi peu… Discret.

Curieux, ils se mirent d'accord silencieusement avant de quitter le couvert des arbres. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment des rives du lac et là, ils écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise.

« Mais bon sang ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?! »

* * *

 **Cliff, je sais. Et un beau cette fois :) Alors, qui peut bien être ce nouveau personnage ?**

 **J'espère en tous cas que la rencontre entre tout ce beau monde vous a plu, et je vous donne RDV le 28 mai pour la suite.**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	4. La séparation des quatre

**Coucou tout le monde ! Heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite :)**

 **Merci encore aux lecteurs, aux nouveaux followers, à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser leur avis sur cette histoire. Savoir que vous êtes là et que vous appréciez cette fiction reste la plus belle des récompenses.**

 ** _Mysty_ , je trouve que les disputes de couple leur vont tellement bien à ces deux-là ;) Merci également pour ta review sur "Coda 12x23" ! **

**Sans transition, place à ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _La séparation des quatre_

Ils observèrent, stupéfaits, l'homme qui avançait vaillamment dans l'eau, s'approchant inéluctablement de la berge sur laquelle ils étaient. Il leva les yeux et ils furent saisis par l'effarement mêlé d'irritation qu'ils lurent dans ces prunelles marron.

« Mais bon sang ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?! »

Ils se figèrent face à l'intonation qui dégageait une puissance quasiment palpable, dévisageant toujours sans réagir l'inconnu qui avait enfin atteint la rive et ne se tenait plus qu'à trois mètres d'eux désormais. Ils s'accordèrent le droit de le regarder avec attention au cours du silence qui les entoura. Il était plus petit que Castiel, ses cheveux châtains mi-long encadraient son visage aux traits durs, mais pourtant adoucis par son inexplicable air mutin et l'éclat espiègle qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Il portait une simple chemise blanche sous une tunique de cuir, un pantalon de toile bleu marine et ses pieds étaient nus. Et fait étrange, il n'était absolument pas mouillé. Alors qu'il venait de sortir du lac. Sans se concerter, conscients que la magie devait très certainement être en cause, et n'ayant pas très envie d'y être confrontés, ils firent un pas en arrière.

L'homme fronça les sourcils devant la peur évidente qu'il lisait sur les visages des jeunes gens face à lui. Pourquoi étaient-ils effrayés ? Ils n'avaient aucune raison de le craindre pourtant. Il n'avait que… Il soupira. Bon, peut-être bien qu'il les avait légèrement agressés en les questionnant ainsi, mais en même temps…

« Pardonnez mon emportement, finit-il par dire en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre, Et vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter

Castiel et Jessica se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, toujours sur leurs gardes, mais légèrement plus rassurés en l'entendant parler plus posément. Il dégageait quelque chose… D'apaisant. Un peu comme l'environnement autour d'eux. Cependant, ils ne se laisseraient pas avoir encore une fois. Ils n'allaient pas manquer de prudence à nouveau. Surtout dans cet endroit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » s'enquit alors Castiel, ne pouvant empêcher la méfiance qui coulait dans ses veines

L'inconnu les dévisagea tour à tour avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Gabriel. On m'appelle Gabriel. Et vous êtes ?

\- Jessica, répondit la jeune fille sans réfléchir, se sentant inexplicablement de plus en plus à l'aise en présence de cet homme, Et voici…

\- Etes-vous au service d'Azazel ? » la coupa son frère, toisant le nouvel arrivant

Celui-ci frémit et une ombre menaçante passa sur son visage.

« Azazel ? souffla-t-il froidement, Vous connaissez Azazel ? Comment…

\- Je vous ai posé une question, contra Castiel, Veuillez répondre je vous prie.

\- Tu n'as aucune légitimité à me donner des ordres, répliqua Gabriel en s'approchant de lui, Mais si tu tiens à le savoir, non. Je ne suis pas au service d'Azazel. Loin de là même.

\- C'est ce que dirait quelqu'un à son service pour endormir notre vigilance et se jouer encore une fois de nous, s'obstina-il, Il est suffisamment retors pour cela. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et laissa son regard s'accrocher aux yeux bleus de son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi Azazel voudrait-il se jouer de vous ? »

Il se tut un instant, semblant réfléchir intensément.

« Non… Pourquoi Azazel voudrait-il jouer _avec_ vous ? »

Castiel en resta bouche-bée, ayant le sentiment que l'homme face à lui pouvait lire à travers son âme. Et si cela aurait dû l'effrayer, une mystérieuse vague de bien-être l'envahit alors qu'il s'abandonnait à cet étrange regard marron… Il ne savait pas qui était Gabriel, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il était, mais de toute évidence, tout son instinct lui hurlait qu'il pouvait se fier à lui.

« C'est… Une longue histoire. » admit-il finalement

Il passa son regard de sa sœur à Gabriel, avant de s'arrêter sur le lac, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

« Et vous ? interrogea-t-il, ayant perdu toute agressivité, Pourquoi êtes-vous subitement sorti de ce lac ? Et comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez même pas mouillé ? »

Sa méfiance avait laissé la place à sa curiosité naturelle, et il devina que sa sœur souriait à ses côtés.

« Disons que… C'est une longue histoire. » répliqua Gabriel, clairement amusé

Et cet étrange éclat de joie suffit à balayer les dernières réticences de Castiel et Jessica.

« Je suis sûre que j'adorerais l'entendre. » s'exclama gaiement la jeune fille

Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir une brève lueur de douleur dans les prunelles marron avant que Gabriel ne recouvre son impassibilité. Ce n'était peut-être pas une histoire agréable en fin de compte, se fit-elle la réflexion, et elle se mordit la lèvre devant son impair.

Gabriel les observa l'un après l'autre, leur donnant la dérangeante impression qu'il les sondait jusqu'au plus profond de leurs êtres… Aucune parole ne fut prononcée pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il esquisse un léger sourire.

« Nous partageons clairement le même ressentiment, alors voici ce que je vous propose : j'accepte de vous faire part de mon histoire, seulement si vous me racontez la vôtre. »

Castiel et Jessica se regardèrent, n'ayant aucunement besoin de parler. Il leur paraissait évident à tous deux quelle était leur réponse. Ils ne voyaient aucun problème à parler ouvertement de leur mésaventure à quelqu'un qui semblait si hostile à Azazel. Et ils ressentaient le besoin impérieux d'enfin se livrer à quelqu'un qui, ils en étaient sûrs, pourrait les comprendre.

« Parce que, reprit Gabriel, J'aimerais bien savoir comment deux humains se sont retrouvés dans la forêt de Venhea. »

Les jeunes gens froncèrent les sourcils.

« La forêt de Venhea ? Cet endroit a un nom ? s'étonna Jessica

\- Evidemment qu'il a un nom, répondit Gabriel, Comme n'importe quel lieu.

\- Mais contrairement à tout autre lieu, intervint Castiel, La magie existe ici. »

Gabriel hocha la tête.

« Exactement. La magie a façonné cet endroit. Et normalement, la magie empêche également les humains d'y pénétrer.

\- Pourtant, nous avons réussi à atteindre cet endroit, remarqua Jessica, Et nous n'avons jamais eu le sentiment d'avoir quitté la forêt de notre propre royaume.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, expliqua Gabriel, Venhea est une forêt à la croisée des forêts. Dans les faits, chaque forêt du monde est liée à elle. »

Il se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre.

« Mais seuls les esprits vivant à l'intérieur sont capables de voyager entre les mondes. Alors comment avez-vous réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici ? »

Jessica et son frère haussèrent les épaules en un même geste.

« Que faisiez-vous au moment où vous êtes arrivés ? poursuivit Gabriel

\- Je souhaitais explorer les environs, répondit honnêtement Jessica, J'ai toujours été extrêmement curieuse. Un vilain défaut d'après Castiel et…

\- Castiel ?

\- Oui, Castiel, mon frère, précisa-t-elle en désignant d'une main le concerné

\- Castiel ? Hum… »

Gabriel sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de sourire presque… Vicieusement.

« Je peux t'appeler Cassie ? Je trouve que ça te va mieux. »

L'interrogé en resta muet de stupeur avant d'acquiescer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Parfait ! se réjouit Gabriel, Alors tu voulais explorer, et Cassie n'était pas d'accord… Je crois que j'ai une explication à votre présence alors.

\- Vraiment ? interrogea Jessica

\- Oui, vraiment. La curiosité sincère, la recherche de quelque chose de transcendant peut pousser la magie à se révéler. Et cela est encore plus probable si la protection de Venhea est affaiblie… »

Les deux jeunes gens penchèrent la tête sur le côté en un même mouvement coordonné, l'interrogation clairement lisible sur leurs traits.

« Cet endroit est protégé ? s'enquit Castiel

\- Oui, il est supposé rester à l'écart des humains, je vous l'ai dit. Mais je sens… Je sens que sa magie est instable, pervertie… Et je sais très bien par qui… gronda-t-il

\- Azazel ? » tenta Jessica

Gabriel acquiesça.

« Mais, pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda-t-elle

\- D'abord votre histoire. Ensuite la mienne, répéta son interlocuteur, son ton ne souffrant aucune contestation, Que vous est-il arrivé à vous pour que vous soyez si effrayés par Azazel ? Pour que vous soyez ici plutôt que chez vous ? »

Castiel soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

« On ne faisait qu'admirer le lac, et il est apparu. Il a dit qu'il voulait détruire notre lien fraternel… »

Gabriel se figea à ces mots.

« …et il a tenté de s'en prendre à Jessica, continua le jeune homme, ignorant le trouble du châtain, Mais je lui ai tenu tête et… »

Il échangea un long regard avec sa sœur.

« Je ne saurais dire s'il a apprécié cela ou non, à dire vrai. Mais après cela, il nous a fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne nous laisserait pas partir, et qu'il comptait bien nous garder auprès de lui. Qu'il comptait… S'amuser avec nous. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il nous a…

\- Ensorcelés. » conclut Gabriel

Castiel et Jessica écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise.

« Comment… ? commença-t-elle

\- Je la sens, expliqua l'interrogé, Cette magie qui coule dans vos veines. Elle porte la marque d'Azazel. Et comme vous êtes indubitablement humains, elle ne peut qu'être synonyme de malédiction. »

Ils soupirèrent avant que Jessica ne vienne se blottir dans les bras de son frère sous le regard compatissant de Gabriel.

« Depuis combien de temps ? finit par demander celui-ci

\- Deux ans… » l'informa Castiel en plantant son regard dans le sien

Gabriel ressentit une immense vague de tristesse pour ces deux êtres qui avaient également été malmenés par Azazel… Cette ordure ne perdait rien pour attendre. Ils avaient encore des comptes à régler.

« J'imagine que cette malédiction vous empêche de quitter Venhea ? continua-t-il

\- Oui, confirma Jessica, En tous cas, pendant la nuit. La journée, nous pouvons aller où nous le souhaitons.

\- Sous forme de cygnes, c'est bien cela ? »

Ils lui lancèrent tous deux un regard légèrement suspicieux.

« Comment le savez-vous ? interrogea Castiel

\- Vos ailes. Je les vois, expliqua Gabriel

\- Nos… Ailes ?

\- Oui. Vous êtes deux êtres en une seule personne. Et j'arrive à percevoir le cygne au fond de vos âmes.

\- Comment ? intervint Jessica, Comment faites-vous pour arriver à voir cela ? »

Gabriel passa alternativement son regard du frère à la sœur.

« Je suis une créature de Venhea, dit-il simplement, Tout comme Azazel, tout comme chaque être vivant dans cette forêt, j'ai des pouvoirs… »

Jessica lança un regard entendu à son frère avant de se détacher de lui et de s'approcher de Gabriel, celui-ci l'observant faire avec attention.

« Racontez-nous Gabriel… murmura-t-elle, Je crois bien que c'est votre tour désormais. »

Le concerné eut un petit sourire avant de se laisser glisser contre l'un des arbres, la jeune fille ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle, décidant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Castiel s'installa en face d'eux, n'ignorant pas le regard de sincère compassion qu'arborait sa sœur en cet instant. Elle avait toujours été sensible à la détresse d'autrui, et il devait avouer que lui-même ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se remplir de sympathie à l'égard de cet homme dont ils ne savaient rien…

« Venhea, commença Gabriel, d'une voix un peu hésitante, Est un lieu enchanté, créé il y a des milliers d'années, gouverné par la magie. Son essence et son équilibre ont toujours été assurés par les quatre piliers qui régissent et régiront à jamais le monde.

\- Les quatre piliers ? interrogea Jessica

\- Oui. L'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air…

\- Mais, intervint Castiel, Je ne comprends toujours pas… »

Gabriel soupira et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'écorce de l'arbre.

« Venhea est supposée être un lieu empli de créatures aux pouvoirs magiques plus ou moins puissants. Les plus importants étant ceux que je viens de vous citer. Les pouvoirs des quatre éléments. Et ces pouvoirs, seules quatre personnes pouvaient les contrôler pleinement. Un élément chacun.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Jessica, sincèrement curieuse, Qui ? »

Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté, un léger sourire en coin.

« Vous en avez au moins un devant vous… » avoua-t-il, mi amusé, mi attristé

Jessica l'observa, les yeux ronds, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, l'excitation grondant étrangement dans son corps.

« Vous êtes l'une des plus grandes puissances de cette forêt ? s'enquit Castiel, Quel élément maîtrisez-vous ?

\- L'eau. Voilà pourquoi je n'étais pas mouillé en sortant de ce lac. Et je ne fais pas que maîtriser l'eau. A dire vrai, c'est comme si j'étais l'eau. »

Les deux jeunes gens le dévisagèrent, presque subjugués par cette nouvelle.

« Et qui étaient les autres ? » reprit avidement Jessica avant de voir à nouveau la souffrance dans les prunelles de Gabriel

Celui-ci détourna la tête un bref instant en prenant une profonde inspiration. Penser à tout cela maintenant était bien plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait expérimenté ces dernières années…

« Mes frères et sœurs… souffla-t-il douloureusement, ce qui n'échappa bien évidemment pas aux jeunes gens

\- Vous avez… Des frères et sœurs ? » continua Castiel

Gabriel hocha silencieusement la tête, et la peine qu'il dégageait en cet instant leur fit comprendre à quel point il avait dû se passer quelque chose de terrible.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? voulut tout de même savoir Castiel

\- Azazel. »

Castiel et Jessica ne dirent rien, l'encourageant silencieusement à poursuivre son récit.

« Azazel était… Il n'était pas un être aux pouvoir exceptionnels, mais il avait une puissance certaine. Et une grande ambition. Nous n'y avons pas prêté beaucoup d'attention, mais nous aurions dû. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il en avait après nous. Il voulait nous briser. Détruire ces liens si forts qui nous unissaient. Détruire ce qui nous était cher. Et je dois reconnaître qu'il a réussi…

\- Comment a-t-il fait ? demanda Jessica, la gorge inexplicablement nouée

\- Il… Il nous a fait douter les uns des autres…

\- Douter ? ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Castiel, Si vos liens étaient si forts, cela m'étonne que de simples doutes aient pu suffire à vous séparer.

\- Mes frères et sœurs et moi, nous nous sommes disputés au cours des siècles. Très souvent d'ailleurs. Mais cela ne nous avait jamais porté préjudice. Mais cette fois… Cette fois était différente. Nous avons cru que l'un d'entre nous pensait nous abandonner. C'était notre cohésion qui a été mise en cause, et cette idée… A été malheureusement fatale pour nous… »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, fermant les yeux pour échapper aux souvenirs et aux remords qui envahissaient sa tête.

« Notre confiance mutuelle a été considérablement altérée suite à cela, et Azazel en a profité. Ce rejet que nous avons expérimenté, il nous a tous énormément affaiblis, et Azazel comptait là-dessus pour nous mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire. J'ai senti mon lien avec mon frère aîné se taire complètement avant qu'Azazel ne s'en prenne à moi. Et avant de m'enfermer, il m'a avoué qu'il ne rêvait plus que de tous nous éliminer, les uns après les autres… »

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa avant de sentir une main chaude sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour voir les yeux gris de Jessica s'ancrer aux siens, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

« Vous enfermer ? reprit Castiel

\- Oui, m'enfermer, confirma Gabriel en se tournant vers lui, Azazel ne voulait pas nous voir morts. Non. Ce qui lui plaisait, c'était de nous soumettre de la pire des façons possibles. Vivants mais impuissants à cause de nos liens brisés. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il m'a enfermé dans le lac… L'eau… »

Il secoua la tête en ricanant.

« Cette eau que j'étais supposé contrôler a été ma prison pendant des centaines d'années… ragea-t-il, Quelle ironie !

\- Des centaines d'années dites-vous ? remarqua Castiel

\- Exact…

\- Pourquoi avez-vous réussi à vous libérer aujourd'hui alors ? enchaîna Jessica, Qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer cela ?

\- Cela ma jolie, c'était la toute première question que je vous ai posée en sortant du lac. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre.

« Comment cela ? demanda son frère

\- Quand je vous ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé ici, l'éclaira Gabriel, J'étais figé durant tout ce temps, mais quelque chose a brisé mes entraves.

\- Quelque chose ? s'aventura à son tour Jessica

\- Bon, pas réellement _quelque chose,_ je l'avoue, puisque j'ai reconnu cette forme de magie.

\- Vraiment ? Et quelle est-elle ? continua Castiel

\- L'amour. »

Castiel haussa un sourcil sceptique alors que sa sœur le dévisageait.

« L'amour ? répéta-t-il, pas particulièrement convaincu

\- Oui, confirma à nouveau Gabriel, L'amour que j'ai ressenti était réellement puissant… Suffisamment pour mettre un terme à mon emprisonnement.

\- Puissant comment ? »

Gabriel réfléchit quelques instants avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

« Puissant comme un coup de foudre. Comme deux âmes sœurs qui se rencontrent. »

Les deux jeunes gens l'observèrent, perdus, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Mais cette onde de choc était bien trop forte pour un simple coup de foudre. J'oserais même dire que c'est un double coup de foudre qui a permis l'exploit de me libérer de mes chaînes. »

Et il observa avec un certain amusement les joues du frère et de la sœur se colorer légèrement de rose. De toute évidence, ces deux-là savaient quelque chose.

« La magie de l'amour ? ironisa Castiel, essayant sans aucune subtilité de reprendre contenance, Vous ne trouvez pas cela bien trop… Romancé ?

\- Malheureusement Cassie, s'amusa son interlocuteur, Si la puissance de l'amour est tant évoquée dans les livres, c'est parce qu'elle est indéniable.

\- Mais, si l'amour vous a libéré, fit remarquer Jessica, Pourquoi n'en est-il pas de même pour vos frères et sœurs ? Car j'imagine qu'eux aussi ont été enfermés par Azazel. »

La sourire de Gabriel fana légèrement.

« J'ai… commença-t-il, J'ai toujours été plus sensible qu'eux à l'amour, quelle que soit sa forme. Et j'ai quand même eu besoin de la puissance de _deux_ rencontres d'âmes sœurs pour mettre un terme à mon enfermement. Je ne crois pas que cela ait fonctionné pour eux…

\- Gabriel… murmura Jessica, Je… Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas ma jolie. » la rassura-t-il doucement

Le silence s'installa de longues minutes, la tristesse de Gabriel semblant investir chaque parcelle de leur peau. Ils avaient eu confiance en lui dès les premiers instants, et désormais, ils n'avaient plus qu'envie de le consoler, inexplicablement.

Gabriel avait fermé les yeux, essayant de refouler cette culpabilité qui lui mordait encore le cœur après tout ce temps. La perte de sa liberté n'avait pas été le pire aspect de sa captivité. Non. Le pire avait été d'être confronté sans arrêt à ses remords, de se rejouer sans fin le film affreux de cette dispute qui les avait tous blessés, de se savoir être en tort sans pouvoir demander pardon… Ils lui manquaient tous affreusement.

Il manqua de sursauter quand il sentit la tête de Jessica se poser sur son épaule et son cœur se gonfla étrangement quand elle prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils se sourirent doucement, et cela suffit à l'apaiser.

« Alors ? finit-il par dire, recouvrant son air taquin, Ces coups de foudres ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

Elle se redressa immédiatement, se passant une main gênée dans sa nuque alors que Castiel rosissait à nouveau.

« Allez, ne soyez pas timides. Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ma libération ? Ou plutôt… »

Il les observa l'un après l'autre.

« _Qui_ a provoqué ma libération ? »

Jessica et Castiel s'observèrent longuement, clairement hésitants. Mais l'air emballé de Gabriel les poussait furieusement à tout avouer.

« Dean et Samuel de Rencewal, finit par lâcher Castiel

\- Dean et Sam… »

Gabriel s'interrompit brutalement en fronçant les sourcils, arrêta son regard sur Castiel, avant de laisser échapper un éclat de rire.

« Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à cela, reprit-il finalement, Rencewal comme le royaume j'imagine ?

\- Oui, vous connaissez ? demanda Jessica

\- Evidemment, je connais tous les royaumes rappelle toi. Et par pitié, cessez de me vouvoyer tous les deux. Je pense qu'on a dépassé ce stade. »

Tous sourirent à ses paroles.

« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé avec ces deux princes ? s'amusa encore Gabriel

\- Tu l'as deviné toi-même, rit Jessica, Coup de foudre. »

A ces mots, elle fixa intensément son frère, haussant un sourcil et arborant cet insupportable air de _Je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous._

« Que veux-tu savoir de plus ? reprit-elle en accordant à nouveau son attention à Gabriel

\- Eh bien, comment en êtes-vous arrivés à vous rencontrer ici peut-être ?

\- Oh ça… »

Castiel ne put empêcher un rictus d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Si j'analyse la situation, je crois bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux partis chasser, et que Dean prévoyait de nous abattre alors que nous étions encore sous forme de cygne. Jessica a pu se transformer avant, cela a surpris Dean qui l'a menacée de son arc.

\- Eh bien, se réjouit Gabriel, Cela me paraît une excellente façon de débuter une relation !

\- Castiel est intervenu à ce moment, poursuivit Jessica alors que son frère roulait des yeux à la remarque de Gabriel, Ils se sont… Disputés…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tenta le châtain, Ils se sont disputés, tout en se dévorant des yeux. »

Castiel voulut protester mais sa sœur acquiesça sans lui accorder une once d'attention.

« Exactement, poursuivit-elle, Et pendant qu'ils s'affrontaient, Samuel est arrivé et…

\- Jessica n'avait d'yeux que pour lui également, intervint alors son frère

\- Et ensuite ? s'enquit Gabriel

\- Ensuite ? s'étonna Jessica en penchant la tête sur le coté

\- Oui, qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous vous êtes rapprochés ? Embrassés ? Peut-être même plus que cela ? »

Les jeunes gens ouvrirent la bouche tout en rougissant furieusement sous le regard mortellement sérieux de leur vis-à-vis.

« Oh par pitié, se lamenta alors celui-ci, Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez fait que discuter ! Avec la force que j'ai ressentie, ce serait un pur gâchis. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'attarda sur leurs visages confus qui l'évitaient consciencieusement.

« Bon sang… Du gâchis… conclut-il

\- Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que l'on tente quelque chose, se défendit Castiel, Nous sommes prisonniers d'Azazel. Prisonniers d'un sortilège. Il n'y a rien à espérer d'une quelconque relation avec nous. Nous n'allons pas les impliquer là-dedans. Ils se sont déjà suffisamment mis en danger en venant ici.

\- D'ailleurs, réalisa sa sœur, Comment ont-ils pu pénétrer dans la forêt de Venhea ? S'ils étaient venus chasser, j'imagine qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement motivés par la curiosité. »

Gabriel haussa un sourcil.

« Je pense que c'est vous qui leur avez ouvert le passage, expliqua-t-il, Le sortilège d'Azazel a fait de vous des créatures de Venhea, d'une certaine façon, vous permettant de faire entrer des personnes ici. Et comme ils étaient dans l'optique de vous suivre, ils ont pu également franchir la barrière. Ce qui leur a donné l'occasion de vous rencontrer… » conclut-il, mutin

Ils levèrent ensemble les yeux au ciel.

« Ne faites pas cette tête. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu sortir de ma cage ! argumenta Gabriel

\- Certes… admit Castiel, esquissant un petit sourire

\- Alors ? Vous comptez les revoir ?

\- Gabriel ! N'as-tu rien écouté ? Le sortilège que l'on subit est un argument non négligeable pour que la réponse soit non.

\- Mais vous aimeriez les revoir, affirma l'interpellé, Et ce n'est pas une question. Je peux lire votre fébrilité et votre désir de les retrouver. »

Jessica se mordit la lèvre en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère qui passa une main dépitée dans ses boucles brunes.

« Nous le reconnaissons, dit-elle, Mais comme l'a dit mon frère, le sortilège nous ôte tout espoir… Et nous n'y connaissons rien en magie, nous n'avons aucun moyen de… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse alors qu'elle sentait les regards des deux autres sur elle. Son visage s'éclaira finalement.

« Mais toi Gabriel, tu es une des entités les plus puissantes de cette forêt, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, Plus puissante qu'Azazel as-tu dit. N'aurais tu pas un moyen de défaire la malédiction ?

\- Je… »

Il baissa la tête, manifestement dépité, et Jessica ne put empêcher la déception de mordre sa poitrine.

« Avant… Avant la séparation d'avec mes frères et sœurs, j'aurais pu le faire sans difficulté. Mais la rupture des liens a considérablement affecté mes pouvoirs. Et les derniers siècles que j'ai passés enfermé n'ont rien arrangé.

\- En es-tu sûr ? le pressa Castiel qui ne voulait pas éteindre la flamme d'espoir qu'avait ravivé l'apparition de Gabriel

\- Certain, confirma celui-ci, Regarde. »

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant à son maximum, et tendit un bras dans la direction du lac. Mais rien. Il ne ressentait rien. Ses molécules qui avaient toujours eu tendance à vouloir se fondre avec l'eau restaient obstinément liées à son corps, insensibles à cet élément qui était sien pourtant…

« Regarder quoi ? s'interrogea alors Castiel, Il ne se passe rien.

\- Justement, confirma Gabriel en laissant retomber son bras, Je n'arrive à rien. Mon lien avec l'eau est… Inexistant.

\- Pourtant, tu arrives à lire nos pensées, objecta Jessica, ses craintes revenant en force en le sentant si démuni

\- Ce n'est qu'un pouvoir secondaire… Mais ma véritable puissance… Elle n'est plus. Je suis désolé. »

Il observa avec un pincement au cœur les deux jeunes gens se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, essayant de paraître plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient. Ils n'aimaient pas l'idée de leur avoir donné de faux espoirs, mais ils méritaient qu'il soit honnête avec eux.

« N'y aurait-il pas un autre moyen de mettre un terme à ce sort ? interrogea Castiel, le suppliant presque du regard, ce qui le fit se sentir encore plus mal

\- A part tuer Azazel, j'avoue que je ne vois pas…

\- Et pourquoi ne le ferions-nous pas ? »

Cette perspective emballait le jeune homme. Tout plutôt que de rester une éternité sous le joug de leur tortionnaire.

« Que voudrais-tu faire contre lui ? souffla Gabriel, amusé malgré lui, Vous êtes sous son emprise, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et je n'ai même pas les capacités de défaire un sortilège, alors le tuer… Etant donné l'état de mes pouvoirs, il me faudrait… »

Il se tut, passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux sous le regard inquiet des jeunes gens.

« Que te faudrait-il ? l'encouragea Jessica

\- Il me faudrait au moins l'aide de mes frères et sœurs… »

Elle observa son frère qui ne cessait de dévisager Gabriel.

« Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de les retrouver dans ce cas-là ?

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr de le pouvoir. Nos liens…

\- Ecoute Gabriel, intervint Castiel, Je veux bien croire qu'Azazel ait réussi à vous séparer, mais réfléchis. Vous restez une famille. Tu as peut-être le sentiment que vos liens sont irrémédiablement détruits, mais je suis certain qu'il en restera toujours une trace, même infime. »

Le concerné laissa ses yeux se perdre dans ceux de Castiel, laissant ses paroles imprégner sa chair. Une trace. Même infime. Bien sûr qu'il l'espérait. Mais existait-elle encore après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il ferma les yeux, écoutant son cœur battre à un rythme étrange. Un mélange d'engouement et d'angoisse. Il voulait les retrouver, quoi qu'il advienne. Il en avait besoin. Il en avait toujours eu besoin. Ces petites lueurs au fond de sa poitrine, ces lueurs qui ne brillaient que pour eux, elles ne s'étaient jamais éteintes. Car malgré cette altercation qui les avait déchirés, il les aimait toujours, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Bien sûr que leurs liens ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil, mais tant que l'amour fraternel perdurerait, ils ne seraient jamais entièrement brisés… Une nouvelle chaleur se propagea dans son corps et il sourit en rouvrant les yeux.

« Tu as raison Cassie… Baisser les bras maintenant, c'est reconnaître la victoire d'Azazel sur nous, et comme pour vous, j'imagine qu'il en est hors de question. »

Castiel et Jessica lui offrirent un sourire rayonnant alors qu'il se décidait à se lever, les deux autres suivant le mouvement.

« Je vais retrouver mes frères et sœurs, je vous le jure. Et je ferai tout pour vous sortir de cette situation. »

La jeune fille se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, ne faisant pas cas de la surprise qu'elle ressentit chez lui, et son frère posa une main encourageante sur son épaule.

« Et nous te jurons d'être là pour t'aider. »

Gabriel sourit en voyant la détermination dans les prunelles bleues.

Il ne mentait pas. Il ferait tout pour leur venir en aide. Il venait de réellement leur redonner de l'espoir, et il n'allait pas les laisser tomber sans s'être battu corps et âme auparavant. Tout comme il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour sa propre famille. Il ne l'avait pas fait la dernière fois, il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur.

* * *

 **Et voilà, on entame une nouvelle partie de l'intrigue de cette histoire :) Et j'espère que, comme moi, vous êtes heureux de retrouver notre Gabriel adoré !(Barjy ? ;))**

 **On se retrouve le 11 juin pour la suite !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	5. Devoir et Confidences

**Bonjour à tous :) J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Pour ne pas changer, merci encore aux lecteurs, merci à ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews. J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire.**

 ** _Mysty_ , oui, le mystère s'épaissit ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _Devoir et confidences_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Dean constata que Castiel n'avait absolument pas quitté ses pensées de toute la nuit. Il était complètement obnubilé par ce jeune homme aux yeux trop bleus. Dès qu'il fermait les siens, il revoyait avec une acuité extraordinaire chaque détail de son visage, chaque ligne de son corps, la passion qu'il avait dégagée… Parce qu'au-delà de son apparence qui l'ensorcelait, il devait bien l'admettre, il était encore plus subjugué par son impétuosité, cette façon qu'il avait eu de l'affronter sans ciller pour protéger sa sœur. Il devinait le feu qui brûlait au fond de son âme. Ce feu qui l'attirait sans qu'il ne veuille s'y soustraire.

Samuel et lui étaient rentrés chez eux après que Castiel et Jessica les eurent gentiment fait partir, restant inexplicablement silencieux l'un et l'autre. Ils étaient passés voir Benny qui leur avait demandé comment s'était déroulée leur chasse, ne recevant qu'une réponse très vague avant de les voir disparaître dans le palais. Ils firent un détour par les cuisines pour déposer leurs prises avant d'aller se décrasser. Ils souhaitaient être présentables pour le dîner qui ne tarderait pas. Leurs parents furent surpris par le trouble évident qui les avait saisis, mais ils avaient eu la délicatesse de ne faire aucune remarque, ce dont ils avaient été très reconnaissants. Ils s'étaient ensuite enfermés dans leur chambre respective, ne donnant pas plus d'informations à John et Mary qui avaient échangé un regard perplexe en voyant leurs fils fuir aussi rapidement la salle à manger.

Dean s'était réfugié dès que possible dans son lit, espérant que le sommeil chasserait ses pensées qui n'étaient plus tournées que vers une seule personne… Mais quand le lendemain, il se retrouva pantelant au milieu de ses draps, chaque fibre fiévreuse de son corps cherchant un contact absent, sa tête toujours noyée par ce bleu magnétique, il réalisa. Il était obsédé par Castiel. Tout entier. Et il ne désirait qu'une chose. Le revoir.

Il soupira en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers, passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait bien entendu déjà été attiré par des hommes et des femmes aussi plaisants que Castiel, mais cela n'avait jamais été à ce point… Il se demandait encore ce qu'il avait pour mettre autant ses émotions sens dessus-dessous. Surtout quand il réalisait qu'il ne savait rien de lui. Ils avaient à peine parlé, ils s'étaient plutôt affrontés d'ailleurs, et pourtant… Tout chez lui le séduisait.

Et c'est ce qui l'effrayait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il en avait parlé à son frère la veille, mais en tant que prince hériter, il était absolument hors de question qu'il s'attache plus que nécessaire à qui que ce soit. Multiplier les conquêtes et les histoires sans lendemain, il n'y voyait aucun mal. Il n'y avait là aucune forme d'engagement. Mais développer des sentiments, parce qu'il avait conscience que ce trouble étrange au fond de lui y ressemblait fortement, il en était absolument hors de question. Tout cela ne mènerait qu'à sa souffrance.

Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il devait faire taire le tourment que faisait naître Castiel en lui, mais il s'en trouvait incapable… Rien que de l'envisager lui crevait le cœur de la pire des manières. Et pour la première fois, ses obligations royales lui semblèrent réellement bien trop lourdes à porter.

Il souffla en se redressant au milieu de ses oreillers. Il ne devait pas se lamenter sur son sort. Il sonna pour qu'un serviteur lui prépare son bain. Il avait besoin de se relaxer avant d'affronter cette journée. Et une fois qu'il fut plongé dans l'eau chaude, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être parler de tout ça à son frère. Il était persuadé que Sam le comprendrait. Après tout, Dean n'avait pas manqué l'intérêt plus que flagrant qu'avait suscité Jessica chez lui. Laissant sa tête reposer sur le bord de la baignoire, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il trouve le bon moment pour le faire. Pas ce matin, Sam était avec Robert, leur précepteur. Il avait insisté pour avoir des leçons supplémentaires sur l'astronomie. Et Dean ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres… Lui se contenterait de sa leçon habituelle dans l'après-midi, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, alors qu'il prenait sa décision. Il discuterait avec son frère après leur leçon commune.

Il sortit de son bain avant de mettre les vêtements qu'on avait laissés à son intention. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre et se mit à déambuler à nouveau dans les couloirs. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait faire en cet instant, il avait juste envie de ne penser à rien. Et alors qu'il se laissait porter par ses pas hasardeux, il se retrouva du côté de la salle du Conseil. Il savait que ses parents réunissaient leurs conseillers chaque matin, et il était certain qu'ils devaient y être encore vue l'heure. Il avait parfaitement conscience que ce serait bientôt son tour d'être à cette place. Bientôt, il assisterait aux conseils aux côtés de ses parents. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était loin d'être pressé.

Il allait poursuivre sa route quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, manquant le faire sursauter, avant de se refermer tout aussi vivement. Cela n'avait pas duré, mais il n'avait pu ignorer les violents éclats de voix qui s'étaient échappés de la salle. Il haussa un sourcil pour voir son père, la main sur la poignée, ses épaules secouées d'un rire silencieux et, intrigué, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du roi. Celui-ci se tourna alors lentement vers lui et Dean put voir la franche lueur d'amusement qui illuminait les yeux de John.

« Père, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il, sincèrement curieux

\- Oh, bonjour Dean. En fait, il s'avère que… »

Le sourire de John sembla se faner légèrement et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Et son fils ne put ignorer le soupir qui lui échappa, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'intriguer plus encore.

« Je dois te parler, finit par dire le roi, Accepterais-tu d'accompagner ton vieux père pour une balade ? »

Surpris, Dean hocha la tête, et il emboîta le pas à son père qui avait décidé de s'éloigner de la salle du Conseil. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre, mais il voulait croire que la précédente hilarité de John ne pouvait pas être accompagnée de mauvaises nouvelles. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence qui, il devait bien le reconnaître, semblait de plus en plus pesant pour Dean. Finalement, alors qu'il allait le briser, son père reprit la parole.

« Tu sais… commença-t-il, incertain, Cette fameuse affaire dont nous vous avons parlé hier ta mère et moi ? »

Dean acquiesça, l'encourageant tacitement à continuer.

« Il s'avère que c'est, en réalité, une affaire qui nous préoccupe depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle concerne le royaume de Leyshur. »

Le prince fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Le royaume de Leyshur ? interrogea-t-il, Je croyais qu'il était hostile à toute relation étrangère. Cela fait des dizaines d'années qu'il vit en autarcie. En quoi aurait-il quoi que ce soit à voir avec Rencewal ? »

Son père soupira alors qu'ils sortaient du palais et qu'ils se trouvaient désormais dans les jardins.

« Le précédent roi menait cette politique individualiste, enchaîna-t-il, Mais il est mort il y a quelques mois, et désormais, c'est son fils, Chuck, qui règne. Lui et sa femme, Rebecca, ont une vision bien plus ouverte sur le monde, et ils ont envoyé des émissaires un peu partout pour renouer des relations diplomatiques avec tous les royaumes.

\- C'est une bonne chose il me semble, remarqua son fils, Alors pourquoi est-ce encore un problème après tout ce temps ?

\- Eh bien… Le souci, dirons-nous, c'est que nos conseillers sont ravis de l'initiative de Chuck de Leyshur. Tellement ravis qu'ils aimeraient renforcer nos relations et rendre notre future alliance plus… Concrète. »

Dean se tendit au terme d'alliance. Cela ne pouvait pas signifier ce qu'il croyait que cela signifiait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père qui l'observait longuement.

« Par alliance, père… Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que…

\- Chuck a une fille. Elisabeth. Et le conseil envisage depuis plusieurs mois de vous promettre l'un à l'autre. »

Le prince héritier s'interrompit dans sa marche, l'estomac noué et une vague nausée le prenant à la gorge. Il n'avait pas été naïf au point de croire qu'il pourrait échapper au mariage arrangé, mais il avait quand même espéré ne pas y être confronté aussi tôt. Et la nouvelle annoncée par son père venait de glacer chaque fibre de son corps alors qu'il voyait distinctement fuir, devant ses yeux impuissants, sa liberté…

« Père… dit-il avec une assurance toute relative, Je…

\- Ta mère et moi sommes parfaitement conscients des avantages d'une telle union évidemment, l'interrompit John et Dean sentit à nouveau son ventre se contracter, anxieux à l'idée d'entendre les prochaines paroles de son père, Mais il en est absolument hors de question. »

Dean en resta muet de stupeur alors qu'il osait croiser le regard mortellement sérieux de son père. Il en était hors de question ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ?

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de te comprendre. » osa-t-il, les sourcils froncés, alors que l'étincelle d'un espoir fou naissait dans sa poitrine

John posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

« Ta mère et moi sommes formellement opposés à tout mariage arrangé. Pour toi comme pour Samuel.

\- Mais tu disais que cette affaire durait depuis longtemps, intervint Dean, Ce n'était donc pas parce que vous mettiez en place les détails de cet arrangement ? »

Le roi laissa échapper un éclat de rire en secouant la tête tout en reprenant sa marche.

« Ce serait plutôt tout le contraire. Nous nous battons depuis des semaines pour faire entendre raison aux membres du Conseil. Ils sont particulièrement têtus, et cela commence à fatiguer ta mère d'ailleurs. »

Dean haussa un sourcil et repensa aux éclats de voix qu'il avait entendus quand il avait rejoint son père.

« C'était elle qui…

\- Qui les incendiait de tous les noms quand tu es arrivé ? conclut John, Exact. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de les voir essayer de régir vos vies. Quand je suis parti, ce n'était plus la reine Mary à qui ils avaient affaire, mais bien ta mère. Et j'ai préféré la laisser gérer seule. »

Le prince sourit en imaginant clairement sa mère s'en prendre sans délicatesse à ses conseillers. Son caractère impétueux était parfaitement connu à Rencewal. Tout comme dans les royaumes voisins. Et il était heureux de savoir que Mary se battait avec autant d'acharnement pour eux… Cependant, quelque chose l'intriguait toujours.

« Père, pourquoi ? Je veux dire… N'êtes-vous pas en train de rompre la tradition en agissant ainsi ?

\- La tradition ? grogna l'interrogé en roulant des yeux, Ces traditions sont stupides. »

Son fils le dévisagea, et se trouva surpris par cet étrange éclat de colère au fond de ses yeux.

« Stupides ? continua-t-il

\- Ta mère et moi étions fiancés alors que nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés auparavant. Pas une fois. Aucun de nous ne se complaisait dans cet arrangement, et nous aurions tout donné pour échapper à un mariage de convenance. »

John soupira et lissa un pli inexistant de sa tunique.

« Nous avons eu de la chance. Nous sommes tombés amoureux au premier regard. Mais cela n'effaçait pas la décision qu'avaient prise nos parents de nous unir. Nous abhorrions toujours l'idée d'avoir été forcés à le faire, mais nous savions que nous serions heureux ensemble. C'était une évidence. »

Il planta son regard dans celui toujours légèrement confus de son fils.

« Nous refusons de prendre le risque que toi, ou Samuel, finissiez vos jours avec une personne qui ne vous conviendrait pas. Que vous ne respecteriez pas. Que vous n'aimeriez pas… »

Il s'immobilisa une fois encore.

« Je veux que tu saches Dean, que tout ce que nous voulons pour toi, c'est que tu sois heureux. Qu'importe que tu règnes seul ou non.

\- J'ai pourtant l'impression que mère tient particulièrement à me voir m'engager, plaisanta le prince

\- C'est vrai qu'elle le souhaite ardemment, reconnut son père, Mais uniquement parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de te voir finir seul. Mais elle ne t'obligera jamais à rien. Elle respectera toujours tes choix. »

Dean fronça les sourcils alors qu'il lisait quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de l'encouragement dans les iris de son père.

« Que tu choisisses de te marier ou non, précisa celui-ci, Et si jamais tu décidais de le faire, elle et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait que nous n'aurions rien à dire au sujet de la personne que tu voudrais épouser si nous sommes convaincus de ton bonheur. »

Il fit une courte pause avant qu'un sourire entendu n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres, ravivant l'étonnement au fond du cœur de son fils.

« Et ce, _quelle que soit_ la personne que tu souhaiterais avoir à tes côtés. »

Dean écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa la portée de cette révélation. Il pourrait choisir qui il voudrait. N'importe qui. Ses parents seraient là pour soutenir sa décision tant qu'ils seraient convaincus qu'il serait heureux ainsi. A cette pensée, l'image de deux yeux bleus le fixant intensément envahit son esprit…

« Quelle que soit la personne ? interrogea-t-il à nouveau, voulant être absolument sûr qu'il ne surinterprétait pas les propos de son père

\- Oui Dean, confirma celui-ci avec un sourire, Femme ou homme, se sentit-il obligé de préciser, convaincu que son fils aîné avait besoin d'être rassuré à ce sujet

\- Mais… Et la succession ? La descendance ? Si jamais mon bonheur se construisait avec un homme, comment… »

Le rire de son père l'interrompit, et il n'eut pas honte de reconnaître qu'une vague de chaleur se répandait doucement dans tout son corps.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour la succession, s'amusa le roi, Il me semble que ton frère n'aime que les femmes lui. Je suis certain qu'il trouvera le moyen de faire voir le jour à ton neveu ou à ta nièce.

\- Ma… Nièce ? répéta le prince, hébété, Tu voudrais également que…

\- Le pouvoir royal se transmette aux femmes de la lignée ? Evidemment. Mary a des idées très arrêtées sur le sujet. »

Un rire silencieux commença à secouer les épaules de Dean alors qu'il avait l'étrange impression que son soulagement brisait toutes les angoisses qui lui avaient broyé l'âme depuis des années.

« Vous tenez vraiment à complètement changer les traditions, conclut-il quand il réussit à se calmer un peu, ses yeux brillant d'amusement

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que l'affaire prenne autant de temps ? renchérit John, Nous ne baisserons pas les bras tant que nos conseillers n'accepteront pas d'enfin faire bouger les choses. »

Dean lui décocha un sourire éblouissant et se retint de prendre son père dans les bras. Lui qui avait toujours cru que ses devoirs royaux passeraient avant tout le reste… John venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux en se battant pour que ses désirs et ceux de Sam soient la priorité. Ils n'étaient pas les princes de Rencewal. Ils étaient avant tout leurs fils. Et cette constatation le fit immédiatement se sentir plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Cependant, reprit le roi, Il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons pu leur refuser.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Chuck et Rebecca, ainsi que leurs deux enfants, ont été conviés au bal donné pour ton anniversaire. »

Dean se retint de hausser les épaules. Cela lui semblait normal. Si Chuck de Leyshur souhaitait renouer des relations diplomatiques, l'inviter était une très bonne occasion de le faire.

« Nos conseillers s'imaginent que si tu rencontres Elisabeth dans ces conditions, tu seras peut-être, toi, enclin à considérer l'éventualité de l'épouser. »

Et il se retint également de faire une remarque face à cette ingérence constante du Conseil…

« Je leur ai fait tout de même savoir qu'elle ne bénéficierait d'aucun traitement de faveur, enchaîna John, A cette occasion, elle te sera présentée comme n'importe quelle autre princesse. »

Il se remit en mouvement, son fils lui emboîtant naturellement le pas.

« Mais je crois qu'ils ont tendance à oublier que tu pourrais tout aussi bien te prendre d'affection pour son frère. » fit-il remarquer, un sourire dans la voix

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Il est vrai que cette situation aurait de quoi mortifier les conseillers s'il s'avérait qu'Elisabeth ne l'intéressait pas, mais qu'il jetait son dévolu sur son frère…

« D'ailleurs, quel âge ont-ils tous les deux ? s'enquit-il après quelques minutes

\- Elisabeth n'a pas loin de vingt-et-un ans également. Quant à son frère, Balthazar, il a atteint son vingt-troisième anniversaire il y a quelques semaines.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'ils me plairont, conclut Dean, Mais je peux te promettre que j'irai au moins discuter avec eux. »

John sourit en regardant attentivement son fils qui semblait rayonner de bonheur. Mary et lui n'avaient pas été dupes, ils savaient parfaitement que Dean dissimulait au fond de lui ce mal-être et ce manque flagrant de confiance en lui. Et ils le connaissaient suffisamment bien pour en connaître les raisons. Leur fils aîné n'était pas un homme que l'on pouvait emprisonner, et ils avaient eu rapidement conscience que les obligations royales lui pesaient. Que le moment venu, il ferait tout pour rendre ses parents fiers de lui évidemment, même si cela devait lui coûtait. Et encore une fois, il en était absolument hors de question. Voilà pourquoi la moindre des choses qu'ils pouvaient faire était de s'assurer que Dean n'aurait jamais à renier qui il était pour un statut… Mary et lui se battraient jusqu'au bout pour leurs enfants.

« Nous n'exigerons rien de plus de toi. » confirma-t-il

Le silence retomba entre eux, agréable et libéré. Dean eut à nouveau envie d'éclater de rire, mais il fit de son mieux pour se contenir. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage boisé des jardins, profitant de la douceur du soleil sur son visage et s'autorisant à rêver d'un lac translucide…

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rentrer, reprit John, Il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. Et si je ne m'abuse, toi et Samuel êtes supposés voir votre précepteur cet après-midi, et je crois bien qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement les retards. »

Dean grogna pour toute réponse, mais suivit son père sans rechigner. Ils rentrèrent au palais dans un calme apaisant, et quand ils rejoignirent la salle à manger, ils furent ravis d'y retrouver Samuel et Mary en pleine discussion. Ceux-ci se turent bien évidemment à leur arrivée avant que Mary ne pose un regard plein de tendresse sur son cadet. Elle s'installa ensuite, rapidement imitée par le reste de sa famille. Le repas se passa, comme d'habitude, dans une ambiance légère et intime, et Dean ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard de son frère à de multiples reprises. Ce qu'il y vit le conforta dans la décision qu'il avait prise à son réveil. Sam ressentait autant que lui le besoin de discuter, il en était certain. Et s'il avait cru en se levant que ce trouble à l'égard de Castiel qui le prenait au ventre serait néfaste pour lui, depuis sa conversation avec son père, il se plaisait à le laisser gagner en intensité sans aucun remord.

Lorsque le déjeuner se termina, John et Mary disparurent à nouveau de leur côté tandis que Dean et Samuel se dirigeaient vers leur salle d'étude privée, celle qui jouxtait la bibliothèque royale. En arrivant là-bas, ils constatèrent que Robert les attendait de pied ferme, assis à son bureau et dissimulé derrière un énorme livre à la couverture de cuir usé et poussiéreuse. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du sujet que traitait cet ouvrage, mais ils n'allaient pas prendre le risque de poser la question directement au concerné. Tous deux savaient que, lorsque leur précepteur était aussi plongé dans sa lecture, l'interrompre revenait à s'exposer à ses foudres. Robert ne plaisantait jamais avec les livres. Ils s'installèrent tous deux à la table en face de lui, restant silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne enfin les regarder. Ce qu'il fit après de longues minutes.

Il passa son regard de l'un à l'autre des princes, refermant le livre avec déférence. Il devait avoir l'âge de leur père, des cheveux châtain foncé ébouriffés et une barbe hirsute qui lui mangeait entièrement les joues. Ses yeux bleu-gris vous transperçaient aussi efficacement que l'acier et son air bourru inspirait à la fois le respect et la prudence. Mais les deux princes savaient depuis longtemps qu'un cœur d'or et un savoir incommensurable se cachaient derrière ce masque d'ours bougon.

« Dean, Samuel, commença-t-il, Ravi de vous voir à l'heure aujourd'hui. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard entendu avant d'accorder à nouveau toute leur attention à leur précepteur.

« Bobby, se permit d'intervenir Dean, Nous n'avons jamais été en retard une seule fois.

\- Au lieu de jouer au plus malin avec moi mon garçon, va récupérer les archives des jugements rendus au cours des dernières années. »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Les jugements ? répéta-t-il

\- Oui, les jugements, s'impatienta Robert, Deviendrais-tu sourd avec le temps ? Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier plusieurs cas de différents juridiques. Alors, accélère le mouvement. »

Dean grogna inintelligiblement pour toute réponse, pas le moins du monde insulté par le franc-parler de son précepteur. Il le connaissait depuis plus de quinze ans, c'était lui qui avait assuré toute son éducation ainsi que celle de son frère, les traitant comme des enfants ordinaires, pour leur apprendre l'humilité avait-il dit dès la première leçon. Et après ces longues années passées à ses côtés, les deux princes le voyaient comme un membre à part entière de leur famille. Et il était de notoriété publique que Robert ne prenait jamais de pincette avec sa famille.

Dean sortit rapidement de la salle pour aller récupérer les archives demandées avant de se faire encore réprimander par son précepteur. Des cas juridiques ? Sérieusement ? C'était pour Sam ce genre de choses ! Et même s'il comprenait parfaitement l'importance de rendre des jugements impartiaux, il devait avouer que cela ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. Etablir des liens diplomatiques ou économiques entre les royaumes oui, la justice, non. Mais il savait parfaitement que lorsqu'il serait roi, et il frissonna, encore, à cette pensée, il se fierait entièrement à son frère pour établir les verdicts les plus équitables.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit à nouveau Sam et Robert, celui-ci se saisit des ouvrages en invitant le prince hériter à s'assoir à nouveau, et il commença à leur faire part du premier cas, une histoire de revente de ferme qui avait mal tourné, ou quelque chose comme ça. Dean décrocha assez vite, et au lieu de prendre des notes, il laissa sa plume se balader sur son parchemin, traçant des arabesques aléatoires. Rapidement, toutes ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers Castiel, ses cheveux trop ébouriffés, ses yeux trop bleus, son caractère trop enflammé… Un sourire, qu'il aurait qualifié de stupide s'il s'était vu à cet instant, fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappelait de leur échange.

« Bon, que vous arrive-t-il tous les deux ? Vous n'êtes clairement pas concentrés ! »

Dean sursauta et releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage dur de son précepteur.

« Heu… » commença-t-il, mal à l'aise, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Sam

Celui-ci s'appliquait à ne regarder que son propre parchemin, qui était entièrement vierge. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas.

« Je… » voulut intervenir le cadet également, se passant une main gênée dans le cou

Il y eut un long silence éloquent avant que Robert ne soupire et ne croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je sais bien que ce sujet ne te passionne pas Dean, fit-il, Mais ordinairement, tu n'as pas une tête d'imbécile heureux quand tu ne m'écoutes pas. Et toi Samuel, quel que soit le sujet, tu as toujours été studieux. Alors que se passe-t-il ? Surtout que ce matin, tu n'étais pas aussi ailleurs. »

Aucun des frères ne répondit. Ils se contentèrent d'échanger un long regard lourd de sens et leur précepteur ne put que rouler des yeux en voyant cela.

« Très bien, je suppose que cela veut dire que vous ne voulez pas en parler, conclut celui-ci, Et comme vous ne me semblez pas excessivement motivés, est-ce qu'il y a un sujet qui vous intéresserait particulièrement pour cet après-midi ? Parce qu'il est parfaitement inutile que je vous garde si c'est pour vous voir soupirer comme des amoureux transis. »

Le rouge monta aux joues des deux princes sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire, ce qui n'échappa bien évidemment pas non plus à Robert qui fronça les sourcils, surpris. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de cela ?

« La bibliothèque possède-t-elle des ouvrages sur la magie et les malédictions ? » finit par s'enquérir Dean après avoir repris contenance

Son précepteur l'observa avec des yeux ronds, jeta un coup d'œil à Samuel qui semblait attendre avec fébrilité sa réponse, et reporta à nouveau son attention sur l'aîné des princes. Ces imbéciles se fichaient de lui n'est-ce pas ?

« Sortez d'ici immédiatement, lança-t-il hargneusement

\- Mais Bobby… osa prudemment Sam

\- De la magie ? Etes-vous sérieux ? Vous ne suivez pas la leçon et vous voulez parler de ces idioties ? Dehors. Tout de suite. »

Dean et Samuel ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se hâtèrent de quitter la pièce. Ils savaient que lorsque Robert était dans cet état, mieux valait l'écouter… Ils n'avaient pas envie de se prendre un livre en pleine tête et de s'entendre dire ensuite que c'était de leur faute si les ouvrages étaient abîmés. Ils s'assurèrent de laisser le plus de distance possible entre eux et leur salle d'étude avant, d'enfin, oser reprendre la parole.

« La magie Dean ? Tu as réellement osé lui poser la question ? »

L'interrogé haussa les épaules en offrant un sourire complice à son petit frère.

« Je considère que ça valait le coup de savoir, avoua-t-il en bifurquant dans un couloir désert

\- As-tu quand même remarqué qu'il n'a pas nié ? plaisanta Sam

\- En effet, confirma Dean en s'arrêtant devant un pan de mur, son cadet s'interrompant à ses côtés, Personne n'y croit, mais étant donné qu'elle existe bien, je suis persuadé qu'il existe des ouvrages traitant de ce sujet. Très certainement relégués dans les endroits les moins fréquentés de la bibliothèque. »

Sam opina du chef et approcha sa main de l'un des chandeliers muraux. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, ni particulièrement travaillé comme il ne servait qu'à éclairer un couloir très rarement fréquenté, mais son intérêt allait au-delà de l'aspect esthétique puisque, lorsque le cadet des princes le décala habilement sur le côté, un son métallique résonna.

« Mais je ne compte pas jouer à la chasse aux trésors, fit remarquer Dean en s'engageant dans la salle que venait de dévoiler l'ouverture du mur face à eux

\- Et même si on les trouvait, confirma son frère en lui emboîtant le pas, Je ne pense pas qu'on saurait quoi chercher exactement.

\- C'est vrai également… soupira-t-il alors que le battant se refermait en un claquement discret

\- Tu penses toujours à vouloir les sauver n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean s'assit sur l'un des canapés qui meublait la salle en esquissant un sourire. Bien évidemment qu'il le pensait toujours. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de savoir quelqu'un en danger et de le laisser sans aucune assistance.

« Autant que toi, mon frère. » s'amusa-t-il en le voyant s'installer sur quelques coussins à même le sol

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu en jetant un coup d'œil à la salle dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils l'avaient découverte par hasard, un jour où un Dean âgé de dix ans avait eu la brillante idée de se balader dans le couloir en courant, son petit frère sur ses épaules. Il avait maladroitement trébuché, et pour éviter de tomber à terre, Samuel s'était accroché par réflexe à la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. A savoir ce fameux chandelier. Et ils avaient tous deux été stupéfaits de découvrir une nouvelle pièce dans ce palais. Haute de plafond et aux dimensions modestes, meublée sommairement, elle était devenue leur secret. Un lieu où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, loin des devoirs et des contraintes. Et au fil des années, cette salle était devenue leur refuge. Témoin de leurs jeux d'enfants, de leurs confidences et de leurs angoisses.

« Alors Sam ? Pourquoi étais-tu si dissipé cet après-midi ? » reprit Dean

L'interrogé rosit, ce qui fit sourire son frère. Il savait bien que le sujet ne les mettrait à l'aise ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais tous deux savaient également que s'ils s'étaient dirigés ici sans se concerter, c'est parce qu'ils brûlaient de discuter de ce qui leur était arrivé la veille…

« J'ai discuté avec mère avant que vous n'arriviez, avoua Samuel

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit Dean, curieux, en se redressant, accordant toute son attention à son cadet, De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

Son frère passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, ce que Dean ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

« Je… hésita Samuel, Je voulais savoir… Comment elle avait su que père était le bon pour elle. »

Le prince héritier ouvrit la bouche un bref instant avant qu'un doux sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

« « Le bon pour elle » ? Sam… Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu as l'impression que Jessica serait la bonne ? »

L'interpellé rougit furieusement en évitant avec soin le regard pétillant de son aîné.

« Sammy, rit gentiment celui-ci, Tu es vraiment fleur bleue. Tu ne la connais pas. Enfin, pas vraiment. N'as-tu pas l'impression de t'avancer en l'envisageant comme « la bonne » ? »

La réaction obtenue ne fut décemment pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait puisqu'il fut transpercé par un regard vert plus que sceptique, accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil typiquement « Samuel ».

« Et toi Dean ? le confronta son cadet, Vas-tu me dire que Castiel n'a pas attiré ton attention d'une manière que tu n'arrives pas à t'expliquer ? »

Pris de court, l'interrogé croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. S'il était prêt à entendre sans problème son petit frère parler de ses sentiments, il se rendait compte qu'il était en fait bien moins impatient de parler des siens…

« Il est plaisant à regarder, esquiva-t-il, Typiquement le genre d'homme avec qui j'aime partager une nuit. Mais il n'a rien de plus que les autres. »

Et il eut envie de vomir en disant un mensonge aussi éhonté. Castiel n'avait rien à voir avec les femmes et les hommes avec qui il avait déjà couché, mais il…

« Je t'en prie Dean. »

Le rire de son frère le tira de ses réflexions et il l'interrogea du regard.

« Rien de plus que les autres ? reprit Samuel, ses prunelles brillant d'amusement, Si ça n'avait été qu'une attirance physique, tu aurais rapidement cessé de te disputer avec lui pour te montrer sous ton meilleur jour. Et tu aurais tenté de le séduire en devenant ce charmeur connu à travers tout le royaume. Mais non. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de l'affronter. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour nier mais son frère enchaîna.

« Et en l'affrontant comme tu l'as fait, tu lui as accordé bien plus d'importance que n'importe quelle autre conquête. Et puis, j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais. Alors, par pitié, ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as rien ressenti de spécial. »

Dean en resta le souffle coupé, ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui de son cadet. Avait-il été si transparent que cela ? Qu'il ait compris l'intérêt de Sam n'était pas étonnant, son frère était un livre ouvert dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments, mais lui ? Castiel avait-il réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde à ce point ?

Il soupira et laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier du canapé.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » reprit doucement la voix de Samuel

Dean fronça les sourcils et dévisagea son frère qui l'observait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de la compassion au fond de ses prunelles.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » s'enquit-il, un peu perdu

Samuel soupira à son tour et, se relevant, il vint également s'assoir sur le canapé, le tout sous le regard étonné de son aîné.

« Tu m'as dit hier que l'amour n'était pas une option pour toi, continua-t-il, Comment vas-tu…

\- L'amour, Sam ? Comme tu y vas. Je n'ai jamais dit que… »

Le regard perçant de son frère fit à nouveau taire Dean qui eut l'impression de se figer sur place. L'amour… Le mot lui faisait peur autant qu'il faisait s'emballer son cœur. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter cette idée quand il n'était confronté qu'à lui-même. Alors que son frère en parle aussi simplement tendait à raviver ses angoisses.

« Je disais, enchaîna Samuel comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, Comment vas-tu gérer cela ? Je ne veux pas que… »

Il se tut un instant tout en se passant une main incertaine dans la nuque.

« Oui Sammy ? l'encouragea doucement son frère

\- Je ne veux pas que cette histoire te fasse du mal… » souffla-t-il finalement après une profonde inspiration

Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet qui s'appliquait toujours à éviter son regard, son cœur se réchauffant au fond de sa poitrine quand il comprit l'angoisse implicite de son petit frère. Il lui avait dit la veille qu'il n'échapperait pas au mariage arrangé. Que sa vie serait toujours régie par quelqu'un. Qu'il devrait toujours obéissance au royaume et aux devoirs princiers. Et que développer des sentiments sincères envers quelqu'un était inenvisageable…

« Sam ? dit-il, un sourire dans la voix, attirant sur lui l'attention de son vis-à-vis, J'ai parlé à père ce matin. »

Samuel fronça les sourcils en distinguant la lueur joyeuse dansant au fond de ses iris.

« A quel sujet ? demanda-t-il, sa curiosité piquée au vif et gagnant en puissance à la vue du sourire éclatant de son frère

\- Le mariage arrangé. Je n'aurai pas à me marier par obligation. » s'empressa de préciser Dean

Samuel resta bouche bée de longues minutes, essayant de déterminer si son frère était sérieux ou non. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ce sujet touchait bien trop Dean pour qu'il ose plaisanter.

« Vraiment ? ressentit-il le besoin de demander malgré tout, le soulagement se propageant dans tout son corps

\- Oui. Vraiment. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. »

L'immense sourire qui illumina alors le visage de Samuel le toucha énormément. Il savait que son petit frère avait son bonheur à cœur, tout comme lui ferait également tout pour le rendre heureux, mais en avoir la confirmation lui faisait toujours un bien fou…

« Ha et, je crois bien que nos parents n'auraient aucun souci à ce que j'épouse un homme, ajouta-t-il, essayant encore une fois de chasser de son esprit le visage de Castiel qui s'y était à nouveau imposé à ses mots

\- Pardon ? répliqua Sam, clairement interloqué

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, confirma-t-il, souriant

\- Et… Dans ce cas, envisages-tu d'épouser Castiel ? »

Dean s'étrangla sous la question, rougit, pâlit, fusilla son frère des yeux et s'apprêtait à répondre quand il vit le regard plus qu'amusé de son imbécile de petit frère.

« Crétin. » souffla-t-il en balançant hargneusement un coussin sur le visage hilare de Sam, celui-ci remarquant avec intérêt que Dean ne niait même pas

Celui-ci pouvait bien se cacher autant qu'il le voudrait derrière des montagnes de plaisanteries et d'esquives, Samuel savait ce qu'il en était. Tout comme il savait que son frère en avait également conscience. Et il devait avouer que cette situation l'effrayait quelque peu malgré tout. Car comme l'avait fait remarqué Dean, il ne connaissait pas Jessica. Tout comme lui ne connaissait pas Castiel. Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Il y avait ce lien. Cette envie incontrôlable de revoir l'autre. D'apprendre à le connaître. De l'avoir à ses côtés. Qu'importe que cela semble complètement irrationnel, c'était là. En eux. Et il était hors de question qu'il fasse comme si cela n'existait pas.

« J'imagine que tu as toujours envie que nous y retournions, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par demander

\- Evidemment, confirma immédiatement son aîné, la détermination embrasant ses iris, Il est hors de question que nous les laissions seuls, prisonniers de je ne sais quelle créature.

\- Uniquement pour cela ? » fit remarquer Sam, taquin

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait ce que cherchait à faire son petit frère. Lui faire avouer qu'il mourrait d'envie de revoir Castiel. Mais, finalement, il n'était pas sûr d'être encore prêt à réellement affronter ces sentiments violents qui lui déchiraient le ventre.

« Samuel… »

Et la façon qu'il eut de regarder son cadet suffit à faire taire celui-ci.

« Là n'est pas la question, reprit-il avec une assurance feinte, Nous devons trouver un moyen de les sortir de cette situation. Pour l'instant, cela doit être notre unique priorité. »

Samuel hocha la tête, ne faisant aucune remarque non plus sur le « pour l'instant » qui avait été employé.

« Donc nous y allons ce soir ? demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réponse.

\- Bien sûr. »

Et Dean ignora de son mieux la chaleur plus qu'agréable qui naquit dans son ventre à la pensée de revoir Castiel. Il frémit malgré lui alors que l'impatience grandissait sans qu'il n'arrive réellement à la contrôler et que son cœur accélérait sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé. Et quand la perspective de passer d'autres soirées avec lui prit bien trop d'importance, une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée folle, déraisonnable, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver bien trop attrayante…

* * *

 **"Mise au point" entre les frères et l'apparition de Bobby ! Je pouvais pas passer à côté de la possibilité de l'intégrer ;) Et, petit jeu, à votre avis, à quels personnages de Supernatural correspondent Rebecca et Elisabeth ?**

 **On se retrouve le 25 juin si le coeur vous en dit :)**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	6. Amours scellées

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'êtes pas mis à mal par les récentes chaleurs :)**

 **Encore une fois, merci aux lecteurs discrets, merci aux nouveaux followers, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews. A force, je me répète, mais c'est toujours aussi important pour moi de vous redire à quel point cela me touche.**

 ** _Mysty_ , ha ha, non, Dean n'est pas DU TOUT amoureux. J'espère que ta licorne à trois têtes allait bien ;)**

 **Allez, place au nouveau chapitre.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _Amours scellées_

Assis sur les berges, les pieds dans l'eau, Castiel et Jessica observaient avec attention le lac, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps des coups d'œil autour d'eux. La clarté diminuait de plus en plus, rendant ses droits à la nuit qui recouvrait inexorablement Venhea, et, pris dans leur impatience anxieuse, ils devaient avouer qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils étaient là depuis quelques minutes ou bien depuis quelques heures…

« Ils ne viendront pas, souffla Castiel, ne faisant pas cas de l'étrange déception qui mordit son cœur

\- Cass… soupira sa sœur en posant une main sur son épaule

\- Eh bien, c'est pas la joie ici. Je vous abandonne une journée, et voilà comment je vous retrouve : la mine défaite et le regard vide ! »

Le même sourire apparut sur le visage des jeunes gens alors qu'ils se détournaient pour observer Gabriel qui se tenait debout à côté d'eux.

« Bonsoir Gabriel, fit Jessica en se levant, acceptant avec joie l'étreinte que lui offrit leur nouvel ami en guise de salutation

\- Ma jolie, répondit le châtain, un sourire enjoué inscrit sur son visage

\- Gabriel, fit à son tour Castiel en lui tendant la main, ses yeux ayant retrouvé un peu de vie

\- Oh Cassie, pas de ça avec moi tu le sais. » contra son interlocuteur en l'attirant contre lui pour une franche accolade, ce qui arracha un éclat de rire au jeune homme

Celui-ci s'éloigna ensuite d'un pas, les mains de Gabriel toujours ancrées à ses épaules, lui accordant un soutien tangible qui semblait se répandre dans chaque cellule de son corps.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » interrogea Castiel

Il était sincèrement curieux. La veille, ils avaient tous discuté jusqu'au bout de la nuit, mais les premiers rayons du soleil avaient contraint leur séparation. Et Gabriel, sachant parfaitement qu'ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner de ce lac dès qu'ils le pouvaient, les avait encouragés à partir. Il avait manqué rire en voyant deux cygnes, la tête penchée sur le côté, lui donner l'impression d'avoir des scrupules à le laisser derrière eux. Castiel et Jessica s'étaient finalement envolés après avoir reçu une caresse rassurante, mais à cause de cela, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la façon dont leur nouvel allié avait occupé sa journée.

Celui-ci sourit franchement en relâchant complètement Castiel.

« Rien d'exceptionnel j'en ai peur, commença-t-il, Comme je vous l'ai dit, ces siècles d'enfermement n'ont pas été bénéfiques. Et il m'a fallu une bonne partie de la journée pour essayer de recouvrer le plus de forces possibles.

\- Le plus possible ? interrogea Jessica en s'approchant, Est-ce que…

\- Non, ma jolie, l'interrompit immédiatement Gabriel, Je sais que tu l'espères, mais je n'ai pas retrouvé tous mes pouvoirs. Je suis persuadé que cela restera irréalisable tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé mes frères et sœurs. »

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle s'était doutée de la réponse, bien sûr, mais cela n'avait rien coûté de poser la question.

« A part cela ? » demanda-t-elle finalement

Gabriel se tendit légèrement, ce qui échappa aux jeunes gens face à lui.

« J'ai… J'ai exploré un peu la forêt, confessa-t-il avec une incertitude habilement dissimulée, Après tout ce temps, je voulais la redécouvrir.

\- Et… osa Castiel à son tour, Tu n'as pas essayé de…

\- De les retrouver ? »

Gabriel soupira en voyant le jeune homme acquiescer timidement.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y atteler, je te l'avoue, poursuivit-il, Récupérer mes forces, essayer d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts perpétrés par Azazel… Crois-moi, cela a pris du temps. Mais je le ferai. Je vous l'ai promis. Et je ne compte pas faillir à cette promesse. »

Castiel lui sourit doucement en guise de réponse.

« Bien, maintenant, reprit Gabriel, enthousiaste, Pourquoi semblez-vous si déprimés tous les deux ?

\- Mon frère est persuadé que Samuel et Dean ne viendront pas ce soir. » l'informa Jessica

Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil au frère de la jeune fille qui s'était rembruni, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Cassie… Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu étais d'un pessimisme affligeant ?

\- Je ne suis pas pessimiste ! s'insurgea Castiel, Simplement réaliste. »

Gabriel lui offrit un sourire narquois alors que Jessica se mordillait les lèvres.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, sache que ton réalisme frôle dangereusement le pessimisme. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux environs avant de reprendre la parole.

« Et puis, pourquoi es-tu convaincu d'une telle chose ? enchaîna-t-il

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de la bonne chose à faire.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, j'ose espérer qu'ils sont du genre à agir avec stupidité. »

Castiel lui lança un regard torve et Gabriel sentit son incompréhension mêlée d'irritation.

« Je dis cela, expliqua-t-il, Parce que je meurs d'envie de les rencontrer. Sans eux, je serais encore prisonnier d'Azazel. Rien que pour leur participation, même s'il s'avère que c'était à leur insu, je me dois de les remercier. »

Jessica rit discrètement alors que son frère secouait la tête, dépité.

« Cela ne résout pas le problème, asséna celui-ci, Ce n'est pas parce que tu souhaites qu'ils soient là que…

\- Que _nous_ souhaitons, le corrigea immédiatement Gabriel avec amusement

\- Bref, grogna-t-il, Ce n'est pas parce que nous souhaitons qu'ils soient là qu'ils viendront. Je suis certain qu'ils ont parfaitement compris la situation dans laquelle nous étions et qu'ils ne feront rien d'inconsidéré !

\- Cassie, Cassie, Cassie… »

Gabriel semblait osciller entre impatience et attendrissement, ce qui eut le mérite d'intriguer le jeune homme face à lui.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas conscience de la situation. L'amour qui vous unit… Il est bien plus puissant que tu ne sembles vouloir l'accepter. Il vous a liés les uns aux autres, et crois-moi, avec ce que je ressens actuellement, il est absolument impossible que Dean et Samuel ne cherchent pas à vous revoir. »

Castiel voulut faire une remarque mais sa sœur le fit taire d'une main sur la bouche, ignorant ses gesticulations outrées.

« Ils viendront. Ce n'est pas un espoir fou. C'est une certitude. Et quand ce sera le cas, je… »

Gabriel se tut brutalement et observa avec attention le couvert des arbres avant qu'un sourire de connivence n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

« Gabriel ? interrogea Jessica, muselant toujours son aîné qui avait cessé de se débattre

\- Quand on parle du loup… répondit-t-il simplement

\- Comment ? s'alarma la jeune fille, relâchant immédiatement son frère et suivant le regard de son ami, Tu veux dire qu'ils sont…

\- Là ? Oh que oui. »

Et Gabriel retint un éclat de rire en décelant l'anxiété croissante au cœur des âmes du frère et de la sœur. Bon sang… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver adorables alors qu'une douce chaleur naissait au creux de sa poitrine.

« Bien, finit-il par dire en se frottant les mains, J'ai hâte de faire la connaissance de ces deux-là.

\- Gabriel… le prévint Castiel, essayant d'être menaçant alors que son estomac était à la fois noué d'impatience et d'angoisse

\- Oh Cassie, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne vais pas les manger non plus.

\- Gabriel… »

La voix hésitante de Jessica accapara toute son attention et il ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de ses épaules en la voyant rongée d'appréhension. Il hésita à faire une remarque sur leur réaction qui lui semblait disproportionnée, mais il se dit qu'il n'était pas le meilleur des juges en la matière. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Et même s'il leur avait dit qu'il était sensible à l'amour sous toutes ses formes, il n'avait jamais connu que l'amour inconditionnel de ses frères et sœurs…

Et, alors que Castiel et Jessica semblaient vouloir se reposer entièrement sur lui en cet instant, il le ressentit à nouveau. Cet élan de protection envers ceux qu'il aimait. Cette volonté d'empêcher quiconque de leur faire du mal. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait pris les deux jeunes gens sous son aile sans même s'en rendre compte. Il leur avait assuré son aide, évidemment, mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils avaient également ravivé les braises de son instinct fraternel.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sonder consciencieusement les âmes des deux jeunes hommes qui sortaient au fur et à mesure du couvert des arbres. Elles étaient belles et pures. Oh bien sûr, elles n'étaient pas exemptes de tourments, mais il était désormais convaincu que les princes étaient des gens bien. Jamais ils ne feraient de mal à ses protégés. Et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en entendant les battements de cœur de Castiel et Jessica gagner en ardeur à leur approche. Lui-même sentit quelque chose ronronner au fond de sa poitrine. Et il comprit assez rapidement que leur amour était définitivement d'une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusqu'alors.

Il ne lâcha pas des yeux les deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient figés, leurs regards braqués sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la surprise se peindre sur leurs visages. Enfin, en tous cas, sur celui de ce grand brun. Le châtain, lui, l'observait plutôt avec une suspicion non dissimulée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » interrogea celui-ci, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet, sa méfiance irradiant de chacun des pores de sa peau

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel et accorda ensuite son attention à Castiel qui ne lâchait pas le châtain des yeux, des émotions tumultueuses se bousculant au fond de ses prunelles bleues. Intrigué, il observa alors Jessica qui n'avait, elle, d'yeux que pour le brun.

« Cassie, ma jolie, vous ne me présentez pas ? »

Sa remarque eut le mérite d'attirer sur lui l'attention de tous.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous présenter tout seul ? ironisa le châtain, toujours sur ses gardes

\- Franchement Dean, rétorqua Gabriel, Tu peux remballer le numéro de mâle alpha. Je ne suis pas un ennemi.

\- Que… ? »

Dean le dévisagea, médusé, les mots ne réussissant plus à franchir ses lèvres.

« Comment savez-vous… ? articula-t-il avant de se faire interrompre

\- Simple déduction, souffla son interlocuteur avec impatience, Cassie te regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit, et Jessica n'est pas tellement mieux avec ton frère alors…

\- Attendez, quoi ? intervint ledit frère à son tour, Je ne comprends pas. Comment se fait-il que…

\- Castiel, Jessica ! s'impatienta Gabriel, Vous comptez intervenir ? Pas que je ne vous trouve pas vos couples adorables mais si on pouvait mettre les choses au clair. »

Et il eut le loisir de les voir tous rougir avec embarras. C'était le terme « couple » qui les mettait aussi mal à l'aise ? Il soupira intérieurement. Il était vrai que, d'après ce que ses protégés lui avaient dit, il n'y avait rien eu de plus que de simples discussions entre ces quatre-là… Ha les humains !

« Je… »

Castiel se racla la gorge et fit un pas en avant, obtenant ainsi l'attention des deux princes.

« Je vous présente Gabriel, commença-t-il, C'est un… Un… »

Il buta sur les mots et ne put faire autrement que de lancer un appel à l'aide silencieux à sa sœur. Celle-ci opina du chef et compléta.

« Un ami. »

La réponse laissa perplexe les deux frères.

« Un ami ? intervint Samuel, Je croyais que vous aviez vécu seuls pendant les deux dernières années. Comment est-ce possible ? »

Son aîné devait partager les mêmes interrogations puisqu'il acquiesça, ne détachant pas son regard de Gabriel qui lui tira la langue, appréciant avec joie son expression offensée. Celui-ci observa ensuite avec attention les quatre jeunes gens présents, et cela le frappa. Même si une profonde curiosité émanait de Dean et Samuel, il perçut avec encore plus d'acuité la fébrilité qui s'était emparée de chacun d'entre eux. Ils voulaient comprendre. Mais ils voulaient encore plus profiter de la présence des uns et des autres. Il sourit tendrement à cette constatation. Il n'allait pas s'éterniser. Castiel et Jessica n'avaient pas besoin qu'il soit présent pour leur expliquer la situation. Enfin, s'ils voulaient l'expliquer bien entendu.

« Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, fit-il, amusé, Je vais vous laisser. Quant à moi je vais… »

Il se tut quelques instants alors que son cœur se serrait désagréablement dans sa poitrine.

« Gabriel ? Que vas-tu faire ? » interrogea Castiel

Le regard que lui lança son nouvel ami fit naître une douce chaleur au fond de son âme.

« Je vais tenir ma promesse, répliqua celui-ci avec assurance

\- Gabriel ? tenta à son tour Jessica en s'approchant de lui

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma jolie, fit-il en l'embrassant doucement sur le front, Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains. »

Il s'attarda à nouveau quelques secondes sur les princes qui semblaient encore hésiter sur la conduite à tenir à son égard.

« Je leur fais confiance. » affirma-t-il en leur décochant un clin d'œil

Et sur ces derniers mots, il se détourna, s'enfonçant avec assurance dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Il espérait juste que, cette fois, ces quatre-là seraient bien plus dégourdis.

Le silence qui suivit son départ fut inconfortable pendant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Jessica ne laisse échapper un léger éclat de rire qui éclata leur bulle de malaise.

« Samuel... Dean… Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. »

Samuel sourit franchement à son tour.

« Et nous également. »

Sur ces paroles, il ne tint plus et s'approcha de la jeune fille pour lui faire un baisemain, ses prunelles refusant désormais de lâcher les siennes. Et s'ils avaient craint ces retrouvailles, ils devaient admettre que leurs angoisses leur paraissaient injustifiées maintenant qu'ils étaient face à l'autre. Tout semblait si naturel. Les yeux gris de la blonde s'illuminèrent et il ne put se résoudre à détacher leurs mains.

Cependant, il leur parut évident que quelque chose clochait malgré tout et, d'un même geste, ils dévisagèrent Castiel et Dean qui n'avaient pas daigné faire un geste l'un vers l'autre. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre à nouveau et furent surpris d'y trouver la même consternation. Sans même se parler, ils comprirent le problème. Leurs frères étaient de vraies plaies quand ils s'y mettaient… Elle haussa un sourcil et il esquissa un sourire amusé en comprenant.

« Jessica, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner pour une balade ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire en voyant du coin de l'œil son frère se raidir.

« Tout l'honneur serait pour moi… » souffla-t-elle en prenant le bras qu'il lui offrait gracieusement

Ils se tournèrent vers leurs frères qui les observaient, hébétés.

« Jess… réussit à dire Castiel, Que fais-tu ?

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? plaisanta-t-elle, Nous allons nous promener, répondit-elle en jetant un regard resplendissant à Samuel qui le lui rendit

\- Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Cass. Nous nous ne ferons rien d'inconsidéré.

\- Castiel, je vous jure de veiller sur votre sœur. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

\- Sam, intervint Dean à son tour, Je ne crois pas que…

\- Profitez bien de votre soirée ! » l'interrompit Samuel en s'éloignant rapidement, amenant avec lui une Jessica presque hilare, le tout sous le regard mortifié de Castiel et Dean

Une fois hors de vue de leurs frères respectifs, ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire avant d'échanger un regard complice.

« Très jolie diversion Samuel, commenta Jessica alors qu'ils continuaient leur marche

\- Merci beaucoup. Même si elle était loin d'être subtile je pense.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle, Castiel avait besoin d'être seul avec lui. Mais il aurait été incapable de le faire de lui-même.

\- De même pour mon frère… Je crois bien que leur affrontement d'hier n'a toujours pas quitté son esprit. »

Elle secoua ses longues boucles dorées en souriant largement.

« J'ose espérer qu'ils sauront faire abstraction… Avec la façon dont ils se regardaient hier… Ce serait dommage qu'ils n'arrivent pas à outrepasser cela.

\- Tu l'as… Je veux dire… Vous l'avez aussi…

\- Samuel. »

La voix de la jeune fille le fit taire et il plongea son regard dans celui débordant de tendresse de Jessica.

« Je pense que nous pouvons nous tutoyer… » fit-elle doucement, son cœur accélérant dans sa poitrine à cette proposition

Et le sourire qu'il lui décocha lui procura de délicieux frissons qui parcoururent tout son corps.

« Ce serait avec plaisir. » répondit-il

Sans vraiment y prendre garde, elle laissa sa main glisser le long du bras de Samuel pour se saisir doucement de la sienne. Il suivit son mouvement du regard mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Pour quelle raison l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ?

« Donc, je disais, reprit-il en essayant de reprendre contenance, Tu as aussi remarqué ce qu'il y avait entre eux ?

\- Evidemment, dit-elle en acquiesçant, Je connais mon frère… Et je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi auparavant.

\- Le mien non plus… » confia Samuel

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard entendu.

« Crois-tu qu'ils arriveront à s'en sortir sans nous ? interrogea-t-elle

\- Je l'espère. Ce serait du gâchis dans le cas contraire… »

Elle se stoppa net, ce qui lui valut un regard intrigué de la part du jeune homme.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il

\- Oh, rien de grave, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, C'est juste que… »

Elle baissa le regard en repensant à sa conversation de la nuit dernière avec Gabriel alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

« Juste que ? l'encouragea-t-il

\- Ce sont les mots que Gabriel a employés la nuit dernière pour parler de… De nous. »

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu, et se dit que, puisque la jeune fille venait de soulever le sujet, c'était l'occasion d'obtenir des explications.

« Je ne comprends pas Jessica, commença-t-il, Qui est réellement ce Gabriel ? Et pourquoi a-t-il parlé de nous ? D'ailleurs, en disant « nous », s'agit-il de toi et moi, ou bien de nos frères également ? »

Elle joua distraitement avec une de ses mèches, se retenant de se mordiller les lèvres sous la gêne. Un bref instant, elle repensa à sa sœur qui lui avait plusieurs fois fait des remarques à ce sujet… Une manie agaçante ne cessait-elle de répéter, une infinie douceur pourtant omniprésente dans ses yeux marron. Et si la douleur du manque lui tordit alors le ventre, elle fit abstraction au mieux et soupira longuement.

« Nous l'avons rencontré la nuit dernière, avoua-t-elle en fin de compte, Il est… Apparu après votre départ.

\- Apparu ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Oui. Apparu. Lui aussi a des pouvoirs. Et je sais également que c'est l'une des entités le plus puissantes de cette forêt, mais tout comme Castiel et moi, il était prisonnier d'Azazel.

\- Azazel ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de son tortionnaire à voix haute. Et si cela le faisait apparaître ? S'il s'en prenait à Samuel ? Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle jeta des regards effrayés autour d'elle, essayant d'ignorer la tétanie qui semblait vouloir la paralyser.

« Jessica ? Jessica ?! Calme-toi, tout va bien. »

Le ton rassurant du prince de Rencewal la ramena presque immédiatement sur terre et elle laissa ses yeux se perdre dans ceux brillant d'inquiétude de son vis-à-vis.

« Pardon… souffla-t-elle tandis que son cœur se calmait progressivement dans sa poitrine

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… lui répondit-il dans un doux sourire alors qu'il raffermissait le contact de leurs mains, Alors cet… Azazel, c'est lui qui vous a maudit ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et il a… Maudit ce Gabriel également ? voulut-il obtenir confirmation

\- C'est exact… De l'histoire qu'il nous a racontée, Azazel voulait les détruire, lui et ses frères et sœurs. »

Samuel fronça les sourcils.

« Ses frères et sœurs ? »

Il avait l'étrange sentiment que Dean et lui venaient de plonger dans une situation bien plus complexe que ce qu'ils ne s'étaient imaginés…

« C'est ce que Gabriel nous a dit. Lui et ses frères et sœurs ont été dupés par Azazel qui a réussi à les vaincre avant de les emprisonner.

\- Et il a réussi à se libérer la nuit dernière, c'est bien cela ? »

Elle opina à nouveau du chef.

« Comment ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux

\- Eh bien, il s'avère que… »

Elle se tut brutalement alors que ses joues s'embrasaient en se remémorant de la raison qui avait mis fin à la captivité de leur nouvel ami. L'amour… Un coup de foudre. En parler avec son frère ou avec Gabriel ? Aucun problème. Mais en discuter avec le principal concerné ? A cette pensée, elle sentit toute la belle assurance qu'elle avait démontrée la veille à l'égard de son aîné être réduite en fumée.

« Jessica ? »

Elle détourna la tête, essayant de dissimuler les rougeurs de ses joues derrière sa main libre alors que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait à nouveau. Et Samuel dut avouer que la soudaine timidité de la jeune fille l'attendrit considérablement.

Il se saisit délicatement de son menton pour l'obliger à croiser son regard. Et en la voyant si confuse, il ressentit un élan de chaleur qui réchauffa chaque parcelle de son être. Un feu agréable qui le poussait à la protéger envers et contre tout, à la sauver du danger, et à s'assurer que tout irait bien pour elle.

« Tu peux tout me dire. »

Elle l'observa de longues secondes, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Pourquoi ces yeux verts lui faisaient-ils autant d'effet ?

« Gabriel nous a dit… commença-t-elle, incertaine, Que c'était… La magie de l'amour qui l'avait libéré.

\- La magie de l'amour ? répéta Samuel, sourcils froncés

\- Oui… souffla-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, C'est… Il a dit que c'était un… Double coup de foudre qui avait permis de briser ses entraves. »

Elle évita encore une fois les prunelles du prince de Rencewal, ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter en cet instant.

Samuel ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné à dire vrai. Il savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux, et ce Gabriel venait de confirmer ses convictions.

« Et quel est rapport avec le gâchis ? » reprit-il

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil en esquissant un sourire. Il ne perdait pas le nord. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre à nouveau la parole.

« Gabriel nous a interrogés sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Et sur vous également, par extension. Et il… Il a voulu savoir… »

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, secouant sa chevelure, essayant d'ignorer la gêne qui naissait dans son corps. Si elle pouvait, elle reviendrait en arrière, mais elle en avait trop dit désormais. Et elle savait que Samuel ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Plus maintenant.

« Voulu savoir quoi ? l'encouragea à nouveau Samuel alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos

\- Savoir… »

Et puis au diable tout cela. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'appréhender sa réaction. Elle avait affronté bien pire. Comme ces deux années de captivité…

« Savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse, Savoir si nous n'avions fait que discuter ou s'il y avait eu… Plus. Et c'est quand nous lui avons avoué que nous n'avions que parlé qu'il a parlé de gâchis. »

Le silence suivit sa tirade alors que le cœur de Samuel accélérait dans sa poitrine. Il fit un pas en avant et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui tressaillit. Il l'encouragea doucement à se tourner à nouveau vers lui et ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Ce qu'il y vit lui arracha un sourire attendri. Il y lut de la peur et de la confusion évidemment, mais surtout, il y lut une attente fébrile qui faisait écho à la sienne.

Il prit le visage de Jessica entre ses mains, ne rompant pas une seule fois le lien visuel et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se pencha légèrement en avant, posant son front contre le sien.

« Eh bien, mademoiselle, souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner d'avoir gâché notre rencontre… »

Elle sentit des fourmillements naître dans son ventre à cette soudaine proximité… Mais elle ne s'éloignerait pour rien au monde. Elle accrocha à nouveau ses iris à celles brillant d'affection de Samuel, ses mains venant s'agripper à sa chemise. Les battements de son cœur étaient assourdissants, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce visage qui ne voyait qu'elle…

Elle tenta de rester calme, mais son sang-froid fut réduit à néant quand il l'embrassa.

oOo

Dean et Castiel restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, observant la direction que venaient de prendre Samuel et Jessica. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients du malaise étrange qui régnait entre eux, mais aucun ne savait comment gérer cette situation. Ce qui faisait qu'ils s'accordaient à maudire tacitement leur frère et sœur pour avoir agi comme ils venaient de le faire…

Le silence perdura encore, les deux jeunes hommes se jetant de temps à temps des coups d'œil en coin. A ce rythme, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Dean inspira profondément. Il fallait bien briser la glace non ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas un instant de plus cette tension.

« Castiel… Je… Je voulais te demander de bien vouloir m'excuser. »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui.

« A quel sujet ? » interrogea-t-il, pris au dépourvu

Dean eut un sourire en coin en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Vue la scène qu'il lui avait faite la veille, il avait cru qu'il aurait su plus rapidement de quoi il retournait.

« Pour mon comportement de la veille, précisa-t-il sous le regard bleu insistant, Je ne suis pas aussi… Impoli d'ordinaire. »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, ce qui eut le don de serrer le cœur de son vis-à-vis. Mais pourquoi ce geste le rendait si adorable ?

« Ce n'est rien… reconnut le brun, Je crois que je me suis laissé emporter également, concéda-t-il avec un petit sourire, le soulagement envahissant son corps

\- Tu voulais protéger ta sœur, avança Dean, J'aurais fait de même si quelqu'un s'en était pris à Sam. »

Castiel hocha la tête, souriant doucement, ravivant les flammes au creux de la poitrine du prince héritier qui se mordit la lèvre, ne manquant pas le regard bleu qui passa rapidement sur sa bouche… Le brun détourna les yeux, inspirant profondément pour ne pas se laisser distraire. Il devait relancer la conversation s'il ne voulait pas passer les prochaines heures à dévorer Dean des yeux.

« Dean… fit-il en fin de compte, Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Nous vous avons prévenu que cet endroit était dangereux. »

L'interrogé haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je l'ai bien compris. Tout comme je me souviens que tu as dit que je serais un imbécile de revenir. »

Castiel dévisagea attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur. Y avait-il une note de reproche dans cette remarque ?

« Venir au-devant d'une situation dangereuse, et de son plein gré, reconnais que c'est stupide, continua-t-il

\- Je ne vois pas cela ainsi. Moi et Sam sommes revenus parce que nous voulons vous venir en aide.

\- Et de quelle façon ? Je ne pense pas que tu aies acquis la possibilité de défaire les malédictions depuis hier.

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu t'empêcher de dénigrer notre engagement ? » s'enquit Dean, partagé entre l'irritation et la curiosité

Castiel soupira. Il reconnaissait que ses réactions étaient loin d'être cohérentes… Il était heureux. Sincèrement heureux que Dean soit là. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout faire pour l'éloigner. L'éloigner de ce lac. L'éloigner de Venhea. L'éloigner d'Azazel…

« Dean… murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés, Je… Cela me touche que tu tiennes à nous aider. Mais je ne veux pas que vous mettiez en danger pour nous.

\- Et que voudrais tu que nous fassions ? s'échauffa le prince, Ignorer votre situation ? Vous laisser seuls entre les mains de votre tortionnaire ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, contra-t-il, relevant les yeux, Nous avons Gabriel désormais et…

\- Gabriel ? Tu ne le connais même pas. Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ?

\- Il a juré de nous aider, argumenta-t-il, Et…

\- Alors tu accepterais son aide, mais pas la mienne ? vexé malgré lui

\- Il est bien plus à même d'affronter Azazel, souleva-t-il, l'irritation le gagnant à son tour, Gabriel a des pouvoirs, il fait partie de cette forêt. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut réellement faire quelque chose, ce serait lui.

\- Est-ce une raison pour refuser tout autre soutien ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal ! s'écria presque Castiel, ignorant son cœur qui le tiraillait à la pensée que Dean puisse être à son tour victime de cette situation

\- Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi, contra celui-ci, Ma sécurité n'est pas ton affaire. M'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive aucun mal _à toi_ est mon choix ! »

Le ton montait inexorablement entre eux, ils s'étaient à nouveau rapprochés sans y prendre garde, se fusillant des yeux, la tension crispant chacun de leurs muscles.

« Je ne te laisserai pas seul ici ! » enchaîna Dean, la colère noyant chaque fibre de son être

Pourquoi Castiel ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il ressentait ce besoin viscéral de le protéger ? Et qu'il était donc proprement inconcevable d'imaginer le laisser à l'écart ?

« Tu ne peux rien faire Dean ! s'évertua à répéter Castiel, Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'entendre ?

\- Et pourquoi, toi, ne veux-tu pas comprendre que cela ne suffira pas à me faire changer d'avis ?! »

Et c'était vrai… Bien qu'il se sache particulièrement obstiné, il ne s'était jamais battu avec autant d'acharnement. Sans réfléchir à son geste, il saisit Castiel par les épaules et le plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche.

« Que m'as-tu fait ? gronda-t-il, toujours surpris par l'entêtement dont il semblait vouloir faire preuve en cet instant

\- Pardon ? » fit le brun, sa fureur supplantée par l'étonnement dû au geste du prince

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. La proximité du corps de Castiel, son odeur, sa chaleur… Tout son être se mit à bouillir alors qu'une tension complètement différente se mettait à ramper sous sa peau. Trop près. Il était bien trop près. Le vert se noya dans le bleu.

« Que m'as-tu fait ? répéta-t-il plus doucement, ne pouvant empêcher sa main droite de venir frôler le visage du brun qui frissonna sous la caresse

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question… » murmura celui-ci, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son vis-à-vis

Castiel aussi était complètement perdu au milieu de cette tempête de sentiments. Il n'était certain que d'une chose. Il voulait Dean auprès de lui… Il accorda toute son attention au prince qui frôlait toujours délicatement sa peau, ses yeux revenant très souvent sur ses lèvres. Il sentit chaque parcelle de son corps s'enflammer à cette constatation… Cet homme le rendait fou. Et cette lueur d'envie au plus profond des prunelles vertes emballait son désir sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

« Je croyais que tu étais du genre à agir avant de réfléchir… » fit-il remarquer, un sourire joueur venant orner ses lèvres

Dean l'observa de longues minutes et sourit en y lisant un encouragement évident. Sans tergiverser davantage, il prit le visage de Castiel entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas tendre, ni doux. C'était passionné, brûlant, fougueux. Une explosion au creux de leurs poitrines.

Dean se rapprocha encore plus de Castiel qui agrippa sa taille comme si ça vie en dépendait. Ils ne réfléchissaient même plus, se laissant guider par leurs instincts qui, en ce moment, ne les menaient que vers l'autre. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Au bout d'un long moment, Dean daigna s'éloigner, appréciant le souffle court de Castiel, ses joues rosies et ses yeux qui lui hurlaient de revenir dans ses bras. Et pour lui, ce fut une évidence.

Essayant de reprendre lui-même contenance, il laissa une de ses mains contre la joue du brun alors que la deuxième frôlait son bras pour se saisir de ses doigts qu'il entremêla aux siens.

« Cela ne peut qu'être toi… souffla-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, C'est toi que je veux… Le conseil peut oublier la princesse de Leyshur… » finit-il en posant son front contre celui de Castiel

Celui-ci se figea et écarquilla les yeux, une étrange pression enserrant son cœur…

« Pardon ? murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée, De quoi parles-tu ? »

Dean lui accorda à nouveau toute son attention, quittant sa joue pour jouer tendrement avec ses boucles brunes, et il fut étonné par la nervosité qu'il vit dans les prunelles bleues. Il s'empressa donc de lui expliquer la situation.

« Les conseillers de mon père veulent me marier à Elisabeth de Leyshur.

\- Mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa-t-il immédiatement avec un sourire amusé, Mon père m'a assuré que je pourrais choisir qui je voudrais.

\- Dean… s'obstina-t-il, son cœur cognant toujours étrangement dans sa poitrine, Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, je…

\- Cass… »

L'utilisation de ce surnom que seule sa sœur employait le fit tiquer et il se tut.

« Tu vas sans doute trouver cela dingue… persista Dean, Mais c'est toi que je veux à mes côtés. Pour toujours.

\- Mais, voulut à nouveau intervenir Castiel, Tu…

\- Je sais que l'on se connait à peine, l'interrompit-il à nouveau, Mais je _sais_ que tu es la personne avec laquelle je veux vivre. Cela ne peut être personne d'autre.

\- Dean… se lamenta-t-il presque, On ne peut…

\- Et j'aimerais le faire savoir à mes parents. A mon anniversaire, demain soir. »

Dean ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce flot ininterrompu de paroles… Il avait l'étrange sentiment que le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger avaient brisé ses dernières barrières.

« Je veux qu'ils te connaissent.

\- Dean…

\- Je veux que toi et Jessica veniez au bal demain, poursuivit-il, indifférent au regard quasi effrayé de Castiel

\- DEAN ! »

Le cri presque alarmé du brun interrompit son monologue et il le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Il y avait une telle agitation dans chaque trait de son visage que Dean ne put empêcher l'incompréhension de prendre la place de son exaltation incontrôlée.

« Cass ? » souffla-t-il, inquiet face aux prunelles torturées qui ne le lâchaient pas

Castiel prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu… Tu veux me présenter à tes parents ? fit-il faiblement, son cœur cognant bien trop frénétiquement à cette pensée

\- Oui, évidemment. Je…

\- Et tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? » l'interrompit-il, ne détournant pas son regard, ses joues s'échauffant

Dean ne put s'empêcher de passer une main gênée dans son cou. Maintenant que Castiel le disait, il réalisait qu'il avait peut-être fait preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Mais tout son être lui hurlait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de douter. Il ne pouvait y avoir que Castiel !

« Cass… murmura-t-il, son assurance légèrement entachée, Je… Oui. C'est ce que je veux, j'en suis sûr. »

L'interpellé se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser emporter par l'euphorie. Pas encore. Il devait rester raisonnable.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux également ? »

La voix de Dean était incertaine. Il réalisait que, s'il était désormais sûr de ses sentiments, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il en était pour Castiel. Et si celui-ci ne ressentait pas la même chose, alors son discours avait de quoi effrayer… Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment croire que le brun était indifférent. Il y avait ce lien. Cette connexion aussi soudaine qu'agréable. Et Castiel l'avait encouragé à l'embrasser bon sang !

Celui-ci s'obligeait à respirer calmement, l'anxiété ne l'ayant pas quitté, la question du prince de Rencewal ne lâchant pas son esprit. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il voulait ? Il n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Son corps, son cœur, son âme… Tout chez lui se déchaînait, mettant à mal sa raison, martelant la moindre fibre de son être pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas une seconde de Dean. Et même s'il rêvait de se laisser aller, même s'il avait envie de baisser sa garde, il ne le pouvait toujours pas. Et cette constatation lui serrait douloureusement la gorge.

« Dean… articula-t-il difficilement, Je… Si… C'est… C'est que je veux également mais…

\- Non Cass, par pitié… »

Dean reprit brusquement son visage entre ses mains, accrochant à nouveau leurs regards tourmentés.

« …Ne me rejette pas. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter et…

\- Je ne veux pas te rejeter, l'interrompit Castiel, recouvrant peu à peu sa lucidité, Et même si j'adorerais venir pour ton anniversaire, je ne _peux pas_. Je suis toujours maudit, rappelle-toi. Je suis lié au lac la nuit… »

La respiration de Dean se coupa alors qu'il réalisait… Il avait été tellement pris par son envie de revoir Castiel, tellement impatient de pouvoir l'avoir à ses côtés pour ses vingt-et-un ans, qu'il avait oublié cette part du sortilège… Il pinça les lèvres alors qu'il essayait de refouler la vague d'amertume qui le submergeait. Les mains de Castiel se posèrent à son tour sur son visage et la chaleur qui s'en dégagea apaisa quelque peu ses émotions malmenées.

« Tant que je suis le joug d'Azazel, continua-t-il, Je ne peux rien espérer. Et toi non plus. Tu risques de te faire du mal. C'est pour cela qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'attendre que Gabriel nous aide à mettre un terme à cela.

\- Raisonnable… murmura Dean en frôlant de ses doigts les lèvres de Castiel qui ne put réprimer un violent frisson à ce contact, Tu me donnes envie d'être tout, sauf raisonnable Cass…

\- Je sais… avoua Castiel alors qu'il se mettait à dessiner, inconsciemment, des petits cercles sur les pommettes du jeune homme, C'est la même chose pour moi… Mais quand tout ceci sera fini, je te promets de rester avec toi. »

Dean saisit délicatement une de ses mains qu'il porta à ses lèvres, ses prunelles toujours ancrées dans celles de Castiel, assourdi par le martèlement chaotique qui résonnait au fond de sa poitrine.

« Je t'attendrai Cass. »

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

* * *

 **L'officialisation de nos deux couples, youhou :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. (VICO, j'attends ton avis avec impatience, attention ! *bisous et coeur*)  
**

 **Sinon, bonne nouvelle (enfin je crois :)), je devrais pouvoir revenir à un rythme de parution d'un chapitre par semaine. Alors, par défaut, je vous dis au 9 juillet, mais il y aura moyen d'avoir le chapitre 6 dimanche prochain. Voilà voilà !**

 **Et d'ici là, peut-être qu'on se retrouvera sur un nouveau petit truc :)**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	7. La réconciliation du feu

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous vous portez bien ! Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voilà le nouveau chapitre. :)**

 **Sans transition, merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers ! J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire.**

 ** _Mysty_ , contente que tu aies adoré le dernier chapitre ! Et concernant Cass dans le dernier épisode de la saison, c'est certain que tout le monde ne peut qu'aller mieux que lui :P**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 _La réconciliation du feu_

Gabriel retint un soupir alors qu'il se laissait porter par ses pas. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il avançait au milieu des arbres, et tout son être souffrait en silence. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec Castiel et Jessica. S'il leur avait dit que la magie de Venhea était pervertie, il s'était, en revanche, bien gardé de leur avouer que, lors de sa journée, il avait ressenti pire que cela. Venhea lui était apparue… Morte. Il avait toujours pu percevoir ses vibrations, sa vitalité liée à chaque personne qui appartenait à cette forêt, mais depuis qu'il avait brisé ses chaînes… Rien. A croire que tous ceux qu'il avait côtoyés, ceux qui constituaient sa famille, ses amis, avaient disparu également ! Et cette constatation accroissait sa détresse…

Il n'avait plus aucun lien avec ceux qu'il connaissait. Plus aucune possibilité de sentir leurs présences. Alors, dans ces conditions, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait retrouver ses frères et sœurs ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'Azazel avait fait après l'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire, mais il devait le reconnaître, cela avait été diablement efficace puisque toute la forêt semblait avoir perdu son identité. Et même s'il ne savait pas encore comme il allait réussir à réunir sa famille, avoir conscience des blessures infligées à Venhea ravivait son désir de la protéger, de la faire renaître de ces cendres. C'était à lui et ses frères et sœurs qu'incombait la responsabilité de cet endroit et il ne pouvait pas oublier ses devoirs.

Le souvenir d'une forêt vivante, en harmonie avec chacun des habitants, ne quittait pas son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ses amis qui avaient toujours été là pour lui. Ni les êtres nouveau-nés de Venhea qui s'accrochaient à lui et l'observaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux quand il jouait avec l'eau pour leur faire plaisir. Mais surtout, il n'arrivait pas à oublier les derniers instants de bonheur et d'insouciance partagés avec sa famille. Il revoyait Michel, encore à s'occuper de réconcilier deux jeunes enfants qui s'étaient disputés avant de les prendre dans ses bras une fois le pardon échangé, un franc sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui lui disait encore, après tous ses siècles d'existence, que tout irait bien. Il revoyait Raphaëlle, les pieds dans l'eau, à discuter avec Kali, et riant aux éclats. Il aimait tant son rire, surtout quand c'était lui qui l'amusait avec ses pitreries. Et il revoyait Lucifer. Lucifer qui lui avait tout appris aux côtés de Michel. Qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Qui vouait un amour inconditionnel, presque possessif, envers ses frères et sœurs. Lucifer qui avait accusé Raphaëlle de traîtrise. Lucifer qui avait insulté Michel quand celui-ci les avait laissés se disputer tous les trois, trop furieux par leur attitude. Lucifer qui l'avait frappé, aveuglé par sa rage, alors qu'il n'avait qu'essayé de calmer les choses…

Inconsciemment, il se massa la joue qui avait subi le courroux de son frère et il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre ses doigts. Une larme… Il n'avait jamais pleuré. Jamais. Mais confronté au manque dévorant que suscitait l'absence de sa famille, il fallait croire que ses émotions étaient bien plus incontrôlables. Il désirait tant les revoir. Et tant pis si les derniers moments partagés avaient été houleux, il serait prêt à affronter la déception de Michel, la peine de Raphaëlle et la colère de Lucifer si cela signifiait les avoir encore, pour quelques instants, à ses côtés…

Il étouffa un hurlement de frustration, préférant frapper rageusement un des arbres qui l'entouraient. Il enchaîna les coups, évacuant ces siècles d'impuissance, d'isolement et de culpabilité sur l'écorce qui meurtrissait ses poings. Après de longues minutes, il se laissa glisser contre le tronc jusqu'à s'assoir à même le sol, sa tête emprisonnée entre ses mains.

Il s'obligea à inspirer longuement. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Et ce n'était pas en s'en prenant encore et encore à l'arbre qu'il allait les retrouver. Il devait être raisonnable. Pour lui. Et pour Castiel et Jessica qui comptaient sur lui. Contenant ses sentiments, il se mit à réfléchir.

Azazel avait voulu les plier à son pouvoir, et il était évident qu'eux aussi étaient enfermés, quelque part dans Venhea. Où ? Là était toute la question. Lui avait été enfermé dans le lac, entravé par son propre élément… En toute logique, il devait en être de même pour eux. Il esquissa un rictus. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment, la forêt était trop vaste pour cela. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

Si seulement Lucifer était avec lui… Il y avait bien sûr une parfaite cohésion entre eux quatre, mais il y avait toujours eu une affinité particulière entre lui et son frère. Ils s'étaient très souvent alliés pour faire tourner Michel en bourrique sous le regard dépité de Raphaëlle. Et ensemble, peu de choses leur résistait… Et avec son aide, il était certain que retrouver le reste de la fratrie serait bien plus simple.

Il posa ses mains par terre, sa tête reposant contre l'écorce.

Où es-tu Lucifer ? pensa-t-il, amer. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il souhaitait lui dire. Lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir frappé. Qu'il comprenait, d'une certaine manière. Lui dire que Raphaëlle n'avait rien eu à se reprocher. Qu'Azazel était le seul responsable. Qu'il les avait tous dupés. Il avait tant besoin de mettre les choses au clair. Il ne voulait pas que les derniers mots qu'ils se soient échangés soient ceux d'un frère en colère.

Son cœur battit plus fort alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps, traversant ses bras jusqu'à envahir ses mains, infiltrant la terre entre ses doigts.

Il voulait le revoir. Le prendre dans ses bras comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Discuter avec lui de très longues heures sur les rives du lac. Reconstruire leur lien. Il en avait terriblement besoin…

Une chaleur plus intense frappa tout son être.

Après tout ce temps livré à lui-même, confronté à ses erreurs et ses regrets, il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant. Un enfant perdu qui avait besoin de soutien.

Ses doigts le brûlèrent fugacement alors que l'air se faisait ardent au creux de sa poitrine.

Il avait besoin de son frère.

Son sang devint lave.

Il avait besoin de Lucifer.

« Gabriel ? »

Et la chaleur de cette voix lui donna envie de pleurer à nouveau. Il pensait l'avoir oubliée après tous ces siècles d'enfermement, mais de toute évidence, il avait réussi à mémoriser ses intonations. Il pouvait même presque se persuader qu'il n'était pas en train de divaguer.

« Gabe… »

Une main chaude sur son épaule le sortit de sa torpeur et il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sans le réaliser. Il se retrouva happé par un regard bleu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un bleu qu'il avait connu encourageant, réprobateur, fier… Un bleu qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Lucifer ? » souffla-t-il, incertain

Pour toute réponse, son frère le prit dans ses bras sans aucune hésitation. Et Gabriel jura que quelque chose se remettait en place au fond de son cœur. Un brasier qui venait de se rallumer pour ce frère qu'il avait perdu pendant bien trop longtemps.

Ils restèrent enlacés un très long moment, profitant d'une proximité qui leur avait cruellement manqué à tous les deux. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, Lucifer restant accroupi à ses côtés, ses mains ancrées à ses épaules, Gabriel en profita pour l'observer avec attention. Ses cheveux blonds coupés court, ses traits marqués par son éternel air moqueur, ses yeux bleus toujours aussi expressifs qui, en ce moment, brillaient d'une lueur indéfinissable… Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Il remarqua également qu'il portait, tout comme lui, une chemise blanche sous une tunique de cuir, mais son pantalon était d'un bordeaux très sombre. Il était pieds nus également et alors qu'il y faisait enfin attention, une légère odeur de feu semblait émaner de sa peau.

« Gabriel... Bon sang petit frère. Tu m'as manqué. »

L'interpellé rit doucement alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du regard de son frère. Non pas qu'il en ait envie d'ailleurs.

« Toi aussi Lucifer. Toi aussi. »

Lucifer esquissa un petit sourire et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Gabriel.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant de me retrouver piégé c'est d'avoir voulu m'en prendre à Azazel. Cette ordure a réussi à m'enfermer, tu réalises ? Moi ?! Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Tu as réussi à me libérer d'ailleurs, comment ? Et que t'est-il arrivé à toi ? Je…

\- Lucifer ! »

L'interruption de Gabriel eut le mérite d'attirer sur lui toute l'attention de son aîné. Le châtain sourit en percevant l'ébullition qui avait saisi son vis-à-vis… Il le força à s'assoir à ses côtes avant de continuer.

« Pour commencer, moi aussi Azazel m'a enfermé. Il…

\- Il t'a aussi enfermé ? s'insurgea Lucifer, C'est officiel, je vais lui faire la peau à cet abruti de… »

Il se serait immédiatement relevé s'il n'avait pas été retenu par la poigne de son frère.

« Lucifer… Moi aussi j'ai toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas la priorité pour le moment.

\- Mais, il t'a…

\- Je SAIS. Mais avant que tu n'agisses sous le coup de l'impulsion, il faut que tu saches que Michel et Raphaëlle sont également enfermés. »

Lucifer fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle alors que son cœur se serrait en prenant la mesure de ce que cela signifiait. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il s'était senti si étrange après cette fameuse dispute. Il avait senti son lien avec Michel et Gabriel s'éteindre. Et tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient en danger, il n'était pas intervenu. Trop pris par sa fierté. Il avait préféré ruminer dans son coin plutôt que de venir en aide aux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Résultat, il n'avait rien pu faire pour eux, et quand il s'était confronté à Azazel, il avait pu prendre conscience de sa lâcheté. Et il avait passé les derniers siècles à se maudire, partagés entre ses remords et sa rancœur à l'égard de sa sœur… Sa sœur qui… Une seconde.

« Raphaëlle est enfermée aussi ? » demanda-t-il, son rythme cardiaque étrangement désagréable

Gabriel acquiesça silencieusement.

« Mais… Je croyais qu'elle…

\- Elle n'a jamais voulu nous abandonner Lucifer. Jamais. C'était un mensonge d'Azazel pour mieux nous détruire.

\- Tu veux dire que… »

Lucifer se tut en revoyant distinctement les prunelles suppliantes de sa sœur. En la réentendant le prier de la croire. De lui faire confiance. Et lui l'avait jugée sans même l'écouter. Il se revit partir sans un regard vers elle, l'ayant condamnée sans scrupule, et son poing le lança en se souvenant qu'il avait même frappé son petit frère.

« Je suis le pire des imbéciles… murmura-t-il, C'est moi qui l'ait abandonnée… Je n'ai même pas fait confiance à ma propre petite sœur ! Et toi je t'ai… »

Il se tourna pour passer une main tremblante sur la joue qu'il avait malmenée des siècles auparavant.

« Je ne t'en veux pas… fit doucement Gabriel en prenant la main de son frère dans la sienne, Je sais que tu étais blessé. Et que dans ces cas-là, tu as du mal à te contrôler. Et puis… »

Il se redressa dans une position un peu plus confortable.

« Je ne peux pas réellement te faire des reproches. Moi non plus je n'ai pas cru Raphaëlle. Je lui ai aussi tourné le dos…

\- Mais toi, tu n'as pas sciemment décidé de rester à l'écart alors que tu savais que ta famille était en danger ! »

Lucifer se releva brusquement, passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

« Comment ça ? s'enquit Gabriel, suivant du regard son frère qui faisait les cent pas

\- Quand le lien avec Michel s'est brisé, j'ai SU qu'il y avait un problème. J'ai senti que vous n'étiez pas en sécurité. Mais j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai refusé de faire quoi que ce soit. Et quand le lien que j'avais avec toi a disparu également, je me suis senti tellement mal… Je ne savais pas ce qu'il vous était arrivé mais j'avais conscience que cela ne pouvait être rien d'agréable. Et puis Azazel est arrivé. Il m'a dit que c'était moi qui avais trahi ma famille ! Je n'avais pas compris sur le moment, mais désormais… Je sais qu'il avait raison. Cet enfoiré avait raison ! Et il s'en est pris à moi ensuite. Et je n'ai rien pu faire. Rien. J'étais trop faible. Bon sang ! »

Lucifer interrompit son mouvement pour se passer une main sur le visage.

« Je vous ai trahis. Je vous ai tous trahis.

\- Lucifer…

\- Non Gabe. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Pas rester dans mon coin à bouder comme un enfant.

\- Tu as toujours été puéril… » plaisanta Gabriel

Son aîné haussa un sourcil mais ne put retenir un soupir amusé face à la lueur espiègle brillant au fond des prunelles du châtain.

« Tu l'as piquée à Michel celle-là non ? répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à nouveau à ses côtés

\- Que veux-tu, il faut bien quelqu'un pour jouer les protecteurs en son absence… »

Les derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors que les deux frères échangeaient un regard entendu.

« Il faut qu'on les retrouve, affirma Lucifer, Tous les deux. Il faut que je me fasse pardonner. »

Son cadet hocha la tête, un doux sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

« Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire cela, avoua celui-ci, Je ne sais pas où Azazel peut les garder prisonniers. Je ne savais même pas où te trouver toi ! »

Lucifer pencha la tête sur le côté, déconcerté.

« Vraiment ? Comment as-tu fait alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'étais obnubilé par le désir de te trouver, certes, mais je ne savais pas où chercher exactement. Je me doutais que tu devais être enfermé quelque part ayant trait au feu, mais il n'y avait rien de ce genre à Venhea. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Comment savais-tu que cela avait un lien avec le feu ? s'enquit-il curieux

\- Cela me semblait logique. Azazel m'avait emprisonné dans le lac après m'avoir dit qu'il voulait nous garder impuissants.

\- Dans le lac alors que tu es l'eau ? Ironique non ?

\- Oui, reconnut Gabriel, Et je me suis dit que cela devait être la même chose pour vous. Donc le feu pour toi. Mais je ne voyais rien qui pouvait y ressembler alors… »

Il se tourna vers son frère.

« Où étais-tu enfermé pendant toutes ces années ? »

L'interrogé esquissa un rictus.

« Au plus profond de la terre. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, enchaîna Lucifer, Au plus profond de la terre. Là où les roches ne sont plus que lave. »

Il se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre.

« Tout comme toi, j'étais emprisonné dans mon propre élément… Une torture mentale pendant ces derniers siècles. Enchaîné jusqu'à ce que je perçoive ton appel. »

Le châtain le dévisagea perplexe.

« Mon appel ?

\- Oui, confia Lucifer, C'est assez difficile à décrire, mais j'ai eu le sentiment que tu m'attirais vers toi. Que tu avais besoin de moi. Et cet appel à réussi à outrepasser mes entraves. Et je t'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser vues le nombre de tentatives infructueuses que j'ai pu faire au cours des siècles… »

Lucifer sembla alors se rendre compte de quelque chose puisqu'il planta un regard curieux dans celui interrogatif de son frère.

« Mais toi… Comment as-tu pu te délivrer ? Car j'imagine que, sans offense, tu devais être aussi affaibli que moi. Il est donc impensable que tu aies pu te libérer par toi-même. Et comme tu me dis que Raphaëlle et Michel sont également enfermés… »

Gabriel sourit doucement en repensant à Castiel et Jessica, à la malédiction attachée à leurs pas, et leur coup de foudre mutuel pour Dean et Samuel de Rencewal. Ces coups de foudres qui avaient été déterminants.

« C'est une longue histoire. » avoua-t-il alors que son aîné l'encourageait d'un geste à continuer.

Et il raconta, en n'omettant aucun détail depuis qu'il avait été libéré. Ils parlèrent de longues heures, ayant l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, et Gabriel finit par remarquer que la nuit s'éclaircissait autour d'eux. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever, et il fallait qu'il retrouve ses protégés. Il se releva et entraîna son frère à sa suite.

« Que fait-on ? s'enquit Lucifer

\- Nous allons retrouver les responsables de ma libération. En espérant qu'ils aient mis à profit ce temps passé ensemble… finit Gabriel dans un murmure conspirateur

\- Pardon ?

\- Non rien. »

Ils arrivèrent au lac, et Gabriel fut surpris d'y retrouver Castiel et Dean qui se dévoraient des yeux comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Il remarqua leurs mains entrelacées et les yeux brillants du brun. Cela semblait bon signe non ? Un craquement attira son attention et il vit Jessica et Samuel sortir du sous-bois, leurs mains également liées, Samuel couvant la jeune fille d'un regard excessivement tendre.

« Ca dégouline de mièvrerie tu ne trouves pas ? »

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la remarque moqueuse de son frère.

« Luci…

\- Ha ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'insurgea le concerné

\- Souviens-toi, je ne t'appelle comme cela que lorsque tu as tendance à mépriser les gens amoureux.

\- Sérieusement Gabe, tu les as vus ?

\- Oui et ? Je les trouve mignons.

\- J'oubliais. Tu es quelqu'un de trop fleur bleue.

\- Et toi pas assez.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Qu'ils soient amoureux si ça leur chante tant qu'ils ne s'épanchent pas en ma présence. Je ne supporte pas.

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable. Pas fichu d'apprécier l'amour à sa juste valeur.

\- J'apprécie à sa juste valeur l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

\- Et tu crois que l'amour s'arrête à la famille ?

\- C'est le seul en lequel j'ai confiance en tous cas.

\- Luci…

\- Gabriel ? »

Les deux frères cessèrent leur affrontement pour observer Jessica qui les dévisageait, les sourcils froncés, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre.

« Tout va bien ? Qui est-ce ? » s'enquit-elle en désignant Lucifer

Gabriel regarda son frère, puis l'ensemble des jeunes gens qui s'étaient approchés sans qu'il ne le remarque. Le moment des présentations semblait être arrivé.

« Ma jolie, Cassie, Dean, Samuel, voici Lucifer, mon frère aîné. »

Celui-ci leur fit un petit salut de la main, les dévisageant l'un après l'autre avec attention.

« Ton frère aîné ? Vraiment ? »

Gabriel acquiesça à la question de Jessica et ne put retenir un sourire en voyant le gris de ses yeux s'illuminer doucement.

« Enchanté de vous connaître, fit Castiel à son tour en tendant une main vers lui, main que Lucifer saisit sans attendre, jaugeant encore une fois ce jeune homme aux yeux trop bleus

\- Le plaisir est pour moi. Je me devais de vous remercier d'avoir réussi à libérer mon petit frère.

\- Vous savez… Ce n'était pas réellement intentionnel...

\- Je sais. Il m'a raconté les circonstances de sa libération. »

Sur ces mots Lucifer jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et Samuel qui étaient restés en retrait.

« Un double coup de foudre… fit-il doucement et il s'amusa de voir les deux princes rosir

\- Exactement, intervint son cadet, Alors si tu pouvais éviter de dénigrer l'amour à tout bout de champ, ce ne serait pas si mal. »

Lucifer roula des yeux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Gabriel échangeait un regard de connivence avec Jessica et Castiel, et il fut touché par ce qu'il lut dans leurs yeux. Un espoir grandissant depuis qu'ils avaient vu Lucifer, certes, mais surtout, leur bonheur pour lui. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux qu'il ait pu retrouver l'un de ses frères, et en cet instant, cela supplantait même leur désir de voir la malédiction se terminer. Malédiction…

Il fronça brusquement les sourcils et il s'approcha à pas vifs des jeunes gens qui écarquillèrent les yeux quand il toucha leurs fronts avec ses doigts. Il resta ainsi à peine quelques instants avant de s'écarter, l'interrogation vrillant ses prunelles.

« Que s'est-il passé en mon absence ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé

\- Comment cela ? interrogea Castiel, perplexe

\- La malédiction.

\- Eh bien quoi la malédiction ? répéta-t-il

\- Elle est beaucoup moins puissante. Beaucoup moins… »

Il chercha ses mots quelques instants.

« Beaucoup moins quoi ? »

Il se tourna vers Jessica qui l'observait, à la fois anxieuse et curieuse.

« On dirait qu'elle est bien moins restrictive. » confia-t-il

Castiel et Jessica échangèrent un regard perdu, pas certains de ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

« Moins restrictive à quel point ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Dean qui s'était avancé vers Gabriel, plantant son regard vert semblant briller d'espoir dans celui toujours interrogateur de son interlocuteur.

« Comment cela ? demanda celui-ci

\- Pensez-vous que… »

Dean jeta un regard entendu à Castiel qui se mordit la lèvre avant de se reconcentrer sur Gabriel.

« Pensez-vous que cela leur permettrait de quitter la forêt une nuit entière sans qu'ils n'en souffrent ?

\- Dean ? interrogea Samuel en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère, Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Peux-tu expliciter ? le coupa Gabriel

\- Pourraient-ils venir au bal que l'on donne pour mon anniversaire ? »

Jessica écarquilla les yeux et croisa le regard tout aussi surpris de Samuel alors que Castiel semblait osciller entre impatience et angoisse.

« Je… J'en ai l'impression, répondit le châtain, Lucifer, à ton avis ? »

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas eu connaissance de l'état antérieur de la malédiction, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de comparer, mais puisque son frère le lui demandait avec ces yeux-là… Il s'approcha à son tour des deux jeunes gens, apposant lui aussi ses doigts sur leurs fronts. Il retint un ricanement. Sérieusement ? C'était cela la malédiction d'Azazel ? Il avait encore quelques progrès à faire dans le domaine on dirait !

« Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire. Ils pourront s'éloigner sans problème toute une nuit. A condition d'être ici au lever et au coucher du soleil.

\- Dans ce cas, le problème est réglé. »

Sur ces mots, Dean sortit d'une de ses poches deux enveloppes qu'il tendit sans cérémonie à Castiel et Jessica.

« Sam et moi nous vous attendrons sans faute au bal. »

Castiel ouvrit une des enveloppes et en sortit une invitation joliment calligraphiée où était inscrit son prénom. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celle de sa sœur, nominative également.

« Comment savais-tu que nous pourrions venir ? s'enquit la jeune fille

\- Je ne le savais pas, avoua Dean, J'avais même oublié que vous ne pouviez pas vous éloigner du lac la nuit. Mais j'avais tant envie de vous voir à ce bal que j'ai récupéré deux invitations pour vous malgré tout.

\- Tu es allé en prendre dans le cabinet de mère ? intervint Samuel en s'approchant de Jessica

\- Evidemment. Il lui restait des invitations, je n'allais pas me priver. Après tout, il s'agit de mon anniversaire… »

Il jeta un regard entendu à Castiel qui lui offrit un sourire discret avant de se tourner vers Gabriel et Lucifer qui les observaient toujours avec attention.

« Pouvons-nous venir également ? demanda le premier, Je refuse de laisser Castiel et Jessica y aller tout seuls. Même si j'ai toute confiance en vous.

\- Oh… Je… Ce serait avec plaisir évidemment, répliqua Dean, subitement mal à l'aise, Mais il faut une invitation et…

\- Si ce n'est que cela… » intervint Lucifer

Il se saisit doucement des invitations de Castiel et Jessica, et sous les yeux ébahis de tous les humains présents, il fit apparaître leurs doubles, et d'un geste nonchalant, changea les noms pour faire apparaître le sien et celui de son frère.

« Lucifer… Tu es encore capable de faire cela ? interrogea celui-ci, admiratif, alors qu'il prenait son invitation et que son aîné rendait les leurs à ses protégés

\- De toute évidence, répliqua Lucifer, sarcastique, Ne me dis pas que tu es totalement impuissant toi ?

\- Non, mais ce genre de chose, je crois n'en être plus capable.

\- L'inconvénient d'être le plus jeune de la fratrie. Tu as toujours eu plus de mal que nous.

\- Abruti… » plaisanta-t-il

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se tourner vers les humains qui les observaient, médusés.

« Bien, désormais, je crois qu'il serait plus sage que vous fassiez vos adieux. Le lever de soleil est proche. »

La remarque de Lucifer les ramena tous sur terre et Dean s'approcha de Castiel par réflexe alors que Samuel se plaçait aux côtés de Jessica. Lucifer se détourna, grognant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être témoin d'une effusion de tendresse, refusant surtout d'avouer et de montrer qu'il les avait quand même trouvés adorables et qu'il voulait leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Gabriel n'eut pas sa délicatesse puisqu'il resta planté là, ne les lâchant pas de son regard inquisiteur, un sourire presque stupide accrochés à ses lèvres, ignorant les regards entendus de Castiel et Jessica.

« Gabe… »

Il ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce que son frère le saisisse par le col de sa chemise et ne les éloigne de quelques pas, l'obligeant à se détourner à son tour. Lucifer ne fit pas cas des marmonnements outrés de son frère.

« Tu auras le droit de demander des détails, mais après. »

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

oOo

Dean croisa le regard bleuté de Castiel et saisit une de ses mains qu'il porta à ses lèvres, n'arrivant pas à se résoudre à le laisser derrière lui, même en sachant qu'il le reverrait dans quelques heures.

« Je t'attendrai là-bas Cass. Tu seras celui avec qui j'ouvrirai le bal. »

Le concerné pencha la tête sur le côté, ne sachant pas si ce qui lui dévorait les entrailles était de l'anxiété ou une joie incommensurable.

« Les conseillers de ton père n'apprécieront sûrement pas… »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque et il prit le visage du brun entre ses mains.

« S'ils croient que je vais ouvrir le bal avec Elisabeth, je peux te dire qu'ils se fourvoient. »

Le souffle de Castiel se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

« Elle sera là ? murmura-t-il, incertain

\- Oui. Elle et toute sa famille également. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, une fois arrivé, tu seras le seul qui aura mon attention… »

Le brun sourit faiblement alors qu'il laissait ses mains s'agripper fortement à la chemise de Dean.

« Je serai là. Je te le promets… »

Le prince de Rencewal lui offrit un sourire éblouissant avant de l'embrasser tendrement, goûtant une dernière fois ses lèvres. Mal lui en prit puisque cela lui donna encore moins envie de repartir et si Castiel n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de s'éloigner, Dean était certain qu'il l'aurait encore en fois entraîné dans un baiser enflammé.

Il fit un pas en arrière, profitant une dernière fois de ses yeux qui se gorgeaient de lumière à mesure que l'aube reprenait ses droits. Et s'il l'avait trouvé beau jusqu'alors, là, il était simplement magnifique.

oOo

« Je ne t'ai même pas posé la question Jessica, mais cela te plaît-il de venir au bal ? »

Elle lui sourit tendrement en passant une main dans sa chevelure brune.

« Samuel… Je suis emprisonnée depuis deux ans, chaque nuit, ici. Crois-moi, ton frère a eu une idée formidable. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement.

« J'ai réellement hâte d'y être… » conclut-elle dans un souffle

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Moi également… »

Il observa encore son visage d'ange, ses cheveux aux reflets d'or mis en valeur par les premières lueurs du jour. Il la reverrait dans quelques heures, il le savait. Mais cela n'était pas moins difficile pour autant.

« Sam ? »

Il se tourna vers son frère qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés.

« Il est temps. »

Il hocha la tête, s'éloignant à regret de Jessica qui vint se poster près de son frère qui passa une nouvelle fois un bras autour de ses épaules, se réconfortant mutuellement.

Les deux princes restèrent silencieux un moment, leurs yeux ancrés à ceux des jeune gens face eux, avant de finalement réussir à se détourner complètement, retournant sous le couvert des arbres pour rejoindre leurs chevaux qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux.

Castiel et Jessica les regardèrent tant qu'ils purent, ignorant leurs cœurs qui cognaient douloureusement dans leurs poitrines. Cette séparation faisait mal. Bien plus mal que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

Ils sentirent la chaleur de l'aurore imprégner de plus en plus vivement leur chair. La malédiction allait bientôt opérer.

Un bruit de pas derrière eux leur fit tourner la tête et ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air guilleret de Gabriel aux côtés d'un Lucifer légèrement désabusé.

« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé en mon absence ? Je veux tout savoir. »

Les rayons du soleil envahissant Venhea furent sa seule réponse puisqu'il observa avec une mine boudeuse les deux cygnes face à lui.

« C'est déloyal de fuir la conversation comme ça ! »

* * *

 **La libération de Lucifer. Un pas de plus pour notre cher Gabriel !**

 **J'espère que les retrouvailles entre les deux frères vous ont plu en tous cas.**

 **Bisous à tous, on se retrouve très probablement le dimanche 9 juillet ou, sans aucun doute, le 15 juillet.**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	8. La rencontre

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Et, c'est officiel, je crois que je peux vous confirmer la reprise d'un rythme hebdomadaire :)**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci à ceux qui lisent, qui reviewent et qui suivent cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle continue de vous plaire.**

 ** _Mysty_ , heureuse que la relation Lucifer/Gabriel t'ait plu ;)**

 **Place au chapitre.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

 _La rencontre_

Dean et Samuel dormirent longtemps ce matin-là. Presque trop longtemps. La veille, ils avaient prévenu leurs parents qu'ils seraient absents au dîner, mais ils s'étaient bien gardés de leur dire qu'ils ne risquaient pas de rentrer de toute la nuit. Et quand ils avaient atteint leurs chambres, les lueurs du jour devenant plutôt intenses, ils s'étaient effondrés sur leurs lits respectifs, bercés par le souvenir de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Et s'ils n'avaient pas été tirés du lit par Mary en personne, ils auraient très certainement passé l'après-midi emmitouflés dans la chaleur de leurs draps.

« Mère ? souffla Dean, se frottant négligemment les yeux, essayant de se remettre les idées en place

\- Dean… » répondit elle s'asseyant à ses côtés passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux emmêlés

Le prince soupira sous la caresse, hésitant à se rendormir tant il se sentait bien.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon fils. » souffla-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix

Il esquissa un petit sourire, tournant sa tête pour mieux sentir la fraîcheur de la main de sa mère contre sa peau.

« Puis-je rester au lit encore un peu ? » marmonna-t-il

Le rire de Mary le tira quelque peu de sa douce torpeur.

« Mon chéri… Il est déjà plus de midi. Je pense que tu as assez dormi. »

Il grogna en se recroquevillant sous ses couvertures.

« Nuit difficile ? » fit-elle, taquine

Un pli perplexe barra son front alors qu'il réussissait à soulever l'une de ses paupières, essayant de discerner le visage flou de sa mère.

« Bien sûr que non… murmura-t-il, D'où te vient une telle idée ? »

Elle secoua ses longues boucles blondes, étouffant un petit rire.

« Les seules fois où tu te lèves aussi tard, c'est lorsque ta nuit a été particulièrement occupée. Alors, je m'interroge… »

Il enfouit sa tête contre les oreillers pour qu'elle ne voie pas ses joues qui avaient subitement rougi. Nuit particulièrement occupée ? Occupée à découvrir les lèvres de Castiel de la plus délicieuse des façons…

« Non… Rien de cela… Je te le promets… » fit-il, incertain, une fois qu'il eut repris contenance

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée devant son comportement si timide. S'il croyait la duper ainsi, il se trompait lourdement. Mais elle avait saisi qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, et elle n'insisterait pas.

« Très bien, garde donc tes secrets pour toi, plaisanta-t-elle, Mais ne tarde pas à te lever, nous aurons des invités à accueillir cet après-midi et il faut que tu sois prêt à les recevoir.

\- Pardon ? maugréa-t-il, le sommeil ne l'ayant toujours pas complètement quitté, Des invités ? Cet après-midi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Voyons Dean… Tu sais fort bien que nous avons envoyé des invitations à divers royaumes, certains particulièrement éloignés de Rencewal. Il ne serait pas convenable de leur imposer un long voyage pour le bal sans leur offrir l'hospitalité. Beaucoup de nos invités arriveront donc cet après-midi et logeront quelques jours ici. »

Dean étouffa une nouvelle remarque dans son oreiller. Il avait oublié cet aspect… Ceci dit, cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel puisque, depuis hier, il n'arrivait à penser qu'à une seule chose. Et en se souvenant que Castiel serait présent ce soir, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il réussit sans trop de mal à se redresser, l'impatience de le retrouver aidant grandement. Et l'angoisse le prit soudainement aux tripes en réalisant qu'il allait le _présenter à ses parents_. Lui qui, deux jours à peine auparavant, s'était enivré dans un bordel et avait clamé à sa mère qu'il voulait rester libre comme l'air. Il aurait presque envie de rire face à ce soudain revirement de situation si la pensée d'introduire Castiel à sa famille ne le tétanisait pas autant.

« Très bien mère, abdiqua-t-il en passant une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux, Je vais me préparer… Quand sera servi le déjeuner ? demanda-t-il, son estomac se rappelant à lui

\- Ton père et moi avons demandé à ce qu'il soit servi dans une petite heure environ, répondit-elle en lui embrassant le front, Cela devrait vous laisser le temps d'être un peu plus alertes et prêts à accueillir tes invités le moment venu.

\- Nous ? bailla-t-il fort peu gracieusement, suivant du coin de l'œil sa mère qui se relevait dignement

\- Oui. Samuel ne s'est toujours pas réveillé non plus. Je vais de ce pas arranger cela. »

Elle ouvrit l'un des battants de la porte, dardant toujours sur son aîné un regard entendu, brillant d'une complicité qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait de votre nuit, mais de toute évidence, cela devait être particulièrement prenant. »

Et, étouffant un éclat de rire, elle disparut dans un doux bruissement de tissu, sous le regard plus que sceptique de son fils. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. De toute façon, de son point de vue, il n'était pas en état de réfléchir. Il étouffa un nouveau bâillement alors qu'il se décidait à, enfin, sortir de son lit. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un domestique entrait dans la chambre pour lui préparer son bain et ses vêtements de la journée, expressément choisis par la reine lui avait-il dit. Il lui avait offert un petit signe de tête alors qu'il le laissait profiter, encore, de la chaleur de l'eau. Tout comme la veille, une fois lavé et habillé, il rejoignit la salle à manger, croisant son cadet en chemin. Dean sourit en voyant ses yeux toujours ensommeillés, vestiges de leur nuit un peu écourtée.

« Bien dormi petit frère ? s'amusa-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule

\- Ne m'en parle pas… soupira Samuel, Je serais bien resté au lit encore quelques temps...

\- De même pour moi… Nous aurions peut-être dû éviter de faire une nuit blanche, rit-il

\- Comme si tu regrettais ta nuit… » répliqua-t-il, moqueur

Ils échangèrent un long regard et un sourire complices. Bien évidemment que, s'ils devaient le refaire, ils le referaient. Tant pour l'un que pour l'autre, cette nuit avait été… Magique. Une véritable révélation. Et même s'ils avaient le sentiment que tout cela les dépassait quelque peu, ils se laissaient porter par cette étrange bienfaisance qui semblait vouloir s'imprimer au plus profond de leurs êtres.

Ils parcoururent le reste du chemin dans un silence confortable, rejoignant leurs parents qui étaient déjà attablés et, apparemment, en pleine discussion. Ceux-ci se turent subitement en voyant leurs fils entrer dans la salle à manger, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les concernés. Dean et Samuel ne firent cependant aucune remarque et s'installèrent à leur tour. La conversation dériva rapidement sur le bal de ce soir, sur les derniers détails d'organisation, sur la liste des princesses invitées – Mary y tenait particulièrement –, sur le Conseil qui semblait _enfin_ considérer l'éventualité de l'hypothétique possibilité de revenir sur la tradition du mariage arrangé – et Dean noya un éclat de rire dans son vin à cette nouvelle – et sur les recommandations de la reine qui souhaitaient que ses fils soient un modèle de bienséance et d'élégance ce soir.

Quand le repas s'acheva, Dean et Samuel eurent le loisir de, cette fois, observer leur mère entraîner leur père par le bras, lui murmurant ils ne savaient quelle confidence à l'oreille. Cependant, il fut assez évident qu'ils devaient en être le sujet quand ils virent John leur jeter un dernier regard partagé entre perplexité et étonnement. Néanmoins, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'y attarder étant donné que leurs parents disparurent rapidement, les laissant à nouveau seuls tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent, se demandant mutuellement, et silencieusement, ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire en attendant l'arrivée des invités qui seraient logés au château. Etant exemptés de leçons avec Bobby pour cette raison, ils avaient donc tout leur après-midi de libre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que leurs devoirs les rappellent à l'ordre et qu'ils doivent accueillir les diverses familles royales et hauts dignitaires, bien évidemment.

« Un tour dans la salle de bal Sammy ? » interrogea Dean

Samuel acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres. Depuis que Mary était la souveraine du royaume de Rencewal, elle avait décrété que l'organisation des bals serait, à jamais, de son ressort. Aucun avis extérieur. Simplement elle et sa vision des choses. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle était particulièrement douée. Les bals de Mary de Rencewal étaient renommés, la reine réussissant à allier faste et raffinement avec une maîtrise qui forçait l'admiration. Et un point qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur était de conserver le plus longtemps possible le secret de la décoration. Le principe des bals ne changeait pas d'une fois à l'autre, c'était toujours profusion de mets délicieux, ambiance délicate et musique ravissant les sens, mais la décoration, elle, variait sans cesse. Mary avait un don pour cela. Et cette fois encore, elle avait réussi à conserver le mystère de la décoration jusqu'au jour J. Et comme de coutume, elle ne répondrait pas plus aux questions concernant ses choix ornementaux, mais elle laisserait sans problème son mari et ses fils suivre la préparation de la salle, qu'ils aient au moins le privilège de la découvrir avant les invités.

Les deux princes étaient donc impatients de connaître les choix de leur mère, surtout Dean qui voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite. Non. Rien à voir avec une tension quelconque.

Ils quittèrent donc les étages du palais pour se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée. Pour le plaisir, ils descendirent l'escalier d'apparat qu'ils n'utilisaient que rarement – préférant les escaliers discrets disséminés un peu partout –, appréciant les statues taillées dans le marbre et les moulures ornées de feuille d'or. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le hall, baigné de lumière grâce aux immenses ouvertures en plein cintre qui offraient une magnifique perspective sur l'allée boisée qui conduisait jusqu'aux grilles.

Jetant un regard de connivence à son cadet, Dean lui présenta son bras.

« Votre altesse, me feriez-vous l'honneur ? »

Samuel secoua sa chevelure brune en riant et accepta sans un mot l'offre de son frère. Calquant leurs pas l'un sur l'autre, ils bifurquèrent vers l'aile ouest, séparée du hall par une imposante porte de bois finement ouvragée, encadrée par deux gardes qui en ouvrirent les battants en voyant les princes approcher.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la salle de bal et furent subjugués par l'agitation frénétique qui régnait là. Les serviteurs couraient en tous sens, dressant les tables, amenant des chandeliers que certains venaient de polir, organisant les bougies par couleur, aménageant les alcôves pour les musiciens, ornant les murs et les tables de diverses compositions florales, s'interpellant d'un étage à l'autre… Un véritable fourmillement.

Dean et Samuel avancèrent au centre de la pièce et se permirent d'observer avec attention les lieux, saluant les domestiques qui s'inclinaient en passant près d'eux. La salle de bal prenait place sous une très large coupole s'élevant à plus de 10 mètres de haut. A environ 6 mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, un balcon, supporté par d'élégantes arcades et épousant l'ensemble de la forme de la pièce, permettait aux personnes souhaitant se reposer d'avoir toujours une vue imprenable sur ce qu'il se passait en contrebas. De larges baies vitrées ouvraient la pièce sur l'extérieur, en particulier du côté des jardins où était aménagée une terrasse offrant une vue exceptionnelle sur le parc du palais. Certains domestiques étaient d'ailleurs en train d'accrocher divers luminaires aux bosquets environnants, et les princes savaient que le résultat, une fois la nuit tombée, serait sublime.

Ils s'attardèrent ensuite sur les lustres qui étaient mis en place. De véritables œuvres d'art brillant de mille feux, parées de diamants et de saphirs, et maniées avec précaution. Ils reconnurent ensuite dans les compositions florales, sans être des jardiniers émérites évidemment, des althéas et des anémones, entre autres, mêlées à des roses blanches, des lys, et bien d'autres fleurs dont le nom leur échappait. Ils s'intéressèrent ensuite aux couverts d'argent, aux tentures et aux causeuses et diverses assises bleues qui étaient montées péniblement sur le balcon. La salle était loin d'être prête, mais il leur apparut clairement à tous deux que Mary avait mis à l'honneur le bleu et le blanc pour l'anniversaire de son fils aîné.

« La salle va être magnifique. » commenta sobrement Samuel, subjugué par les lustres qui tintaient doucement lorsqu'ils étaient manipulés

Son frère ne put qu'acquiescer. Il demanderait à sa mère le nom de l'orfèvre auquel elle s'était adressée car lui-même résistait de son mieux à l'envie de venir effleurer les pierres précieuses. Il paraissait évident que cette soirée serait encore un succès pour la souveraine de Rencewal.

« Je suis certain qu'ils aimeront, affirma Dean

\- Cesse donc de te faire du souci, s'amusa Samuel, Ils ne viennent pas pour la décoration. Ils viennent pour nous. Tu le sais.

\- Certes. Mais je souhaite que…

\- Tout soit parfait. Je le sais. Tu me l'as déjà expliqué lors de notre retour au palais. Et puis… »

Le prince cadet esquissa un demi-sourire.

« …cela me semble normal que tu souhaites que les conditions soient les plus favorables possible pour ta demande en mariage. »

Dean écarquilla les yeux et resta médusé de longues minutes.

« Au nom du ciel Sam, s'insurgea-t-il finalement, De quoi parles-tu ? »

L'interrogé secoua la tête et dévisagea son frère avec attention.

« Avant de t'enfermer dans ta chambre et de t'endormir, tu m'as expliqué pourquoi tu souhaitais inviter Castiel. Parce que tu as réalisé qu'il s'agissait du bon pour toi, que tu voulais l'avoir à tes côtés pour toujours et que tu souhaitais profiter de cette occasion pour le présenter à nos parents.

\- T'ai-je réellement dit une chose pareille ? grogna Dean

\- En effet. L'amour t'a désinhibé, dirait-on. »

Le prince héritier leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la parole.

« Peut-être. Mais je n'ai jamais évoqué de _demande en mariage._ Tu divagues là, mon frère.

\- Disons plutôt que tu refuses d'accepter que ton acte de ce soir en soit une. En toute honnêteté Dean, tu vas le présenter à nos parents, à la cour, aux émissaires étrangers, comme celui que tu veux à tes côtés pour le reste de ta vie. Ne crains-tu pas que ton anniversaire ne se transforme en cérémonie de fiançailles ? »

Les yeux rieurs de son imbécile de petit frère lui donnèrent envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire. Mais il réalisait que, tout exaspérant que Samuel puisse être en cet instant, il n'en avait pas moins raison. Ce qu'il allait faire ce soir en présentant officiellement Castiel serait bien une demande en mariage, quoi qu'il puisse en penser. Et tout son être se tendit à cette constatation, ce qui n'échappa pas à son cadet. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, toute moquerie ayant déserté ses traits pour ne plus laisser la place qu'à une profonde compréhension.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, finit-il par dire, Je… Je ferai de même avec Jessica… confia-t-il, ignorant la chaleur qui se mit à doucement grignoter ses joues

\- Sammy ? » interrogea Dean, incrédule

Samuel passa sa main libre dans sa nuque, essayant de dissiper sa soudaine gêne.

« Tu m'as bien entendu… murmura-t-il, Je… Je présenterai également Jessica, officiellement, à la cour ce soir. Qu'importe qu'elle soit encore sous l'emprise du sortilège. Je souhaite que tous les royaumes sachent qu'il n'y aura jamais qu'elle pour moi. »

Dean sourit tendrement à la déclaration de son frère et détacha leur bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Père et mère auront donc leurs deux fils fiancés ce soir ? Mère risque d'en faire une syncope. »

La réflexion leur arracha un éclat de rire. Leur situation actuelle leur semblait toujours extraordinaire, mais savoir qu'ils partageaient les mêmes convictions et les mêmes préoccupations les rassurait profondément.

« Vos altesses ? »

Les deux princes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers un jeune domestique, quasi dissimulé par un énorme vase qu'il tenait entre ses mains, et qui tentait de son mieux de ne pas être déstabilisé par ce poids.

« Oui ? interrogea Dean, se précipitant pour redresser le vase qui penchait dangereusement

\- Je… Merci votre altesse, je… »

Le domestique se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Vos parents vous demandent dans le hall. Les premiers invités arrivent.

\- Merci, le salua Dean, Allez-vous vous en sortir ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le vase

Le jeune homme acquiesça vigoureusement, esquissant une légère courbette pour saluer les deux frères qui se décidèrent à quitter la salle, les portes se refermant derrière eux. Un nouveau ballet se jouait sous leurs yeux dans le hall. D'autres domestiques portaient des malles diverses avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, amenant certainement les bagages dans les chambres destinées aux nouveaux arrivants.

Leurs parents étaient postés au bas des marches, certains de leurs conseillers à leurs côtés, et ils semblaient en pleine discussion avec une femme brune, une petite blonde près d'elle. Les frères sourirent en les reconnaissant.

« Dean, Samuel, s'exclama joyeusement la reine, Ellen et Joana sont arrivées. »

Les interpellés s'approchèrent du roi et de la reine, Dean se plaçant à la droite de Mary, et Samuel à ses côtés. Les membres de la famille royale d'Arvel étaient des amis de longue date. Le roi William était mort il y a quelques années, laissant à sa femme, Ellen, le soin de gouverner le royaume. Ce qu'elle faisait parfaitement avec sa fille Joanna à ses côtés.

« Dean, Samuel. » sourit celle-ci en esquissant une légère révérence, sa mère faisant de même

Ils s'inclinèrent à leur tour avant de venir embrasser les deux femmes. Après tout, ils les connaissaient depuis l'enfance, et ils pouvaient se permettre ce genre de démonstration d'affection avec elles. Dean observa avec attention Joanna, celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur petite sœur de cœur. Elle avait l'âge de Samuel, et les années passant, elle embellissait, indéniablement. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos et sa robe de mousseline blanche faisait comme une corolle autour de son corps fin. Pas de doute qu'elle attirerait l'attention de la gente masculine ce soir. Les princes de Rencewal devraient veiller au grain.

Ils allaient entamer la discussion pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille lorsqu'ils aperçurent divers carrosses remonter l'allée. Le devoir les appelait.

« Nous vous avons préparé vos chambres habituelles. » les informa Mary en leur désignant l'escalier du doigt

La reine et la princesse d'Arvel acquiescèrent et Joanna échangea un sourire complice avec les princes avant de suivre un domestique qui les menait à leurs appartements pour les prochains jours.

A partir de ce moment, ce fut un défilé d'émissaires et de dignitaires, certains que Dean connaissait, d'autres qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrés, et pour lui, ce fut succession de saluts et de politesses. Il commençait doucement à réaliser qu'il y aurait réellement énormément de monde ce soir.

Il lâcha un léger soupir en voyant arriver un énième carrosse – il avait cessé de compter depuis longtemps – et il sentit la main rassurante de sa mère sur son épaule. Les domestiques s'empressèrent à nouveau de décharger les bagages alors qu'une famille de quatre pénétrait doucement dans le hall. Un des conseillers se pencha à l'oreille du roi, et Dean entendit distinctement « Chuck et Rebecca de Leyshur. » Sa curiosité fut piquée au vif, il dut bien l'admettre, sachant que ce royaume avait vécu si longtemps à l'écart des autres.

Chuck et Rebecca s'approchèrent, leurs enfants sur leurs talons observant avec émerveillement la décoration du lieu.

« John et Mary de Rencewal, commença Chuck en s'avançant, C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

Il s'inclina devant John qui lui rendit la politesse et fit un baisemain à Mary.

« Je suis Chuck de Leyshur, poursuivit-il, Et voici ma femme, Rebecca. »

Accompagnant ses paroles, il prit la main de son épouse qui fit une révérence.

« Et nos… Et nos enfants, finit-il en observant avec attention son fils et sa fille qui s'étaient approchés à leur tour, Balthazar et Elisabeth. »

Ceux-ci saluèrent également le roi et la reine de Rencewal.

« C'est un véritable plaisir de vous accueillir ici, répondit John, Laissez-moi vous présenter Dean et Samuel, nos fils. »

Sur ces mots, Chuck et Rebecca vinrent au-devant des princes, s'inclinant à nouveau, et Dean les observa avec attention. Chuck de Leyshur était plus petit que lui, mais il avait une prestance indéniable et un charisme certain. Il avait des cheveux châtains foncés légèrement bouclés et une barbe taillée qui ne dissimulait par le doux sourire qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Il croisa son regard et fut happé par le bleu intense de ses yeux qui reflétaient une bonté à toute épreuve. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux propres yeux bleus de Castiel et il s'obligea à se concentrer à nouveau sur leurs invités. Et il remarqua que s'il voyait énormément de bonté dans ces yeux bleus, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à… De la tristesse ? Cela l'intrigua mais il fit abstraction. En tous cas, sans connaître personnellement le souverain de Leyshur, Dean devait reconnaître qu'il lui inspirait une confiance immédiate.

Il accorda ensuite toute son attention à Rebecca. C'était une femme menue, de longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage fin illuminé par un sourire enjoué. Ses yeux gris le fixaient avec attention, et alors qu'il la saluait, il réalisa avec étonnement que, si tout son corps démontrait la plus profonde joie de vivre, ses yeux gris apparaissaient… Torturés. Tout comme son époux, il lui sembla qu'une profonde détresse se cachait sous son apparente joie de vivre.

Finalement, le roi et la reine de Leyshur s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à leurs enfants.

Balthazar était blond, svelte et un peu plus petit que Dean, avec un étrange éclat au fond des yeux. Un mélange fascinant d'espièglerie et de confiance en lui, confiance en lui également traduite par sa posture assurée. Il salua à son tour le prince héritier de Rencewal, un léger sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres, et Dean fut interpellé par la couleur si particulière de ses prunelles. Un bleu-gris perçant qui semblait le jauger sans scrupule. La parfaite association des yeux de ses parents. Il le vit jeter un coup d'œil à Samuel à ses côtés, et pendant un bref instant, il jura avoir vu une intense lueur de peine transpercer ses prunelles. Associée à celle de Chuck et Rebecca, Dean devait avouer qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'interroger.

Enfin, Elisabeth se présenta à son tour. La fameuse jeune fille que les conseillers de son père espéraient le voir épouser. Et il devait reconnaître qu'elle était particulièrement jolie. Elancée, un sourire avenant, de belles boucles brunes tombant élégamment sur ses épaules et de grands et magnifiques yeux marron débordant de sensibilité et de bienveillance. Il se demanda d'ailleurs de qui elle pouvait bien tenir de tels yeux qu'elle n'avait certainement pas hérités de ses parents. Cependant, il retrouvait en elle la douceur des traits de sa mère et l'assurance de son père. Et si le cœur de Dean n'avait pas déjà été profondément lié au destin de Castiel, aucun doute qu'Elisabeth lui aurait plu au premier regard.

Elle salua ensuite Samuel avant de rapidement se rapprocher de Balthazar et Dean jura avoir vu son propre frère froncer les sourcils en posant son regard sur les deux jeunes gens. De toute évidence, lui aussi semblait intrigué pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots encore avant que la famille royale de Leyshur ne soit conduite dans ses appartements, laissant la place aux derniers arrivants. Dean commençait réellement à s'impatienter, la journée touchait à sa fin, il pouvait voir le soleil entamer sa descente, et il n'avait envie que d'une chose. Se préparer pour le bal et pouvoir retrouver Castiel. C'est pourquoi, lorsque les conseillers annoncèrent que toutes les personnes invitées à loger au château étaient arrivées, se retirant dans une révérence respectueuse, il ne retint pas un long soupir de soulagement.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée d'en avoir fini, commenta sobrement Mary, gagnant un acquiescement muet de la part de son époux qui passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux

\- Et moi de même, confirma-t-il, Et dire que ce soir, il y aura encore plus de monde à accueillir en raison de la présence des nobles du royaume.

\- La soirée promet d'être longue, plaisanta la reine en réajustant sa robe

\- Alors Dean ? reprit John en dévisageant son fils aîné, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, Que penses-tu d'Elisabeth et Balthazar de Leyshur ? »

L'interrogé rit à la question, se rappelant de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père dans les jardins.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec eux, tu l'as bien vu, admit-t-il, Cependant, je dois reconnaître qu'ils m'ont paru sympathiques.

\- C'est mon avis également, intervint Mary, Je suis certaine que vous pourrez devenir de bons amis.

\- A défaut d'autre chose, fit remarquer John, prenant le bras de sa femme qui leva les yeux au ciel

\- Tout à fait. Le mariage ne doit pas être une affaire politique ! asséna-t-elle, gagnant un sourire tendre de la part des hommes de sa famille

\- Et toi Samuel ? enchaîna le roi, Puisque nous sommes sur ce sujet, qu'as-tu pensé de la famille de Leyshur ?

\- Eh bien, j'avoue que moi aussi ils m'ont paru tout à fait agréables mais… »

Samuel fut alors la cible de tous les regards interrogatifs du reste de sa famille.

« Mais ? l'encouragea son frère

\- Il y a… Quelque chose qui m'interpelle. Ils avaient l'air parfaitement heureux, je ne le nie pas, mais en croisant leurs regards… Je jurerais qu'ils souffrent tous les quatre. Une profonde blessure qui semble tous les torturer, même s'ils arrivent à la dissimuler avec habilité.

\- Oui, je l'ai remarqué également. » fit Dean en hochant la tête, appuyant les dires de son frère

Les deux princes observèrent avec attention leurs parents qui échangeaient un regard entendu. John hocha la tête et Mary passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés, se mordant la lèvre avant de reprendre la parole.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas à dire vrai. Pas d'après ce que l'on nous a rapporté sur leur famille.

\- Comment cela ? » s'enquit Dean, intrigué

Mary se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre son explication.

« Quand nous avons appris que Chuck de Leyshur souhaitait renouer des relations diplomatiques, nous avons dépêché plusieurs informateurs pour nous renseigner sur sa famille et son royaume. Et ce que l'on nous a rapporté n'est pas bien joyeux. »

Les deux princes froncèrent les sourcils à ces mots.

« Chuck et Rebecca ont perdu leurs deux plus jeunes enfants, avoua Mary

\- Perdu ? Comment cela ? intervint Samuel

\- Ils sont morts. » compléta John

Un long silence suivit cette révélation.

« Morts ? C'est affreux, fit Dean, les yeux écarquillés

\- Que s'est-il passé ? enchaîna son cadet

\- Ils sont tombés gravement malades. Un mal extrêmement contagieux qui les a obligés à rester cloîtrés au palais. Mais cela n'a pas suffi et la maladie les a emportés il y presque un an de cela… Et le père de Chuck n'a pas dû survivre à cette perte puisqu'il est mort peu de temps après. »

Les princes de Rencewal restèrent figés de longues minutes. Chuck avait perdu son père, ils le savaient déjà. Mais Chuck et Rebecca avaient également perdu leurs enfants. Balthazar et Elisabeth avaient perdu leurs frères, leurs sœurs, peut-être même les deux. Dean fixa toute son attention sur son cadet. Pourrait-il supporter sa perte ? Il savait parfaitement que non. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il aurait la force de faire semblant comme avaient pu le faire Balthazar et sa sœur…

« Quel âge avaient-ils ? s'enquit-il, sa voix tremblant quelque peu

\- Nous n'en savons rien, avoua Mary, Cette disparition a tellement ébranlé le royaume que ces enfants sont presque devenus un sujet tabou. Personne ne veut en parler. C'est là tout ce que nos informateurs ont pu nous communiquer. »

La souveraine posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son époux.

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer leurs souffrances. Si un jour, je devais vous voir mourir… Je ne suis pas sûre de le supporter. J'ignore comment ils font pour sembler si détachés. »

Il était vrai qu'à première vue, personne ne pourrait soupçonner l'affliction qui devait les ronger tous les quatre. Pourtant, leurs yeux ne mentaient pas. La même peine. La même perte. Le même deuil.

« Je m'assurerai qu'ils passent une bonne soirée, se résolut Dean, Je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrai pas éliminer leurs souffrances, mais j'espère au moins les atténuer le temps d'un bal. »

Ses parents lui sourirent pour toute réponse.

« Je ferai de même. » confirma Samuel en posant une main sur son épaule

Les deux princes échangèrent un long regard. Ils connaissaient la valeur de la famille, la force du lien qui pouvait vous unir à un frère, à une sœur, le sentiment de protection. Et c'est parce qu'ils refusaient d'envisager de se perdre l'un l'autre qu'ils feraient tout pour soulager Balthazar et Elisabeth.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant, leur répondit leur père, Et maintenant… »

Il désigna du pouce l'escalier derrière.

« Allez vous préparer. Le coucher de soleil est proche, tout comme le début du bal. »

 _Et tout comme la venue de Castiel et Jessica,_ pensèrent Dean et Samuel, mais ils ne dirent rien. Saluant une dernière fois leurs parents, ils remontèrent les marches ensemble.

La soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

 **Un chapitre de transition avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tous cas ! (Vico, attention, je t'observe ;)) Ha et, je sais pertinemment que j'ai écorché l'orthographe d'Harvelle, mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'étais pas convaincue par cette forme pour le nom du royaume :P Bref, je vous dis à dimanche prochain si vous le souhaitez !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	9. Les cygnes noirs

**Bonjour bonjour, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous, que vous avez profité du week end, de la fête nationale etc :)**

 **Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui lisent, merci à ceux qui suivent, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews.**

 ** _Mysty_ , ha ça, je te promets que la soirée sera mémorable ;)**

 **Place à la suite, et comme je l'avais dit sur le chapitre précédent, les choses vont commencer à bouger :P**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

 _Les cygnes noirs_

« Bien, j'espère que vous êtes prêts ! »

Gabriel se frottait les mains, observant avec attention Castiel et Jessica qui sortaient du lac, le même sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Si eux étaient heureux à l'idée d'aller au bal de ce soir, Gabriel, lui, était extatique.

« Heureusement que vous êtes là, grogna Lucifer en prenant la main de Jessica pour la conduire sur la terre ferme, Depuis des heures, il ne parle que de la soirée…

\- Des heures ? interrogea Castiel

\- Oui… Moi qui pensais que la priorité était de retrouver le reste de la famille. Apparemment, s'assurer que tout se passe bien ce soir est bien plus important.

\- Lucifer, intervint Gabriel, Tu sais parfaitement que je tiens à les retrouver, mais ils seront encore enfermés demain, malheureusement… Alors que le bal donné en l'honneur de Dean de Rencewal, il n'a lieu que ce soir. Et c'est un événement important pour Castiel et Jessica ! »

Lucifer secoua la tête et se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il vous idolâtre autant… » avoua-t-il

Jessica plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur et secoua ses cheveux.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… » murmura-t-elle, amusée

Le blond esquissa un sourire en observant Jessica. Il s'amusait du comportement de son frère, c'était vrai, mais lui-même ressentait quelque chose de particulier envers les jeunes gens, alors qu'il ne leur avait quasiment pas parlé depuis qu'il avait été libéré. Peut-être était-ce dû à ce que Gabriel lui avait raconté sur eux, peut-être était-ce sa propre reconnaissance qui se manifestait, peut-être était-ce l'attachement de son frère pour eux qui le touchait également… Il n'en savait rien, il devait le reconnaître, mais lui aussi se sentait lié aux deux victimes d'Azazel.

« D'ailleurs, reprit Gabriel, Je suis certain que revoir vos deux princes ne pourra que vous être bénéfique. »

Castiel haussa un sourcil à son attention.

« De quoi parles-tu ? interrogea-t-il

\- Eh bien, je suis persuadé que leur proximité peut affaiblir la malédiction.

\- Affaiblir ? Comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? »

Gabriel arbora un air fier. L'air de celui qui s'apprête à révéler un secret suffisamment important.

« Tu sais fort bien que la nuit dernière, j'ai remarqué que la malédiction était bien moins restrictive, et je vous avais demandé à tous deux ce qu'il s'était passé en mon absence. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse, mais j'ai rapidement fait le lien avec le fait que toi et Jessica aviez quasiment passé toute la nuit avec les élus de votre cœur. J'en conclus que, pour l'un et l'autre, il a dû se passer quelque chose, très certainement en rapport avec l'amour qui vous lie aux princes de Rencewal. Et ce quelque chose, cette manifestation d'amour, a ébranlé la malédiction.

\- Gabe… fit Lucifer, Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que des démonstrations d'amour peuvent contrer une malédiction, là où nous, nous ne pouvons rien faire depuis notre retour ? »

L'interrogé eut un petit sourire moqueur en observant son aîné.

« Je ne l'insinue pas. Je l'affirme. Eh oui mon frère, plaisanta-t-il en le voyant rouler des yeux, Il faudra bien que tu admettes que l'amour est bien plus puissant que nous en cet instant.

\- Fichu Azazel… »

Lucifer marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe alors que Jessica posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Donc, reprit Gabriel, Je suis persuadé que revoir vos chers princes ce soir sera un avantage.

\- Oui, surtout si Dean ose faire ce qu'il a dit qu'il ferait… releva Jessica en dévisageant son propre frère qui leva les yeux au ciel, ses joues se colorant de rouge

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit qu'il ferait ? demanda Lucifer, curieux

\- Demander Cassie en mariage. »

Tous observèrent avec stupéfaction Gabriel qui ne lâchait pas Castiel du regard, un sourire lumineux ornant son visage.

« Pardon ? s'étrangla le brun, Comment peux-tu… »

Il se tut en voyant le châtain pointer sa tête du doigt.

« Tu arrives encore à lire les pensées ? fit Lucifer, confus

\- Evidemment, répliqua son frère, Pas toi ?

\- Non… avoua-t-il à contre-cœur

\- Comme quoi, il y a des domaines où je te surpasse. »

Lucifer s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa violemment les cheveux pour le punir de son impertinence, ignorant ses gesticulations.

« Gabriel… reprit Castiel, Dean n'a pas parlé de « demande en mariage », il a seulement dit que…

\- Qu'il voulait te présenter à ses parents et passer le reste de sa vie avec toi. Tu as raison, cela n'a rien à voir bien sûr. »

Castiel passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux alors que sa sœur venait à ses côtés, souriante.

« Dans ce cas, fit remarquer Lucifer, Si on en croit ce que tu nous dis Gabriel, si une démonstration d'amour peut jouer sur la force du sortilège, alors on peut espérer que cette demande en mariage diminue encore l'influence d'Azazel. »

Le concerné opina du chef, ses yeux toujours posés sur les jeunes gens face à lui.

« Je le pense, en effet, confirma-t-il, Sans en avoir conscience, Dean et Samuel nous sont d'une aide précieuse pour combattre Azazel.

\- Ou bien vous vous bercez d'illusions et ces charmants jeunes hommes se révéleront être d'une aide précieuse pour _moi_. »

Gabriel, Lucifer, Castiel et Jessica sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant. Jessica se pétrifia et se colla à son frère qui la tint fortement contre lui, ses yeux se glaçant, tandis que Gabriel se postait devant eux, Lucifer à ses côtés, la haine déformant leurs traits.

« Azazel… » souffla la jeune fille, l'angoisse rampant sous sa peau

L'homme face à eux eut un sourire faux en s'inclinant.

« Toujours là pour toi ma belle, tu le sais… »

Si le « Ma jolie » de Gabriel rassurait Jessica et la mettait en confiance, le « Ma belle » d'Azazel rongeait son être comme du poison et lui donnait envie de disparaître.

« Azazel, fit froidement Gabriel, gagnant l'attention de son ennemi, Que le temps a passé. Tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux. »

Le concerné ricana et s'approcha de ses anciens prisonniers qui ne bronchèrent pas.

« Toi, en revanche, les siècles t'ont épargné. Toujours aussi impertinent, conclut-il en effleurant la joue du châtain

\- Ne le touche pas, gronda Lucifer en repoussant son bras, se mettant entre son cadet et son tortionnaire

\- Lucifer. Tu te bats pour tes frères maintenant ? »

Le blond se figea alors que les yeux sombres de son vis-à-vis se plantaient dans les siens.

« Il me semble pourtant que, lorsqu'ils avaient le plus besoin de toi, tu les as ignorés. Quel bel exemple de frère tu fais… »

Les yeux d'Azazel s'illuminèrent d'un bref éclat doré alors que Lucifer le prenait au col, sa fureur ne demandant qu'à se déverser.

« Tout cela était de ta faute. Tout. Nous te faisions confiance et toi tu…

\- Vas-tu jouer la carte de la sensiblerie Lucifer ? Cela ne te ressemble pas. »

Sur ces mots, il desserra sans effort la prise du blond qui observa ses mains, interloqué.

« Eh oui Lucifer, tu es faible désormais, enchaîna-t-il, comprenant le désarroi de l'homme en face lui, Toi. Gabriel. Vous n'êtes plus les entités les plus puissantes. J'espère que cela ne froisse pas ton ego surdimensionné.

\- Toi, grogna Lucifer en s'approchant à nouveau rageusement, le poing en l'air, Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de… »

Il se tut lorsque son mouvement fut interrompu et qu'il se retrouva figé, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

« Cela répond-t-il à ta question ? interrogea Azazel, un sourire en coin, Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi. » conclut-il avec désinvolture en libérant Lucifer qui fulminait

Il fit quelques pas, voulant de toute évidence s'approcher de Castiel et Jessica, mais Gabriel l'affrontait toujours, le défiant de faire le moindre geste vers lui.

« Gabriel… soupira Azazel, Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir m'empêcher de récupérer ce qui est à moi ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? fit l'interrogé, glacial

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Castiel et Jessica. Tu ne pourras jamais les éloigner de moi. Ils m'appartiennent.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou, cracha Castiel qui vint se placer auprès de Gabriel, Vous nous avez peut-être ensorcelés, mais jamais nous ne vous appartiendrons. »

Azazel soupira d'impatience et dévisagea le brun comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant capricieux.

« Pendant un bref instant, j'ai oublié que tu étais têtu. Et particulièrement réfractaire à mon autorité. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jessica qui le fusillait du regard, même si elle restait prudemment dissimulée derrière son frère et Gabriel.

« J'aurais pu rapidement faire plier ta sœur si elle avait été seule. Mais... Tu es là. Toi et ton incroyable résistance à ma puissance. Après ces deux années, tu me tiens toujours tête. Et… »

Il passa son regard de Lucifer à Gabriel.

« …je sais que cela ne fera qu'empirer puisque tu as rencontré ces deux-là. Tu risques d'être encore plus intenable, et je t'avoue que cela ne m'enchante pas.

\- Si l'idée que l'on soit avec lui t'est si hostile, attaqua Gabriel, Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas manifesté plus tôt ? »

Azazel leur offrit un sourire condescendant.

« En raison de Dean et Samuel de Rencewal, bien évidemment. »

A la mention des princes, Jessica se déroba de la protection de ses alliés pour se placer auprès de son frère.

« Si jamais vous tentez quoi que ce soit à leur égard, gronda-t-elle, hostile, Je jure que…

\- Oh Jessica… Ma chère Jessica. Je ne leur ferai rien. Cela ne représenterait aucun intérêt pour moi. »

Azazel fit quelques pas sous le regard suspicieux de toutes les personnes présentes et effleura l'écorce d'un arbre, ignorant leurs regards sur lui.

« Je reconnais que leur venue n'a pas été pour me plaire au premier abord. L'amour… Un pouvoir suffisamment puissant pour venir à bout des pires malédictions. »

Il esquissa un rictus à l'attention de Castiel qui restait inébranlable, seul son regard embrasé traduisait l'ardeur de son courroux.

« Ils m'ont inquiété. _Vous_ m'avez inquiété… » poursuivit Azazel en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à l'arbre sous sa paume et l'éclat dans les yeux de Castiel se fit meurtrier

Il pourrait jurer que son tortionnaire les avait eus à l'œil durant tout ce temps. Qu'il n'avait rien manqué de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt ces derniers jours. Absolument rien. Et cette intrusion dans son intimité lui donnait envie de hurler.

« Puis j'ai finalement réalisé que je pouvais utiliser cet amour à mon avantage. » continua Azazel en se tournant vers eux

Et il se délecta devant l'angoisse qui se saisit de leurs corps.

« Comment… commença Gabriel, son estomac se tordant violemment, un mauvais pressentiment le prenant à la gorge

\- Gabriel… rit doucement son interlocuteur, Tu es malin. Tu sais pertinemment que les preuves d'amour renforcent un lien. Mais les peines de cœur, les trahisons… »

Il se tut un bref instant en posant un doigt faussement pensif sur ses lèvres.

« L'amour peut-être une force. Tout comme il peut être le pire des poisons. Et il me fallait attendre l'occasion idéale pour m'en servir de cette manière. Briser votre amour pour redonner toute la place à mon emprise… »

Castiel et Jessica se seraient sûrement précipités sur Azazel si Lucifer et Gabriel ne leur avaient saisi le poignet pour les en dissuader. Et ils devaient avouer que ce n'était pas évident de les contenir quand eux même avaient envie de sauter à la gorge de leur tortionnaire. Celui-ci les observa, une lueur amusée brûlant au fond de ses yeux.

« Et ce bal vient de me donner la parfaite opportunité… continua-t-il, un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres

\- Tu as intérêt à être plus clair si tu ne veux pas que je te réduise en cendres ! » s'écria Lucifer, l'appréhension de son frère commençant à faire écho dans son âme

Azazel leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu ne serais même pas capable d'allumer une brindille, alors me réduire en cendres… Mais soit, je vais me permettre d'être plus clair. »

Et l'air suffisant qui s'inscrivit sur ses traits ne fut pas pour rassurer ses interlocuteurs. Car Gabriel comprit que, si Azazel leur dévoilait son plan, c'est qu'il ne craignait absolument pas qu'ils puissent le contrer. C'est qu'il se savait suffisamment puissant pour que les mettre au courant ne représente aucune menace pour lui. De la même façon qu'Azazel lui avait dévoilé ses intentions avant de l'enfermer des siècles plus tôt. Il voulait prouver qu'il était le meilleur. Qu'il détenait le contrôle. Que les autres étaient faibles face à lui…

C'est là que Gabriel réalisa. Azazel était orgueilleux. Bien trop orgueilleux. Et même si sa confiance en lui était certainement justifiée en cet instant, l'orgueil restait un défaut. Cela allait lui nuire un jour. Il en était persuadé…

« Je disais, poursuivit Azazel, Les trahisons amoureuses. Imaginons que vous ne soyez pas présents à ce bal et…

\- Vraiment ? l'interrompit Castiel, retenant un ricanement, Vous pensez sincèrement que notre absence à ce bal serait perçue comme une trahison pour Dean et Samuel ? Si nous ne nous y rendons pas, ils sauront que nous avons eu des ennuis. Cela les inquiétera certes, mais cela ne les blessera certainement pas et… »

Il porta les mains à sa gorge en réalisant que plus un mot ne réussissait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés en croisant ceux contrariés de son bourreau.

« J'avais presque oublié, commenta sobrement celui-ci, Tu n'as jamais eu ta langue dans ta poche. Castiel, tu es bien plus beau quand tu es muet. »

Le concerné s'agita, frustré de ne pouvoir asséner ses quatre vérités à l'être maléfique qui se tenait en face de lui.

« Et tu es toujours aussi sanguin, enchaîna Azazel, Maintenant, calme-toi, que je puisse continuer de raconter ma merveilleuse histoire. »

Castiel le fusilla de son regard bleuté, mais son adversaire ne broncha pas. Au contraire, il reprit la parole.

« Imaginons que ta charmante sœur et toi-même ne soyez pas présents à ce bal. Et que, lors de la soirée, Dean et Samuel de Rencewal déclarent ouvertement leurs sentiments à d'autres personnes. Imaginons qu'ils annoncent à leurs parents, à la cour, à tous ceux présents, qu'ils souhaitent avoir à leurs côtés quelqu'un qui ne soit pas vous… »

Il ricana en voyant Gabriel et Lucifer se décomposer alors que Castiel et Jessica se regardaient l'un l'autre, la confusion lisible sur leurs visages.

« Je ne comprends pas… osa la jeune fille, affrontant de son mieux Azazel, Comment pourraient-ils déclarer leurs sentiments à des personnes qui ne soient pas _nous_ ?! Nous sommes ceux qu'ils aiment. Si nous sommes absents, pourquoi se déclareraient-ils à quelqu'un d'autre ?!

\- Oh Jessica… s'émut faussement son interlocuteur, J'aurais peut-être dû être plus explicite. Toi et ton frère ne serez pas au bal. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que Jessica et Castiel n'y seraient pas…

\- Pardon ? »

La jeune fille était complètement perdue, ne trouvant aucun sens aux paroles de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle observa son frère qui ne semblait pas plus avancé.

« Azazel… gronda soudainement Gabriel, Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela.

\- J'ai tous les droits, contra le concerné, Ne l'as-tu toujours pas assimilé ? Et je te l'ai dit, je refuse que l'on touche à ce qui est à moi.

\- Mais que se passe-il à la fin ? explosa soudainement Castiel à qui Azazel venait de rendre sa voix

\- Il se passe, l'informa Lucifer, son regard glacé fixant hargneusement son adversaire dont il avait également saisi les intentions, Qu'il veut envoyer deux personnes au bal. Deux personnes qui prendront votre place, votre apparence. Tout cela pour que Dean et Samuel s'engagent auprès de quelqu'un d'autre que vous, ce qui déchirera inévitablement le lien qui vous unit les uns aux autres.

\- Non… » souffla le brun, estomaqué

Il se tourna vers Azazel qui lui souriait, manifestement content de lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! s'exclama-t-il, sa voix fragilisée par l'angoisse qui lui mordait les entrailles

\- Et pourtant… »

Azazel fit un signe de la main et deux jeunes gens apparurent à ses côtés.

« … ne trouves-tu pas qu'ils feraient un parfait Castiel et une parfaite Jessica ? »

Castiel sentit la main tremblante de sa sœur se réfugier dans la sienne et il observa avec haine le jeune homme et la jeune fille entourant son adversaire.

Lui était brun, grand et fin et son visage pâle et longiligne était marqué par le bleu foncé et tumultueux de ses yeux. Il avait une prestance et une aura particulières qui donnèrent à Castiel l'impression d'étouffer et il sentit clairement Jessica frissonner à ses côtés.

Elle était élancée et possédait une silhouette particulièrement avantageuse. Ses cheveux châtain foncé cascadaient dans son dos, encadrant les traits délicats de son visage. Ses yeux marron possédaient une profondeur qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue jusqu'alors, et ses lèvres rouges apportaient la touche finale à l'élégance de sa personne.

Alors oui, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver beaux, mais leur beauté était glaciale. Ils attiraient les regards, bien évidemment, mais leur charme était venimeux. Ils étaient un piège. Une magnifique illusion. Un rêve mortel. Et Azazel voulait les envoyer auprès de Dean et Samuel ?

« Laissez-moi vous présenter Alastair et Ruby, mes enfants.

\- Tes ENFANTS ? »

L'exclamation interloquée de Gabriel fit hausser un sourcil à Azazel.

« Pas tout à fait mes enfants, accepta de préciser celui-ci, Je dirais plutôt que Venhea leur a donné naissance après votre disparition. Et en votre absence, je les ai pris sous mon aile. Eux, et plusieurs autres d'ailleurs. Beaucoup de siècles se sont écoulés après tout. »

Il eut un sourire fier en voyant l'air ahuri de Gabriel et Lucifer.

« Comment est-ce possible… souffla le blond, Venha nous est apparue morte à tous les deux. Aucune présence. Comment aurait-elle pu faire en sorte que de nouveaux être voient le jour ?

\- Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est morte, le contredit-t-il, Disons plutôt que, désormais, je la contrôle. C'est votre influence qui a disparu en même temps que vous. »

Il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vague alors qu'il laissait d'anciens souvenirs envahir son esprit.

« Et cela n'a pas plu à tout le monde, confessa-t-il, J'ai été obligé d'agir.

\- Qu'as-tu encore fait ? grogna dangereusement Lucifer, un étrange éclat allumant ses yeux

\- Rien de bien grave, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, Je me suis simplement débarrassé de vos chers amis. J'ai mis hors d'état de nuire tous ceux qui ont tenté de s'en prendre à moi en comprenant que j'étais à l'origine de votre disparition.

\- Tu n'as pas OSE ? »

Gabriel fulminait à l'idée qu'Azazel ait étendu son sadisme à tous ceux qui leur étaient restés fidèles. Celui-ci se pinça l'arête du nez, ne retenant pas un soupir d'impatience.

« Bien sûr que si, j'ai osé, cracha-t-il, la haine émergeant derrières ses intonations doucereuses, J'aurais tout osé pour vous faire disparaître.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé à tant de rancœur ? »

La voix de Lucifer avait été un murmure d'incompréhension. Jamais une telle animosité n'avait existé à Venhea. Jamais. Et l'acharnement féroce dont semblait vouloir faire preuve Azazel dépassait son entendement. Celui-ci planta son regard déterminé dans celui orageux de Lucifer, refusant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à sa question.

« Dean et Samuel ne se laisseront pas avoir par votre mascarade. »

La voix tranchante de Castiel ramena à nouveau toute l'attention des personnes présentes sur lui. Et il permit également à tous de revenir au sujet qui préoccupait douloureusement Castiel et Jessica. Le brun voulait y croire d'ailleurs. Que les princes de Rencewal ne se laisseraient pas abuser par les manipulations d'Azazel. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'était même pas à moitié convaincu. Il n'avait que trop souvent été témoin de la force de son tortionnaire.

« En es-tu sûr ? »

Le ton amusé d'Azazel ne le rassura pas et il ouvrit de grands yeux effarés en voyant Alastair et Ruby prendre progressivement son apparence et celle de sa sœur. Et c'est là qu'il prit la pleine mesure du danger. Parce que, s'il avait toujours trouvé sa sœur belle, Ruby transformée en Jessica était tout simplement… Epoustouflante. Elle lui ressemblait, certes, trait pour trait – elle arborait même son doux sourire qui illuminait le gris de ses yeux – mais elle avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui la rendait irrésistible. Dean et Samuel seraient bien incapables de penser qu'elle ne soit qu'une contrefaçon. Et même s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose, le charme de Ruby était si envoûtant qu'ils ne pourraient rien contre. Lui-même avait énormément de mal.

Et quand il remarqua sa sœur subjuguée bien malgré elle par Alastair qui avait revêtu son apparence, il sentit son cœur se fendre en comprenant que Dean non plus ne pourrait affronter l'aura ensorcelante d'Alastair.

« Il y aura énormément de monde à ce bal, poursuivit-il, éludant la question et essayant de faire taire ses appréhensions, Si vous les envoyez sous cette apparence, je suis certain que quelqu'un nous reconnaîtra. Et comme je ne peux imaginer que vous ne les accompagniez pas, vous risquez de devoir fournir des explications à notre présence à vos côtés ! »

Il s'était contenu au mieux, mais il avait presque hurlé ces derniers mots. Il se raccrochait à n'importe quel espoir. A n'importe quel moyen qui pourrait faire basculer le plan d'Azazel. Et en sentant la main de sa sœur serrer fortement la sienne, il sut sans même avoir besoin de la regarder qu'elle pensait exactement comme lui en cet instant.

« Je t'en prie Castiel, me prends-tu vraiment pour un imbécile ? fit leur tortionnaire, faussement offensé, Cette illusion ne touchera que vos chers princes. Pour toute autre personne, Ruby, Alastair et moi-même garderons notre véritable apparence. »

Il se tut quelques instants, semblant réfléchir intensément.

« Car tu as raison, bien sûr, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que l'on vous reconnaisse et que l'on vous arrache à moi… confia-t-il ensuite, Toi. Jessica. Vous êtes mes plus belles possessions. »

Il sourit avec plaisir en voyant le visage des jeunes gens perdre les quelques couleurs qui leur restaient.

« Et de qui comptes tu prendre l'apparence ? » s'enquit alors Gabriel, glacial

Et le regard entendu qu'il obtint le figea presque autant qu'il lui donna envie de hurler.

« Je te l'interdis, fulmina-t-il, Il est hors de question que je te laisse à ce bal sous mes traits. Je te promets que tu… »

Il s'effondra au sol en retenant un gémissement plaintif, Lucifer se précipitant à ses côtés pour le tenir contre lui, lançant un regarda assassin à Azazel qui les observait comme on observe des insectes insignifiants.

« J'ai horreur de me répéter, asséna celui-ci avec une moue dégoûtée, Vous. Ne pouvez. _Rien_. M'interdire. »

Il fit un léger mouvement de la main et Gabriel se redressa avec difficulté, son frère le soutenant toujours avec inquiétude.

« Vous avez décidé de jouer au plus malin avec moi. A mon tour de vous rappeler combien vos pitoyables tentatives ne pourront rien contre moi. »

Il dévisagea avec sévérité Castiel et Jessica qui eurent alors l'inexplicable envie de de disparaître.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à faire ce genre de chose, mais, Castiel, je dois avouer que ton récent comportement m'a particulièrement… Déçu. »

Le jeune homme sentit un frisson glacé courir le long de son dos. Le regard d'Azazel ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Il lui semblait bien plus intransigeant, bien plus vicieux, bien plus pervers que tout ce dont il avait pu être le témoin auparavant.

« Bien que cela ne m'enchante pas, je vais devoir te punir. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur de Castiel s'affola alors que les yeux de son tortionnaire se teintaient de jaune. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que tout son être se trouva incapable du moindre mouvement. Il pouvait même sentir ses poumons comprimés avec force, coupant sa respiration, alors qu'une douleur affreuse naissait au creux de son ventre. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de refouler sa souffrance, mais il la sentait clairement remonter dans sa chair jusqu'à venir broyer sa tête. Et avant d'avoir pu pousser un hurlement qui ne demandait qu'à déchirer sa gorge, il se sentit projeté dans l'air jusqu'à ce que son corps ne percute quelque chose avec violence. Il s'effondra au sol, se recroquevillant alors qu'il entendait des cris d'horreur autour de lui et que la douleur pernicieuse dans son corps et sa tête se mettait à le torturer avec encore plus d'acharnement, le rendant incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

« Cass ?! Cass ?! CASS ?! »

Jessica se précipita auprès de son frère inconscient qui tremblait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle passa une main épouvantée sur son front qu'elle trouva brûlant. Des larmes menacèrent d'envahir ses yeux alors qu'elle se tournait et observait avec haine Azazel qui regardait la scène avec intérêt.

« Pour tout ce que vous nous avez fait… Pour tout ce que vous _lui_ avez fait… cracha-t-elle, Je vous enverrai en enfer.

\- Oh ma belle… J'adore quand tu te mets en colère. »

Elle détourna le regard, bien plus préoccupée par l'état de Castiel que par le sourire victorieux de son bourreau. Elle prit enfin conscience de la présence de Gabriel et Lucifer à ses côtés, le premier ayant emprisonné son épaule d'une poigne ferme, le deuxième redressant le corps du brun contre le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel il avait été envoyé, posant une main inquiète sur le front du jeune homme.

« Une telle scène est si touchante… s'amusa encore une fois Azazel, mais aucun ne lui prêta attention, ce dont il ne se formalisa pas, Oh et, tant que j'y suis… »

Et quelque chose dans la façon de dire ces derniers mots poussa Gabriel à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez. Que je devrais m'inquiéter de voir que vous êtes deux à avoir réussi à vous libérer. Que je devrais m'inquiéter de vous voir tenter de trouver votre frère et votre sœur manquants. Que je devrais craindre votre retour. Mais je tenais à vous dire que, malgré toute votre bonne volonté, malgré tous les efforts que vous pourrez déployer, vous ne réussirez jamais à recouvrer toute votre puissance. »

Il se tut un instant alors que Lucifer lui décochait à son tour un regard hostile.

« Vous ne parviendrez jamais à vous retrouver tous les quatre. »

Il esquissa un dernier sourire satisfait avant de disparaître, emmenant avec lui Alastair et Ruby, laissant ses adversaires à leur détresse.

« C'est pas vrai, pesta Lucifer, appuyant plus fortement sur le front de Castiel, fermant les yeux sous l'effet de la concentration, Je n'arrive à rien !

\- Comment cela ? demanda Jessica, l'inquiétude menaçant de la submerger en voyant son aîné ainsi

\- Je n'arrive pas à le guérir ! Je… Je n'y arrive plus. Gabriel, essaie ! »

L'interpellé posa à son tour sa main sur le front du brun et fit appel à tous les pouvoirs qui restaient en sa possession. Il secoua la tête, une appréhension grandissante le paralysant.

« Je ne peux rien faire non plus ! se lamenta-t-il en se détachant, Je ne peux pas plus le guérir que toi. Ce mal qu'Azazel lui a implanté est trop puissant.

\- Alors que peut-on faire ? s'alarma la jeune fille, prenant le visage de Castiel entre ses mains tremblantes, Cass ? Castiel ? Je t'en prie, reste avec moi. Réponds-moi ! »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots alors qu'elle posait son front contre celui de son frère.

« Raphaëlle… murmura Lucifer

\- Pardon ? fit Jessica d'une petite voix

\- Il faut retrouver Raphaëlle, précisa-t-il, Elle a toujours été plus douée que nous pour guérir. Si quelqu'un peut faire quelque chose, ce sera elle.

\- Je suis d'accord, intervint Gabriel, Mais comment…

\- Retrouve-la. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils en dévisageant son frère.

« Lucifer, qu'est-ce que…

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre Gabriel, le pressa le blond, Retrouve-la.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Je ne sais même pas comment faire ! Viens avec moi au moins. Nous serons…

\- Non. L'un de nous doit au moins rester là pour s'assurer que Castiel aille bien.

\- Alors pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi-même ? Tu es bien plus puissant que moi, et…

\- Et la dernière fois que j'ai vu Raphaëlle, j'ai été particulièrement odieux avec elle. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle m'en veuille. Si quelqu'un doit la libérer et lui expliquer la situation, mieux vaut que ce soit toi. Elle sera plus encline à t'écouter.

\- Mais, Lucifer, je…

\- Gabriel ! Ne discute pas. Vas-y. Maintenant ! »

Gabriel posa un dernier regard sur Castiel, croisa le regard suppliant de Jessica et celui de Lucifer ne souffrant aucune contestation. En cet instant, il revoyait le frère aîné qui avait toujours sur ce qui était bon pour lui. Il se redressa.

« Très bien, abdiqua-t-il, Je vais faire au mieux. »

Lucifer hocha la tête alors que Jessica se préoccupait à nouveau de son frère.

« J'ai confiance en toi petit frère… » murmura le blond

Gabriel sourit tristement avant d'abandonner les trois autres derrière lui, résolu à retrouver sa sœur. Résolu à venir en aide à Castiel. Et, surtout, encore plus résolu à faire payer Azazel.

* * *

 **Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'Azazel réagisse à un moment donné, vous ne croyez pas ? :) J'espère que cette confrontation vous a plu, et je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite.**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	10. La trahison des princes

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Un chapitre un peu plus tardif qu'à l'ordinaire (le DocManager faisait des siennes, j'ai dû trouver une astuce :)). Enfin bref, merci encore aux lecteurs, followers et reviewers :) J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire (et que le titre du chapitre ne vous inquiétera pas trop...)**

 ** _Mysty_ , voilà la suite ! Pour l'état de Cass, il faudra attendre encore un peu ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

 _La trahison des princes_

Comme Dean s'en était douté, il y avait énormément de personnes présentes ce soir : celles qu'il avait accueillies cet après-midi, les nobles du royaume qu'il connaissait bien pour la plupart et même les gens du château qu'il côtoyait depuis sa naissance – il avait entraperçu Benny et il savait que même Bobby était là–. La salle de bal avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours et le foisonnement de tissus chatoyants l'embellissait encore davantage. Une estrade avait été aménagée spécialement au fond de la salle pour recevoir les assisses ornées de velours argent de ses parents. Ceux-ci, ayant pris place dans leurs fauteuils, dégageaient une élégance dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier.

Mary avait revêtu une robe bleu marine, une association sublime de soie et de tulle piquetée de minuscules diamants, donnant l'impression qu'elle s'était drapée dans une nuit étoilée. Ses cheveux dorés avaient été savamment relevés sur sa tête, dégageant son cou, et dévoilant subtilement son diadème d'or dont les arabesques ornées de diamants et d'émeraudes brillaient doucement à la lumière des bougies. John, à ses côtés, avait également fière allure dans sa tunique. Celle-ci était d'un bleu bien plus profond que celui de la robe de sa femme, réhaussé par des broderies de fil d'argent, le col d'un blanc cassé mettant en valeur sa bonhomie. Sa couronne faite d'argent pur semblait légère sur sa chevelure et donnait l'étrange impression de créer un halo bienfaisant autour de son visage.

Dean tritura l'une de ses manches, jouant avec les coutures dorées qui contrastaient avec le vert profond de sa propre veste. Sa mère l'avait choisi, pour mettre ses yeux en valeur avait-elle dit. Il n'avait, bien évidemment, pas protesté. D'ailleurs, il devait avouer qu'il se trouvait plutôt séduisant vêtu ainsi, et Joanna n'avait pas manqué de lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il allait faire des ravages ce soir. Mais il n'en avait que faire. La seule personne qu'il comptait impressionner n'étant pas encore arrivée. Alors, pour l'instant, il s'obligeait à être patient, debout sur l'estrade, sous l'œil attentif de ses parents, souriant et remerciant les personnes qui venaient lui présenter leurs hommages et leurs meilleurs vœux pour son anniversaire. Et il devait se faire violence pour faire bonne figure, l'envie de prendre un siège et de se reposer gagnant en puissance.

« Veux-tu que je t'amène un fauteuil ? » murmura une voix amusée à ses côtés

Il esquissa un sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère qui venait de se placer à ses côtés.

« Tu n'as pas idée de combien j'en rêve… » avoua-t-il

Samuel étouffa un éclat de rire et son frère l'observa avec un peu plus d'attention. Lui aussi était très élégant, vêtu d'un ensemble crème réhaussé de broderies couleur bronze. Ses cheveux tombaient toujours avec grâce autour de son visage, ce qui fit rire le prince héritier. Il savait pertinemment que Mary avait voulu qu'il les noue, mais il connaissait suffisamment bien son frère pour savoir qu'il n'accepterait jamais, jamais, que quelqu'un touche à sa précieuse chevelure.

Dean détourna les yeux pour observer la foule qui avait envahi la salle. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse y avoir plus de monde que cela. Il ne l'espérait pas d'ailleurs. S'il devait encore sourire, il finirait par avoir des crampes. Il laissa son regard se porter au niveau des portes qui étaient restées grande ouvertes, espérant apercevoir les invités que son cœur et son âme réclamaient à grands cris.

« Dean… Ils vont venir. Ne t'en fais donc pas autant. »

L'interpellé planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

« Je ne m'en fais pas. » répliqua-t-il

Samuel leva les yeux au ciel, loin d'être dupe.

« Ta soirée se passe-t-elle bien pour l'instant ? enchaîna Dean, refusant de se laisser gagner par la fébrilité de l'attente

\- Parfaitement bien, sourit son cadet, J'ai discuté avec Joanna. Sais-tu qu'elle se languit de ton absence ?

\- Lui as-tu dis que j'étais condamné à rester ici jusqu'à ce que tous les invités soient arrivés ?

\- C'est pour cela qu'elle m'a envoyé te quérir. Je crois qu'elle a pressenti que c'était quasiment le cas… »

Samuel observa l'un des recoins de la salle, et Dean suivit son regard. Joanna était en train de les dévisager avec attention, un sourcil haussé. Il put enfin remarquer que la jeune fille était vraiment belle ce soir. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'un bleu ciel très pur, ses cheveux tombant tout simplement dans son dos en de très belles boucles d'or, certaines mèches retenues par des épingles ornées de saphir. Dean lui fit un léger mouvement de tête et elle sourit avant de se détourner, retournant à sa conversation avec deux autres personnes qu'il réussit à reconnaître. Balthazar et Elisabeth de Leyshur.

« Joanna a fait la connaissance de Balthazar et Elisabeth ? s'enquit-il en désignant les deux jeunes gens à son frère

\- Je les lui ai présentés, en effet. Je suis allé les voir dès leur arrivée dans la salle, et, si j'osais, je dirais que Joanna m'a littéralement sauté dessus par la suite. Je n'ai pu faire autrement que de faire les présentations. »

Dean sourit à la remarque, discernant Balthazar qui semblait échanger avec la princesse d'Arvel avec passion alors qu'Elisabeth souriait doucement.

« Alors, comment sont-ils ? s'enquit-il, curieux

\- Je les ai trouvés très intéressants tous les deux. Balthazar a un franc parler assez étonnant pour un prince, je dois l'avouer, alors qu'Elisabeth est bien plus calme. Et pour des personnes qui n'ont pas eu de contact avec les autres royaumes depuis des années, ils sont incroyablement ouverts. Ils se sont intéressés à moi autant que je me suis intéressé à eux. »

Samuel se tut en regardant à son tour les trois jeunes gens qui riaient.

« Et puis, Joanna a l'air de bien s'entendre avec eux. » conclut-il, comme si cela justifiait tout

Ce qui était le cas. Les princes de Rencewal savaient pertinemment que Joanna d'Arvel avait un très fort caractère. Peu de personnes réussissaient à trouver grâce à ses yeux. Alors, si elle appréciait Balthazar et Elisabeth de Leyshur, pour Dean, il n'y avait pas de meilleure façon de prouver qu'ils pourraient définitivement être amis.

« Et eux aussi ont l'air de l'apprécier, continua-t-il en devinant un sourire sincère sur les lèvres d'Elisabeth qui semblait dire quelque chose à son tour

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Samuel, Tous deux ont semblé particulièrement touchés en la voyant.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que j'aille leur parler également, conclut-il

\- Oui, mais je crains que cela ne doive attendre… »

Dean fronça les sourcils en portant toute son attention sur son frère qui observait avec une fascination mêlée de joie les portes de la salle. Il suivit son regard et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine.

Castiel et Jessica venaient d'arriver aux côtés de Gabriel, attirant sur eux les regards de toutes les personnes qui semblaient au moins aussi fascinées que Samuel. Et il comprenait pourquoi, tous trois étaient magnifiques, dégageant une aura quasi magnétique.

Gabriel portait un ensemble beige aux surprenants reflets dorés, mettant en valeur les traits de son visage illuminé par ses yeux rieurs. Il jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours, laissant un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant tous les visages tournés vers eux.

Jessica, à ses côtés, semblait un peu plus gênée d'être la cible de tous ces regards. Elle baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement, se rapprochant un peu plus de son frère dont elle tenait le bras. Elle portait une robe noire au décolleté incrusté de diamants, la jupe était faite de diverses couches de tulles, voletant autour d'elle, marquant sa taille avec grâce. Et Samuel aurait pu jurer qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant, ses cheveux dorés simplement relevés, le surprenant agréablement, lui qui ne l'avait connue qu'avec ses cheveux cascadant librement.

Castiel, lui, donnait l'impression d'observer avec sévérité toute personne qui regardait avec un peu trop d'intensité sa sœur. Et lorsque son regard passa au-dessus de la foule pour tomber dans celui de Dean, il lui offrit un doux sourire qui déclencha une tempête de sentiments chez celui-ci. Dean ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du brun qui était époustouflant vêtu de son habit blanc, dont les manchettes et le col étaient d'un bleu parfaitement en accord avec ses prunelles. S'il n'avait pas déjà été certain de ce qu'il ressentait, il savait qu'il serait tombé amoureux de Castiel ce soir-là.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants avancèrent à travers la foule qui s'écarta presque immédiatement, leur libérant un passage jusqu'à l'estrade où était présente toute la famille royale de Rencewal. John et Mary ne lâchaient pas du regard leurs deux fils qui, en cet instant, ne semblaient rien voir d'autre que les jeunes gens qui approchaient.

Dean et Samuel n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter et, mus par une volonté incontrôlable, ils descendirent de l'estrade, leurs yeux toujours ancrés à ceux de Castiel et Jessica, s'avançant vers eux avec une assurance frôlant la précipitation. Leur mouvement surprit la totalité des personnes présentes car, agissant ainsi, les princes dérogeaient au protocole. Les invités étaient supposés venir à eux, et non l'inverse comme ils le faisaient en fendant la foule à leur tour.

Une fois à un mètre les uns des autres, ils s'interrompirent, leurs regards ne s'étant toujours pas lâchés, et un silence s'ensuivit avant que Castiel et Jessica ne s'inclinent, Gabriel suivant leur exemple. Cela tira les princes de Rencewal de l'étrange état catatonique dans lequel l'arrivée des jeunes gens semblait les avoir plongés. Ils s'inclinèrent à leur tour, essayant de contrôler leur instinct qui leur hurlait de prendre l'être aimé dans leurs bras.

« Nous sommes ravis de vous voir ce soir… réussit finalement à dire Dean, submergé par le bleu de Castiel qui l'emprisonnait sans qu'il ne puisse se défaire de son emprise

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, lui répondit le brun, lui offrant ce sourire si particulier qui faisait vibrer son cœur

\- Vous êtes… Magnifiques. » parvint à articuler Samuel à son tour

Jessica pencha la tête sur le côté, jouant sans y prendre garde avec le tulle de sa robe, ses yeux gris capturant ceux du prince.

« Merci… souffla-t-elle

\- Comment est-ce possible d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Dean, ne pouvant se défaire de l'image des deux jeunes gens habillés plus que simplement ces deux derniers jours

\- Ce sont… Gabriel et Lucifer qui ont tenu à s'occuper de nous, répondit Jessica en regardant le concerné qui opina du chef, Malgré leurs pouvoirs incomplets, ils ont pu nous permettre d'être présentables ce soir.

\- A ce sujet… remarqua Samuel, Lucifer n'est pas avec vous ? Je croyais qu'il souhaitait être présent également.

\- Il est vrai qu'il en avait l'intention, l'informa Gabriel, Mais, finalement, il a considéré que je pouvais m'occuper seul de Castiel et Jessica, lui a préféré rester pour essayer de retrouver nos frères et sœurs toujours emprisonnés.

\- Eh bien tant pis, conclut Dean, Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque, fit-il en plaisantant

\- Oh si… murmura Gabriel avec un étrange sourire qui passa inaperçu, Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il manque. »

Dean et Samuel rirent alors que Jessica et Castiel ne faisaient qu'échanger un regard entendu.

« D'ailleurs, reprit le brun en faisant un pas en avant, posant sa main libre sur l'épaule du prince héritier de Rencewal, Joyeux anniversaire Dean… »

Le murmure rauque déclencha de violents frissons dans tout le corps du châtain, et il se retint pour ne pas embrasser Castiel immédiatement.

« Oui, renchérit Jessica, Joyeux anniversaire, fit-elle en offrant un regard intense à Samuel qui jura que ses joues se mettaient à chauffer

\- J'espère en tous cas que vous ne nous avez pas trop attendus, se permit de remarquer Gabriel en offrant un large sourire aux princes

\- Pas du tout, lui répondit Dean, Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, nous pouvons considérer que la soirée peut véritablement débuter.

\- Ouverture du bal ? interrogea Samuel, ses yeux brillant de complicité

\- Ouverture du bal, confirma Dean, Je crois que mère commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi je n'avais encore invité personne.

\- Parce que la bonne personne n'était pas là ? » intervint Gabriel, amusé

Dean sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine en croisant à nouveau le regard brûlant de Castiel.

« Exactement… souffla-t-il, essayant d'ignorer les rougeurs qu'il sentait envahir ses pommettes, Castiel ? »

L'interpellé regarda la main que lui tendait Dean.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il, une légère inquiétude dans sa voix

\- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête avant d'échanger un regard avec Gabriel qui lui sourit simplement.

« Avec plaisir. » répondit-il finalement en se séparant de Jessica et déposant sa main dans celle du prince

Dean vit alors son frère offrir son bras à la jeune fille qui l'accepta avec plaisir, puis il se détourna pour regarder ses parents. John les observait avec un mélange d'intérêt et de vague incompréhension, alors que Mary leur offrait un sourire éblouissant. Mais ce sourire n'était rien par rapport à l'étrange bonheur qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles et, pendant un instant, elle lui donna l'impression d'être quelqu'un dont les soupçons venaient d'être confirmés. Ce qui, il devait l'avouer, l'effraya quelque peu. Cependant, il fit abstraction, et se concentra sur la question muette qu'il pouvait discerner chez sa mère. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit avant de faire venir un domestique à ses côtés à qui elle offrit quelques mots. Celui-ci s'inclina avant de s'éloigner à nouveau, disparaissant au milieu de la foule. Et c'est à ce moment que Dean réalisa qu'une très grande partie des personnes présentes le regardait avec stupéfaction. Certaines avec incompréhension. D'autres avec attendrissement. Mais, le plus important, personne ne semblait le regarder avec dégoût parce qu'il avait donné sa préférence à un homme ce soir.

Le son des violons envahit alors la salle et la foule se dispersa tranquillement en comprenant que le prince Dean de Rencewal allait ouvrir le bal. Celui-ci accorda à nouveau toute son attention à Castiel qui semblait totalement perdu en cet instant, ce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable. Il s'approcha de lui, essayant de capturer son regard.

« Dean… fit le brun en donnant l'impression d'observer avec une certaine appréhension le vaste cercle qui s'était formé autour d'eux, les plaçant au centre de tous les regards, Je ne sais pas si…

\- Cass… souffla-t-il tout près de son oreille, Tout va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il posa sa main libre dans son dos, résistant à nouveau à l'envie impérieuse de rapprocher encore davantage leurs deux corps.

« Laisse-moi te guider… »

Castiel rit doucement en plantant son regard à la fois amusé et.. Provocateur dans le sien.

« Et pourquoi serais-je celui qui devrais être guidé ? Penses-tu que je doive être la femme lors de cette valse ? »

Dean haussa un sourcil à la remarque.

« Absolument pas, le contredit-il, Je dis cela parce que tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise en ce moment.

\- Cela veut-il pour autant dire que je ne peux pas, moi, te guider ?

\- Penses-tu en être capable ? »

Le prince héritier de Rencewal devait avouer qu'il était surpris par la réaction de Castiel. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il sache valser !

Le brun s'approcha à son tour et posa sa propre main libre sur son épaule, ses lèvres venant frôler la mâchoire de Dean qui ne put retenir un nouveau frisson.

« Qui sait ? Je pourrais te surprendre… »

Castiel se recula ensuite, offrant un sourire satisfait à son cavalier qui n'avait qu'une envie. L'embrasser pour faire disparaître cet insupportable air vainqueur de son visage. Dean raffermit sa prise, son corps frôlant quasiment celui de son partenaire désormais.

« C'est mon anniversaire… murmura-t-il, Laisse-moi au moins le plaisir de te faire danser.

\- A vos ordres. Votre altesse. » le taquina-t-il avec une voix bien trop grave pour que le prince ne réussisse à parfaitement conserver son calme

Pour échapper à ses désirs qui se faisaient trop violents au fond de sa poitrine, Dean entraîna Castiel avec lui, commençant à le faire danser sous les regards attentifs de l'assemblée. Et rapidement, il ne fut pas dupe. Si son partenaire le laissait mener, il n'était pas moins actif pour autant. Sa prise était ferme, ses pas sûrs, et il lui sembla même qu'il s'imposait de temps en temps dans leurs mouvements. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette constatation, ses yeux se perdant dans la tempête bleutée qui ne s'intéressait qu'à lui.

Au premier rang, Samuel observait son frère avec une tendresse palpable. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi serein, et il était heureux qu'il ait enfin trouvé sa place. Parce qu'en le voyant évoluer au milieu de l'espace, entièrement focalisé sur Castiel comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux deux au monde, il ne pouvait qu'être persuadé que Dean aurait enfin droit au bonheur qu'il avait cessé d'espérer depuis tant d'années.

Il sentit Jessica resserrer sa prise sur son bras et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Et en croisant le gris envoûtant de ses prunelles, en appréciant son sourire si chaleureux, en ressentant à nouveau ce bien-être si familier de ces deux derniers jours, il sut que, pour lui aussi, le bonheur était à sa portée. Et il s'appelait Jessica.

« Dites donc, petits cachottiers. Quand comptiez-vous me parler de cela ? »

Samuel interrompit sa contemplation de la jeune fille pour se détourner vers la nouvelle arrivante. Joanna le toisait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son regard oscillant entre amusement, fausse déception et tendresse.

« Je te demande pardon Joanna ? répondit-il, sachant parfaitement de quoi il retournait

\- Oh je t'en prie. Ne fais pas l'innocent, s'impatienta la princesse d'Arvel, Cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis ici, et ni toi, ni Dean, n'avez daigné me mettre au courant de la plus capitale des informations ?!

\- Information qui serait… ?

\- Que vous êtes tombés amoureux espèce d'idiot. »

Elle observa à son tour Dean qui valsait toujours avec un plaisir non dissimulé avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Samuel.

« Je n'en reviens pas. Que toi, tu finisses pas trouver l'amour, cela ne m'étonne pas. Mais Dean…

\- Comme quoi, tout arrive, répliqua-t-il, un petit sourire en coin

\- Certes… Bon, trêve de discussions inutiles, comptes-tu me présenter l'heureuse élue un jour ou non ? » finit-elle par demander en désignant Jessica

Il sourit, secrètement ravi de l'impatience de son amie, et prit Jessica par la main, Gabriel suivant le mouvement.

« Jessica, permets de moi de te présenter Joanna d'Arvel, une amie d'enfance. Joanna, Jessica. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent respectueusement, le sourire de Joanna s'agrandissant en devinant une légère gêne chez la blonde en face d'elle.

« Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, fit-elle gentiment en lui prenant sa main de libre, Je suis vraiment heureuse que Samuel ait trouvé quelqu'un qui, vraisemblablement, le rend heureux.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi… fit Jessica, un doux sourire au coin des lèvres, ses joues rosies alors qu'elle jetait un nouveau coup d'œil à Samuel à ses côtés

\- Et vous êtes ? s'enquit Joanna en dévisageant Gabriel qui n'avait pas bronché, Son père ? »

Gabriel rit à la remarque avant de s'incliner pour faire un baisemain à la jeune fille.

« Gabriel, répondit-il, Non, je ne suis pas son père. Disons, pour faire simple, que je l'ai prise sous mon aile. Un peu comme un grand frère.

\- Le meilleur des protecteurs. » renchérit Jessica en le regardant fixement

Un silence apaisé s'ensuivit avant que Joanna ne le brise à nouveau.

« Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

Samuel se figea quelques secondes en échangeant un regard entendu avec Jessica qui ne semblait pas non plus certaine de la réponse à donner. Finalement, il reprit la parole.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas Joanna, nous te raconterons tout cela, mais après. Une fois que Dean sera à nouveau disponible, qu'en penses-tu ? »

La princesse d'Arvel sourit en acquiesçant, coulant un nouveau regard discret à l'aîné des princes de Rencewal qui semblait murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son cavalier qui laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils étaient beaux, ensemble.

Samuel se racla la gorge, attirant à nouveau sur lui l'attention de son amie.

« Et… Puisqu'on parle de cela, Dean et moi, nous aurons une annonce à faire avant cela. Que tu ne sois pas trop surprise…

\- Une annonce ? Quelle ann… »

Elle se tut en voyant le rouge envahir les joues du prince de Rencewal et Jessica le regarder avec une tendresse qui démontrait sans aucun doute possible toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui.

« Oh… Je vois, fit-elle en comprenant soudainement et un nouveau sourire trop grand pour elle apparut sur son visage, Alors Dean et toi, vous allez… ?

\- Oui, l'interrompit Samuel, Mais ne l'ébruite pas. Personne d'autre n'est courant.

\- Eh bien… plaisanta Joanna, Vous allez créer l'événement ce soir.

\- Je le pense également. » intervint Gabriel en échangeant un regard entendu avec Jessica qui acquiesça

Un bref pli soucieux barra soudainement son front et il observa en direction des fenêtres qu'il ne pouvait voir en raison de la foule. Jessica posa une main sur son épaule, interrogation muette, et il lui offrit un regard rassurant avant de faire un mouvement de main que nul ne perçut. Il reprit ensuite sa conversation, appréciant la fougue de Joanna.

Assis sur leurs fauteuils, John et Mary ne cessaient de savourer le bonheur évident qui irradiait de leur fils aîné. Cependant, une question subsistait dans leurs esprits.

« Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ? s'enquit le roi

\- Aucune idée. » avoua-t-elle

Il fit signe à l'un de ses conseillers qui s'approcha immédiatement.

« Vos majestés ?

\- Savez-vous qui sont ces personnes qui viennent d'arriver et qui accaparent toute l'attention de nos fils ?

\- Je ne sais d'eux que les noms qui étaient inscrits sur leurs invitations. D'ailleurs, votre majesté, continua-t-il en s'adressant à la reine, Ce n'était pas votre écriture sur ces invitations, mais bien celle du prince hériter. C'est votre fils aîné qui les a invités.

\- Eh bien, il a fait comme bon lui semblait, remarqua-t-elle en souriant, Après tout, il s'agit de son anniversaire. Alors ? Leurs noms ?

\- Il s'agirait de Castiel, Jessica et Gabriel, vos majestés.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna John, Pas de nom de famille ?

\- Non. Pas de nom de famille.

\- Voilà quelque chose d'étrange, murmura Mary à l'intention de son époux, Merci, vous pouvez disposer. »

Le conseiller s'inclina avant de retourner parmi la foule. Le roi et la reine échangèrent un regard perplexe, se demandant pourquoi les trois personnes qui étaient arrivées n'avaient pu produire de noms de famille à leurs fils. Ils se disaient tous deux qu'ils interrogeraient directement les concernés quand ils entendirent les dernières notes de la valse s'égrener dans l'air et virent Dean saluer son cavalier qui lui rendit la politesse. Ils s'attendaient tous deux à ce que le bal s'enchaîne directement, tout comme la foule de leurs invités, mais Samuel créa la surprise en s'avançant au centre du cercle, Jessica sur ses talons, sans manifester de claire intention de danser à son tour. Intriguées, les personnes présentes observèrent les princes avec attention.

Samuel ne lâchait pas son frère des yeux qui se tenait à une distance respectable de Castiel, et, en arrivant face à lui, il put croiser ses iris vertes marquées par l'angoisse.

« Dean…

\- Sammy, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée en fin de compte… s'alarma le prince héritier en jetant un coup d'œil à tous les regards braqués sur eux

\- Dean, il faudra de toute façon en passer par là, tu en as conscience ? »

L'interrogé soupira en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, mais je me demande quand même si ce n'est pas précipiter les choses que de faire cela maintenant, et…

\- Es-tu certain de ce que tu ressens pour Castiel ? »

La question le prit de court et il observa avec attention le brun qui s'était approché de lui, transmettant tout le réconfort dont il était capable à travers ses prunelles brillantes. Est-ce qu'il en était certain ? Oui. C'était bien l'une des rares certitudes qu'il avait eues ces derniers temps.

« Bien sûr, admit-il en prenant la main de Castiel dans la sienne qui pencha la tête sur le côté à ce geste

\- Alors, ne pense plus qu'à cela, l'encouragea son frère, Ne pensons plus qu'à cela. » finit-il en prenant à son tour la main de Jessica

Dean acquiesça légèrement, la fébrilité gagnant chaque parcelle de sa peau alors qu'il osait enfin se tourner pour faire face à ses parents.

« Tout va bien se passer… » lui murmura Castiel à l'oreille, lui arrachant un rire nerveux

Oui. Tout allait bien se passer. Il n'allait que présenter l'homme de sa vie – et il manqua s'étrangler à cette pensée – à toutes les personnes présentes ce soir. Il n'y avait aucune raison que quelque chose aille de travers n'est-ce pas ?

Lui et Samuel, Castiel et Jessica à leurs côtés, s'avancèrent alors vers l'estrade où siégeaient le roi et la reine, et la foule, curieuse, les suivit, réduisant considérablement l'espace autour d'eux, chacun voulant être aux premières loges pour entendre les princes.

« Père, mère… »

La voix de Samuel plongea toute l'assemblée dans un silence attentif et Dean dut se retenir de faire demi-tour et de fendre la foule pour se dissimuler dans une alcôve.

« Nous avons conscience que notre démarche a de quoi surprendre. Mais… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jessica qui serra sa main pour l'encourager.

« … Je vous prie de me croire quand je vous dis que nous sommes parfaitement sûrs de nous, et que tout cela n'est pas qu'une décision hasardeuse. »

Il observa Dean qui prit une profonde inspiration, comprenant que ce n'était pas à son frère de gérer cette situation. C'était à lui.

« Père, mère, enchaîna-t-il, Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va vous surprendre. Que cela vous semblera sans doute irraisonné au vu du discours que j'ai pu vous tenir il n'y a même pas deux jours. Mais… »

Samuel fronça les sourcils alors qu'il semblait percevoir du coin de l'œil un léger mouvement de foule.

« Pour la première fois de ma vie, je peux vous l'assurer, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. Et je voulais profiter de cette occasion où tant de personnes sont rassemblées pour vous l'annoncer. »

Castiel lui offrit un sourire rayonnant quand il le regarda.

« Castiel… » lui souffla-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux, et l'interpellé se rapprocha de lui

Samuel tressaillit et se retourna, l'étrange sensation que quelqu'un venait de crier son prénom le prenant au ventre, avant d'accorder à nouveau toute son attention à Jessica qui lui avait à nouveau serré gentiment la main, son sourire calmant quelque peu son cœur qui s'emballait, inexplicablement.

« Père, mère, répéta Dean, puisant au plus profond de lui le courage de prononcer ses derniers mots, Je voulais que vous sachiez que la seule personne avec qui je veux être pour le reste de ma vie… »

D'un geste, il fit avancer Castiel qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, alors qu'un très désagréable pressentiment ne quittait pas Samuel.

« … Est celle qui se trouve devant vous. »

Castiel s'inclina et porta ensuite toute son attention sur les souverains de Rencewal, son sourire trouvant un écho en celui de Jessica et Gabriel.

Et alors que John et Mary souriaient à leur tour, la joie d'une telle annonce se répandant également dans toute la salle, un effroyable hurlement de douleur déchira le silence.

* * *

 **Eh oui, fin de chapitre ici :) Désolée pour le cliff !  
**

 **La suite dimanche prochain, en espérant que la frustration ne vous tue pas ;)**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	11. Imposture

**Hello tout le monde ! Désolée de vous avoir fait languir aujourd'hui, mais il y a eu des changements d'emploi du temps de dernière minute qui ont fait que... Voilà :) J'espère quand même que vous allez bien et que vous vous êtes remis du cliff de la semaine dernière (apparemment, il a engendré quelques frustrations :P)**

 **En tous cas, pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, merci aux lecteurs, reviewers et followers !**

 ** _Mysty_ , si tu souhaites commettre un meurtre à l'égard d'Azazel, je crains que tu ne doives faire la queue ;)**

 **Allez, place au nouveau chapitre.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

 _Imposture_

« Cass ? Cass ?! »

Jessica ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle secouait son frère, essayant vainement de le faire revenir à lui, ne supportant pas d'être le témoin de son inconscience. Des heures ? Ou bien quelques minutes seulement ? Elle devait reconnaître que son angoisse l'empêchait d'être lucide, tout son être n'étant plus tourné que vers une seule personne. Une personne dont les yeux restaient obstinément clos.

La main que Lucifer posa sur son épaule la fit à peine sourciller tant son cœur hurlait de peine.

« Jessica. Lève-toi. Il faut que nous partions. »

Partir… Partir ?!

Elle se détourna, ses yeux écarquillés par le choc lorsque les paroles de son ami réussirent à atteindre son esprit torturé.

« Partir ? Partir quand ? Partir où ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Partir maintenant. Au bal. Il faut empêcher Azazel de tromper Dean et Samuel. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, manifestement encore perdue.

« Lucifer… articula-t-elle finalement, Nous ne pouvons pas partir. Castiel n'est pas en état, tu le vois bien. Il faut que…

\- Il faut que nous y allions, répéta-t-il en posant sa main libre sur son autre épaule, l'obligeant à croiser son regard, Si nous n'agissons pas, les conséquences seront désastreuses pour vous deux.

\- J'entends bien. Mais Castiel ne peut pas bouger ! insista-t-elle, fébrile

\- Jessica… »

La voix de Lucifer ne la rassura pas. C'était un murmure paternaliste. Bien trop paternaliste. Un murmure qui ne lui rappelait que trop son propre père lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer quelque chose qu'elle n'apprécierait certainement pas. Et un murmure qui lui disait qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle, quoi qu'elle puisse en penser.

Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine.

« Cela ne peut qu'être nous deux. Nous seuls pouvons encore faire quelque chose. Castiel restera ici…

\- Pardon ?! s'insurgea-t-elle immédiatement, Te moquerais-tu de moi ? s'enflamma-t-elle, Tu veux l'abandonner derrière nous, alors qu'il ne va pas bien ?! Il est hors de question que j'accepte cela, il s'agit de mon frère !

\- Jessica, s'impatienta-t-il, Nous ne pouvons de toute façon rien faire pour lui en ce moment. Tu as bien vu. Je suis impuissant. Gabriel est impuissant. Raphaëlle est notre seul espoir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'attendre dans ce cas ?! fit-elle, virulente

\- Et perdre un temps précieux ? Laisser le champ libre à Azazel ? Je ne sais même pas si Gabriel la retrouvera. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons pas compter sur eux. »

Il se tut quelques instants avant de planter son regard dans celui luisant d'incertitude de la jeune fille.

« Veux-tu vraiment rester ici à ne rien faire alors que tu as parfaitement conscience du danger qui plane au-dessus de vos têtes ? En voulant rester auprès de ton frère, tu lui portes bien plus préjudice que si tu le laissais ici pour tenter d'arrêter Azazel. »

Elle baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre, ne sachant que choisir en cet instant.

« Jessica… Je t'en prie, la pressa-t-il, Nous devons partir. Maintenant.

\- Jess… »

La jeune fille se retourna subitement pour voir son frère tenter difficilement d'entrouvrir les yeux. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Oui Cass. Je suis là. Tu es réveillé ? As-tu mal quelque part ? Que puis-je faire pour te soulager ? ses mains se mettant à trembler

\- Jess… répéta péniblement Castiel, Pars.

\- Quoi ?! fit-elle, abasourdie, Comment peux-tu…

\- C'est… La meilleure solution. »

Une grimace déforma le visage du brun alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur lui étreignait la poitrine.

« Cass… souffla-t-elle douloureusement

\- Pars… répéta son frère, Va… Les prévenir.

\- Mais Cass ! s'obstina-t-elle, Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose en notre absence ? Si Azazel revenait ? S'il s'en prenait à nouveau à toi ? Je ne peux pas...

\- Il ne… Pourra pas… »

Castiel retint un gémissement de souffrance et sa sœur raffermit sa prise, les larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau sur ses joues.

« …faire pire… acheva-t-il laborieusement, ses mains crispées sur sa poitrine

\- Comment cela ? l'encouragea Jessica, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs tant la tension la paralysait

\- Il nous voudra… Vivants, souffla-t-il, Il ne… Nous tuera pas. Ce qu'il m'a fait… »

Il se tut, essayant de refouler le mal qui dévorait son corps.

« Il ne fera jamais pire que cela… conclut-t-il dans un murmure

\- Ton frère a raison, renchérit Lucifer en comprenant le raisonnement du jeune homme, Azazel voulait s'assurer qu'il n'interviendrait pas comme il le fait d'habitude. Il vous veut dociles. Et vivants. Et il est impossible de faire davantage souffrir Castiel sans le tuer… »

Jessica laissa échapper une unique larme silencieuse à cette constatation. Larme qu'elle eut tôt fait de faire disparaître d'un mouvement brutal.

« Maintenant… réussit encore à dire Castiel, Allez-vous en…

\- Et s'il se sentait trop mal une fois que nous serons partis ? continua sa sœur en dévisageant Lucifer, S'il ne se sent réellement pas bien, s'il s'évanouit à nouveau, s'il souffre le martyr à cause de ce nouveau sort, comment…

\- Gabriel, l'interrompit le blond, Si jamais Castiel a un besoin urgent de secours, Gabriel l'entendra où qu'il soit…

\- Il l'entendra ? reprit Jessica, Comment pourrait-il …

\- Il l'entendra ! la pressa-t-il, Je te le promets. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu décides ! »

La fébrilité émanait de chacun des pores de la peau de Lucifer, et la jeune fille perçut à quel point il était concerné par leur détresse. A quel point il souhaitait leur venir en aide alors que rien ne l'y forçait. Et c'est cette détermination à les sauver qui acheva de la convaincre.

Elle relâcha son aîné à contre-cœur et se releva, son ami suivant son mouvement.

« Très bien… lâcha-t-elle, ces mots lui comprimant la poitrine alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à son frère, Allons-y. »

Et alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, quelque chose la frappa.

« Mais… Comment allons-nous nous rendre au bal ? Nous n'y serons jamais à temps ! s'alarma-t-elle, Azazel a pu apparaître là-bas sans difficulté, mais nous ? Il faut que…

\- Pour cela, lui coupa-t-il à nouveau la parole, Tu vas devoir me faire confiance. Mais avant de partir, il faut t'arranger un peu.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Nous sommes pressés par le temps, tu l'as dit toi-même, et tu veux en perdre davantage en t'occupant de moi ?

\- Evidemment ! Crois-tu qu'ils te laisseront simplement entrer dans la salle si tu arrives vêtue comme une paysanne ? »

Elle resta médusée, ne sachant pas si elle devait être vexée, mais ne dit rien en fin de compte, hochant simplement la tête.

« Bien… »

Lucifer toucha son front et, sans un mot de plus, ils disparurent.

Quand Jessica ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la merveille d'organza gris perle qui avait remplacé sa robe de coton ; elle effleura le tissu et fut éblouie par les reflets ondoyants qu'elle créa.

La seconde fut qu'elle était à l'orée de la forêt, la nuit s'installant inexorablement, colorant le ciel d'un violet soutenu, effaçant les dernières traces d'orange. L'immense et élégante bâtisse qui s'élevait à quelques centaines de mètres devant elle était parée de mille feux qui projetaient leurs lueurs à l'extérieur, évitant aux jardins l'entourant de plonger dans les ténèbres. Elle pouvait facilement en deviner l'entrée principale en suivant du regard l'allée de flambeaux qui déployaient leurs flammes vers le ciel, l'invitant dans une danse chaleureuse à venir les rejoindre.

Le palais de Rencewal.

Elle ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse le voir ainsi un jour… Et elle devait reconnaître qu'il était magnifique.

Cependant, elle fit rapidement taire son admiration en réalisant que Lucifer n'était pas à ses côtés. L'urgence de la situation la prit à nouveau à la gorge et elle regarda autour d'elle avec empressement pour voir son ami, à genoux, le dos courbé, les poings tremblants et la respiration sifflante.

« Lucifer ? Lucifer ?! »

Elle se précipita à ses côtés et posa une main paniquée sur son épaule.

« Lucifer ? répéta-t-elle, Tout va bien ?

\- Je… réussit-il à articuler, Je ne pensais pas… Que cela me prendrait… Autant d'énergie…

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés

\- Mes pouvoirs… souffla-t-il en se redressant difficilement, Ma magie… Je la sens. Mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser…

\- Pour quelle raison ? Tu…

\- Mon asservissement ces derniers siècles… fit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration, Je devrais… Pouvoir user de ma magie dans n'importe quel monde. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Les conséquences de mon emprisonnement, évidemment… »

Il expira un bon coup, refoulant la douleur, avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

« Que fais-tu encore là ? remarqua-t-il alors avec sérieux, Cours. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux quelques instants, sans réagir, avant que Lucifer ne se saisisse de sa main et se mette à courir, l'entraînant à sa suite. Elle ne protesta pas, suivant le mouvement, ne lâchant pas du regard l'entrée où convergeaient les flambeaux, son angoisse croissant à mesure que ses foulées la rapprochaient du palais.

En arrivant dans le hall, Lucifer jeta quasiment au visage de l'homme qui se tenait là leurs invitations avant de s'interrompre. Tous deux étaient essoufflés et jetèrent un regard circulaire autour d'eux pour se repérer, faisant fi de la magnificence du lieu pour bifurquer vers les portes largement ouvertes d'où s'échappait de la musique. Ils déboulèrent sans plus de prestance dans la salle de bal et Jessica eut envie de hurler en ne percevant rien d'autre qu'une foule nombreuse et dense. Elle n'y voyait rien. Absolument rien.

« Lucifer ! s'exclama-t-elle, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné, Vois-tu quelque chose ?

\- Rien ! grogna le concerné, essayant de regarder au-dessus de la multitude de têtes qui lui gâchaient la vue, Attends… son ton se fit alarmé, Je crois bien que toute cette foule s'est massée pour écouter quelqu'un au fond de la salle. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment rongeait son ventre.

« Non, non, non… Cela ne se peut. Lucifer, suis-moi ! »

Accompagnant ses paroles, elle se fit un devoir de se créer un chemin à travers la foule. Jouant des coudes, marmonnant des excuses à tout va, elle s'avança du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, sa progression entravée par le nombre de personnes qui n'acceptaient qu'à contre cœur de se décaler. Elle ignora les regards outrés qu'elle sentait sur elle. Ce n'était pas là le plus important.

Elle devina une voix. Une voix qu'elle connaissait mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à saisir les paroles. Dean. Dean était en train de parler. Et Samuel devait être à ses côtés. Elle en était persuadée. L'urgence envahit son être alors qu'elle essayait d'accélérer ses mouvements, Lucifer derrière elle. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Les prévenir. Mais que pouvait-elle faire alors qu'elle n'y voyait rien ?

« SAMUEL ! »

Son cri fit monter l'adrénaline en elle, mais elle jura que c'était là la seule conséquence, personne autour d'elle ne lui accordant un regard. Ce qui l'inquiéta immédiatement.

« Lucifer ? fit-elle en s'interrompant un instant, ébahie et terrifiée

\- Azazel… Il doit savoir que nous sommes là et a dû prendre ses dispositions pour que nous ne puissions pas nous faire entendre.

\- Que… ? Ne peux-tu rien faire ? fit-elle, suppliante

\- Non… répondit-il en secouant la tête, la mâchoire contractée, Je ne peux faire appel à mes pouvoirs en cet instant. »

Elle lui jeta un regard brillant d'une souffrance dont il se refusait d'être le témoin.

« Hors de question… » souffla-t-elle, une détermination sans faille naissant au plus profond d'elle-même

Elle se mit à courir, bousculant sans aucune gêne les personnes devant elle.

« … _la seule personne avec qui je veux être pour le reste de ma vie…_ »

Non… Non, non, non, non !

Ses bousculades se firent plus franches.

« SAMUEL ! » hurla-t-elle à nouveau

Mais rien.

Pas un mouvement.

Pas une réaction.

Seulement les regards offusqués et les protestations quand elle dépassait quelqu'un.

Mais elle ne s'arrêterait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas échouer.

Pas maintenant.

Pas si près du but.

Elle…

« … _Est celle qui se trouve devant vous._ »

Elle suspendit son mouvement dans l'air. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une étrange sensation naissait au creux de son ventre, remontant dans sa poitrine, emprisonnant son cœur… Une étreinte glaciale.

Si glaciale que sa respiration se coupa.

Si glaciale que son esprit se figea.

Si glaciale que des prémices de brûlures percèrent sa chair.

Et alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, au plus profond de sa conscience résonna le hurlement de souffrance de son frère.

Elle hurla à son tour.

« Jessica ? Jessica ! »

Lucifer se précipita pour prendre dans ses bras la jeune fille qui venait de s'effondrer. Son visage était paralysé par la douleur, son corps était parcouru de tremblements et la pâleur qu'elle présentait faisait croître son inquiétude.

« Jessica ?! » s'écria-t-il avec plus de force, la secouant légèrement sans y prendre garde

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, ses pupilles dilatées fixant sans le voir le visage trouble de son ami. Elle avait mal. Tellement mal. La sensation de deux mains incandescentes essayant d'arracher son cœur déchirait sa poitrine, lui donnant envie de hurler encore et encore sa souffrance, mais ses cris restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Cependant, cela n'était rien par rapport à la douleur qu'elle percevait au-delà de la sienne. La douleur de Castiel. Un mal-être si insupportable qu'il exacerbait le sien. Au milieu de son esprit rendu quasi léthargique par son état, elle le voyait écroulé auprès de son arbre, les mains crispées sur sa poitrine, essayant sans y parvenir de mettre un terme à son supplice.

Son corps s'arqua sous une nouvelle vague de souffrance, un gémissement plaintif franchissant ses lèvres, alors que ses tremblements s'accentuaient sous l'incendie qui gagnait en vigueur au plus profond de son corps. Elle se sentait partir, victime des ténèbres qui s'insinuaient en elle, recherchant l'inconscience pour échapper à sa torture. Mais elle ne devait pas céder. Pas maintenant. Il fallait…

Elle agrippa avec la force du désespoir le vêtement de Lucifer et plongea ses yeux affolés dans les siens. Elle devinait encore son visage malgré le brouillard auquel elle s'abandonnait volontiers.

« Ramène-moi… »

Les mots lui écorchèrent la bouche, ravivant avec violence le feu qui la consumait, mais elle tint bon.

« …auprès de mon frère. »

Ses dernières paroles moururent sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête bascula en arrière, son corps saisi d'un ultime soubresaut. Sa prise sur l'habit de Lucifer se relâcha, sa main retombant mollement auprès de son corps inconscient.

Lucifer jura en resserrant la jeune fille contre lui, bien décidé à la ramener à Venhea dans l'instant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Quel est le… »

Il releva la tête par réflexe pour tomber sur Dean et Samuel de Rencewal qui le fixaient avec stupeur, Alastair et Ruby à leurs côtés. Il prit alors seulement conscience qu'un vaste cercle s'était créé autour de lui et Jessica et que les personnes présentes les observaient avec une compassion mêlée d'inquiétude. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'ils cessent de les épier ainsi !

« Lucifer ?! »

L'interpellé accorda à nouveau toute son attention à Dean qui le dévisageait, interloqué.

« Jessica ? murmura Samuel, son regard fixé sur la jeune fille évanouie, Mais que… »

Il jeta un regard à la Jessica à laquelle il tenait main. Celle-ci lui offrit un doux sourire, et il ne sut pas s'expliquer pourquoi, mais cette fois, son sourire lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Lucifer ? réintervint Dean, Quelle est cette folie ? Pourquoi es-tu avec le double de Jessica ? Et je croyais que tu devais t'occuper de retrouver vos frères et sœurs ? Que…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de retrouver mes frères et sœurs en ce moment, l'interrompit gravement Lucifer, Il s'agit de Gabriel

\- Gabriel ? fit Samuel, confus, Mais Gabriel est ici, avec nous. Comment pourrait-il…

\- Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas Gabriel qui est présent ce soir ici.

\- Que racontes-tu ? s'emporta Dean, l'incompréhension le gagnant, Il est…

\- J'imagine que tu es content de toi n'est-ce pas ? » le coupa Lucifer, glacial

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre que l'homme qui tenait une deuxième version de Jessica dans ses bras ne s'adressait pas à lui mais à Gabriel qui venait de se poster auprès de Castiel.

« Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point, sourit Gabriel, une lueur satisfaite brillant au fond de ses yeux marron

\- Gabriel ? interrogea Dean, un étrange pressentiment naissant au fond de sa poitrine

\- Mais ce n'est PAS Gabriel ! s'impatienta Lucifer toujours à genoux, sa prise sur Jessica l'empêchant de se relever

\- Comment ne peut-il pas s'agir de Gabriel ! Ne reconnais-tu pas ton propre frère ? s'obstina le prince héritier

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu _vois_ Gabriel, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il s'agisse de lui. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche, sa confusion se faisant de plus en plus ardente.

« Tout comme ceux que vous prenez pour Castiel et Jessica… souffla finalement Lucifer en passant une main étonnamment tendre dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille

\- « Que nous prenons pour Castiel et Jessica » ? » s'alarma Samuel en relâchant prestement la main de sa partenaire, ses yeux n'ayant jamais quitté le corps inanimé

Et la réalisation de la situation sembla enfin faire son chemin dans l'esprit du prince cadet. Il cessa de regarder la Jessica inconsciente pour dévisager la Jessica qui arborait désormais une expression glacée qui lui transperça le cœur. Il accorda ensuite son attention à Castiel, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur perfide qu'il n'avait jamais perçue jusqu'alors. Enfin, il fixa Gabriel. Et si les deux jeunes gens avaient fait naître un sentiment désagréable au plus profond de ses entrailles, les iris marron irradiaient d'un bonheur définitivement… Sadique, qui le paralysa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il comprit.

« Non… » souffla-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière, s'approchant instinctivement de Lucifer et Jessica

Son mouvement arracha un sourire à Azazel.

« Mais qu'il est futé le petit prince… se moqua celui-ci, Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas été plus tôt.

\- Sam ? s'enquit Dean, ne comprenant pas l'effroi qu'il lisait sur le visage de son petit frère, Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

\- Dean, Dean, Dean… se lamenta faussement celui qu'il ne savait plus s'il était Gabriel ou non, Tu n'as toujours pas compris la situation ?

\- Je… »

Son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas – et l'expression de son petit frère le confortait dans cette position – mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui clochait.

« On dirait que tu as besoin d'un éclaircissement. Apparemment, la perspicacité n'est pas de famille. »

L'instant d'après, Dean s'éloignait, effrayé, son cœur ratant un battement dans sa poitrine en remarquant que Castiel n'était plus à ses côtés, remplacé par un autre jeune homme brun au regard bleu infiniment moins lumineux que celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Quant à la jeune fille à ses côtés, l'aura séductrice qu'elle dégageait désormais l'attirait presque autant qu'elle le révulsait. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il planta son regard dans celui qu'il avait pris pour Gabriel et se retrouva capturé par un regard sombre qui luisait de suffisance, de haine et de joie entremêlées. Un regard qui semblait le condamner à mille maux presque autant qu'il le… Remerciait ?

« Azazel, fit finalement Samuel, oscillant entre appréhension et colère

\- Pour vous servir, vos majestés, répondit le concerné, ironique, en esquissant une légère courbette, Quoique… Ce soir, c'est plutôt vous qui m'avez servi, conclut-il goguenard

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » tonna le prince cadet, ne supportant pas l'idée d'avoir été abusé tout au long de la soirée, supportant encore moins l'idée qu'on ait pu jouer avec le bonheur de son frère

Samuel s'accroupit auprès de Jessica, ne lâchant pas son adversaire, qui ne pipait mot, des yeux, alors que Dean suivait son mouvement du regard. Et un sentiment alarmant se déversa dans ses veines quand il observa à nouveau les personnes présentes autour de lui.

Lucifer. Jessica dans ses bras. Gabriel à la recherche du reste de sa fratrie. Mais…

« Cass… » souffla-t-il alors qu'un violent pincement au cœur naissait dans sa poitrine

Il se tourna vers Azazel qui le fixait, un sourcil haussé, semblant attendre avec une impatience malsaine le reste de sa tirade.

« Où est Castiel ?! »

L'inquiétude qui le prit à la gorge fit croître la rage qui couvait sous sa peau. Et cela ne s'améliora pas quand les prunelles d'Azazel se firent… Prédatrices.

« Castiel ? interrogea celui-ci, un doigt faussement pensif sur ses lèvres, Eh bien… »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Jessica qui était, dorénavant, la cible de toutes les attentions de Samuel.

« Il doit être là où je l'ai laissé, admit-il, dans une indifférence qui fit fulminer Dean, Même si, avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, son état a dû empirer. »

L'instant d'après, son col fut saisi et deux prunelles vertes furieuses le fusillaient du regard.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? gronda le prince, une lueur dangereuse dansant au fond de ses iris

\- Oh non Dean, s'amusa son vis-à-vis, Il ne s'agit pas de ce que j'ai fait, mais de ce que _tu_ as fait. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, ses doigts se mettant à trembler sous la violence de sa prise. De quoi parlait-il ? En quoi pourrait-il être responsable ?

« Très touchante ta déclaration, soit dit en passant. » enchaîna Azazel, défaisant sans effort la poigne du prince

Sa déclaration ? Celle qu'il avait faite il y a quelques minutes à peine ? Celle où il avait été persuadé de présenter Castiel à ses parents ? Celle où il avait promis, en réalité, son engagement à quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui ? Se pourrait-il ?...

« Que cela ait brisé Jessica et ton cher Castiel, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ? Sans aucun doute. » remarqua Azazel avec un flegme qui lui donna envie de hurler

Il esquissa un sourire enchanté en faisant un signe à Alastair et Ruby de venir à ses côtés, ignorant avec plaisir le visage choqué de Dean.

« Bien, maintenant que tout ceci est clair, vos altesses, permettez-moi de prendre congé. J'ai un petit ange brun à aller retrouver… »

Il eut droit à un regard haineux de Lucifer, mais rien ne le délecta plus que l'incompréhension mêlée de culpabilité montante qu'il distinguait sur les traits de Dean.

« Oh et, avant de partir, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Sans votre précieuse collaboration, je n'aurais jamais pu les récupérer tous les deux.

\- Que… ? tenta d'articuler le prince héritier

\- Car, voyez-vous, enchaîna-t-il, Je n'apprécie pas l'idée que vous ayez tenté de me les enlever. »

Samuel releva le visage tandis que Dean ne savait comment réagir.

« Sachez-le, asséna-t-il finalement sur un ton bien trop velouté, Castiel et Jessica sont à moi. »

Leur offrant un dernier sourire, il fit un large geste de la main, faisant disparaître sans un bruit Alastair, Ruby et lui-même. Un murmure abasourdi se répandit alors dans la foule qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Mais Dean se fichait bien de savoir qu'ils s'étaient donnés en spectacle. Une seule chose importait.

« Le fils de p…

\- DEAN ! »

L'exclamation sidérée de son frère ne fit qu'exacerber sa fureur.

« Quoi « Dean ! » ? s'exclama-t-il, la colère ayant pris le pas sur tout autre sentiment, Il a…

\- Oui, il a, intervint Lucifer avec une impatience féroce, Azazel vous a bernés. Il nous a bernés. Il a berné tout le monde. »

Il se releva avec difficulté, tenant toujours le corps inconscient de Jessica contre lui, ignorant les chuchotements avides dont il se savait être l'objet.

« Vas-tu continuer à t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? poursuivit-il, la détermination irradiant ses prunelles, Ou bien vas-tu agir ? Car je ne laisserai pas Jessica dans cet état. »

Dean planta son regard dans le sien de longues minutes avant de le poser sur son frère qui tenait avec une frénésie désespérée les mains de la jeune fille. Si Castiel était dans le même état… S'il souffrait également le martyr comme le laissait supposer le hurlement de Jessica qu'ils avaient entendu auparavant… S'il devenait une proie facile pour Azazel… Il ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire.

« BENNY ! »

Il se tourna vers la foule qui s'agitait sous l'incompréhension des derniers événements, repérant sans trop de difficulté le sillage que créait Benjamin en essayant de l'atteindre.

« Dean ? interrogea celui-ci en arrivant face à lui, aussi perdu que le reste de l'assemblée, Que…

\- Les chevaux sont-ils prêts à être sellés ? le coupa Dean immédiatement

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais…

\- Parfait. Sam, en route. »

Sur ces paroles, il se précipita à travers la foule, son frère sur les talons, Lucifer à leur suite.

« Dean ! »

Le cri effaré de sa mère interrompit leur fuite et il fit volte face pour tomber sur les visages ahuris de ses parents.

« Que se passe-t-il enfin ? » le pressa Mary, son ton suppliant ne lui échappant pas

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son frère qui se mordait la lèvre, crispé par l'attente, puis à Lucifer qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre sa marche avec assurance, ignorant royalement les deux princes qui restèrent figés à leur place. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des explications. Surtout à la reine de Rencewal. S'il y avait bien une seule personne à qui il devrait rendre des comptes pour cette situation, ce serait Gabriel.

« Mère… répondit enfin Dean, Je…

\- Dean… »

La voix brisée de son frère lui rappela brutalement que d'éclairer leurs parents n'était pas la priorité. Il fallait qu'ils partent. Maintenant. Tant pis s'il les laissait perdus.

« Je… Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais nous devons partir. »

Sur ces mots, il se remit à courir, Samuel le suivant sans contester, la foule hagarde s'écartant instinctivement pour les laisser passer.

« DEAN ! s'écria leur père à son tour

\- Sam, s'exclama le concerné en s'interrompant à nouveau, frustré, Va préparer Impala et Stanford. Je te rejoins. »

Le prince cadet acquiesça avant de filer, sans un regard en arrière, pendant que Dean se détournait pour affronter ses parents.

« Dean, répéta John, Quelle est cette folie ? Pourquoi une telle effervescence ? Que vient-il de se passer ? »

Le prince hériter soupira en passant une main rageuse sur son visage, l'image de deux yeux bleus hurlant de peine s'insinuant de plus en plus perversement dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre davantage de temps.

« Père, mère, asséna-t-il, Je vous expliquerai tout cela plus tard, je vous le promets. Mais il est nécessaire que Sam et moi partions dans l'instant. Castiel et Jessica sont en danger.

\- Comment ? intervint Mary, totalement noyée dans sa confusion, Mais Castiel et Jessica étaient…

\- Je vous expliquerai ! l'interrompit-il à nouveau avec un peu trop de virulence, Je dois partir.

\- Mais enfin ! C'est le bal pour ton anniversaire, s'outra-t-elle, Tu ne peux…

\- Eh bien excusez-nous auprès des personnes présentes. »

Ceci dit, il se remit à courir.

« Et d'ici à ce que nous revenions, profitez du bal quand même ! »

Il franchit à toute allure la porte grande ouverte, laissant pantois le roi et la reine ainsi que bon nombre de ses invités, mais il n'en avait cure. Il n'arrivait qu'à penser à Castiel qu'il venait de trahir honteusement. Comment avait-il pu ignorer la supercherie ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir ?!

Et les paroles d'Azazel… Dans quel état serait Castiel ? Comment pourrait-il le sauver ? Comment pourrait-il se faire pardonner son geste ?! Et, surtout, arriverait-il à _se_ pardonner ? La culpabilité qui rongeait son ventre en cet instant lui susurrait que s'il avait condamné Castiel, ce ne serait jamais le cas.

Il accéléra.

Après avoir parcouru les divers couloirs, bifurqué à de nombreuses reprises, il atteignit enfin les écuries. Impala était déjà sellée et Samuel était en train de se hisser sur Stanford, tendant les mains pour récupérer Jessica qu'il plaça devant lui. Il l'entoura d'un bras ferme, s'assurant que sa prise ne faiblirait pas, et saisit les rênes de sa main libre.

Dean se hâta d'enfourcher Impala et fit un signe à Lucifer qui se plaça derrière lui en maugréant quelque chose d'inintelligible. Les deux princes échangèrent un regard entendu et, sans un mot, talonnèrent leurs chevaux qui prirent le galop immédiatement.

Le froid de la nuit leur mordit la peau, mais ils n'y prirent pas garde : Samuel bien trop focalisé sur la jeune fille contre lui et Dean obnubilé par le besoin de retrouver Castiel.

« Azazel aura énormément d'avance… gronda-t-il pour lui-même, Et si nous arrivons trop tard…

\- De l'avance ? répliqua Lucifer, entrouvrant un œil qu'il avait fermé pour supporter ce voyage à cheval

\- Avec toutes vos histoires de magie, sa disparition au milieu du bal… J'imagine qu'il a dû apparaître là-bas. Mais nous… A cheval… Cela va nous prendre un temps considérable. »

Lucifer ne répondit rien sur l'instant mais esquissa un sourire en réalisant que l'inquiétude du prince faisait écho à celle de Jessica plus tôt dans la soirée… Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, il sentit une chaleur familière naître au creux de sa poitrine. Une braise qui gagnait en ardeur au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt. Il sourit plus franchement.

« Laisse-moi me charger de cela. » souffla-t-il finalement

Dean fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien, encourageant d'un mouvement sa jument à aller plus vite.

Lucifer se laissa envahir par ses pouvoirs dont les entraves se brisaient un peu plus à chaque instant. Il posa son regard sur la nuque de Dean, puis sur Samuel qui serrait à s'en faire mal Jessica contre lui. Trois personnes. Et deux chevaux. Cela ne serait pas simple. Ce pourrait même être douloureux. Et il n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel il se retrouverait. Mais il devait le faire. Comme l'avait fait remarqué Dean, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Alors à l'instant où il s'en sentit capable, il agrippa l'épaule de Dean et tendit son bras dans la direction de Samuel.

L'instant d'après, ils disparaissaient.

* * *

 **Un peu d'action en perspective :) Comment vont s'en sortir Castiel et Jessica ? Réponse la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	12. Le pardon de la terre

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère qu'en ce début de mois d'août, les vacances se passent bien (enfin, pour les petits veinards qui en ont, bien évidemment) :D**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent ou reviewent. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours.**

 ** _Mysty_ , merci encore pour tes reviews et ton enthousiasme ! :D**

 **Place au nouveau chapitre.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

 _Le pardon de la terre_

Gabriel ne se sentait pas bien. Un mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait laissé Lucifer, Castiel et Jessica derrière lui. Il ne savait pas ce que son frère aîné avait en tête, mais de toute évidence, il avait un plan. Il l'avait senti à sa façon si impérieuse de l'envoyer à la recherche de Raphaëlle. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il rêvait de retrouver sa sœur, mais il ne pouvait se défaire de cette impression que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Et il avait toujours eu un instinct plutôt fiable en ce qui concernait le danger.

Mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Il avait une mission, et il se devait de la mener à bien. Même si, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait s'y prendre. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment il avait réussi à atteindre Lucifer. Quand il y repensait, il avait l'impression qu'il avait eu une chance phénoménale de pouvoir le retrouver. Et il était loin d'être convaincu de pouvoir renouveler cet exploit pour Raphaëlle.

Alors, partagé entre l'urgence de la situation et ses doutes quant à ses chances de succès, il ne savait trop quelle attitude adopter. Il oscillait entre marche désabusée et course effrénée, envisageant quelques secondes de hurler le prénom de sa sœur à plein poumon avant de réaliser que cela ne serait d'aucune utilité. Il perdait son calme. Il le réalisait. Mais quoi de plus normal quand Castiel risquait encore de souffrir le martyr pendant il ne savait combien de temps, que son frère aîné était en train de faire il ne savait quoi et que sa sœur restait prisonnière il ne savait où !

Sa sœur…

Il soupira en passant une main dépitée dans ses cheveux.

Raphaëlle avait toujours été particulière. Pas tant à cause de son caractère, mais surtout parce qu'elle était la seule fille de leur fratrie. Alors qu'importe qu'elle soit sa grande sœur, il avait, tout comme ses deux frères aînés, développé un solide instinct de protection envers elle. Cela la faisait rire. Elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être couvée, qu'elle pouvait très bien s'en sortir toute seul – et c'était vrai, évidemment, elle était, après tout, aussi puissante qu'eux – mais ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de toujours garder un œil sur elle. Ils l'aimaient tous au-delà de toute raison.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant cela ne les avait pas empêchés de refuser de l'écouter alors qu'elle semblait si… Désespérée. Oui. Gabriel revoyait encore ses grands yeux emplis d'une détresse sans nom, le traitant d'imbécile avant de disparaître, de le fuir, lui et ses dernières paroles. Paroles d'un petit frère perdu. Paroles acides et blessantes.

Il avait blessé Raphaëlle. Il en avait parfaitement conscience désormais. Et qu'importe que son comportement lui ait semblé justifié sur le moment, il réalisait à présent qu'il avait réellement agi comme un imbécile. Elle avait eu raison. Et tout comme pour Lucifer, il avait besoin de la retrouver pour s'expliquer avec elle. Pour lui demander pardon. Quitte à devoir se jeter à ses pieds et l'implorer. Il serait prêt à tout. Vraiment prêt à tout pour faire taire la culpabilité qui lui dévorait toujours la poitrine. Pour raviver les flammes au fond de son cœur qui brûlaient pour elle.

Même s'il se doutait également qu'elle ne serait certainement pas tendre avec eux quand elle les reverrait. Enfin… S'il réussissait à la retrouver.

Il grogna et reprit un rythme soutenu, observant la forêt autour de lui, ses yeux s'égarant dans les feuillages à travers lesquels perçaient les premières lueurs lunaires.

Il fallait qu'il soit logique… Il avait été enfermé dans le lac. Lucifer dans la lave. Raphaëlle… Pourrait-elle se trouver simplement sous ses pieds ?

Il s'accroupit et posa une main incertaine contre la terre, fermant les yeux, essayant de se concentrer. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, mais rien. Son corps restait obstinément glacé.

Il fit taire sa frustration et se releva, marchant à nouveau au milieu des ombres, évitant les racines, son esprit bouillonnant. Dès qu'il le pourrait… Il ferait payer Azazel. Pour avoir joué avec eux. Pour les avoir fait souffrir. Pour avoir détruit leur famille. Pour s'en être pris à sa sœur…

Personne n'avait le droit de faire de mal à Raphaëlle. Personne. Et s'il réussissait à la libérer, il lui jurerait que, plus jamais, il ne manquerait de confiance en elle.

Il s'interrompit subitement et fronça les sourcils.

Il lui semblait avoir vu…

Il tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux qu'il cligna plusieurs fois, essayant de se persuader qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

Raphaëlle était là.

Il s'approcha prudemment, son cœur contracté à lui en faire mal au fond de sa poitrine, et tendit une main tremblante.

Oui… Elle était là.

Mais ce n'était pas réellement _elle_. Elle n'était qu'une forme sculptée dans l'arbre qu'il avait sous les yeux, son corps figé dans une étrange torsion, donnant l'impression de vouloir émerger de sa prison d'écorce. Doucement, il effleura le visage statufié, frissonnant en sentant la rugosité du bois sous ses doigts, et ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de hurler. Même déformés par l'écorce qui le recouvrait, les traits de sa sœur hurlaient sa colère. Il imaginait la surprise mêlée d'horreur au niveau du creux qui représentait ses yeux. Il pouvait même entendre le cri de rage qu'elle avait dû pousser en suivant les lignes de ce qu'il savait être sa bouche.

La fureur le prit au cœur et il hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge, apposant violemment ses mains sur l'arbre, de part et d'autre du visage de Raphaëlle. Comment avait-il osé ?! Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Comment… Oui… Comment… Et pourquoi…

Il baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre, refoulant la larme qui menaçait de couler à nouveau.

Voilà ce qu'il avait fait. Voilà où son manque de confiance en sa sœur les avait menés.

Et en voyant Raphaëlle ainsi, ses remords se mirent à le ronger avec plus de force alors que le besoin de se faire pardonner se faisait brûlant au plus profond de sa poitrine.

Le souvenir des yeux emplis de compassion de sa sœur acheva de lui briser le cœur.

« Raphaëlle… »

Sa voix se cassa et il ne put plus retenir la larme qui dévala sa joue.

« Je t'en prie... Pardonne-moi. »

Il ne sentit pas la chaleur irradier de ses doigts et infiltrer l'écorce.

Il ne sentit pas le soudain éclair de vitalité qui s'insinua dans la sève.

Mais il sentit distinctement tomber dans ses bras un corps qu'il rattrapa par réflexe. Tétanisé, il ne fit pas un mouvement pendant un long moment, se concentrant uniquement sur la respiration précipitée qu'il percevait dans son cou, sur la chaleur qui rencontrait la sienne, sur l'odeur de forêt qui se dégageait de la chevelure qui lui chatouillait le nez. Son cœur cognait avec acharnement, et le rythme cardiaque qui vibrait contre lui y répondait dans une symbiose quasi parfaite…

Le corps qu'il tenait s'agita et il retint sa respiration sans même s'en rendre compte quand il sentit deux mains se poser contre son torse et y exercer une douce pression. Il se recula légèrement, observant sans réellement le voir le visage qui se redressait au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'un regard vert qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se plante dans le sien.

« Gabriel ? »

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Se contentant d'observer avec un émerveillement quasiment enfantin le visage qu'il avait sous les yeux. Des traits doux. Des yeux d'un vert d'eau si clair qu'ils contrastaient avec le cuivre de sa peau. Des cheveux bruns bouclés qui flottaient avec grâce autour de sa tête.

« Raphaëlle… »

Sans un mot de plus, il serra sa sœur à l'en étouffer, lui répétant encore et encore combien il était désolé pour son comportement des siècles auparavant. Prise au dépourvu les premières minutes, Raphaëlle finit par se détendre avant d'enlacer à son tour son petit frère.

« Tout va bien… souffla-t-elle alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise

\- Non… réussit-il à articuler, son visage plongé dans le cou de son aînée, Je…

\- Gabriel… »

Elle l'éloigna gentiment de lui, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.

« Gabe… »

Et l'étincelle de joie au plus profond des prunelles de sa sœur le fit se sentir encore plus mal.

« Je t'en prie, fit-il en lui prenant les mains, Pourquoi ne me hurles-tu pas dessus ? Pourquoi fais-tu comme si je n'avais pas réellement agi comme un idiot envers toi ? Pourquoi…

\- Gabriel, l'interrompit-elle, Je ne le fais pas parce que… »

Elle soupira discrètement.

« Parce que la joie de te revoir est plus forte que tout. Tu m'as tant manqué petit frère. »

Elle posa une main tendre sur la joue de Gabriel.

« Et… Je ne dis pas que je ne t'en ai pas voulu. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas été blessée par votre réaction à toi et Lucifer. Peut-être même qu'il reste un peu de rancœur encore, quelque part, mais… En te voyant en cet instant… Je sais que tu regrettes. Sincèrement. Nous avons tous nos torts… »

Gabriel tiqua à la formulation mais ne dit rien.

« Alors, à quoi cela servirait-il de rouvrir de vieilles blessures ? » poursuivit-elle

Elle baissa la tête.

« Après toutes ces années d'enfermement… elle buta sur ces mots, Te revoir est tout ce qui importe. »

Il ne sut que répondre et resta immobile alors qu'il resserrait sans y prendre garde sa prise sur la main de Raphaëlle.

« Tu m'as manqué également, confia-t-il finalement, gagnant un sourire rayonnant de sa sœur

\- Maintenant, le pressa-t-elle après un court silence, Raconte-moi. Comment as-tu brisé le sort d'emprisonnement d'Azazel ? As-tu des nouvelles de Michel et de… Lucifer ? Vont-ils bien tous les deux ? Et Azazel ? Comment…

\- Wow wow wow ! » la coupa-t-il, amusé malgré lui

Elle l'observa avec de grands yeux débordant de sérieux, et d'un petit quelque chose qu'il ne sut pas identifier, et il prit enfin le temps de la regarder avec plus d'attention. Tout comme Lucifer, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle, son corps élancé drapé dans une sorte de voile d'un vert clair et quasi transparent qui dissimulait tout juste ses formes. Il fronça les sourcils. Jamais Raphaëlle n'avait porté ce genre de chose. Jamais. Et pendant un bref instant, il se dit que si Lucifer la voyait ainsi, il se débrouillerait immédiatement pour la couvrir un peu plus.

Lucifer… Lui qui craignait la confrontation avec Raphaëlle. Il semblait évident à Gabriel que son frère s'était inquiété pour rien en fin de compte.

« Lucifer va bien, reprit-il tranquillement, Quant à Michel, il… »

Raphaëlle se décomposa un bref instant, un infime tremblement se propageant dans ses lèvres en comprenant.

« Il est toujours prisonnier… N'est-ce pas ? » interrogea-t-elle douloureusement

Gabriel acquiesça alors que sa sœur détournait le regard, se mordant les lèvres, ses yeux noyés dans un mélange étrange de peine et de colère. Et quelque chose le frappa brutalement.

« Comment… demanda-t-il, Comment savais-tu pour notre emprisonnement à tous ? Lucifer n'avait pas l'air au courant quand il s'est libéré. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, passant une main incertaine dans ses boucles brunes, son cœur se mettant à lui faire mal au fond de sa poitrine.

« J'ai… commença-t-elle, J'ai été la dernière à laquelle Azazel s'est attaqué… J'ai… J'ai senti mes liens avec chacun d'entre vous se défaire avant qu'il ne vienne pour moi. »

Elle ignora le désagréable sentiment qui la prit au ventre à ce souvenir… Elle ne voulait pas revivre cette torture qui lui avait vrillé le cœur des siècles auparavant.

« Et il m'a… Il m'a dit ce qu'il vous avait fait. Il ne m'a absolument rien caché de ses desseins et il… Il en jubilait. Et… Cela m'a mise hors de moi. J'ai voulu… »

Elle se tut, enfouissant les réminiscences qui se rappelaient à sa conscience.

« Tu as voulu t'en prendre à lui aussi… » acheva Gabriel dans un murmure

Elle croisa son regard et hocha la tête. Son frère lui offrit alors un petit sourire, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… fit-il sur le ton de la confidence, Je te jure qu'il paiera. »

Elle répondit à son sourire alors qu'ils se perdaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, faisant renaître de ses cendres leur complicité de jadis.

« Mais… reprit Gabriel, Avant cela… J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant un intense sentiment d'urgence se saisir des prunelles de son petit frère.

« Comment cela ? s'enquit-elle, sentant une légère inquiétude naître en elle

\- C'est… commença-t-il, Ce serait un peu long à expliquer mais… »

Un épouvantable hurlement de souffrance déchira le silence de Venhea et Gabriel écarquilla les yeux, la panique revenant en force dans chaque fibre de son être.

« Castiel.

\- Castiel ? Comment ça Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question, Gabriel s'était mis à courir comme un fou dans une direction connu de lui seul. Sans y réfléchir davantage, elle se dépêcha de le suivre, même si elle devait admettre qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils coururent un long moment jusqu'à atteindre le lac et Raphaëlle eut le loisir de voir son frère se précipiter aux côtés d'un jeune homme effondré auprès d'un arbre, les mains rivées sur sa poitrine. Elle fit quelques pas, ne lâchant pas la scène des yeux, et fronça les sourcils quand Gabriel se saisit du jeune homme pour le redresser.

« Un humain ?... » souffla-t-elle

Son étonnement dut s'entendre puisque Gabriel posa son regard sur elle, l'appréhension peinte sur chacun des traits de son visage.

« Oui… confirma-t-il en accordant à nouveau toute son attention à Castiel, Il faut…

\- Mais depuis quand des humains peuvent entrer à Venhea ?! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, hésitant à faire une remarque. Il reconnaissait bien là sa sœur… La personne la plus pragmatique au monde. Même si sa compassion était connue de tous, elle pouvait souvent faire preuve d'un côté rationnel qui noyait alors, pendant quelques instants, son empathie.

« Cela aussi, je te l'expliquerai plus tard. » promit-il

Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre après tout. Surtout pas quand il sentait clairement sous ses doigts la douleur qui rongeait le corps de Castiel.

« Mais… essaya-t-elle d'objecter

\- Raph', je t'en prie ! »

Il s'était à nouveau tourné vers elle, plantant son regard suppliant dans le sien. Et l'usage de son surnom fut suffisant pour qu'elle se concentre à nouveau.

« N'essaie pas de tirer des conclusions, enchaîna-t-il, fébrile, J'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant. »

Elle hocha la tête, même si elle ne savait pas ce dont son frère avait besoin exactement. Elle s'accroupit à son tour, dévisageant avec attention le jeune homme.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'enquit-elle, son instinct de protection se réveillant brusquement en décelant un mal inconnu au plus profond de l'âme de l'évanoui

\- Azazel lui a lancé un sortilège. Un moyen de le faire souffrir. Mais il n'était pas aussi mal quand je l'ai laissé… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre qu'Azazel avait dû réussir à piéger les princes… Et sa rage manqua éclater à cette constatation.

« Nous avons essayé de le soigner avec Lucifer, continua-t-il, faisant taire ses nouvelles pulsions haineuses, Rien à faire. Alors nous avons pensé que toi… »

Il soupira en passant une main tendre dans les cheveux bruns.

« Je t'en prie… murmura-t-il, Dis-moi que tu peux faire quelque chose. »

Raphaëlle ne répondit rien, se contentant de poser deux doigts sur le front du torturé, fermant les yeux sous la concentration. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Gabriel semblait si concerné par le bien-être de ce jeune homme – Castiel, si elle saisissait bien la situation – mais le fait qu'il le soit suffisait pour qu'elle agisse.

Une douce tiédeur courut le long de sa paume jusqu'à investir ses phalanges, allant plonger sous la peau du brun. Elle sentit cette chaleur parcourir le corps inconscient, se fondant dans la moindre partie de chair, la moindre veine, la moindre cellule, combattant les ténèbres qui se rétractèrent à son passage, le mal se recroquevillant jusqu'à disparaître…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, éloignant sa main du visage désormais détendu, et elle esquissa un sourire en voyant du coin de l'œil son frère effleurer le front de Castiel et ses épaules se relâcher sous le soulagement.

« Il va mieux… fit-elle doucement, posant une main presque tendre sur l'épaule de son nouveau patient, Cependant, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater… »

Gabriel se tourna vers son aînée, l'écoutant avec attention.

« Il a le cœur brisé… Et il a été maudit n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-il avec une certaine réserve, Par Azazel… »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, une lueur sincèrement désolée au fond de ses prunelles.

« Je… fit-elle avec incertitude, J'aurais aimé pouvoir y faire quelque chose, mais ce sortilège-là est trop puissant…

\- Je le sais… admit Gabriel de mauvaise grâce, Lucifer et moi n'avons rien pu faire non plus. »

Elle observa à nouveau Castiel dont la respiration était désormais bien plus régulière.

« D'ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle, Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas réussi à mettre un terme au maléfice secondaire ? Celui qui le torturait ? Il était bien moins puissant pourtant.

\- Malheureusement… commença-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, Notre emprisonnement a été particulièrement néfaste pour nos pouvoirs. Lucifer ne peut plus lire les pensées. Il y a certaines choses que je suis incapable de faire également. Et je ne te parle même pas de nos pouvoirs principaux… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux à cette remarque et s'empressa de poser sa main libre contre le sol, appréciant la fraîcheur de la terre et l'humidité de la forêt contre ses doigts. Mais après quelques minutes…

« Rien… souffla-t-elle, décontenancée, Je… Gabriel. Je ne ressens rien ! »

L'interpellé lui fit un pauvre sourire alors qu'elle prenait enfin la pleine mesure de l'influence qu'Azazel avait sur eux…

« Comment allons-nous lui faire payer ses actes si nous ne sommes même pas en pleine possession de nos moyens ? s'alarma-t-elle

\- Tâchons de trouver Michel en premier lieu, tenta-t-il de la rassurer, Ensemble, je suis persuadé que nous pourrons trouver une solution et venir en aide à Castiel et Jessica.

\- Jessica ? l'interrompit-elle, perdue, Qui est-ce encore ? Une autre humaine ? Mais enfin Gabriel, que s'est-il passé ici ? Je crois que tu me dois de solides explications.

\- Ecoute, sourit-il malgré lui, Je te l'ai dit… C'est une longue histoire. Mais, pour l'instant, je peux te dire que…

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Gabriel… Pourrais-tu… Parler moins fort ?... Tu me donnes… Mal à la tête. »

Le châtain resta un instant interdit en entendant ce grognement quasi inintelligible. Mais ses iris ne purent s'empêcher de pétiller en voyant Castiel essayer d'entrouvrir péniblement les yeux, se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

« Hey Cassie… murmura le châtain, Comment te sens-tu ? »

A cette interrogation, il croisa enfin les prunelles douloureuses de son protégé et s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir autrement que mal. Le dernier sort d'Azazel. La manipulation à l'égard des princes qui, comme l'avait constaté Raphaëlle, avait dû laisser de profondes blessures… Même si elle l'avait sorti de son inconscience et annihilé le mal en lui, il était évident qu'il aurait encore quelques séquelles…

« Mieux… D'une certaine façon… articula-t-il avec difficulté

\- Remercie Raphaëlle pour cela, fit Gabriel, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère

\- Rapha… »

Le brun se tut et son regard se posa sur le visage interrogateur de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas lâché son épaule, lui imprimant un sentiment constant de sérénité qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis bien longtemps.

« Ta… Sœur ? reprit-il en papillonnant des yeux, essayant de faire disparaître les derniers troubles de sa vision

\- Oui, confirma son ami, Raphaëlle, Castiel. Castiel, Raphaëlle.

\- Enchanté… sourit Castiel avec toute la force dont il était encore capable

\- Moi de même, répliqua gentiment la brune, Même si je n'ai pas encore eu vent de toute l'histoire et que je ne saisis pas bien tous les enjeux du moment… »

Sa remarqua arracha un léger éclat de rire à Castiel qui tenta de se redresser un peu plus contre le tronc.

« L'enjeu… confia alors Gabriel en fixant sa sœur, Et que sans Castiel et Jessica… Nous serions encore liés aux chaînes de nos prisons. »

Raphaëlle haussa un sourcil avant d'interroger tacitement du regard Castiel qui secoua la tête.

« Il… Il exagère… souffla-t-il alors qu'une de ses mains se crispait convulsivement sur sa poitrine, Je…

\- Je n'exagère rien, le contredit Gabriel avec véhémence, Sans vous deux, sans Dean et Samuel, jamais nous…

\- Gabe… intervint Raphaëlle, Il commence à y avoir bien trop de protagonistes. Pourrais-tu enfin m'expliquer de quoi il retourne ?

\- Oh mais, s'il n'y a que cela pour te satisfaire, je peux m'en charger moi-même. »

Raphaëlle se figea instantanément, son sang devenant glace dans ses veines alors que son cœur se mettait à hurler de peine. Elle tenta de faire taire les tremblements qui saisirent son corps en entendant cette voix reconnaissable entre mille… La replongeant des siècles en arrière. Elle ferma fortement les yeux. Refusant de se souvenir. Tout, mais pas cela…

Et sa réaction n'échappa pas à son frère qui s'inquiéta immédiatement.

« Raphaëlle… » s'enquit-il à demi-mot

Elle secoua la tête, tout son visage trahissant sans mal sa tension.

« Oui Raphaëlle… continua Azazel, une pointe d'amusement perçant dans son intonation, Libérée également ? Quel dommage… »

Elle entendit distinctement des pas approcher derrière elle mais s'obligea à ne pas se retourner.

« Tu étais si jolie, enfermée dans ton arbre. La plus belle merveille de la forêt. Je ne me lassais pas de te regarder. »

Elle resserra instinctivement sa prise sur l'épaule de Castiel qui lui lançait un regard perplexe et toujours légèrement embrumé. Quant à Gabriel, il fixait alternativement sa sœur et Azazel, intrigué et vaguement… Ecœuré par l'étrange lueur de possessivité qui brillait au fond des prunelles de son adversaire. Et c'est l'insidieux sentiment de panique qu'il ressentit chez son aînée qui le persuada de se redresser complètement, toisant avec défiance Azazel qui souriait largement, entouré d'Alastair et Ruby.

« Beau travail Gabriel… se moqua-t-il en coulant toujours un regard étrangement envieux sur le dos de Raphaëlle, Il y a au moins l'un des deux frères qui a réussi ce qu'il voulait faire. »

Gabriel serra les poings. Il avait bien compris que le plan de leur ennemi avait été couronné de succès, mais il venait également de comprendre que celui de Lucifer avait dû être d'intervenir avant que le pire ne se produise… Ce qui expliquait son absence et celle de Jessica. Il ne s'était pas arrêté à ce détail quand il avait retrouvé Castiel après l'avoir entendu hurler, mais désormais, une nouvelle crainte rampait sous sa peau…

« Où sont-ils ? » gronda-t-il, menaçant

Et en entendant la rage chez son frère, Raphaëlle osa enfin se relever à son tour, se retournant pour saisir la main de son cadet et se forçant à soutenir le regard d'Azazel.

« Lucifer et Jessica ? s'enquit celui-ci, complètement détaché, Toujours à Rencewal je suppose. »

Il fit un pas en avant et se retrouva confronté au regard brillant de haine de Gabriel. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Et si vous voulez mon avis… Il ne faut pas qu'ils tardent à revenir ici. Avec l'émouvant discours de Dean de Rencewal, être loin de Venhea doit être à nouveau une torture inimaginable pour elle…

\- Enfoiré… »

Tous dévisagèrent avec surprise Castiel qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever également, appuyé précairement contre l'écorce. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs, la férocité de sa rancœur affrontant les iris indifférentes d'Azazel.

« Voyons Castiel… fit celui-ci, Langage. »

Le jeune homme ne lui accorda aucune attention alors qu'il bousculait avec difficulté Gabriel et Raphaëlle pour s'approcher de son adversaire qui observa sa manœuvre avec un flegme teinté de désespoir.

« N'apprendras-tu donc jamais ? se lamenta faussement Azazel et dans un geste dépité, il le renvoya au sol, contre l'arbre, sa tête frappant à nouveau l'écorce sans douceur, lui arrachant un nouveau grognement, Assis. »

Gabriel s'accroupit une nouvelle fois à ses côtés, inquiet, alors que Raphaëlle restait à affronter silencieusement leur adversaire qui reprit la parole.

« Voyez-vous cela… Raphaëlle a réussi à te guérir ? s'émerveilla-t-il, Et moi qui ai dit à ton cher et tendre que tu devais être dans un état pitoyable… »

Castiel s'agita à la mention de Dean mais Azazel l'immobilisa à nouveau sans un mot.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il t'a plu… commenta-t-il pour lui-même en plantant son regard sombre dans celui bleu et hostile, La même insolence. »

Il soupira dramatiquement avant de passer son regard sur chacune des personnes face à lui.

« Mais ce n'est pas votre insolence à tous les trois qui vous sauvera… »

Il fixa avec une attention malsaine Raphaëlle qui redressa le menton, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, retenant le fiel qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Oh ma chérie… souffla-t-il en s'avançant encore, Je n'aime pas quand tu me tiens tête comme cela. Ne te l'ai-je pas dit à toi aussi… »

Il lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts, lui arrachant un frisson qui le satisfit au-delà de toute mesure.

« J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux… lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille et elle le repoussa avec fermeté, malgré le dégoût qui la prit au ventre

\- Ne la touche pas ! » intervint fermement Gabriel qui n'avait pas raté une miette de la scène

Azazel leva les mains en signe de reddition, mais ne quittant pas son regard fier.

« Pas la peine de t'énerver Gabriel… » plaisanta-t-il avec un rictus cruel

Il secoua la tête, étouffant un éclat de rire, ce qui agaça considérablement son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? le somma-t-il avec une froideur polaire

\- Oh… Rien d'important. Mais tu devrais l'avoir compris également… »

Il releva son regard illuminé d'un éclat jaune sur le visage impassible de Gabriel toujours agenouillé.

« Que vous soyez trois à être libérés ne change rien. Vous restez incapables de m'affronter. Alors si je souhaite avoir Castiel, son adorable sœur, ou même _la tienne_ … »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et dévisagea par réflexe sa sœur. Son expression était glacée, inflexible, affrontant sans ciller Azazel qui lui offrait un regard presque… Adorateur. Et il tiqua quand son instinct se mit à lui murmurer que quelque chose ici n'allait pas… Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à lire au-delà du comportement d'Azazel. Il était perdu. Et cela le frustrait au plus haut point.

« …Tu ne pourras rien y faire. »

Le châtain ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois son poings, sa fureur cavalant dans ses veines sans qu'il ne réussisse réellement à la retenir.

« Je te jure que… commença-t-il, fulminant

\- Des promesses… Rien que des promesses… » le nargua Azazel, se désintéressant de lui un bref moment pour observer Alastair et Ruby qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis leur arrivée

Il était particulièrement satisfait de ce qu'il en avait fait, tout comme les autres enfants nés ces derniers siècles. Des jeunes gens qui lui étaient entièrement dévoués. Agissant pour son compte sans réfléchir davantage. Lui qui avait eu le sentiment d'être rejeté de la pire des façons, s'était trouvé des alliés qui comblait sa solitude, l'aidant sur tous les sujets. Et, il n'avait pas honte de le reconnaître, Alastair et Ruby était sa plus grande fierté.

« Bien… reprit-il, guilleret, Que vais-je faire de vous à présent ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? tonna Gabriel

\- Je vous ai laissé votre semblant de liberté, lui expliqua-t-il, Mais il semble évident que vous avez tous besoin que je vous rappelle _qui_ contrôle Venhea à présent. »

Les traits de Gabriel, Raphaëlle et Castiel se durcirent à ces paroles.

« Alors… fit-il en se frottant les mains, le jaune noyant l'entièreté de ses prunelles, Je crois que… »

Une étrange déflagration submergea soudainement Venhea.

Azazel se retourna par réflexe et haussa un sourcil avant qu'un sourire réjoui ne vienne orner ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Encore un cliff, désolée (Enfin... Juste un peu :)). Et voilà, Raphaëlle a été retrouvée à son tour ! Il n'en reste plus qu'un...**

 **A dimanche prochain pour la suite !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	13. Coeurs brisés

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez profiter de ce pont de l'ascension pour vous reposer :) (Comme moi xD)**

 **Merci, pour ne pas être originale, à ceux qui lisent, suivent et reviewent cette histoire ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour les événements à venir :P**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

 _Coeurs brisés_

Dean et Samuel eurent à peine le temps de comprendre ce que Lucifer faisait avant d'apparaître miraculeusement auprès du lac. Impala et Stanford cessèrent leur course par réflexe sous l'effet de la téléportation, surprenant un bref instant les deux princes qui se reprirent rapidement. Dean observa alors la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Azazel avec son sourire éternellement railleur aux lèvres. Les deux jeunes gens qui s'étaient faits passer pour Castiel et Jessica au bal à ses côtés. Une magnifique jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas derrière eux. Gabriel accroupi auprès d'un arbre et près de lui…

« Castiel ! »

Il descendit de sa jument sans réfléchir davantage, dépassant Azazel et son air franchement amusé avant d'accourir auprès du brun.

Toujours perché sur la selle, Lucifer, lui, faisait de son mieux pour faire taire les palpitations de son cœur. Cette téléportation l'avait considérablement affaibli… Bien plus que celle qu'il avait déclenchée pour emmener Jessica au bal. Et si son malaise s'accentuait sensiblement, déclenchant de nombreux tremblements et troublant sa vision, il se disait que ce n'était rien… Rien du tout. Il pouvait affronter cela. Vraiment. Il…

L'inconscience le prit sans crier gare et il bascula.

« Lucifer ?! »

Raphaëlle se précipita auprès de son frère aîné qui venait de brutalement chuter de cheval, Gabriel abandonnant les deux jeunes hommes à côté de lui pour rejoindre sa famille. Elle s'agenouilla rapidement, prenant Lucifer à bras-le-corps, et posa une main particulièrement affolée sur son front. Elle sentit sa fièvre. Elle sentit sa fatigue. Elle sentit sa faiblesse. Et en le voyant si mal en point, les dernières pointes de rancœur qu'elle pouvait avoir à son égard se turent. Du moins, pour le moment.

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit en sentant la chaleur de Gabriel contre elle. Elle laissa sa propre chaleur envahir ses doigts, se répandre dans la chair de son aîné, apaiser son mal-être, accélérer sa rémission. Elle rit doucement, soulagée, en sentant le pouls de Lucifer se calmer au fur et à mesure. Elle échangea alors un regard avec Gabriel qui lui offrit un doux sourire tandis que Lucifer s'agitait doucement.

Dean prit le visage de Castiel entre ses mains, happant son regard toujours un peu agité. Il sentit son cœur se fendre en y lisant une souffrance indicible. Une souffrance qui lui vrilla les entrailles et fit de sa culpabilité un incendie ravageur.

« Cass… avoua-t-il, sa voix tremblant sous l'émotion, Je… Bon sang. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. J'aurais dû savoir… J'aurais dû me rendre compte que…

\- Dean… l'interrompit le brun en posant une main rassurante sur le visage du prince, Je ne t'en veux pas… Tu n'es pas responsable.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'obstina-t-il, Tu as dû… Tu dois encore souffrir le martyr par ma faute. Azazel m'a dit que ma déclaration vous avait affecté, toi et Jessica. Je ne peux m'ôter de l'esprit que j'ai été celui qui a prononcé les mots qui vous ont été fatals et… »

Il se tut brutalement en sentant les lèvres de Castiel contre les siennes. Leur baiser calma quelques instant ses inquiétudes avant qu'elles ne reviennent de plus belle quand le brun s'éloigna, étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Même si l'intervention de Raphaëlle avait été grandement salutaire, elle n'avait pas fait complètement disparaître toutes ses souffrances...

« Cass ? s'enquit à nouveau Dean, la panique menaçant de le submerger à nouveau, Que…

\- Tout va bien… » le coupa immédiatement le concerné en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis

Mais la lueur hantée qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter le bleu démentait ses paroles.

« Par pitié, le supplia à nouveau le prince, Pardonne-moi. »

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire.

« Tu es déjà tout pardonné Dean… Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir que Jessica et moi nous… »

Il s'interrompit brutalement en jetant un regard affolé autour de lui pour tomber sur Samuel qui tenait toujours fermement Jessica contre lui.

« Jess… fit-il, les yeux rivés sur elle en tentant de se relever, Je… »

Dean le rassit d'autorité et échangea un simple coup d'œil avec son cadet qui comprit.

« Gabriel ? »

L'appel de Samuel le fit se retourner, Raphaëlle suivant son mouvement. Il comprit rapidement le désir du prince en le voyant immobile sur sa selle, ses bras scellés autour d'une Jessica inconsciente. Il allait se lever quand Raphaëlle lui laissa, sans crier gare, Lucifer entre les bras avant de se remettre debout et de se diriger d'un pas assuré vers Stanford. Elle ne savait pas non plus qui étaient les trois personnes qui étaient apparues en même temps que son aîné, mais la volonté de Gabriel de vouloir les rejoindre lui confirmait, une fois encore, qu'ils comptaient pour lui. Et en voyant la jeune fille évanouie, elle ne s'était pas posé davantage de questions. Il fallait qu'elle lui vienne en aide, c'était une évidence.

Samuel la vit approcher avec surprise, ne sachant absolument pas à qui il avait affaire. Mais en voyant la lueur concernée au fond de ses prunelles, il ressentit une inexplicable vague de confiance envahir tout son être.

« Vous êtes… ? osa-t-il, subjugué par la couleur de ses yeux

\- Raphaëlle, lui confia-t-elle en tendant les bras vers Jessica, La sœur de Gabriel.

\- La sœur de… Oh, très bien. »

Il ne s'interrogea pas plus et, assurant sa prise sur la jeune fille, il entreprit de la faire glisser dans les bras de la brune. Une fois cela fait, il sauta au bas de son cheval avant de la reprendre des mains de Raphaëlle et de se diriger précipitamment vers son frère et Castiel qui ne les quittaient pas du regard, la jeune femme sur les talons.

Castiel tenta de se redresser pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, mais Dean l'en dissuada d'un regard désapprobateur, gagnant un roulement d'yeux impatients. Il pouvait quand même récupérer sa petite sœur non ? Il n'était pas affaibli à ce point-là non plus. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire la moindre remarque, il se retrouva avec Jessica contre lui, Samuel lui offrant un sourire désolé. Il retint un soupir en comprenant que le cadet des princes de Rencewal devait s'en vouloir également. Devrait-il encore répéter qu'ils n'étaient pas coupables ? Il se contenta de serrer plus fortement sa sœur contre lui, remarquant enfin que Raphaëlle les observait tous deux avec attention, une question muette lisible dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, passa son regard sur le visage inconscient de Jessica avant de croiser le regard vert d'eau. Il hocha alors la tête et Raphaëlle lui sourit en posant deux doigts sur le front de la jeune fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci remuait dans l'étreinte de son frère avant d'entrouvrir les yeux avec difficulté, étouffant une plainte qui tordit le ventre de Samuel.

« Jess… souffla Castiel en passant une main apaisante dans ses cheveux blonds

\- Cass… fit-elle à son tour en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, Tu vas bien ?...

\- Ca va… Et toi ?

\- Je crois que j'ai… Un peu mal au cœur. » avoua-t-elle en passant une main nerveuse sur sa poitrine

Son frère l'enlaça avec plus de force, déposant un baiser dans sa chevelure.

« Jessica… intervint Samuel, Je suis… »

Elle l'observa avec attention, ses prunelles débordant d'affection alors qu'elle se saisissait de sa main.

« Samuel… Tu es là…

\- Oui… murmura le concerné en se perdant dans les prunelles grises, Je…

\- Raphaëlle ? »

L'interpellée se retourna pour voir Lucifer, soutenu par Gabriel, lui offrir un regard particulièrement hébété. Elle se releva doucement, son cœur battant frénétiquement au fond de sa poitrine, une angoisse incontrôlée, conséquence du rejet qu'elle avait expérimenté, se rappelant brutalement à elle en croisant ces fameux yeux bleus… Son frère aîné lâcha Gabriel, fit un pas en avant, avant de s'interrompre et de dévisager sa sœur un long moment, ne disant pas un mot.

« Bonjour Lucifer… » murmura Raphaëlle, n'arrivant pas à interpréter sa réaction

Lucifer se précipita alors vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras avec une telle force qu'il la souleva de terre. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Ce n'était pas digne d'elle. Absolument pas. Elle enfouit simplement sa tête dans le cou de son aîné, lui rendant son étreinte à s'en faire mal aux bras, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa cage thoracique tant ses émotions la submergeaient.

« Je suis désolé Raphaëlle… » souffla Lucifer, les yeux fermés, profitant de la chaleur de sa petite sœur

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

« Moi aussi Lucifer… Tellement désolée… » sa voix considérablement étouffée par l'étreinte

Gabriel esquissa un sourire ému et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère qui le dévisagea alors, ses yeux brillant d'un soulagement mal contenu.

Témoins muets de leurs retrouvailles, Castiel, Jessica, Dean et Samuel ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à leur tour, heureux de les voir renouer leurs liens familiaux.

« Tout cela est si touchant… J'en aurais presque la larme à l'œil. »

L'intervention d'Azazel les ramena tous sur terre. Lucifer relâcha Raphaëlle, un bras protecteur entourant toujours sa taille, Gabriel à leurs côtés. Dean se releva, fusillant son adversaire du regard, Samuel suivant son mouvement, Castiel étreignant Jessica qui s'était instinctivement recroquevillée contre lui.

« Toi… gronda Dean en se dirigeant vers lui, Tu vas regretter de…

\- Dean ! Non ! »

Le cri de Castiel n'eut aucune utilité puisque le prince héritier de Rencewal se trouva subitement projeté contre un arbre sans pouvoir faire un mouvement. Il aurait dû s'en douter, bien évidemment. Pouvait-il réellement faire quelque chose contre lui alors qu'il avait été témoin de l'étendue de sa puissance ? Mais le voir transpirer la satisfaction après tout ce qu'il avait fait avait fait remonter sa rage sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Et en voyant son frère immobilisé ainsi, Samuel ne réfléchit pas davantage et voulut s'élancer à son tour. Jessica s'agita dans les bras de son propre frère en le voyant faire et ne put retenir un gémissement de désespoir quand il fut mis hors d'état de nuire avec la même nonchalance que pour Dean.

« Je dois au moins reconnaître que vous êtes sacrément obstinés… remarqua Azazel, s'amusant de la haine lisible sur les traits des princes, L'amour… »

Il se tut quelques instants avant de dévisager avec attention Lucifer, Raphaëlle et Gabriel.

« C'est fou tout ce qu'il peut nous faire faire… fit-il avec légèreté, esquissant un rictus, Ne trouves-tu pas Raphaëlle ? »

La jeune femme se tendit à nouveau. Surpris par sa réaction et par le regard d'Azazel, Lucifer fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que tu penses y connaître quelque chose ? » lâcha Dean, acide, essayant toujours de se défaire de l'emprise du sorcier

Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté et d'un geste, Dean et Samuel s'écrasèrent sans douceur sur le sol.

« Plus que tu ne pourrais le croire, de toute évidence. » cracha-t-il avec un dégoût palpable

Il fit un pas vers Raphaëlle et ses frères qui n'avaient pas bronché.

« L'amour… fit-elle froidement, Cela n'a rien à voir avec la possession, Azazel. »

Un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres et Gabriel prit la main de sa sœur par réflexe, loin d'être rassuré par l'étrange éclat au fond des yeux de son adversaire.

« Il est vrai que tu sais de quoi tu parles… rétorqua celui-ci, Après tout, ton amour pour tes frères est si fort. »

L'ironie de ses propos n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui fit de son mieux pour se contenir.

« Tu serais prête à tout pour eux, enchaîna-t-il, sentant sur lui les regards suspicieux de Lucifer et Gabriel, Et eux aussi n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-il en fixant les deux concernés

La colère de Raphaëlle bifurqua lentement vers un mauvais pressentiment.

« La famille parfaite… poursuivit-il, un sourire mauvais naissant sur ses lèvres, Mais, dis-moi, comment réagiraient-ils s'ils savaient que leur emprisonnement était entièrement de ta faute ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, alors que toute son être se glaçait. Elle sentit la main de Lucifer se crisper sur sa taille, et celle de Gabriel se resserrer autour de la sienne.

« Raphaëlle… fit celui-ci, perdu, ne lâchant pas Azazel du regard, De quoi parle-t-il ?

\- Je… »

La jeune femme s'étrangla alors que son frère aîné relâchait sa prise et s'éloignait d'elle, la méfiance s'inscrivant dans ses prunelles bleues.

« Oui Raphaëlle, l'encouragea faussement Azazel, De quoi pourrais-je bien parler ? »

La jeune femme baissa la tête alors que la culpabilité et la honte revenaient au galop, mordant son cœur sans aucune douceur.

« J'ai… tenta-t-elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot en sentant le regard inquisiteur de ses frères sur elle

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? intervint Lucifer, tranchant

\- Lucifer… fit-elle, le désespoir pointant le bout de son nez en croisant le regard glacial de son aîné, Ce n'est pas…

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » répéta-t-il avec plus de force

Elle baissa la tête et manqua hurler en sentant Gabriel relâcher sa prise. Elle ne voulait pas cela. Elle n'avait jamais voulu cela.

« Oui… reconnut-elle, la voix tremblante, et une douleur lancinante déchira ses entrailles en voyant la colère et la déception dans les yeux de Lucifer

\- Raphaëlle… intervint à son tour Gabriel, Que… Je ne peux pas y croire. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa sœur soit responsable. Ce n'était pas… Ce n'était pas logique. Il lui fallait une explication. Et une explication avant que Lucifer ne laisse éclater sa rage.

« Je… »

Azazel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant visiblement la suite des événements, tout comme Dean et Samuel qui avaient à nouveau rejoint Castiel et Jessica, ceux-ci semblant aussi perplexes que toutes les personnes présentes.

« Je suis désolée ! fit douloureusement Raphaëlle en plantant ses iris brillantes de détresse dans celles de ses frères, Je… Je ne croyais pas que… Je ne pensais pas que…

\- Raphaëlle. » la rappela durement à l'ordre Lucifer

Elle se tut et ferma les yeux, acceptant à contre-cœur de replonger des siècles en arrière.

« Je… J'ai…

\- Tu as quoi ? fit son frère aîné, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'impatience gagnant en puissance

\- Azazel, il… »

Elle crispa ses poings. Elle n'avait pas envie de se souvenir de cela. Mais elle le devait. Elle se devait d'être honnête avec ses frères, au risque de les perdre encore une fois. Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'obligea à tout avouer.

« Il m'aimait, fit-elle, ignorant les réactions de tous les gens autour d'elle, Nous avons toujours été proches, vous le saviez fort bien. Je le voyais simplement comme un ami, un très bon ami, mais lui… Lui voulait plus. Un jour, il m'a embrassé, et je l'ai repoussé. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer. Je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas, et que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme lui le souhaitait, parce que le seul amour que je pouvais ressentir était pour vous. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait… »

Elle croisa le regard dur d'Azazel et elle déglutit avant de poursuivre.

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne tenterait plus rien, mais… »

Elle baissa la tête, les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues.

« Lucifer, Gabriel, je suis désolée, continua-t-elle, tremblante, Je n'aurais pas… Je n'aurais pas dû le repousser. »

Ses frères échangèrent un regard incrédule à ces paroles et allaient intervenir quand leur sœur enchaîna, perdu dans ses remords.

« Mon rejet a été le déclencheur. Il n'a pas supporté que je ne puisse aimer que vous. Il s'en est pris à nous… Il s'en est pris à nous pour cela. »

Ce fut trop pour elle, elle éclata en sanglot, la culpabilité explosant en elle.

« Si j'avais accepté ses sentiments, rien ne serait arrivé. Tout… Tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolée. Par pitié… Pardonnez-moi. »

Azazel esquissa un sourire amusé alors que Lucifer et Gabriel restaient bouche bée. Il s'agissait là d'une vaste plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ?

« Raphaëlle, commença Gabriel, le choc ayant figé tout son corps, Il t'a…

\- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit… » fit Lucifer, atone

Elle crispa les poings, prête à subir les foudres de son aîné.

« Je… Je n'en ai pas eu le temps… avoua-t-elle, son cœur horriblement comprimé dans sa poitrine, Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait nous faire cela et…

\- Non, Raphaëlle, l'interrompit-il durement, Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit qu'il t'avait embrassée ? Et sans ton consentement ?

\- Que… ? »

Perdue, elle accepta de regarder Lucifer. Il fulminait. Et elle se mordit la lèvre par réflexe. Les colères de Lucifer avaient toujours été particulièrement impressionnantes.

« Comment as-tu osé ? » fit-il finalement en fusillant Azazel du regard

Et son ton doucereux fut particulièrement effrayant.

« Comment as-tu osé la toucher ? renchérit-il, sa voix plus tranchante qu'une épée, Comment as-tu pu, ne serait-ce qu'envisager, de la posséder ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il saisit Azazel par le col, celui-ci n'ayant toujours pas quitté son sourire satisfait.

« Je t'en prie Lucifer… s'amusa Azazel, L'as-tu bien regardée ? Es-tu réellement étonné qu'elle suscite la convoitise ?

\- Enfoiré… » gronda-t-il

Gabriel passait son regard de Raphaëlle à Azazel. Il n'en revenait pas… Toute cette souffrance. Toute cette haine. Tout ce ressentiment. Tout cela parce qu'elle l'avait éconduit ? Ils s'étaient déchirés parce qu'Azazel ne l'avait pas supporté ? Il comprit soudainement l'étrange adoration qu'il avait pu percevoir dans les yeux de son ancien tortionnaire. Il comprit son besoin exacerbé d'avoir ce qu'il voulait…

« Tu n'as plus intérêt à tenter de t'approcher d'elle, tu m'entends ? fit à nouveau Lucifer, menaçant

\- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, rétorqua Azazel, confiant

\- Elle ne veut pas de toi. Ne l'as-tu donc pas compris ?

\- Si. Très bien. »

Azazel jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, défaite, qui ne savait que faire.

« Ta chère petite sœur m'a brisé le cœur, continua-t-il avec un sérieux polaire, Je n'ai fait que lui rendre la pareille. »

Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Vous enfermer les uns après les autres en terminant par elle. La laisser détruite par votre disparition. Vous avoir sous mon pouvoir… Finalement, j'ai pu avoir ce que je voulais, et même plus encore. »

Il détacha la prise de Lucifer qui s'éloigna de quelques pas, son regard le transperçant.

« Mais comme je l'ai dit avant que tu ne réapparaisses, je crains de ne devoir, à nouveau, faire preuve de fermeté. »

Sur ces mots, il fit un large mouvement de bras et Raphaëlle se trouva, à son tour, projetée avec violence contre l'un des arbres.

« Raph' ! »

Gabriel se précipita auprès de sa sœur alors que Lucifer faisait de même, délaissant Azazel qui irradiait d'une plénitude telle qu'elle exacerbait la rancœur de toutes les personnes présentes.

« Raphaëlle… souffla Gabriel, complétement dépassé par les événements

\- Tu as une bien curieuse façon de montrer ton amour… » lança Lucifer, acide, par-dessus son épaule, tout en agrippant avec force le corps de sa sœur

Azazel haussa les épaules, appréciant le spectacle.

« Raphaëlle… gronda Lucifer en prenant entre ses mains le visage de la jeune femme qui papillonna des yeux, Voilà où nous ont menés tes cachotteries. Je croyais qu'on ne devait rien se cacher. »

Il ne savait pas s'il en voulait réellement à sa sœur. Même s'il avait parfaitement conscience que leur enfermement n'était dû qu'à l'orgueil démesuré d'Azazel, savoir qu'elle leur avait dissimulé de telles informations la concernant l'agaçait prodigieusement… C'était sa petite sœur. Il aurait dû être là pour elle.

« Je croyais que tu nous faisais confiance, l'accusa-t-il finalement

\- Mais je vous fais confiance… répliqua-t-elle difficilement en fronçant les sourcils, son cœur cognant douloureusement

\- Pas suffisamment pour nous parler de ce détail.

\- Lucifer… soupira Gabriel en voyant l'agitation qui prenait sa sœur

\- Alors pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ? s'obstina-t-il, ignorant son petit frère

\- Mais… »

Elle tenta de se redresser mais son mouvement lui arracha un gémissement de souffrance qui inquiéta Gabriel.

« Ce n'était pas important… tenta-t-elle en essayant de capter le regard bleu de son aîné

\- Pas important ?! »

Lucifer resserra fortement sa prise, ignorant la grimace de gêne qui tordit le visage de Raphaëlle.

« Quand j'ai cru que tu voulais nous abandonner… »

Il la fusilla de son regard devenu bleu acier.

« Quand j'ai cru que tu voulais nous abandonner pour _lui_ … Ne crois-tu pas que savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour toi aurait été pertinent ? Ne crois-tu pas que tu aurais dû nous faire part de ce qu'il s'était passé ?!

\- Et pour quoi faire ? gronda-t-elle à son tour, Pour que tu puisses intervenir ?

\- Raphaëlle… fit prudemment Gabriel

\- Evidemment ! s'emballa Lucifer, C'est mon devoir te protéger.

\- Me protéger ?! »

La colère monta en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Sans qu'elle ne la comprenne non plus. Mais cela lui semblait si familier, si commun qu'elle n'y prit pas garde.

« Me protéger contre les dangers, très bien, poursuivit-elle, acide, Mais me protéger contre des prétendants ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ils sont le plus grand danger auquel tu puisses t'exposer !

\- Je crains surtout que ta possessivité ne t'égare mon frère, fit-elle froidement

\- Ma possessivité ?! éructa-t-il

\- Lucifer, voulut à nouveau intervenir Gabriel

\- Oui. Ta possessivité ! » renchérit-elle

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avec une hargne muette avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Le problème est que tu n'as jamais accepté de me voir autrement que comme ta petite sœur ! Comme une petite chose fragile sur laquelle il faut veiller ! Toi, Michel, Gabriel… J'avais parfois l'impression que vous… Que vous m'étouffiez presque, d'une certaine façon. Toujours à vouloir se mêler de ma vie. Et c'est ce qui te rend le plus furieux. »

L'éclat de ses yeux se fit dangereux alors que Lucifer semblait à deux doigts de se transformer en bête sauvage.

« Tu ne supportes pas l'idée que tu ne saches pas tout de moi. Cesse de vouloir me contrôler. Au risque de te décevoir, je peux prendre soin de moi ! »

Elle avait presque craché ces derniers mots, son sang brûlant dans ses veines, sentant parfaitement la fureur de son frère dans la moindre contraction de ses muscles. Celui-ci la relâcha avec violence, de nouvelles paroles de haine ne demandant qu'à se libérer. Comment osait-elle dire de telles choses en le regardant droit dans les yeux ?!

Quelque chose bouillonna au fond de son ventre alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement au fond de sa poitrine. Mais il refusait d'y prêter attention. Il ne se focalisait que sur les yeux accusateurs de sa sœur. Une expression qu'il n'y avait jamais vu…

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement quand Gabriel explosa à son tour.

« Vous n'êtes réellement pas croyables ! Cela ne fait même pas une heure que nous sommes tous ensemble, après une séparation de plusieurs siècles, et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de vous battre ?! »

Et l'intervention de son plus jeune frère ne fit que déchaîner davantage sa propre rage.

« Ne viens pas me dire que tu cautionnes son comportement ?!

\- Là n'est pas le sujet Lucifer ! rétorqua Gabriel, Et cela me blesse que tu ne réussisses pas à passer outre alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'il y a plus important !

\- Oh pardon votre altesse. Aurais-je heurté votre sensibilité ? fit-il méchamment, Il est vrai que toi, les conflits, tu préfères éviter. Toujours à disparaître dès que les choses ne se passent pas comme tu l'avais prévu !

\- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille sur notre petit frère ? s'exclama Raphaëlle, furieuse, Il n'est pas question que…

\- De quoi je me mêle Raph' ? s'écria Gabriel, Au risque de te décevoir, moi aussi, je peux prendre soin de moi ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche face à l'attaque non dissimulée et croisa le regard tumultueux de son cadet. Elle resta stupéfaite alors que la portée de ses paroles lui revenait en pleine tête. Elle l'avait blessé…

« Gabe… tenta-t-elle alors, Je…

\- Non, la coupa-t-il durement, Ne rajoute rien.

\- Et bien… Gabriel s'imposerait-il enfin face à sa sœur adorée ?

\- Tu peux bien parler ! Tu lui as _toujours_ tout passer !

\- Lequel d'entre nous vient de lui faire une remarque sur son comportement inacceptable ?

\- Mais bon sang ! s'époumona Raphaëlle, Arrête avec cela !

\- Hors de question ! Je… »

Un ricanement amusé interrompit leur violente altercation et ils tournèrent tous leurs têtes dans un même mouvement.

Azazel…

Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant d'assassiner du regard cet homme qui avait été responsable de la séparation de leur famille, oubliant un bref instant leur dispute.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » lança Gabriel, hostile, sa rage changeant subtilement de cible face au bonheur écœurant qu'il lisait chez son ennemi

Celui secoua simplement la tête, ne quittant pas son sourire débordant de suffisance.

« J'avais oublié à quel point vos disputes étaient intenses. »

Gabriel se redressa de toute sa hauteur, son regard aussi glacé que celui de ses frères et sœurs.

« Et célèbres, se crut obligé de préciser Azazel, Une véritable institution à Venhea. »

Il se crispa, l'envie de lui mettre un poing dans la tête devenant de plus en plus forte.

« Cela m'avait manqué, je dois l'admettre. Après tout… Vous êtes quasiment aussi connus pour vos prouesses magiques que pour votre habitude de vous sauter à la gorge dès que l'occasion se présente. »

Azazel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ne trouvez-vous pas cela dommage ? s'enquit-il, ravi, Que sans lui… »

Lucifer, Raphaëlle et Gabriel eurent le même mouvement vers lui.

« Sans Michel… Vous êtes incapables de vous entendre. »

C'en fut trop pour Gabriel qui se précipita vers lui, un vague éclat doré au fond de ses yeux. Et alors qu'il allait frapper son ancien tortionnaire, celui-ci dévia son coup, lui tordit le bras avant de le faire voler à une dizaine de mètres. Lucifer retint un hurlement de colère et se matérialisa derrière Azazel qui claqua simplement des doigts, le rendant encore une fois aussi immobile qu'une statue. Raphaëlle, encore affaiblie par son propre vol plané, ne réussit qu'à se traîner auprès de Gabriel.

« Gabe… Je… Je suis désolée ! » répéta-t-elle encore une fois en prenant le visage de son frère entre ses mains

Gabriel plongea son regard dans celui de son aînée et eut un véritable coup au cœur en y lisant toute sa culpabilité et son amertume. Il réalisa alors que si lui avait passé les dernières centaines d'années à s'en vouloir d'avoir tourné le dos à sa sœur, elle, elle les avait passées en se croyant coupable de leur situation. Et la rancœur qu'il avait pu avoir à son égard lors de leur altercation disparut… Quelle importance que ses paroles l'aient blessé ? Cela n'était rien par rapport au martyr qu'elle avait dû subir de se sentir responsable. Rien par rapport au mal qu'il avait pu lui infliger en refusant de l'écouter des siècles auparavant. Et elle n'avait eu aucune hésitation à lui pardonner… Il ne pouvait décemment lui en vouloir quand il l'avait déjà suffisamment faite souffrir comme cela.

« Tu n'étais pas responsable Raph'… » souffla-t-il doucement

Elle resta ébahie de longues minutes avant qu'un sourire ému ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres, ses yeux brillant de larmes qu'elle contint avec dignité.

« Azazel est le seul coupable… » affirma-t-il en se levant difficilement alors que Lucifer était libéré par son tortionnaire qui ne faisait plus tellement attention à lui, bien plus intéressé, malgré lui, par cette scène fraternelle qui lui retournait l'estomac

L'aîné de la fratrie voulut à nouveau se précipiter vers son ennemi mais il s'interrompit net en portant deux mains à sa gorge, son corps s'élevant dans les airs, le rendant à nouveau impuissant. Il gesticula de rage, tout en essayant vainement de défaire la poigne invisible qui tentait de l'étouffer. Voyant cela, Raphaëlle ne fit pas cas des restes de douleur qui étaient toujours présents dans son corps et se releva prestement, prête à voler au secours de son frère. Car malgré leurs différents, ils avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi… Toujours être là les uns pour les autres. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Elle leva par réflexe un bras vers Azazel qui ne lui offrit qu'un petit sourire amusé. Son bras se retrouva alors coincé dans son dos et, alors que son visage se tordait dans une affreuse grimace de souffrance, elle et Lucifer se retrouvèrent à nouveau projetés dans les airs. Lui frappa violemment le sol avant de réussir à s'agenouiller, la respiration saccadée. Pour elle, le choc fut bien plus violent cette fois. La douleur qui vrilla son dos envahit tout le reste de son corps et elle resta recroquevillée à terre, désormais privée de la moindre volonté de se relever.

« Raph' ? s'inquiétèrent immédiatement ses deux frères

\- Vous êtes pathétiques. »

Azazel les dévisageait avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

« Continuez à m'attaquer autant que vous le souhaiterez, vous n'arriverez à rien. »

Il fit un pas vers les trois jeunes gens qui s'étaient rapprochés instinctivement pour veiller les uns sur les autres.

« Tant que vous ne serez que trois… enchaîna-t-il, Vous resterez aussi impuissants. Et incapables de vous en prendre à moi. »

Il soupira en secouant la tête, faussement dépité.

« Il vous manquera toujours Michel. »

Les frères et sœurs se crispèrent encore une fois à la mention de leur aîné.

« Sans lui… Vous ne valez rien. »

Lucifer dévisagea avec attention son petit frère qui l'observait en retour avec une certaine appréhension, mais surtout, un amour qui transcendait les années d'absence. Envolé, son ressentiment dû aux critiques mesquines qu'il venait de lui faire… Gabriel avait confiance en lui.

Il accepta ensuite de croiser les iris troubles de sa sœur. Il lui en voulait toujours pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Mais maintenant qu'il la voyait aussi affaiblie… Il ne pouvait faire taire ce fameux instinct de grand frère protecteur. Cette possessivité, comme l'avait nommé Raphaëlle… Et, l'adrénaline qui cessait de courir dans ses veines l'aidant à recouvrer sa lucidité, il accepta enfin de voir la réalité en face. S'il en voulait tant à sa sœur de lui avoir caché ce qu'il s'était passé avec Azazel, c'était parce qu'il avait eu le sentiment que son statut de grand frère avait été remis en cause… Il n'arrivait pas à supporter l'idée que sa sœur, sa petite sœur, son unique sœur, n'ait pas besoin de lui. Et pourtant… Il devait se faire une raison. Raphaëlle n'était plus une enfant, mais même si elle avait son jardin secret, même si elle refusait de lui parler de certaines choses, cela ne remettait absolument pas leur lien en cause.

Ce lien qui était toujours passé au-delà de leurs innombrables altercations.

Ce lien qui ne s'était pas altéré malgré leur captivité.

Ce lien qui leur permettrait, à jamais, d'affronter n'importe quelle situation.

Il sourit doucement à Raphaëlle qui sembla surprise un moment avant de lui sourire timidement en retour. Il passa une main prudente dans son dos, l'aidant à se relever, supportant sans faillir le poids de sa sœur qui s'appuyait contre lui. Gabriel se leva à son tour, tenant son bras qui le lançait cruellement.

« Tu as tort… souffla Lucifer en plantant son regard de glace dans celui impassible de son adversaire

\- Vraiment ? » répliqua celui-ci, vaguement intéressé

Le blond hocha la tête, implacable.

« Je reconnais que Michel a toujours été celui qui réussissait à nous rassembler, nous réconcilier, quelles que soient nos divergences. Et peut-être bien que, sans lui, nous ne réussirons jamais à retrouver nos pouvoirs. Peut-être bien aussi que nous serons incapables de te vaincre. Mais… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui tentait de rester la plus droite possible malgré les multiples tremblements de douleur parcourant sa chair, et à son frère qui toisait Azazel. Il resserra sa prise sur Raphaëlle et accorda à nouveau toute son attention à son adversaire.

« Cela importe peu. Parce que nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour être unis. Et parce qu'avec ou sans lui… Nous te ferons payer. »

Son regard se durcit davantage alors qu'Azazel ne faisait qu'hausser un sourcil.

« Tant qu'il nous restera un souffle de vie, je te promets que nous ne cesserons pas de t'affronter. Et nous le ferons ensemble. »

Leur adversaire éclata de rire alors que toutes les personnes présentes qui avaient observé la scène sans émettre le moindre son restaient confuses, incapables d'une quelconque réaction face à ce violent règlement de compte.

« Dans ce cas… conclut Azazel, un rictus amusé tordant son visage en levant une main menaçante vers les trois jeunes gens, Je crois que… »

Un vent violent se leva subitement, surprenant Azazel qui se tut. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fronça les sourcils en voyant une nuée sombre dissimuler la lune derrière ses ténèbres. Les bourrasques se firent plus puissantes et un grondement menaçant retentit à leurs oreilles.

Raphaëlle étreignit plus franchement son frère, dissimulant à moitié son visage contre son épaule, passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux malmenés par les rafales.

Gabriel posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, les sourcils froncés, appréciant avec un soulagement étrange le tonnerre qui résonnait au loin.

Lucifer observa le ciel à son tour et un nouveau grondement bien plus puissant lui arracha un sourire.

 _Michel…_

* * *

 **La suite risque d'être explosive je crois bien :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a un tant soit peu éclairé sur les raisons d'Azazel.**

 **A dimanche pour la suite !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	14. Le retour de l'air

**Bonjour et bon dimanche à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Comme d'habitude, avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, merci à ceux qui lisent, à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire un commentaire. Cela me fait toujours plaisir !**

 ** _Mysty_ , tu me vois rassurée de savoir que Dean ne mérite plus de claques ;) **

**Allez, place à la suite.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

 _Le retour de l'air_

L'orage se déchaîna.

Les grondements se firent de plus en plus intenses tandis que les éclairs déchiraient la nuit avec force.

Le ciel hurlait. Il hurlait sa colère. Hurlait sa haine.

Et Azazel eut un très désagréable pressentiment.

Un éclair bien plus puissant fendit brusquement l'air pour frapper la terre en un fracas assourdissant, s'accompagnant d'une explosion de lumière qui fit fermer les yeux à toutes les personnes présentes. Et lorsque la lumière disparut, Lucifer sourit plus franchement.

Dos à lui, faisant face à Azazel, se tenait Michel. Celui-ci tourna tête vers lui et le gris de ses yeux rencontra presque immédiatement le bleu de son petit frère. Et ce qu'il vit dans son regard lui rappela brutalement que, malgré tout, sans son aîné, il resterait une entité loin d'être complète.

« Michel… »

L'interpellé regarda Raphaëlle qui semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, l'émotion devenant bien trop dévastatrice au fond de son cœur. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de lui offrir un doux sourire et de lui tendre les bras. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle quitta l'étreinte de Lucifer pour se précipiter vers Michel, sa souffrance supplantée par le bonheur qui irradiait dans son corps. Celui-ci la serra immédiatement contre lui et elle enfouit son visage contre son cou, appréciant sa main qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Les yeux de Michel croisèrent ensuite le bleu presque adorateur de Lucifer qui s'était approché à son tour, Gabriel à ses côtés.

Les iris du benjamin de la fratrie brillaient, un fort sentiment d'apaisement imprégnait chaque partie de son corps. Un sentiment qu'il se désespérait de connaître à nouveau depuis son emprisonnement. Et c'est en ressentant les vifs battements de son cœur et la chaleur qui le submergeait à nouveau qu'il comprit combien leurs existences n'avaient de sens que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il observa avec une attention démesurée le visage de son frère. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, son air malicieux teinté de tendresse, ses lèvres courbées en sourire presque canaille… A croire que les siècles n'avaient réellement eu aucune incidence sur lui.

« Cela fait longtemps. » fit simplement Michel, sa joie clairement perceptible dans ses intonations

Il passa encore une fois son regard sur ses frères et sa sœur.

« Vous m'avez manqué. Je suis… »

Raphaëlle s'éloigna légèrement de lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je suis tellement fier de vous… acheva-t-il dans un sourire

\- Impossible… »

Michel se retourna pour voir Azazel, stupéfait, alors qu'il les dévisageait les uns après les autres. Et en croisant les prunelles acier du plus âgé des frères, il fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

« Ce n'est pas… continua-t-il, un nouveau sentiment qu'il n'avait plus connu jusque-là s'insinuant vicieusement dans ses veines, Tu… Tu n'aurais jamais dû être libéré ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant un doigt qu'il aurait aimé menaçant vers Michel

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Ils n'auraient jamais dû être capables de le faire ! » poursuivit Azazel alors qu'un profond sentiment d'urgence gagnait en ardeur au fond de sa poitrine

Michel jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères et sœurs qui venaient de se placer auprès de lui avant de toiser son adversaire.

« Tu as raison, remarqua-t-il simplement, C'est vrai qu'ils sont _célèbres_ pour leurs disputes incessantes. Rares sont les fois où ils ont été tous les trois et ont réussi à dépasser plusieurs heures sans se quereller. Mais, vois-tu… »

Un étrange éclat bleuté illumina ses prunelles et Azazel se figea.

« Tu les as sous-estimés. Tu as cru qu'ils n'apprendraient jamais de leurs erreurs. Tu as pensé qu'ils ne réussiraient jamais à s'unir le moment venu. Et pourtant… »

Il enserra tendrement la taille de Raphaëlle.

« …Force est de constater que leur lien fraternel transcendera toujours tout, malgré tout ce que tu pourras en penser. »

Raphaëlle échangea un regard avec Lucifer quand celui-ci lui prit délicatement la main.

« Tu as voulu nous séparer. Tu as voulu nous détruire. Eh bien, je peux te le dire désormais… »

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Gabriel qui lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

« Tu as échoué, Azazel. »

Et en disant ces mots, ses veines s'illuminèrent, remontant jusqu'à son visage et allumant ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux.

Azazel recula.

Michel sourit.

Et une nouvelle explosion de lumière frappa Venhea.

Aveuglés par l'intensité de la déflagration, Jessica dissimula son visage contre le torse de son frère, Castiel ferma les yeux, Dean fit de même tout en l'étreignant fermement et Samuel tenta de protéger au mieux la jeune fille.

Quand la lumière retomba, tous les quatre se tournèrent prudemment vers les êtres de Venhea. Ils restèrent bouche bée. Car s'ils avaient remarqué, dès le début, que ces quatre-là dégageaient une aura palpable, désormais, ils leur coupaient littéralement le souffle. Ils étaient… Transfigurés.

Envolés, les chemises de cotons, les pantalons de toile et les robes légères, désormais remplacés par d'élégants ensembles en cuir souple subtilement travaillé. D'étranges reflets de couleurs semblaient ondoyer sur leurs vêtements, et rappelant – Dean, Samuel, Castiel et Jessica le remarquèrent – leurs éléments : argent pour Michel, rubis pour Lucifer, émeraude pour Raphaëlle et saphir pour Gabriel.

Mais cette transformation n'était rien par rapport à l'impressionnant changement de leur physionomie. Leurs visages semblaient plus rayonnants, leur prestance plus tangible, et leurs regards… Leurs regards brillaient. Littéralement. Et cela était d'autant plus impressionnant que la couleur de leurs yeux avait changé. Ceux de Michel étaient désormais d'un bleu qui irradiait de lumière, ceux de Lucifer d'un rouge incandescent, ceux de Raphaëlle d'un vert lumineux et ceux de Gabriel avaient pris la couleur de l'or en fusion.

Cela ne dura pas, cependant, et tous les quatre retrouvèrent bientôt leurs iris habituels. Mais même ainsi, leur présence était telle qu'elle écrasait presque littéralement les personnes alentours. Et si Azazel sentit l'angoisse croître avec plus de force, Alastair et Ruby, eux, eurent un étrange sentiment qui leur étreignit le cœur. Ils passèrent leur regard sur les quatre frères et sœurs face à eux, et, sans comprendre comment, ils jurèrent que leurs auras entraient en résonance avec les leurs, leur donnant le sentiment indescriptible d'être… Complets. Comme si leurs êtres réalisaient enfin à qui leur légitime allégeance devait aller.

Un long silence suivit au cours duquel personne ne bougea à l'exception des quatre frères et sœurs. Raphaëlle passa une main curieuse sur sa poitrine avant de sourire. Elle ne ressentait plus la moindre souffrance. Gabriel bougea son bras qui, quelques minutes auparavant, le torturait. Plus aucune douleur. Michel les regarda tous les deux. Satisfait de les voir en bonne santé. Et Lucifer sourit. Ressentant à nouveau toutes les émotions de sa famille fourmiller dans son être et se mêler aux siennes.

Il le sentait. Le feu qui courait dans ses veines. Ce feu qu'il avait toujours connu et qui ne demandait à qu'à se libérer après toutes ses années. Il percevait son ardeur envahir chaque parcelle de sa chair, crépiter sous sa peau, s'embraser à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Tous se tournèrent brutalement vers lui quand de longues flammes entourèrent sa main, s'élevant dans les airs, clamant leur délivrance. Il les observa avec une joie qui frôlait l'admiration, jouant avec leur intensité, s'amusant à les faire danser, jusqu'à faire un brusque pas en arrière quand une énorme gerbe de feu s'éleva subitement. Il fronça les sourcils et se détourna pour observer Michel. Celui-ci, un sourire complice aux lèvres et ses cheveux volant au vent, faisait bouger ses doigts, créant des bourrasques qui attisaient les flammes de son frère. Lucifer s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une énorme masse d'eau s'abattit sur sa main, éteignant le feu. Les deux aînés cessèrent de s'affronter du regard pour observer Gabriel, un immense sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Cependant, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin dans leurs jeux en remarquant Raphaëlle. La jeune femme était restée immobile, les yeux fermés, un sourire de contentement flottant sur ses lèvres. Ses pieds chaussés de bottes lacées étaient solidement ancrés dans le sol, la connectant à la terre, la connectant à Venhea, la connectant à ses vibrations. Mais surtout… La connectant à tout ce qui lui avait été dissimulé jusqu'ici.

« Raphaëlle ? interrogea doucement Michel, la sortant de sa torpeur

\- Je la sens à nouveau… souffla-t-elle en dévisageant son aîné, Et je les entends. _Tous_. » asséna-t-elle en plantant son regard accusateur dans celui d'Azazel dont le corps se glaça

Ses frères vinrent se placer à ses côtés, sans avoir besoin de lui demander d'explication. Ils pouvaient à nouveau communiquer sans avoir à échanger un seul mot. Elle sentit leur rancœur croître, se coupler à la sienne et créer cette bulle de colère qui ne demandait qu'à éclater.

« Raphaëlle… fit Gabriel en ne lâchant pas leur adversaire des yeux, A toi l'honneur. _Prends Azazel, lie-lui les pieds et les mains, jette-le dans les ténèbres, et abandonne-le dans le désert de Dudael. (*)_ »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et fixa, confuse, son petit frère, alors que les deux aînés haussaient un même sourcil interrogateur.

« Je te demande pardon ? interrogea-t-elle alors que Gabriel semblait prendre la mesure de ses paroles

\- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. » admit-il simplement en haussant les épaules, tout aussi confus que le reste de sa fratrie

Il offrit alors un regard encourageant à sa sœur qui s'avança d'un pas, sous l'œil attentif de Michel et Lucifer, mais celui effrayé d'Azazel. Elle le toisa avec mépris alors qu'elle se laissait gagner par les appels à l'aide qui résonnaient dans tout son être.

« Je crois qu'il y a d'autres personnes à qui tu dois rendre des comptes. » fit-elle avec une fureur contenue

Et sur ces mots, elle frappa la terre de son pied.

Un violent tremblement de terre s'ensuivit, surprenant Azazel, Ruby et Alastair qui tombèrent à genoux alors que Dean, Samuel, Castiel et Jessica se rapprochaient les uns des autres, légitimement effrayés par la puissance du séisme. Cependant, ils devaient admettre qu'ils étaient encore plus impressionnés par le stoïcisme de Raphaëlle et ses frères. Comme si l'onde de choc qui avait frappé la forêt ne leur avait rien fait. Et peut-être était-ce le cas en fin de compte.

Castiel se remémora leur rencontre avec Gabriel. Ne leur avait-il pas dit que lui et ses frères et sœurs étaient les êtres les plus puissants de Venhea ? Ne maîtrisaient-ils pas les éléments ? _N'étaient_ -ils pas les éléments ? Rien d'étonnant alors qu'un tremblement de terre provoqué par Raphaëlle ne les touche pas… Il était sur le point de se demander quelles avaient pu être les raisons qui avaient poussé la jeune femme à le provoquer, mais il se tut en voyant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Emergeant des arbres, des hommes et des femmes avançaient silencieusement jusqu'à se placer derrière Michel, Lucifer, Raphaëlle et Gabriel, leurs regards débordant de haine et de rancune tournés vers Azazel. Celui-ci se redressa difficilement, son propre regard partagé entre appréhension et fureur. Fureur de voir que ces imbéciles avaient réussi à recouvrer leurs pouvoirs. Fureur de voir Michel libre. Fureur de voir Raphaëlle lui échapper à nouveau. Fureur de voir Lucifer regarder sa sœur avec fierté. Fureur de voir Gabriel le fixer avec froideur.

Fureur à l'égard de ceux qui avaient permis tout cela…

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les princes qui n'avaient pas lâché Castiel et Jessica. L'angoisse les paralysa soudainement en réalisant être la cible du sorcier qui semblait décidé à venir vers eux. Cependant, celui-ci fut brutalement interrompu dans son mouvement et ses iris virèrent au jaune en se posant sur Gabriel qui venait de l'immobiliser.

« Ne t'avise même pas de les toucher, fit celui-ci, glacial, Tu as fait assez de dégâts comme cela. »

Azazel esquissa simplement un rictus, incapable de se défaire de l'emprise de son adversaire.

« Il est temps de payer Azazel, renchérit Michel en se postant auprès de son cadet

\- Evidemment, se moqua le concerné, Moi seul contre tous. Quel courage.

\- Parce que tu penses être un exemple de courage ? reprit Gabriel, acide

\- Probablement pas, admit-t-il, moqueur, Mais vous, vous l'avez toujours été. Alors j'imagine que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de faire _ça._ »

Et alors qu'il disait cela, d'autres personnes apparurent d'entre les arbres, certaines en profitèrent pour aider Alastair et Ruby, qui semblaient toujours aussi perdus, à se relever. Michel et Gabriel les observèrent avec attention. Une grande partie leur était inconnue. Probablement les êtres qui étaient nés après leur disparition. Mais une autre partie…

L'horreur se peignit sur leurs traits quand ils en reconnurent certains. Comment…

« Uriel ? fit Raphaëlle, abasourdie, en approchant de ses frères, Lucifer à ses côtés, Zacharie ?

\- Abaddon ? » renchérit Lucifer, aussi désagréablement surpris qu'elle

Tous les quatre observèrent avec une incrédulité teintée de déception les visages de tous ceux qu'ils avaient connus, côtoyés, et qui semblaient, en ce moment, vouer une allégeance sans faille à Azazel.

« Que… fit Gabriel, incapable d'aligner une phrase cohérente alors qu'il se refusait à en venir à la conclusion qui s'imposait dans son esprit

\- Ne faites donc pas cette tête, s'amusa Azazel, échappant à l'immobilité dans laquelle il avait été plongé, Croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais pu arriver à mes fins tout seul ? »

 _Trahison…_

Ce mot résonna dans la tête de la fratrie et ils firent de leur mieux pour échapper à la vague de colère amère qui ne demandait qu'à les submerger. Ils avaient eu confiance en eux. Et ils les avaient trahis. Ils avaient aidé à Azazel à les faire tomber. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ?!

« Pourquoi ? intervint à nouveau Azazel, Il semblerait que je n'étais pas le seul qui voulait mettre fin à votre règne. »

Gabriel crispa son poing. Il bouillonnait. Et il ignora le lac qui se mettait à s'agiter violemment. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et il tourna la tête pour tomber dans le regard sombre de Kali qui lui souriait, transmettant tout son réconfort par ce simple toucher. Kali qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des siècles. Kali qui était toujours là. Il se retourna alors et observa toutes les personnes que Raphaëlle avait libérées. Elles étaient si nombreuses. Si nombreuses à leur être restées fidèles. Il sourit et sa colère retomba doucement. Les traîtres n'étaient pas la priorité. Pas pour l'instant.

Sa résolution dut se transmettre à tous ses frères et sœurs puisqu'il sentit qu'ils se calmaient à leur tour.

« Très bien Azazel… fit-il finalement, Tu peux encore renoncer tu le sais ? »

L'interpellé ne dit rien, la peur et la haine se disputant toujours avec force au fond de son cœur. Mais son orgueil fut bien plus persuasif. Il se refusait à ployer le genou face à eux. Face à elle. Il esquissa un rictus.

« Jamais. »

C'en fut trop pour Raphaëlle qui explosa, et sans attendre davantage, elle projeta Azazel dans les airs. Ce fut comme un signal et tous leurs alliés se lancèrent à l'assaut, leurs adversaires faisant de même, mais avec une étrange réserve pour certains d'entre eux. Des éclairs fusèrent, des corps à corps brutaux apparurent et Gabriel réalisa bien vite le danger quand il commença à affronter Uriel. A peine y pensa-t-il que la voix de Lucifer, aux prises avec Abaddon, résonna.

« MEG ! »

Gabriel sourit. Même sans se regarder, même à des mètres de distance, son frère l'avait compris.

L'interpellée décocha un coup de poing à son assaillant et se précipita vers Lucifer qui évitait une attaque.

« Lucifer ? demanda-t-elle en esquivant un jet de magie

\- Va les protéger ! lui cria-t-il en enflammant le sol sur lequel se trouvait Abaddon, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, se moqua-t-elle en mettant à terre un nouvel adversaire

\- Ce n'est pas le moment. Fais ce que je te dis !

\- Mais protéger qui ? insista-t-elle, étouffant un grognement de douleur alors qu'une attaque touchait son bras

\- Les petits protégés de Gabriel ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne demandant pas davantage de précisions en voyant les traits de son ami déformés par la concentration alors qu'il mettait Abaddon à terre, l'enfermant dans un cercle de feu. Les petits protégés de Gabriel ? Tenant toujours son bras, elle se remit en mouvement, évitant les combats, observant les environs. Et elle les vit. Les quatre humains qui fixaient la scène avec des yeux débordants de crainte.

Elle se précipita sans réfléchir et s'accroupit auprès d'eux.

Dean la vit arriver et fronça les sourcils. Une femme au visage poupin, des cheveux bruns bouclés, des lèvres rouges et un inexplicable air moqueur accroché à ses traits… Il ne fut pas particulièrement confiant quand elle commença à marmonner des choses étranges.

« Excusez-moi, fit-il au bout de quelques minutes, Vous êtes ? »

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

« Megara. Mes amis m'appellent Meg, l'ennui c'est que je n'ai aucun ami.

\- Que… voulut-il dire, abasourdi, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps

\- Lucifer m'a dit de vous protéger. C'est ce que je fais. Vous n'avez quand même pas envie de vous prendre une attaque perdue ? »

Dean observa alors les multiples affrontements et les éclairs jaillissants qui faisaient trembler la terre. Et même s'il était loin d'être lâche, force était de constater que face à ce déchaînement de violence, il était impuissant. Croisant le regard sombre de la jeune femme, il ne put qu'acquiescer. Cependant, Castiel n'avait pas l'air de cet avis puisqu'il entreprit de se lever, son regard planté sur Gabriel qui venait d'immobiliser Uriel.

« Je veux aller les aider… gronda-t-il, étouffant les réminiscences de son mal-être

\- Hors de question ! s'insurgea Dean qui se redressa pour le serrer contre lui

\- Dean… fit-il en accrochant son regard au sien, Je ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire !

\- Mais tu ne peux rien faire Cass… lui souffla-t-il, ses yeux brillant d'appréhension à l'idée qu'il se jette dans la bataille, Tu risques simplement de te faire blesser. Et il n'est pas question que je laisse cela arriver. »

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, son cœur se mettant pourtant à battre la chamade en voyant cette lueur inquiète et protectrice dans les yeux verts.

« Dean… tenta-t-il, Tu…

\- Cass, je t'en prie, intervint à son tour Jessica en se relevant, soutenue par Samuel, Tu _sais_ que tu n'y peux rien ! »

L'interpellé croisa le regard de sa sœur et sentit son estomac se serrer en voyant ses iris noyés par la peur.

« Jess… Ils nous ont…

\- Je le sais, l'interrompit-elle, Moi aussi je n'ai envie que d'une chose, c'est de leur venir en aide. Mais Castiel, contre eux, contre cela… »

Elle désigna du bras les personnes qui s'affrontaient toujours avec une agressivité qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue jusqu'alors.

« …Nous ne pouvons rien. »

Il allait pour contester mais croisa les regards suppliants des trois personnes autour de lui. Il soupira en baissant la tête, se laissant aller contre le torse de Dean qui resserra sa prise, soulagé de le voir renoncer.

« Tu m'en vois ravie, intervint alors Meg en lui offrant un sourire resplendissant, Tu es bien trop mignon pour risquer ta vie. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, elle poursuivit, les dévisageant tous.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes hors de danger, par pitié, ne bougez pas. Prince charmant, fit-elle en s'adressant à Dean, Veille à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

Ledit prince charmant était sur le point de répliquer mais elle lui coupa également l'herbe sous le pied.

« J'ai quelques personnes à faire payer moi aussi. Restez en dehors de cela. Compris ? redemanda-t-elle à l'intention de Castiel qui acquiesça, Bien. »

Sur ces paroles, elle prit entre ses mains le visage du jeune homme qu'elle embrassa sans préavis. Castiel écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée alors qu'elle s'éloignait, lui décochant un clin d'œil complice, le tout sous le regard consterné de Dean, pris de court. Il sentit la jalousie mordre son cœur alors que son regard foudroyait avec force la jeune femme qui lui sourit.

« Ne fais pas cette tête prince charmant. Je ne vais pas te la voler, ta licorne. » s'amusa-t-elle avant de faire volte-face et de se replonger dans la bataille

Elle vit Michel affronter Zacharie, ignorant totalement Naomi qui s'approchait de lui avec assurance. Un sourire satisfait fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais pu supporter cette pimbêche et son arrogance qu'elle dissimulait sous des couches et des couches d'hypocrisie mielleuse. Elle s'élança sans réfléchir davantage.

Ruby ne comprenait plus rien. Elle voyait ce tumulte déferler autour d'elle. La noyer. La submerger. Elle se battait. Parce que c'était ce qu'Azazel lui avait ordonné de faire. Mais tout son être lui hurlait de renoncer. Elle croisa le regard de son adversaire, un jeune homme blond au visage enfantin qui semblait emporté par une haine certaine à son égard. Et cela lui brisa étrangement le cœur. Elle s'interrompit et regarda les alentours. Les multiples affrontements. Ses propres frères et sœurs combattant avec une conviction qui lui semblait légèrement altérée. Et ceux qu'Azazel considérait presque comme ses égaux, eux inébranlables dans leur hostilité. Et les autres… Michel emportant dans une tempête impressionnante Zacharie, Naomi et quelques autres. Gabriel à deux doigts de noyer Uriel et Lilith. Lucifer qui se précipitait auprès de Raphaëlle. Et Raphaëlle…

Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'Azazel était mis à mal par la jeune femme. Cependant, elle ne ressentait pas l'envie de lui venir en aide. Non. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était être aux côtés de Raphaëlle. Aux côtés de ses frères. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et le sang qui battait à ses tempes ne lui rendait pas service. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard de son adversaire qui s'était interrompu, confus, en la voyant immobile. Il s'approcha, intrigué par ses yeux… Suppliants ? Il tendit une main vers elle et la posa sur son épaule, la fixant toujours avec attention. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se saisit plutôt de la main qui reposait sur elle. Une étrange connexion se fit alors et elle écarquilla les yeux. Tout fut enfin clair. Elle savait où était sa place.

Raphaëlle malmenait Azazel avec hargne, laissant libre court à sa rage, sa frustration et sa peine. Et qu'importe que son ennemi l'affronte avec une obstination qui pouvait frôler l'admiration, elle ne lui en était pas moins supérieure. Il lui jeta un regard peu amène alors qu'il se relevait avec difficulté et elle lui offrit simplement un regard glacé.

« Lucifer ! »

A son appel, son frère accourut à ses côtés et, prenant sa main dans la sienne, il toisa Azazel. Leurs mains partagèrent leur chaleur, partagèrent leur magie, et ils observèrent avec une satisfaction évidente la terre se transformer en lave sous leurs yeux, ramper jusqu'à Azazel qui recula. Son masque se fissurait de plus en plus rapidement, faisant remonter son angoisse sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. La lave l'entoura, menaçante, et il se serait déjà sorti de cette situation s'il ne sentait la magie de Lucifer le maintenir en place. Il voulut leur cracher sa rancœur mais il se retrouva soudainement et violemment projeté contre un arbre. Il tenta se défaire de l'emprise de Raphaëlle, mais les branches s'animèrent, vives et puissantes, pour enserrer son torse, le plaquant plus fermement contre l'écorce, le rendant incapable du moindre mouvement. Un grondement remonta le long de sa gorge mais il fut obligé de le faire taire quand une nouvelle branche s'enroula paresseusement autour de son cou. Il redressa la tête pour apercevoir Raphaëlle, le bras tendu vers lui, la fureur faisant trembler son corps, le vert de ses yeux s'étant dangereusement illuminé au cœur des ténèbres.

Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard, et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, il pouvait sentir l'air se raréfier dans ses poumons, sa respiration compromise par l'étreinte de plus en plus douloureuse qui s'exerçait sur son cou. Et il comprit. Il comprit en discernant la lueur dans ses yeux, la haine peinte sur son visage, la conviction dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il vit le reflet de sa mort dans ce regard qu'il avait toujours tant adoré.

« Raphaëlle. »

Elle se stoppa mais ne baissa pas son bras pour autant, continuant d'observer, comme hypnotisée, les branches qui se coulaient avec lenteur, presque avec délicatesse, autour de la gorge de son ancien tortionnaire. Il le mériterait tellement…

« Raphaëlle ! »

Le ton intransigeant de son frère la sortit de ses pensées tumultueuses et elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard gris de Michel, interrompant de ce fait le mouvement du bois.

« Michel… » souffla-t-elle, confuse, alors qu'elle reprenait pied avec la réalité, la lumière de ses yeux s'éteignant

Et en regardant autour d'elle, elle fronça les sourcils. Les combats avaient cessé. Les traîtres étaient tous immobilisés, sous l'œil inquisiteur de leurs amis et alliés de longue date, quant aux nouveaux êtres qu'elle n'avait jamais connus, ils semblaient tous un peu perdus, mais loin d'être hostiles, témoins curieux de la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Quant à Lucifer et Gabriel, ils se trouvaient derrière elle et l'observaient avec attention.

« Je sais ce que tu aimerais faire… reprit Michel en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa sœur, Mais tu n'es pas comme ça. Nous… »

Il regarda ses deux petits frères.

« …ne sommes pas comme ça.

\- Mais… commença-t-elle, Il ne peut pas…

\- Il va payer, je te le promets. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui chaotique de Raphaëlle.

« Mais pas ainsi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle lisait au-delà du silence de son aîné.

Oui… Il avait raison.

Azazel ne paierait pas ainsi.

Elle se saisit de sa main et il lui offrit un léger sourire qui apaisa ses pulsions. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Azazel qui gesticulait avec force, tentant vaillamment d'échapper à sa prison d'écorce. Il releva la tête quand il la sentit s'approcher de lui, Michel à ses côtés. Et le sang froid qui se dégageait de leur attitude fit renaître la panique au fond de lui.

Raphaëlle leva une main qu'elle posa au niveau de son cœur, le contact déclenchant un mauvais pressentiment qui le fit trembler. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer quand Lucifer apparut également, délivrant tout son soutien à sa sœur en la prenant par la taille, sa main libre venant prendre celle de Gabriel qui l'avait accompagné. Et quand une chaleur étrange se répandit dans sa poitrine, Azazel tenta encore de se débattre.

« Tout ceci est inutile Azazel, asséna Raphaëlle, Cette fois, tu ne t'échapperas pas. »

La froideur de la jeune femme raviva les blessures d'antan, le ramenant à ce moment maudit où elle l'avait repoussé, arguant que les seules personnes qu'elle pourrait jamais aimer étaient ses frères. Et son cœur qui avait déjà été brisé se consuma en lisant l'inflexibilité dans ces iris verts.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » cracha-t-il, ultime sursaut d'orgueil alors qu'il se savait condamné

Elle ne dit rien, ses prunelles s'illuminant à nouveau, observant avec défiance la peur de son prisonnier.

« La même chose que toi, fit-elle finalement, Te rendre impuissant… »

Les yeux d'Azazel s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prenait soudainement conscience de ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Il ne put réagir, contraint de voir les yeux des frères de Raphaëlle se transformer à leur tour, la chaleur dans son corps devenant subitement insupportable. Son visage se tordit dans une affreuse grimace de souffrance alors que tout son être se mettait à brûler de l'intérieur. Ils ne pouvaient pas… Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire cela. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Ils…

Un hurlement déchira sa gorge alors qu'une intense lumière foudroyait son corps, Raphaëlle et ses frères restant indifférents à la déflagration qu'ils étaient en train de créer. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'énergie qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts. Cette énergie qu'elle sentait se rassembler contre sa paume. Cette énergie qui s'accumulait et abandonnait sans hésitation son propriétaire…

Elle sourit et rouvrit ses yeux, retirant violemment sa main de la poitrine d'Azazel qui s'effondra au sol, les branches l'ayant relâché. Il respirait laborieusement, son corps tout entier souffrant le martyr, mais il osa relever la tête pour voir le visage de Raphaëlle. Elle ne le regardait pas, fasciné par la boule de lumière qui dansait entre ses doigts, ses frères au moins aussi subjugués qu'elle.

« Par pitié Raphaëlle… »

La voix d'Azazel était rauque, cassée d'avoir hurlé. Sa voix était faible. _Il_ était faible…

« Ne fais pas cela… »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, la dureté de ses yeux le clouant douloureusement au sol.

« Tu te disais mon ami, fit-elle, Je te considérais comme tel et toi… Toi, tu as voulu me détruire. Tu as voulu _nous_ détruire. »

Elle regarda à nouveau la lumière qui irradiait dans sa paume.

« Tu ne mérites plus ma pitié. »

Et sur ces paroles, elle referma son poing, réduisant la lumière à néant.

Azazel gémit avant de s'évanouir.

Raphaëlle le regarda s'effondrer sans sourciller, son cœur se mettant à battre frénétiquement alors qu'elle prenait la mesure de ce qu'elle venait de faire. De ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils lui avaient ôté sa magie. Si Azazel avait gagné en puissance depuis leur exclusion, s'il avait acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs en prenant le contrôle, tout cela était révolu désormais. Il ne pourrait plus jamais leur faire de mal.

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire nerveux à ce constat. Et elle aurait très certainement à nouveau fondu en larmes si elles n'avaient pas senti la présence rassurante de ses frères à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers Michel, la lumière dans ses prunelles disparaissant à nouveau, et elle se jeta dans ses bras sans plus réfléchir. Lucifer suivit le mouvement sans même discuter, Gabriel faisant de même. Ils s'étreignirent tous avidement, rattrapant à nouveau ces siècles d'enfermement et d'éloignement, le tout sous le regard ému de leurs amis.

« Ca me fait tellement plaisir de les revoir ainsi… murmura Meg

\- Vraiment ? intervint Crowley, un homme trapu au regard sombre, aux cheveux bruns et à l'éternel sourire sardonique, Je pensais que tu n'aimais personne et que tu n'avais aucun ami.

\- Ferme la Crowley, rétorqua-t-elle, dédaigneuse

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répliqua-t-il, s'amusant de son expression faussement impatiente

\- Vos rixes permanentes ne m'ont pas manqué en revanche, intervint Rowena, une rousse flamboyante et indomptable à l'air particulièrement distingué

\- Ben tiens, se permit Kali en souriant largement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Ce n'est pas comme si tu intervenais dans quasiment toutes ces rixes Rowena !

\- Il faut bien relever le niveau, s'amusa-t-elle en souriant

\- Rowena, la menaça Crowley, Ne commence pas, je…

\- Je ne me souvenais pas que vous vous enflammiez aussi facilement… constata Samandriel, le jeune blond qui avait affronté Ruby

\- Il est vrai que tu n'étais qu'un enfant quand Azazel nous a tous trahis… constata amèrement Hannah, une jolie brune au regard bleu et doux

\- Je pense que là, il a eu son compte, remarqua Meg en jetant un regard peu avenant au corps allongé

\- Et les autres ? » s'enquit Crowley en se détournant

Ils observèrent les corps immobilisés d'Uriel, Naomi, Abaddon, Zacharie, Lilith et de tous ceux qu'ils avaient crus être leurs amis jusqu'à ce moment où ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient voulu la disparition de Michel, Lucifer, Raphaëlle et Gabriel, plongeant Venhea dans le chaos.

« Je propose qu'on attende que Michel nous dise quoi faire, fit Samandriel en prenant la main d'Anna, une autre rousse au regard marron débordant d'innocence

\- Et… Pour Ruby ? Pour tous ces nouveaux visages que nous ne connaissons pas ? » s'enquit celle-ci

Il se tournèrent vers le groupe de jeunes gens qui attendaient avec appréhension ce qui leur serait réservé. Samandriel dévisagea Ruby qui s'était approchée d'Alastair. Il avait lu en elle. Il avait vu ce qu'elle avait fait. Il avait vu ses incompréhensions, ses doutes. Ces doutes que tous ces inconnus semblaient avoir en eux…

« Je ne sais pas, admit-il en croisant les iris sombres de Ruby, Ils ont cessé de se battre par eux-mêmes après tout…

\- Pas sûre que cela veuille dire que l'on puisse leur faire confiance, remarqua Meg, Ils ont été fidèles à Azazel pendant des siècles !

\- Simplement parce que l'autorité légitime n'était pas là. »

Michel arriva en souriant largement, ses frères et sœurs à ses côtés.

« Azazel a été leur référence durant tout ce temps, poursuivit-il, Il pensait avoir le contrôle de Venhea, ralliant facilement à sa cause les nouveau-nés. Mais nous sommes à nouveau là, fit-il en croisant les yeux brillants de sa fratrie, Venhea sait à qui va son allégeance. Ainsi que celle de tous ses enfants. »

Sur ces mots, il observa Ruby, Alastair et tous les jeunes gens, s'approcher prudemment de lui, une étrange adoration au fond de leurs regards. Ruby tendit une main fébrile vers Michel qui la saisit sans une once d'hésitation. La jeune fille sourit doucement avant de s'incliner, tous les autres faisant de même derrière elle.

« Je sais que vous pensiez agir pour le mieux. Je sais ce qu'Azazel vous a fait croire. Je sais ce qu'il vous a fait faire également… »

Il observa avec une attention toute particulière Ruby et Alastair qui baissèrent la tête en se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient fait au bal. Ils pensaient sincèrement que Gabriel et Lucifer étaient leurs ennemis, qu'Azazel était celui qui voulait ce qui était juste, mais avec le retour de Raphaëlle et Michel, ils avaient pris conscience d'à quel point ils s'étaient fourvoyés… Et la honte et la culpabilité remontèrent amèrement le long de leur gorge.

« Je vous pardonne, reprit Michel, Seulement si vous jurez que vous resterez à nos côtés pour le reste de vos existences. »

Tous les jeunes gens face à lui, lui offrirent un sourire resplendissant de reconnaissance, Ruby et Alastair s'inclinant à nouveau.

« Avoue que cela t'avait manqué, se moqua gentiment Lucifer, Etre la figure d'autorité.

\- Je pense que tu es mal placé pour lui faire des reproches. » intervint Meg

Le concerné la regarda avec une joie qui menaçait d'éclater.

« Heureux de te revoir Meg… » avoua-t-il enfin et elle le prit dans ses bras

Ce fut alors une joyeuse cohue, les uns enlaçant les autres, se répétant encore et encore combien ils s'étaient manqués, combien ils étaient contents de se revoir. Gabriel souleva Kali du sol qui éclata de rire, Raphaëlle fut prise à parti par Crowley et Rowena qui voulaient chacun être le premier à la saluer et Michel retint une larme en prenant Anna et Samandriel dans ses bras. Après tout, des siècles auparavant, ils les séparaient encore à cause d'une de leur dispute enfantine.

Et devant ces retrouvailles, devant cette masse débordante de bonheur, Dean, Samuel, Castiel et Jessica se sentirent étrangement émus.

« Que fait-on d'eux à présent ? » demanda alors Crowley en désignant leurs ennemis

Michel fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Gabriel prit la parole.

« Ils ne sont plus un danger dans l'immédiat. Nous aurons tout le temps de les punir également. Mais, avant cela, j'ai une promesse à tenir… »

Il croisa les regards interrogateurs de tous leurs amis et leur offrit un petit sourire avant de se détourner, accordant alors toute son attention aux quatre humains.

* * *

 **Et oui, parce que maintenant que les quatre sont réunis, il ne reste plus qu'à s'occuper de Castiel et Jessica :)**

 **En tous cas, j'espère que le retour de Michel et la déroute d'Azazel ont répondu à vos attentes ! On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**

 **PS: (*) Citation issu du livre d'Hénoch (10-6). J'ai trouvé ça tellement pertinent que j'ai tenu à l'inclure xD**

 **PPS: Avez vous trouvé la référence à Hercules ? Elle est loin d'être subtile, je l'avoue.**


	15. Libération

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien :)**

 **Encore merci à ceux qui lisent, qui suivent cette histoire et qui laissent leur avis.**

 ** _Mysty_ , tuer Meg ? Mais pourquoi voyons ? ;)**

 **Place au nouveau chapitre, et on commence enfin à s'occuper de nos chers Castiel et Jessica :P**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

 _Libération_

Dean, Samuel, Castiel et Jessica observèrent, un peu déroutés, Gabriel et les autres s'approcher d'eux. Et Castiel sentit clairement Dean raffermir sa prise sur lui quand Meg lui fit un sourire facétieux. Et il aurait même pu jurer qu'il grondait sourdement. Il ne se doutait pas que Dean pouvait être si… Possessif. Mais il devait admettre que cela était loin de lui déplaire.

Gabriel fit un pas en avant, ses frères et sœurs restant en retrait.

« Cassie, Jessica… »

Il lança un regard entendu à Dean et Samuel qui relâchèrent délicatement les deux concernés, leur permettant de s'approcher à leur tour.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? poursuivit-il en posant ses mains sur leurs épaules, les regardant l'un après l'autre

\- Un peu dépassés, je le reconnais, fit Castiel en jetant un coup d'œil à toutes les personnes qui se massaient derrière Gabriel

\- Mais heureux pour toi, Gabriel, compléta Jessica, Heureux pour vous, finit-elle en offrant un doux sourire à Lucifer qui le lui rendit

\- Et la douleur ? reprit Gabriel, n'oubliant pas la torture qui avait été la leur après le bal

\- Toujours lancinante, admit le brun, Mais largement plus supportable, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en ayant senti les princes se tendre derrière lui

\- Eh bien… Je pense qu'il est temps d'y mettre un terme, définitivement. »

Gabriel posa ses paumes sur leurs fronts. Une vive lumière irradia de leurs yeux et de leurs bouches ouvertes par la surprise. La chaleur était intense, mais loin d'être brûlante. C'était une vague d'un bien-être immense qui prenait désormais ses droits au creux de leur chair. Une forme enflammée dansa sous leurs yeux avant de subitement disparaître, les mains de Gabriel quittant leurs peaux au même moment.

Castiel et Jessica clignèrent des yeux, se réhabituant à leur environnement.

A leurs pieds, des ailes de cendres marquaient la terre.

« Gabriel ? fit Castiel, encore un peu sonné, Qu'est-ce que…

\- La malédiction est levée, l'interrompit le concerné, un large sourire aux lèvres, Les cygnes en vous sont morts. »

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté alors que sa sœur faisait de même.

« En es-tu sûr ? s'enquit-elle, Je n'ai pas l'impression que…

\- Ferme les yeux ma jolie, et dis-moi ce que tu ressens. »

Elle fit comme il lui demandait et se concentra.

Elle était…

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle était libérée. Oui. Elle pouvait sentir qu'un poids considérable venait d'être ôté de sa poitrine, affranchissant son cœur d'une angoisse qui était sienne depuis deux ans.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Gabriel, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couleur sur ses joues. Son ami raffermit sa prise par réflexe, échangeant un regard avec Castiel qui posa une main reconnaissante sur son épaule, les tremblements qu'il sentit trahissant l'émotion du jeune homme.

Ils avaient tous les deux du mal à réaliser. Après deux ans à être maudits, à être éloignés de leur famille, à être sous la coupe d'Azazel… Ils étaient enfin libres ?

« Merci… souffla Castiel, manquant s'étrangler sous les sentiments qui le submergeaient

\- Non, Castiel… »

Il détourna le regard pour voir Michel venir vers lui.

« C'est nous qui devrions te remercier. C'est nous qui devrions _vous_ remercier. »

Michel tendit une main vers lui qu'il saisit et serra avec assurance, se perdant dans le regard gris qui ne le quittait pas.

« Dean, Samuel, continua l'aîné de la fratrie en regardant les princes, Merci à vous. Merci de les avoir rencontrés. Merci de ne pas les avoir tués... »

Les interpellés se raclèrent la gorge en se souvenant de leur chasse, quelques jours auparavant. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour que Dean leur décoche une flèche…

« Merci d'avoir permis la libération de Gabriel, et par extension, de toute ma famille. »

Lucifer s'approcha à son tour, Jessica s'étant accrochée à lui et n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher. Ni lui, ni Gabriel.

« Et la nôtre aussi, s'empressa subitement d'ajouter Crowley

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a demandé ton avis ? Je ne crois pas, se moqua Meg

\- Navré, mais notre libération me semble également un point important.

\- Ne vois-tu pas que ce qu'il se joue en ce moment l'est encore plus ? »

Crowley dévisagea les humains avant de hausser les épaules.

« Pas vraiment.

\- Les siècles ne vous ont pas arrangés, remarqua Raphaëlle, amusée par leurs sempiternelles disputes

\- C'est Crowley qui a commencé ! » argua Meg en désignant le concerné du doigt

Michel, Lucifer, Raphaëlle et Gabriel roulèrent des yeux, le tout sous les regards toujours perplexes des princes et de ceux qu'ils aimaient.

« Et si on en revenait au sujet principal ? intervint Lucifer, Je crois qu'on parlait des protégés de Gabriel.

\- Luci… se moqua gentiment celui-ci, Cesse de les appeler ainsi. Toi aussi tu voulais les protéger à tout prix. Je crois même que tu as un faible pour Jessica. »

Samuel vint serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras, l'éloignant de Lucifer, pas réellement rassuré par les propos de Gabriel, même s'il savait, au fond, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

« Rien à voir Gabe ! s'insurgea l'être de feu, C'est seulement que… »

Il se tut en croisant les yeux de Jessica qui ne le lâchaient pas.

« Bon, d'accord, ce ne sont pas que tes protégés, admit-il de mauvaise grâce, ignorant le sourire amusé de Jessica à ses paroles

\- Je serais même d'avis de dire qu'à partir de maintenant, ils seront les protégés de tout Venhea, conclut Michel, s'attirant de multiples regards expectatifs, Sans eux… »

Il se tourna à nouveau, fixant sa famille et ses amis.

« Sans eux quatre, nous serions encore tous prisonniers. Azazel aurait toujours tout pouvoir. Venhea serait restée cette forêt que je regardais mourir sans pouvoir intervenir. Alors oui, ils méritent notre protection éternelle. »

Il esquissa un sourire en regardant les quatre humains.

« Et, Castiel et Jessica, je crois sincèrement que vous avez réussi à charmer tous mes frères et sœurs. Si ce n'est pas un signe que l'on doit vous traiter comme des membres de la famille, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Les deux concernés sourirent à la remarque.

« Et en parlant de famille, constata alors Dean, Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous deux de retrouver la vôtre, ne croyez-vous pas ?

\- Mon frère a raison, renchérit Samuel, Maintenant que la malédiction est brisée, nous pouvons enfin vous ramener auprès des vôtres. Votre exil a assez duré. »

Castiel et Jessica échangèrent un regard entendu, leurs cœurs se mettant à battre la chamade en réalisant que leurs princes avaient raison. Ils pourraient enfin les revoir. Leur père, leur mère, leur frère, leur sœur… Mais cette perspective les enchantait autant qu'elle les paniquait. Une séparation de deux ans… Leur disparition avait très certainement laissé des traces. Alors, comment seraient-ils accueillis ? Pourraient-ils reprendre les choses là où ils les avaient laissées ou bien tout aurait dramatiquement changé ?

« Je… commença Castiel, l'incertitude gagnant en force dans sa poitrine, Oui, mais…

\- Hey, Cass… l'interrompit Dean en venant à nouveau vers lui, relevant délicatement son menton pour planter son regard dans le sien, Tout se passera bien, je te le promets. Sam et moi, nous allons vous ramener au palais. Et là-bas, vous nous direz tout ce qu'il faut pour que nous puissions retrouver votre famille. »

Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre alors que Jessica s'approchait, toujours dans les bras de Samuel.

« Vous aviez refusé de nous parler d'eux, refusé que nous les prévenions que vous alliez bien parce que vous étiez toujours prisonniers, continua celui-ci, Ce n'est plus le cas, et nous pouvons désormais faire ce que nous voulions depuis le début. »

Jessica croisa son regard et une bulle de gratitude naquit dans son ventre. Deux jours auparavant, elle pensait rester captive d'Azazel pour l'éternité, et maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucune barrière pour l'empêcher de rentrer chez elle. Et en voyant cette lueur déterminée dans le regard vert de Samuel, en voyant son envie de s'occuper d'eux, de s'occuper d' _elle_ , elle ne résista pas. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se saisit du visage de son prince pour l'embrasser. Samuel, surpris un bref instant, finit par la soulever du sol pour la maintenir franchement contre lui, appréciant cette proximité qui lui réchauffa le cœur et acheva de faire disparaître les dernières parcelles de sa culpabilité. Et il se demanda un bref instant comment il avait pu se laisser abuser. Rien ne semblait aussi juste que d'avoir la jeune fille dans ses bras…

« Sam… Arrête de te donner en spectacle s'il te plaît. »

La voix de son frère le fit sourire contre les lèvres de Jessica et il la relâcha délicatement, haussant un sourcil à l'attention de Dean qui avait passé un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Castiel, celui-ci observant sa sœur avec attendrissement.

« Jaloux que Castiel ne t'accorde pas autant d'attention ? » le taquina Samuel en passant son propre bras autour des épaules de Jessica

Dean en resta muet, outré, et allait pour dire que, non, cela n'avait rien à voir, il fallait simplement avoir une certaine décence, surtout en public, et en particulier face à des dizaines d'inconnus, et qu'il n'était pas jaloux, merci bien, il ne fallait pas…

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues quand Castiel l'embrassa à nouveau sans prévenir, ses mains venant encadrer son visage avec une possessivité qui lui coupa le souffle. Il fut subjugué par l'intensité de ce baiser. Un baiser qui ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà échangés. Et pour cause. Ce baiser avec un goût de délivrance. Une délivrance qui lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il pourrait, désormais, avoir Castiel à ses côtés sans qu'aucun obstacle ne vienne les séparer. Il agrippa le dos du jeune homme qu'il attira avec lui avec force, lui rendant son baiser avec une ferveur qui embrasa ses veines.

« Prince charmant, je crois bien que c'est toi qui te donne en spectacle désormais. »

La remarque amusée de Meg les éloigna légèrement l'un de l'autre, et si Dean jura que ses joues se mettaient à chauffer, Castiel, en revanche, étouffa un éclat de rire.

« Laisse-les donc tranquille Meg, plaisanta Lucifer, Ils viennent enfin de prendre pleinement conscience que plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. J'imagine qu'ils ont le droit d'exprimer leur amour réciproque. C'est plutôt mignon je trouve. »

Un silence hébété suivit ses paroles et il fronça les sourcils en voyant ses frères, sa sœur et tous leurs amis le regarder, totalement médusés. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il alors que le silence s'éternisait

\- Lucifer… lui répondit Hannah, Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu les trouvais… Mignons ?

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, s'alarma Rowena en se cachant derrière Michel, La fin du monde est enfin arrivée ! fit-elle, dramatique

\- Gabriel, intervint Kali, Je crois bien que tu dois t'enquérir de la santé de ton frère.

\- Si ce n'était que la santé, renchérit Crowley, Je pense qu'il a totalement perdu la tête.

\- Raphaëlle, s'amusa Michel à son tour, Penses-tu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui ? Un moyen de le guérir de sa folie ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire mon frère, répliqua-t-elle, en posant sa main sur le front de Lucifer, Je crois que mes pouvoirs seront insuffisants… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, faussement horrifiée.

« Il me semble que nous l'avons définitivement perdu… »

Et elle éclata de rire quand Lucifer dégagea son bras en grognant.

« Vous avez terminé ?

\- Je t'en prie Luci… Où est mon frère qui considérait qu'ils, je cite, dégoulinaient de mièvrerie ? s'enquit Gabriel en lui offrant un sourire moqueur

\- Tu sais quoi Gabe ? Je…

\- Ha ça, ça lui ressemble plus quand même ! fit Meg en lui sautant sur le dos, gagnant un nouveau grognement offusqué

\- Oui, poursuivit Michel, Alors, Lucifer, fais nous plaisir. Evite de nous faire des frayeurs et continue à être ce personnage sarcastique qui ne supporte pas les effusions d'amour.

\- Je vous hais… »

Lucifer tenta de se débarrasser de son amie qui ne semblait pas vouloir se décoller de lui et s'être fait un point d'honneur à lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Fais pas la tête Lucifer, fit Crowley en tentant de détacher la brune de son ami, Nous, nous t'aimons quand même.

\- Ca me fait une belle jambe tiens.

\- Je dois avouer que, moi aussi, je te préfère ainsi. »

L'intervention de Jessica eut le mérite d'interrompre leur conversation et Lucifer haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en lui offrant un doux sourire.

« Cela te va mieux d'être détaché. Même s'il est évident que tu ne l'es pas tant que cela au fond. »

Le blond la dévisagea longuement avant de s'approcher d'elle à grands pas et de la serrer à nouveau contre lui.

« Tu vas me manquer… lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille et elle sourit contre son épaule, Mais ne dis à personne que je t'ai dit cela ! »

Il s'éloigna alors qu'elle hochait simplement la tête.

« Bien, intervint alors Dean, Je pense que nous avons suffisamment tardé. »

Il devait admettre qu'il était assez partagé. Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise au milieu de tous ces inconnus qui interagissaient avec un naturel impressionnant, mais, il ressentait également le besoin de repartir de Castiel. Le besoin de retrouver les siens. Le besoin de retrouver sa famille. Et lui-même avait quelques explications à fournir à la sienne suite à sa subite disparition. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'éterniser ici.

« Tu as raison, reconnut Michel, Il est temps pour vous de reprendre vos vies là où vous les avez laissées. »

Et sur ces mots, il fixa intensément Castiel et Jessica qui ne répondirent rien, baissant simplement la tête.

« Castiel, Jessica… »

Gabriel s'approcha d'eux, entourant de son bras les épaules de Kali.

« Allez les retrouver. »

Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent silencieusement et Gabriel vint les enlacer à nouveau. Quand ils se séparèrent, Raphaëlle s'approcha à son tour, étreignant Jessica avant d'embrasser le front de Castiel. Lucifer eut quelques – fausses – réticences à s'approcher du brun qui l'attira à lui sans cérémonie. Enfin, Michel s'approcha d'eux et déposa simplement ses paumes contre leurs fronts. Ses mains s'illuminèrent brièvement, et quand il les ôta, il croisa leurs regards interrogateurs.

« N'ai-je pas dit que vous seriez les protégés de Venhea ? expliqua-t-il simplement, Vous êtes désormais liés à elle de la même façon que nous. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Dean et Samuel restés en retrait. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Michel reprit.

« Vos princes le sont également grâce au lien entre vous. »

Il fit un léger mouvement de main et tous observèrent avec intérêt Impala et Stanford sortirent du sous-bois dans lequel ils s'étaient immédiatement réfugiés au commencement des hostilités. Les chevaux se dirigèrent d'instinct vers leurs cavaliers qui s'empressèrent de les rassurer à coups de caresses et paroles réconfortantes, le tout sous l'œil attendri de toutes les personnes présentes.

Castiel et Jessica sourirent avant de s'approcher de Dean et Samuel, regardant toujours avec une reconnaissance non dissimulée les quatre frères et sœurs qui avaient mis un terme à leur calvaire, ainsi que tous leurs amis derrière eux qui irradiaient d'un bonheur qui leur faisait chaud au cœur.

En les voyant à leurs côtés, les princes de Rencewal se désintéressèrent un instant de leurs montures pour les tenir à nouveau contre eux.

« Bien, commença Dean, J'espère que vous êtes en état pour le voyage retour, parce que les chevaux sont…

\- Tu dois plaisanter j'espère ? »

L'intervention plus qu'outrée de Gabriel surprit le prince héritier qui lui jeta un regard torve.

« Gabriel ?

\- Hors de question que vous perdiez encore un temps considérable en rentrant à cheval. Et puis, soyons honnêtes, ce n'est pas le moyen de voyager le plus agréable.

\- Pour ton information, Impala est une jument extraordinaire lors des voyages. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le moindre inconfort à la chevaucher et…

\- Tu m'en diras tant, plaisanta-t-il, Il n'empêche, JE vais me charger personnellement de votre retour. »

Dean fronça les sourcils alors que Samuel esquissait un sourire amusé en se doutant d'à quoi leur interlocuteur faisait référence.

« Prenez-vous tous la main, enchaîna Gabriel, espiègle, Et tenez vos chevaux également. »

Les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent sans discuter, les princes se saisissant de la bride d'Impala et Stanford.

« Bien, poursuivit l'être de l'eau en s'approchant d'eux, Maintenant je vais…

\- Gabriel, attend ! »

Il tourna la tête, surpris, pour voir Ruby et Alastair à ses côtés. Les deux avaient l'air d'hésiter sur la conduite à tenir mais finalement, ils firent un pas en avant pour faire face aux quatre humains sur le point de repartir.

« Dean, Samuel… commença Ruby, incertaine, Je… Pardon. Pardon de nous être joués de vous. Pardon pour ce que nous vous avons fait au bal. Je… J'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez nous pardonner. »

Les princes et anciens prisonniers d'Azazel en restèrent bouche bée, pris au dépourvu.

« Et Castiel, Jessica, poursuivit Alastair, pas plus à l'aise que la jeune fille, J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez d'avoir contribué à votre captivité. D'avoir pris vos traits pour tromper les princes de Rencewal. D'avoir pris le parti d'Azazel… »

Un court silence suivit.

Pardonner ? Pouvaient-ils pardonner ? Il était vrai que la rancune due à leurs deux ans d'emprisonnement était toujours présente. Leur haine d'Azazel ne s'éteindrait sans doute jamais. Mais voilà… Ils haïssaient _Azazel_. Ils en voulaient à _Azazel_. Ils avaient voulu qu'il paye. Et cela avait été le cas. Avaient-ils des raisons d'en vouloir à Ruby et Alastair également ? Peut-être un peu. Mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé, avec le retour en puissance de Gabriel et sa fratrie, ils ne pouvaient faire taire leur bon sens qui leur hurlait que ces deux-là avaient également été des victimes du sorcier…

Et finalement, Castiel et Jessica firent un pas en avant. Il embrassa le front de Ruby alors que sa sœur prenait les mains d'Alastair en lui offrant un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Les êtres de Venhea s'écartèrent, un petit sourire contrit aux lèvres, mais leurs yeux brillant de reconnaissance.

Dean, lui, ne savait comment réagir. Il n'avait toujours pas réellement accepté l'idée d'avoir été dupé, principalement parce que cela avait été considérablement préjudiciable à Castiel et sa sœur… Cependant, en voyant celui qu'il aimait agir comme si tout cela importait peu, il restait perdu sur la conduite à adopter. Le mouvement de Sam acheva de le décider. Son petit frère vint faire un baisemain à Ruby avant d'offrir un signe de tête à Alastair qui le lui rendit. Dean soupira alors et vint à son tour les saluer, ne pouvant retenir son propre sourire en voyant l'émotion sincère briller au fond de leurs prunelles.

Finalement, Ruby et Alastair s'écartèrent à nouveau pour laisser la place à Gabriel.

« J'ai toujours adoré les réconciliations, commenta-t-il simplement en les regardant tour à tour, Alors où en étais-je… Oui, remettez-vous en place je vous prie. »

Les humains firent comme demandé, sans discuter. Gabriel s'approcha de Castiel et Jessica et eut un instant d'hésitation.

« Gabriel ? souffla le brun, étonné de son immobilisme

\- Simplement… »

Il posa son regard devenu doré sur les princes qui se raidirent.

« Prenez bien soin d'eux, c'est compris ? »

Dean et Samuel hochèrent la tête, impressionnés par l'aura inflexible et autoritaire que dégageait le châtain en cet instant.

« Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez besoin de nous… »

Il planta ses yeux à nouveau marron dans ceux de ses protégés, comme s'était plu à les appeler Lucifer.

« Appelez-nous. »

Les humains froncèrent les sourcils.

« Appelez-nous ? interrogea Castiel, confus, Comment cela, appelez-n… »

Sa question se perdit alors que Gabriel les faisait disparaître en posant ses mains sur leurs fronts.

L'étrange vide que suscita leur départ ne fut pas particulièrement agréable et il se tourna vers Lucifer dont les yeux luisaient de quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de la tristesse. Et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, voir son aîné ainsi le fit se sentir un peu mieux.

« Lucifer ? Devinerais-je des larmes dans ton regard ? plaisanta-t-il, essayant de dissimuler le tremblement de sa voix

\- Dans tes rêves petit frère. » rétorqua-t-il en le toisant avec une suffisance de façade

Gabriel lui sourit simplement, l'agaçant gentiment par son silence entendu.

« Moi aussi, ils me manquent déjà… » confessa Raphaëlle en s'approchant d'eux

Et elle devait avouer que cela l'étonnait presque autant que cela la fascinait au vu du peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec eux.

« J'aurais bien aimé mieux les connaître, poursuivit Samandriel en venant à ses côtés

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Meg, Surtout le petit Castiel… fit-elle avec un sourire joueur

\- Voyons Meg, c'est un humain. Et déjà pris, de toute évidence, fit remarquer Hannah

\- J'ai seulement dit que j'aimerais mieux le connaître, c'est tout, ironisa la brune

\- Bien sûr… s'amusa Crowley, Nous te connaissons Meg. »

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel alors que tous riaient de bon cœur autour d'elle.

« Cessez de vous chamailler, intervint alors Michel, Et ne soyez pas si tristes. » fit-il à l'intention de ses frères et de sa sœur

Gabriel croisa son regard et il ajouta, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres

« Nous les reverrons. Tous les quatre. Je peux vous l'assurer. »

Un étrange silence suivit sa déclaration. Silence bien vite brisé par Crowley qui se frotta les mains.

« Bien… Revenons-en aux choses sérieuses. Ne devions-nous pas nous occuper des traîtres à Venhea ? »

Sa remarque attira sur lui l'attention des quatre maîtres des éléments, les trois plus jeunes dévisageant ensuite, sans se concerter, leur aîné. Celui-ci acquiesça avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu as raison Crowley. Nous avons encore du travail. »

oOo

Dean, Samuel, Castiel et Jessica reprirent brusquement leur souffle quand ils sentirent l'étau qui compressait leur poitrine se desserrer. Et en sentant à nouveau la terre ferme sous leurs pieds, ils regardèrent les environs. Ils venaient d'apparaître près des écuries du palais, et les deux princes guidèrent sans un mot leurs chevaux dans leurs boxes, leur offrant quelques pommes et carottes pour les remettre de leurs récentes émotions. Castiel et Jessica, eux, se postèrent près de la porte en bois, observant de loin la silhouette illuminée de la bâtisse.

« Tu as peur ? »

La voix douce de sa petite sœur arracha un sourire au brun.

« Je suis tétanisé Jess… »

Elle lui prit la main qu'elle serra avec force.

« Deux ans… continua-t-il, Et nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches de les retrouver.

\- Je le sais… »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, son estomac se tordant d'appréhension. Il tourna la tête pour croiser son regard, et elle comprit instantanément les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit. Ces questions qui les touchaient autant l'un que l'autre.

« Quand… commença-t-il, Quand tu y étais, tu n'as pas…

\- Non... »

Ils se contemplèrent un moment, leurs angoisses mutuelles se reflétant dans les iris de l'autre. En cet instant, Castiel aurait aimé être le grand frère fort et inébranlable. Celui qui pouvait tout supporter pour sa petite sœur. Mais plus l'échéance approchait, plus la nervosité gagnait en ardeur de son cœur. Il pouvait sentir que les barrières qu'il s'était construit s'effritaient…

« Jessica ? Castiel ? Tout va bien ? »

Les interpellés se détournèrent pour dévisager Samuel qui les observait avec une inquiétude notable, son frère légèrement en retrait, soumis de toute évidence aux mêmes interrogations. Ils s'observèrent à nouveau avant d'accorder leur attention aux princes, hochant la tête dans un léger sourire.

« Oui Samuel, répondit finalement Castiel, Cela ne pourrait aller mieux, finit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa cadette

\- Tu m'en vois rassuré, répliqua-t-il, Y allons-nous ? »

Les deux anciens prisonniers acquiescèrent et acceptèrent avec soulagement les bras que leur offraient leurs princes.

Ils se mirent tous en mouvement, Castiel et Jessica ne cessant de s'observer à la dérobée alors qu'ils avançaient et qu'ils pénétraient dans le palais, la peur les grignotant avec de plus en plus de vigueur à mesure qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs vides et silencieux. N'en pouvant plus, son cœur se mettant à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, Jessica prit la parole.

« Comment voulez-vous procéder ? »

Elle ne supportait plus ce silence. Et même si elle savait que tout ce qui arriverait à présent ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique, elle était toujours noyée dans son affolement. Un affolement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de ressentir quelques heures auparavant quand elle était venue au bal pour mettre en garde les princes de Rencewal.

Dean se tourna vers elle et ses lèvres affichèrent un sourire rassurant.

« En premier lieu, Samuel et moi allons vous conduire à votre chambre. Après les derniers événements, il me semble primordial que vous vous reposiez. »

Samuel approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Nous redescendrons ensuite au bal, enchaîna celui-ci, Après tout, nous devons quelques explications à nos parents…

\- Ne voulez-vous pas que nous vous accompagnions ? s'enquit Castiel à son tour

\- Je suis certain que l'intervention d'Azazel a dû laisser confus tous nos invités à plusieurs niveaux, répondit Dean, Je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous évitions de compliquer la situation en leur présentant un autre Castiel et une autre Jessica seulement quelques heures après leur avoir présenté d'autres personnes. Mais je vous assure que nous vous amènerons auprès de nos parents dès que possible. » s'empressa-t-il de préciser en voyant un éclair de déception traverser les prunelles bleues

Castiel hocha la tête. Il devait admettre que Dean n'avait pas tort. La situation qu'avait dû laisser Azazel derrière lui méritait des clarifications avant de tenter quoi que ce soit… Et puis, ils n'étaient pas à quelques heures près.

Leur marche les mena finalement dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment, et Castiel et Jessica ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer les lieux. Il était vrai que la jeune fille n'avait pas eu le temps d'y prêter énormément d'attention lors de sa course effrénée… Ils s'immobilisèrent et Dean sourit en entendant la musique qui se déversait par les portes toujours ouvertes de la salle de bal.

« Eh bien, de toute évidence, ils ont suivi mes conseils et ont décidé de profiter du bal. » plaisanta-t-il

Il se tourna vers Castiel qui planta son regard brillant dans le sien.

« Les chambres pour les invités sont à l'étage. Nous allons vous y mener, et, dès demain, avec l'aide de nos parents, nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour retrouver votre famille, vous avez ma parole.

\- Merci Dean… » souffla le brun, un sourire reconnaissant fleurissant sur ses lèvres

Et l'intense bonheur qu'il lut chez Castiel le fit rougir autant qu'il accéléra les battements de son cœur. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jeune homme qui s'était résigné à ne jamais revoir les siens. Et le voir maintenant, totalement libéré, prêt à rentrer chez lui, le rendait heureux au-delà de toute raison.

Il sourit d'autant plus en voyant le même bonheur chez Jessica qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner de Samuel. Celui-ci passa un bras tendre autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui le regarda avec un amour tel qu'il se sentit presque de trop. Mais, rapidement, il n'y prêta plus guère d'attention quand Castiel entreprit de s'approcher de lui. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa sans son accord. Il était hypnotisé par le visage du jeune homme qui s'avançait inexorablement vers le sien, submergé par ses sentiments frénétiques à son égard, tenté par ces lèvres qui attiraient inévitablement les siennes…

Un bruit de verre brisé les fit sursauter et les quatre jeunes gens se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers les portes de la salle de bal.

* * *

 **Léger cliff, tout petit, tout mignon :D**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Concernant la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas si jamais, au grand jamais, j'ai du retard. Je ne dis pas que c'est normal, mais comme je pars en Italie cette semaine, que je vais avoir une réunion de famille samedi, et que mon stage ne m'a pas permis de prendre autant d'avance que je le souhaiterais et bien... La publication du prochain chapitre reste floue (Pardooooon). Alors, pour être sûre, je vous dis à la prochaine *va se cacher, honteuse***

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	16. Retrouvailles

**Hum hum * se racle la gorge* Bonjour à tous, et, encore une fois, pardon mille fois pour le retard :( J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...**

 **Bref, pour en revenir à cette histoire, je me suis rendue compte que ce chapitre était le dernier (:O). Il y aura un épilogue en plus, mais, voilà, la fin de cette histoire est proche... Donc encore merci à ceux qui l'ont lue silencieusement, qui l'ont suivie, qui l'ont commentée, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir !**

 ** _Mysty_ , c'est vrai que les retrouvailles ne sont pas loin ;) (cf titre du chapitre xD)**

 **Allez, je ne vais pas m'éterniser davantage, place à la suite. Et spéciale dédicace à ma p'tite soeur qui a rapidement relu pour m'aider à traquer les fautes (et qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se foutre de moi en le faisant xD) ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 ** _Chapitre 15_**

 _Retrouvailles_

Dean fronça les sourcils.

Face à lui, tétanisés et les yeux écarquillés, se tenaient Balthazar et Elisabeth de Leyshur. Le premier était clairement sous le choc alors qu'il ne le lâchait pas du regard. La deuxième semblait à deux doigts de défaillir, agrippant avec une force qu'il ne pouvait ignorer le bras de son frère, sa main libre figée dans les airs. A ses pieds gisaient les restes de sa flûte de champagne…

Le prince de Rencewal ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu les plonger dans cet état. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux héritiers de Leyshur l'observaient avec un désarroi croissant.

« Cass ? Jess ? »

La voix de Balthazar tremblait. Et Dean fut encore plus confus. Ces deux-là connaissaient Castiel et Jessica ? Comment ? Il tourna la tête pour dévisager les deux interpellés, et ce qu'il vit le perdit encore plus. Ceux-ci étaient figés, leurs regards plantés dans ceux du prince et de la princesse de Leyshur… Il passa son regard des uns aux autres. Et c'est là qu'il prit conscience que, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Balthazar ne le regardait pas lui. Non. Il fixait Castiel. Et Jessica.

Ceux-ci pouvaient jurer que l'air ne parvenait plus à leurs poumons. Leurs corps ne leur répondaient plus. Et un silence déstabilisant avait envahi leur esprit, les rendant étrangement sourds à ce qui les entourait…

Ils s'y étaient attendus évidemment… Ils savaient que cela pouvait se produire. Et ils pensaient qu'ils s'y étaient suffisamment préparés. Mais de toute évidence, la réalité des faits venait de les frapper avec une violence telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à réaliser ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Ils n'arrivaient qu'à ancrer leurs yeux dans ceux des deux jeunes gens face à eux, ne réussissant pas à se détacher de ce bleu-gris et de ce marron qui brillaient, noyés par une émotion tumultueuse qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

Castiel sentit son cœur hurler à lui en faire mal. Sans réellement y prendre garde, il se détacha de Dean et s'approcha de Balthazar et Elisabeth. A ses côtés, Jessica fit de même. Et comme un reflet abîmé, les héritiers de Leyshur suivirent leur mouvement.

Jessica se concentrait sur le visage de Balthazar, admirant ses traits à peine altérés par ces deux années. Elle avait cru oublier. Elle avait cru le perdre. Elle avait cru tellement de choses. Et en le voyant face à elle, elle ne pouvait que se laisser submerger par ses sentiments qui devenaient bien trop incontrôlables.

Castiel, lui, ne pouvait détourner le regard d'Elisabeth. Il l'avait toujours trouvée belle. Ses yeux marron l'avaient toujours fasciné. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils étaient si profonds, si expressifs… Il se remémorait parfaitement des moments où il se perdait dans son regard, la chaleur de celui-ci le réconfortant, quels que soient les enjeux… Et là, le revoir après tout ce temps… Le revoir si perdu… Si blessé…. Si incrédule… Si… Soulagé, lui donnait l'envie dévorante de se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme pour être celui qui, pour une fois, la rassurait.

Ils continuaient d'avancer sans un bruit, et à mesure que la distance entre eux diminuait, leurs cœurs menaçaient de sortir de leur poitrine, leurs émotions tempêtaient dans leur chair… Etait-ce normal que le bonheur qui gagnait en force dans leur être manque de les étrangler ? Etait-ce normal que tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient enfouis, refoulés, depuis leur emprisonnement manquent désormais de leur déchirer la poitrine ? Etait-ce normal de se sentir si… Vivants ? Etait-ce normal que chaque fibre de leurs corps crie désespérément pour retrouver un contact qui leur avait tant manqué ? Pour combler cet affreux vide qui dévorait leurs âmes ?

Ils s'interrompirent naturellement quand ils furent suffisamment proches les uns des autres pour distinguer chaque nuance de couleur dans leurs yeux. Pour lire avec encore plus de clarté le tumulte de sentiments qui les torturait. Pour sentir leurs cellules crépiter, impatientes de se fondre à nouveau les unes aux autres. Pour percevoir cette odeur si familière… Celle qui les replongeait en enfance.

Castiel ne réagit pas quand Elisabeth posa une main incertaine sur sa joue, ses yeux brillant avec encore plus d'ardeur, les diamants de ses larmes s'accrochant à ses cils.

Jessica ne réagit pas quand Balthazar passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux la dévisageant avec une incrédulité qui lui tordit le ventre.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, leur émoi s'amplifiant alors qu'ils prenaient la pleine mesure de ce qu'il se passait…

« Balthy… Lisa… »

Le murmure de Castiel brisa définitivement leur retenue.

Elisabeth serra Castiel à l'en étouffer, enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Balthazar attira Jessica contre son torse, se gorgeant de l'odeur de soleil de sa chevelure, une unique larme dévalant sa joue. Castiel et Jessica purent enfin libérer toute leur détresse, toute leur tristesse, toute leur solitude… Tous ces sentiments qu'ils s'étaient jurés d'étouffer pour ne pas perdre la tête, pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir le plus grand, pour ne pas laisser Azazel prendre l'ascendant sur eux… Désormais, ils ne maîtrisaient plus rien, abandonnant sans aucun remord le contrôle qui avait été le leur pendant ces deux ans.

Castiel pleura. Il pleura pour ces deux années où il avait refusé de laisser échapper la moindre larme. Pour rester fort. Pour eux. Pour elle.

Jessica pleura. Elle pleura comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis sa captivité. Des larmes libératrices qui, enfin, apaisèrent son cœur blessé.

En cet instant, tous deux redevinrent les enfants qui avaient toujours eu besoin de leur frère et de leur sœur. Ces enfants qui avaient toujours su qu'ils pourraient compter sur leurs aînés. Ces enfants qui avaient grandi et s'étaient construits grâce à leur présence indispensable...

Elisabeth croisa le regard de Jessica et sentit son cœur se serrer en même temps qu'un rire ému éclatait dans sa gorge. Les yeux de leur mère… Balthazar se recula quelque peu pour mieux permettre à Elisabeth de serrer également la jeune fille contre elle, lui venant enlacer les trois autres sans un mot de plus. Et enfin… Enfin se sentirent-ils à nouveau à leur juste place.

Enfouis au creux de l'étreinte de leurs aînés, Castiel et Jessica laissèrent leurs larmes continuer de couler silencieusement. L'odeur familière et rassurante de Balthazar et Elisabeth les prit à la gorge, et ils se mirent à trembler alors qu'ils raffermissaient, à s'en faire mal, leur prise sur leurs vêtements.

Après de longues minutes, la réalisation de ce qu'ils vivaient frappa violemment Balthazar et Elisabeth qui ouvrirent les yeux et s'éloignèrent légèrement pour pouvoir croiser les regards des jeunes gens dans leurs bras.

« Cass, Jess… fit le premier, toujours sous le choc de toute évidence, Comment… Où étiez-vous passés ?! Nous avons cru… Nous vous croyions morts ! Au nom du ciel, que vous est-il arrivé ?! »

Les interpellés, toujours fermement enlacés par leurs aînés, les contemplèrent, incertains, alors que leurs larmes se tarissaient.

« Balthy… commença Castiel, sa voix rendue rauque par les sanglots, Je… C'est une longue histoire… Je…

\- Une longue histoire ? intervint Elisabeth, sa voix affaiblie par la tempête d'émotion qui lacérait toujours sa poitrine, Une longue histoire ?! répéta-t-elle, incrédule, Vous avez disparu pendant deux ans ! Deux ans ! Nous vous avons cherchés. Sans relâche. Et sans aucun succès. Et vous… Vous apparaissez après tout ce temps ?!

\- Lisa… voulut dire Jessica, Ce…

\- Nous… »

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa alors qu'elle posait son front sur celui de sa petite sœur, de nouvelles larmes dévalant ses joues.

« Nous nous étions faits à l'idée que vous ne pouviez qu'être décédés… Savez-vous… »

Elle retint avec peine un nouveau sanglot.

« Savez-vous ce que cette idée nous a faits ?... Savez-vous ce que cela a fait à nos parents ?! »

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour les planter dans ceux brillant de peine de son petit frère.

« Alors, Cass, peu m'importe que cela soit une longue histoire. Nous voulons savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Nous avons _besoin_ de le savoir. Besoin de connaître la raison qui a fait obstacle à votre retour à la maison… »

Castiel et Jessica ne purent empêcher la douleur lancinante qui frappa leurs cœurs en voyant la souffrance désormais mise à nue de leurs aînés.

« Vous nous avez tant manqués… poursuivit Elisabeth, Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point…

\- Au contraire ma sœur… » la détrompa Jessica

Celle-ci passa son regard de l'un à l'autre, serrant à s'en faire mal la main de Castiel.

« Nous le savons parfaitement… »

Et en contemplant les prunelles de leur petit frère et de leur petite sœur, Balthazar et Elisabeth devinèrent les épreuves qui avait dû être les leurs lors de ces deux années. Ils surent alors combien la peine les avait déchirés, autant les uns que les autres. Combien cette séparation avait été une torture pour chacun des partis.

« Nous vous raconterons tout, évidemment, poursuivit Castiel, Mais je crains que l'explication ne vous semble folle… »

Il vit ses aînés froncer les sourcils avant qu'une lueur de compréhension curieuse teintée d'angoisse ne vienne illuminer leurs yeux...

« Cela ne fait rien, le rassura Balthazar, En tous les cas, le plus important c'est que vous soyez… Que vous soyez vivants. »

Il sourit doucement.

« Et que vous soyez revenus parmi nous. »

Castiel et Jessica laissèrent échapper un éclat de rire qui ressemblait encore énormément à un sanglot.

« Quand père et mère le sauront, ils… »

L'aîné de la fratrie s'interrompit brutalement avant de se retourner vers les portes ouvertes de la salle de bal.

« Père et mère. Il nous faut les prévenir. »

Sur ces paroles, il saisit les mains de Castiel et Jessica, et, Elisabeth sur les talons, il retourna à grandes enjambées à la fête.

« Balthy… intervint le plus jeune des frères, l'angoisse gagnant à nouveau en force au fond de son être, Je… Ne faudrait-il pas les prévenir avant ? Le choc risque d'être…

\- Douloureux, acheva la benjamine, essayant de réfréner son aîné

\- Douloureux ? »

Balthazar leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais ne s'interrompit pas pour autant.

« Rien ne pourra jamais leur être plus douloureux que la conviction d'avoir à jamais perdu leurs plus jeunes enfants.

\- Balthy ! »

Mais il n'écouta pas Castiel, se contentant de fendre la foule avec une nouvelle assurance. Il n'avait que faire des regards curieux que posait l'assemblée sur lui, son frère et ses sœurs. Peu lui importait les remarques chuchotées sur l'allure de Castiel et Jessica. Il avait bien vu les vêtements froissés, salis, presque déchirés, et leurs cheveux en bataille. Cela n'était peut-être pas digne de la cour de Rencewal, mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait cure. Seules comptaient les silhouettes de ses parents en pleine discussion avec un dignitaire quelconque.

Il évita d'autres invités, refusant de lâcher sa prise sur son petit frère et sa petite sœur retrouvés.

« Père ! Mère ! »

Son exclamation couvrit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de ses parents, et il les vit tourner la tête. Il les vit le chercher du regard. Il s'approcha encore, éloignant les dernières personnes sur sa route, dévoilant alors ceux qui étaient dans son sillage. Et il vit clairement sa mère se figer.

Rebecca de Leyshur devait rêver. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Elle devait rêver ces yeux bleus si particuliers hérités de son mari. Elle devait rêver cette chevelure d'or héritée de la sienne. Elle devait rêver ces visages dont elle avait fait le deuil…

Elle eut vaguement conscience de tomber à genoux. Avait-elle réellement porté ses mains devant sa bouche ouverte ? Et étaient-ce des larmes qu'elle sentait sur ses joues ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens…

« Becky ? Becky ?! »

Chuck se précipita auprès de sa femme qui venait de s'effondrer sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre pourquoi. Il s'inquiéta de son visage figé, de ses pleurs silencieux et des tremblements de son corps. Et en voyant son regard immobile, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux à son tour. Et ce fut comme si son cœur se mettait à battre à nouveau. Douloureusement. Frénétiquement… Avait-il vraiment vécu ces deux dernières années ? Non. Il réalisait qu'il n'avait fait que survivre. Et l'oxygène qui lui écorchait les poumons lui rappelait avec une étrange acuité combien il s'était senti mort en les pensant disparus à jamais…

Il se redressa, supportant sa femme qui suivit naturellement son mouvement, l'incrédulité teintée de joie marquant leurs visages.

« Castiel ? commença-t-il, se perdant dans le regard bleu de son fils qui semblait osciller entre honte et bonheur

\- Jessica ? continua Rebecca, stupéfaite par l'émotion dévastatrice qu'elle voyait noyer les prunelles de la plus jeune de ses filles

\- Père… Mère… souffla Jessica alors qu'elle ne pouvait retenir de nouvelles larmes, sa main serrant avec encore plus de vigueur celle de son aîné

\- Oh mon dieu… »

Rebecca se détacha de son mari et, Balthazar lâchant les mains de ses plus jeunes frère et sœur, elle vint les serrer contre sa poitrine. Et si l'étreinte de leurs aînés les avait déjà considérablement malmenés, l'étreinte de leur mère fut… Indescriptible. Ils avaient cru connaître le soulagement. Ils avaient cru que leurs cœurs ne pourraient pas supporter plus d'émotion. Ô combien ils avaient eu tort. Car être dans les bras de leur mère… Etre dans les bras de Rebecca de Leyshur fut une torture d'un tout nouveau genre. Le manque qu'ils avaient pu ressentir n'en fut que plus violent, et ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu passer leur vie entière sous le joug d'Azazel. Ils n'auraient jamais pu continuer à rester sains d'esprit, séparés de leur famille. Et qu'importe s'ils avaient été tous les deux pour toutes les années à venir, il leur semblait évident maintenant que le manque aurait fini par les tuer…

Ils étouffèrent un nouveau gémissement de peine quand ils sentirent la présence bienfaisante de leur père. Chuck venait de les enlacer à son tour, et bientôt, ce furent Balthazar et Elisabeth qui se joignirent également à eux.

A nouveau tous les six. Réunis. Et il était absolument hors de question qu'ils laissent quoi que ce soit les éloigner.

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, ils s'écartèrent légèrement, et si Balthazar et Elisabeth sourirent doucement en regardant leurs cadets, leurs parents, en revanche, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les toucher, voulant s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas tout cela.

« Mes enfants… murmura Rebecca, J'ai… J'ai cru mourir en votre absence. Que… Comment ?! Où… Où étiez-vous… ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ?! Je… »

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle prenait le visage de Jessica entre ses mains.

« Je vous en prie, ne me faites plus jamais cela. Plus jamais… »

Castiel réprima un nouveau sanglot en sentant son père embrasser ses cheveux, ses mains accrochées à ses épaules tremblant légèrement.

« Ne _nous_ faites plus jamais cela… renchérit le roi de Leyshur, sa propre volonté à deux doigts de totalement vaciller alors qu'il prenait enfin conscience que ses deux plus jeunes enfants étaient réellement là

\- Ce… articula finalement Castiel, Ce n'était pas volontaire. Père, je vous l'assure. Nous… »

Il croisa le regard tumultueux de sa petite sœur.

« Nous n'avons jamais voulu vous quitter…

\- Alors, que vous est-il arrivé ? reprit Elisabeth en posant une main tendre sur son épaule

\- Lisa… souffla alors Jessica, ancrant ses prunelles dans celles de sa sœur, Il s'avère que…

\- Castiel ? Jessica ? »

L'interrogation interrompit brutalement la jeune fille qui observa, surprise, Dean et Samuel. Les princes de Rencewal, complètement désorientés par les récents événements, n'avaient fait que suivre le mouvement quand ils avaient vu Balthazar emmener avec lui Castiel et Jessica. Ils s'étaient figurés que, s'ils attendaient un moment, ils comprendraient mieux la situation. Mais force était de constater qu'ils étaient toujours aussi perdus…

« Que… reprit Dean, Cass… Que se passe-t-il ? Je… Eclaire-moi je t'en prie car là, je ne sais que penser… »

La supplication mêlée d'ahurissement dans les prunelles vertes sembla finalement faire prendre conscience à Castiel et Jessica de ce qu'il se tramait. Un vaste cercle s'était formé autour d'eux, et il leur apparut enfin que leurs retrouvailles avaient été, et semblaient toujours, la cible de l'attention de toute l'assemblée. Et le même questionnement se lisait sur tous les visages.

Castiel et Jessica échangèrent un regard entendu alors que les yeux de tous les membres de leur famille passaient alternativement d'eux, aux princes de Rencewal. Ils comprirent qu'il était temps de tout leur avouer. Ce qu'ils avaient préféré cacher. Alors même que diverses occasions auraient pu se prêter à la révélation...

Elle se mordit la lèvre et il soupira avant de reprendre la parole, plantant son regard dans celui de Dean.

« Dean… commença-t-il, incertain, en faisant un pas vers lui, Je… Jessica et moi nous… Nous n'avons pas été tout à fait honnêtes envers vous. »

Il observa Samuel qui le dévisageait, sourcils froncés.

« Je… continua-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration, Laissez-moi refaire les présentations. Je suis Castiel de Leyshur et voici ma petite sœur, Jessica de Leyshur… »

Une étrange vague de stupéfaction se répandit dans toute la salle alors que les héritiers de Rencewal ne semblaient pas davantage saisir la situation.

« Que… De Leyshur ? intervint Dean, toujours aussi confus, Comme…

\- Notre frère et notre sœur, se permit de lui répondre Balthazar

\- Mais je… »

Le prince héritier de Rencewal observa chacun des membres de la famille royale de Leyshur, ne sachant que penser alors que ce que lui avait dit sa mère dans l'après-midi lui revenait en mémoire.

« Mais je croyais que… Que vos deux plus jeunes enfants étaient morts de maladie. » fit-il à l'attention de Chuck et Rebecca

Ceux-ci soupirèrent alors qu'un éclair de peine traversait vivement leurs iris.

« Que pouvions-nous annoncer d'autre à notre peuple pour expliquer la disparition soudaine des plus jeunes héritiers du royaume ? » souffla le souverain de Leyshur en saisissant la main de son épouse

Leurs aînés baissèrent la tête alors que Castiel et Jessica se retinrent de les prendre dans leurs bras.

« Alors… reprit Samuel, toujours un peu déconcerté, Castiel et Jessica de Leyshur ? Fils et fille du roi et de la reine de Leyshur ? »

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement alors que Dean prit enfin la pleine mesure de ce que cela impliquait.

« La _princesse_ Jessica. Et le _prince_ Castiel… »

Il croisa le regard de son cadet et, instantanément, ils se comprirent. Prenant une profonde inspiration, ils s'inclinèrent.

« Vos altesses… » souffla Dean, et quand il se redressa, il tomba dans le regard torturé de celui qu'il aimait et son cœur se tordit étrangement

Un prince ? Castiel était un prince ?! Il en tombait des nues. Il s'était figuré beaucoup de choses sur lui. Mais jamais avait-il envisagé l'idée qu'il puisse être d'ascendance royale ! Et pas n'importe laquelle. Le prince Castiel de Leyshur. Le fils de Chuck et Rebecca de Leyshur. Et maintenant qu'il réalisait cet état de fait, il les voyait. Les ressemblances. Les mêmes yeux bleus que son père. Le même doux sourire que sa mère. Les mêmes traits que Balthazar. L'exacte même couleur de cheveux qu'Elisabeth…

Elisabeth… Celle que les conseillers de son père auraient voulu voir l'épouser ? Le destin avait un sens du drame assez particulier. Cela lui avait semblé évident, à lui comme à ses parents, qu'il n'épouserait pas un des héritiers de Leyshur par convenance ou décision politique. Et pourtant… Force était de constater que son cœur en avait choisi un.

« Dean… murmura Castiel en s'approchant prudemment, Je… Pardon de ne t'en avoir rien dit, mais…

\- Hey Cass… l'interrompit le prince héritier de Rencewal en lui saisissant la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Tout va bien. »

L'interpellé plongea ses prunelles dans celles brillantes de tendresse de Dean et il sourit à son tour.

« _Cass ?_ Attendez, vous vous connaissez ? »

Balthazar passa son regard de Jessica, quasiment dans les bras de Samuel, à Castiel, dont les doigts étaient toujours entrelacés à ceux de Dean. Mais… ?

« Balthazar a raison, s'enquit Elisabeth en se postant près de son frère, Comment cela se fait-il ? Au risque de me répéter, mais que s'est-il passé durant ces deux années ?! »

Samuel et Jessica échangèrent un regard alors que leurs frères faisaient de même.

« Eh bien, commença le prince cadet de Rencewal, Il s'avère que…

\- Samuel et Dean nous ont sauvé la vie, l'interrompit la jeune fille en dévisageant l'un après l'autre chacun des membres de sa famille, Sans eux… »

Elle regarda avec une affection à peine dissimulée l'homme à ses côtés dont elle ne pourrait plus se séparer.

« …Nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui… » acheva-t-elle, perdue dans les prunelles vertes, l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau se faisant impérieuse

Et cela n'échappa pas à ses aînés qui en restèrent cois. Et ce fut pire quand ils interceptèrent le regard encore moins équivoque entre Dean et Castiel. Et la scène qu'ils avaient surprise, et rapidement omise – trop pris dans leur stupéfaction de voir leur petit frère et leur petite sœur – en sortant de la salle de bal, se rejoua devant leurs yeux ébahis….

« Oh mon dieu… souffla Elisabeth, attirant sur elle les regards perplexes de ses cadets

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu, articula plus franchement Balthazar, ses poings se crispant sans qu'il n'y prenne garde

\- Balthy, intervint Elisabeth en prenant son visage en coupe, Respire. Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le sais, je le sais. Mais… »

Il croisa le regard interrogateur de sa petite sœur, puis de son petit frère.

« Ce sont Jess. Et Cass. »

Le ton étrangement suppliant arracha un sourire à Elisabeth qui se détourna pour observer Castiel à son tour. En croisant ses yeux bleus, elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle comprenait son aîné. Car si Balthazar avait toujours été extrêmement protecteur envers Jessica, elle avait toujours veillé avec attention sur Castiel. Et réaliser combien ils avaient grandi au cours de ces deux ans étaient à la fois un coup dur et une merveilleuse nouvelle…

« Je sais combien nous n'avons jamais été emballés à l'idée de les laisser voler de leurs propres ailes, commença-t-elle doucement, Mais…

\- Lisa. Je t'adore. Mais nous venons de les retrouver. Je ne tiens pas à laisser qui que ce soit nous les voler !

\- Heu… se permit Dean, Nous ne tenons pas à voler quiconque à qui que ce soit et… »

Le regard dur que lui lança Balthazar le fit immédiatement taire.

« Dean de Rencewal, avec tout mon respect, il est hors de question que je laisse Castiel entre tes mains sans m'assurer que tu es un parti convenable !

\- Balthy… se lamenta Castiel en passant une main gênée dans sa chevelure

\- Ne me fais pas cette tête-là Cass ! Je…

\- Balthazar. »

Le ton inflexible de Chuck de Leyshur interrompit brutalement son fils aîné.

« Là n'est pas le plus important, reprit le souverain, Si Dean et Samuel de Rencewal sont bien responsables de la présence de votre frère et de votre sœur, notre devoir est de les en remercier. »

Balthazar ouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils et soupira. Son père avait raison. Il se tourna vers les princes de Rencewal et, croisant les prunelles suppliantes de ses cadets, il accepta de faire tomber le masque de grand frère protecteur. Pour le moment.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené mes enfants… fit Rebecca en prenant la main de Dean et Samuel qui s'inclinèrent légèrement, émus par la gratitude qui noyait les prunelles grises de la souveraine, S'il y a la moindre chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous prouver notre reconnaissance, dites-le-nous. »

Dean et Samuel s'observèrent avant de dévisager les jeunes gens à leurs côtés…

« Dean. Samuel. »

Leur sang se glaça dans leurs veines alors qu'ils osaient tourner la tête. Face à eux, presque effrayants par l'intransigeance qui irradiaient de leurs visages, se tenaient leurs parents.

« Oh… Père, mère… commença Dean en se détachant doucement de Castiel qui lui lança un regard interrogateur, Je…

\- Où étiez-vous passés ? s'enquit Mary en croisant les bras, défiant ses fils de lui mentir, ce qu'aucun des deux n'aurait osé faire tant leur mère pouvait être impressionnante

\- Et que se passe-t-il ici ? renchérit John, un de ses bras passés autour de la taille de son épouse

\- Eh bien… »

Dean se racla la gorge, passant son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes. Que devait-il dire ? Par quoi pourrait-il commencer ? Son petit frère vint à sa hauteur, le soutenant muettement dans l'explication difficile et ahurissante qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir fournir. Il soupira et prit Castiel par la main, encourageant du regard son frère à faire de même avec Jessica. Tous les quatre se postèrent devant le roi et la reine de Rencewal, Castiel et Jessica confus à leur tour quant à la suite des événements.

« Dean ? demanda Mary, les sourcils froncés, Qu'est-ce que…

\- Père, mère, la coupa l'interpellé, parfaitement conscient de tous les regards fixés sur lui, Nous aimerions vous présenter Castiel de Leyshur…

\- Et Jessica de Leyshur. » compléta Samuel

Les deux concernés ouvrirent la bouche avant de s'incliner sous les yeux ébahis de Mary et John.

« Castiel et Jessica… De Leyshur ? interrogea celui-ci

\- Les plus jeunes enfants de Chuck et Rebecca, précisa son fils aîné en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Castiel

\- Les plus… commença Mary avant d'écarquiller les yeux, Mais…

\- Et… Qui étaient le Castiel et la Jessica de tout à l'heure alors ? enchaîna son époux, confus

\- Comment cela ? intervint Elisabeth, Un autre Castiel et une autre Jessica ? »

Dean passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux et croisa les yeux bleus de Castiel.

« Et, au nom du ciel, s'exclama Mary, Pourquoi avez-vous disparu sans une explication ?!

\- Et comment avez-vous connu Castiel et Jessica ? répéta Balthazar

\- Et où étaient-ils durant tout ce temps ? s'enquit Rebecca à son tour

\- Et pourquoi disent-ils que vous leur avez sauvé la vie ? interrogea Chuck

\- Et qui était cet homme que vous avez suivi sans réfléchir ? » reprit John

Dean et Samuel restèrent médusés, ne sachant que répondre face à cette déferlante de questions. Figés, ils étaient incapables de réagir, cible muette de la confusion de leurs familles. Finalement, Castiel et Jessica échangèrent un sourire avant de dévisager les princes de Rencewal à leurs côtés. Ceux-ci sortirent légèrement de leur torpeur et ils ne purent empêcher une certaine sérénité d'envahir leurs corps quand Castiel posa sa main sur la joue de Dean et que Jessica déposa un baiser sur celle de Samuel, oubliant un bref instant tous ceux qui les entouraient.

« Je pense qu'il est enfin temps de tout leur raconter… murmura la jeune fille

\- Ils ne nous laisseront pas en paix tant que nous ne l'aurons pas fait… s'amusa Samuel

\- Qui se porte volontaire ? plaisanta Dean à son tour

\- Je crois que nous pouvons le faire ensemble, trancha Castiel, dans un sourire

\- Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faudrait peut-être attendre qu'il n'y ait que nos parents ? » proposa Jessica, subitement mal à l'aise en prenant enfin conscience de tous les visages tournés vers eux

Les trois autres acquiescèrent avant de se tourner vers leurs familles.

« Alors ? » les pressa John de Rencewal

Dean, contrit, dévisagea son père.

« Vous méritez des explications, nous en convenons mais…

\- Cela doit rester entre nous, poursuivit Castiel en croisant le regard torve de son frère aîné

\- Mais… voulut intervenir celui-ci, Je…

\- Balthy, fit Jessica, Fais nous confiance.

\- En revanche… »

L'intervention de Samuel attira sur lui l'attention de tous et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant une dernière fois Jessica, Dean et Castiel l'encourager tacitement.

« Nous pouvons déjà vous dire que c'est une longue histoire. »

* * *

 **La boucle est bouclée. Castiel et Jessica sont libres et ont enfin retrouvé les leurs :) J'espère que ces retrouvailles ont été à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Je vous dis à dimanche (si dieu le veut) pour l'épilogue. Bises à tous ! (Et bonne rentrée :D)**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	17. Epilogue

**Et nous y voilà, l'ultime partie de cette histoire...**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui l'ont lue, l'ont suivie, l'ont commentée. Rien de plus à dire, merci mille fois !**

 ** _Mysty_ , heureuse que les retrouvailles t'aient plu :)**

 **Allez, bonne lecture.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le lac des cygnes**

 ** _Epilogue_**

« Rappelez-moi ce que nous faisons ici déjà ? »

Raphaëlle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle jouait, fascinée, avec les bulles qui dansaient dans sa flûte de champagne. Elle trempa ses lèvres pour goûter le breuvage avant de les humecter, profitant des derniers arômes. Elle sourit. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ramène quelques bouteilles à Venhea !

« Ce que j'adore particulièrement, c'est parler dans le vide.

\- Tu sais Lucifer, intervint Michel en posant une main sur son épaule, amusé, Quand je t'avais dit de rester ce personnage sarcastique qui ne supporte pas les effusions d'amour…

\- Oui, je vois parfaitement… maugréa-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit très pertinent de l'être aujourd'hui… »

L'être de feu roula des yeux alors que son frère riait à ses côtés.

« Pas ch'rtain quechplaige à Cachie et Gech' »

Raphaëlle leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel en voyant s'approcher Gabriel, la bouche pleine et les bras chargés d'une multitude de petits fours et d'assiettes en équilibre débordantes de nourriture.

« Gabe… le sermonna-t-elle, Pourrais-tu faire un effort au moins ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'echqi po' probleu' ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser un sourcil et d'observer avec une moue faussement dégoûtée tous les mets que son petit frère semblait s'être fait un point d'honneur de goûter.

« J'ai envie de tout goûter ! s'expliqua celui-ci après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait en bouche, Qu'y puis-je ?

\- Gabe, intervint Michel, Nous en sommes à peine au début de la soirée. Je pense que tu auras largement l'occasion de revenir au buffet plus tard. »

L'interpellé jeta un coup d'œil à la longue table drapée de blanc, illuminée de chandeliers et regorgeant de plats divers.

« Mais Michel… tenta-t-il

\- Et n'oublie pas qu'il y aura le dîner également. »

A ces mots, les yeux de Gabriel s'illuminèrent.

« Touché, fit-il simplement, même s'il ne se débarrassa pas pour autant de son butin nourricier

\- Quand pensez-vous que nous les verrons ? » reprit alors Lucifer en triturant la manche de son vêtement vermeil parfaitement ajusté

Il essayait de garder contenance mais… Dieu qu'il haïssait être vêtu ainsi ! Il se sentait bien trop oppressé… Et il n'était pas être à supporter ce sentiment.

« Et tu oses encore clamer haut et fort qu'ils ne te manquent pas ? répliqua Gabriel en lui faisant ingurgiter de force un morceau de gibier, manquant l'étrangler sur le coup mais il n'y prit pas garde, Et, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais calme-toi, tu es encore en train d'enflammer ton col. »

Appuyant ses dires, Gabriel claqua des doigts et un mince filet d'eau coula sur le vêtement, éteignant le début de feu, le tout sous le regard las de son aîné.

« Cela doit être la quatrième fois depuis que nous sommes partis, fit Michel en les rejoignant

\- Je t'assure que la prochaine fois que Raphaëlle nous oblige à nous habiller ainsi, ce sont _ses_ vêtements que je brûlerai !

\- Je t'ai entendu mon frère, s'offusqua la jeune femme, Et je t'assure que tu ne tiens pas à savoir ce que je risque de te faire si tu oses mettre tes menaces à exécution. »

Son regard s'illumina alors qu'elle fixait son frère avec une défiance telle qu'elle le fit déglutir.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit… abdiqua-t-il en roulant des yeux, gagnant un baiser de sa sœur sur sa joue

\- Je te remercie. Et puis, sincèrement, ce serait un crime de réduire en cendres une telle merveille. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna sur elle-même, faisant allégrement profiter ses frères de la robe de taffetas émeraude qu'elle s'était fait un plaisir de créer, aidée d'Hannah et Rowena.

« Tu as dit la même chose pour nos habits… remarqua Gabriel

\- Evidemment ! poursuivit-elle en souriant, Il était hors de question que vous soyez ici, ce soir, vêtus de guenilles. Vous savez parfaitement que vous aviez besoin de moi. Je n'aurais jamais accepté qu'un seul d'entre vous me fasse honte ce soir ! fit-elle avec emphase

\- Je savais que nous aurions dû nous inquiéter quand elle a semblé si emballée à l'idée de cette soirée… chuchota le benjamin à l'attention de Lucifer qui s'esclaffa discrètement

\- Ce n'était pas la seule… fit celui-ci sur le même ton, Meg était intenable…

\- On se demande bien pour quelle raison, constata Michel, moqueur, Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là ce soir.

\- Rassurez-moi, continua Gabriel, Elle le sait, n'est-ce pas, qu'elle veut l'impossible ?

\- Oh Gabe… répliqua son frère aîné, Tu la connais pourtant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle aime, qu'elle veut.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'un humain… » grogna Lucifer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

Ses frères et sa sœur roulèrent des yeux, se retenant de faire une remarque.

« Lucifer, le réprimanda Raphaëlle, Les sentiments…

\- Ne se contrôlent pas, l'interrompit-il immédiatement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Gabe me l'a suffisamment enseigné. »

Elle voulut noyer son nouveau soupir dans le verre qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il était vide. Une moue boudeuse apparut sur son visage, elle allait demander à ce qu'on le lui remplisse à nouveau.

« Puis-je vous offrir à boire mademoiselle ? »

Surprise, elle observa tout de même avec intérêt le jeune homme face à elle qui lui tendait une coupe pleine, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle lisait parfaitement en lui et ce qu'il espérait. Et même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le lui donner, elle savait également qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et qu'il apprécierait simplement de discuter avec elle.

« Avec plaisir, répondit-elle finalement en prenant la coupe, souriant gentiment

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vue à Rencewal. Seriez-vous une amie de Castiel et Jessica ? »

Elle étouffa un léger éclat de rire.

« Nous pouvons le dire ainsi, en effet, s'amusa-t-elle, Et, il est vrai que c'est la première fois que je viens à Rencewal. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Mais elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de venir dans ce royaume des siècles auparavant…

« Je me ferais un plaisir de vous guider dans ce cas, lui offrit-il en s'inclinant

\- Et pourrais-je savoir le nom de mon guide ? plaisanta-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de champagne

\- Benjamin, répliqua son interlocuteur, Benny, pour les amis. Et vous ? Si je puis me permettre.

\- Raphaëlle. » lui confia-t-elle, obligeante

Et elle se laissa emporter avec plaisir dans sa conversation avec l'humain.

« Mais qui c'est ce…

\- Lucifer ! » le réprimanda immédiatement Michel en haussant un sourcil

L'interpellé offrit toute son attention à son aîné avant de désigner, en un geste faussement dramatique, le jeune homme qui accaparait sa sœur.

« Michel, se plaignit-il, Comment peux-tu rester stoïque alors que…

\- Bon sang Luci ! intervint Gabriel, Tu ne vas pas recommencer, n'est-ce pas ? Raphaëlle est largement capable de s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle nous l'a fait suffisamment comprendre il me semble. »

Lucifer se tut avant de maugréer quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il avait peut-être compris depuis cette histoire avec Azazel. Mais son instinct de protection continuait malgré tout de faire des siennes.

« Leurs altesses royales, le roi et la reine de Leyshur. »

Relevant la tête, tous les invités se turent pour observer Chuck et Rebecca, au bras l'un de l'autre, s'introduire dans la pièce, grimper sur l'estrade présente et se poster devant les sièges qui leurs étaient assignés.

« Les parents de Castiel et Jessica, soupira Gabriel, ému, en dévisageant les souverains, rayonnants d'un bonheur contenu

\- Ils leur ressemblent beaucoup. » commenta alors Lucifer

Michel acquiesça silencieusement.

« Le prince Balthazar et la princesse Elisabeth de Leyshur. »

L'être de l'air observa avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée les jeunes gens qui venaient de se placer aux côtés de leurs parents. Il voyait également tant de Castiel et Jessica en eux… Il était si heureux que leur fratrie ait pu se retrouver à nouveau. Après tout, il était parfaitement bien placé pour savoir ce que cela faisait d'être séparé des siens.

« Le prince Samuel de Rencewal et sa fiancée, la princesse Jessica de Leyshur. »

Lucifer ne put retenir le sourire éblouissant qui ravagea ses traits quand il vit la jeune fille. Elle brillait, littéralement, une corolle rose poudré épousant son corps à la perfection. Samuel, ayant fière allure dans sa tunique d'un gris très doux, n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de l'être de feu.

« Le prince Dean de Rencewal et son fiancé, le prince Castiel de Leyshur. »

Le visage de Gabriel s'illumina lorsqu'il vit son ancien protégé arriver à son tour sur l'estrade, époustouflant dans son habit bleu et argent. A ses côtés, il devait reconnaître que Dean n'était pas trop mal non plus, élégant dans sa veste crème réhaussé de fils émeraude.

« Leurs altesses royales, le roi et la reine de Rencewal. »

A cette annonce, tous les invités s'inclinèrent alors que John et Mary gravissaient l'estrade à leur tour, se plaçant face à la foule, au niveau de leurs trônes. Un léger signe de tête de leur part et tous se redressèrent alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, leurs fils et la famille royale de Leyshur faisant de même. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'assemblée reprenne ses discussions, plongeant à nouveau la pièce dans un brouhaha tranquille.

« Je hais le protocole… » marmonna Lucifer en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Ses frères roulèrent des yeux à nouveau et une brève et intense bourrasque ébouriffa violemment sa chevelure.

« Michel… gronda-t-il en sentant les multiples épis et mèches rebelles que son aîné venait de lui infliger

\- Arrête de te plaindre. C'est lassant. » s'amusa l'interpellé

Les yeux de Lucifer se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'il levait une main menaçante vers son frère. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… »

Sa voix devint trop rauque pour être innocente.

« Pas. Les. Cheveux. »

Michel réagit instinctivement, déviant la gerbe de flammes que Lucifer venait d'envoyer vers sa propre chevelure. Celui-ci, frustré, voulut recommencer, mais l'air se densifia subitement autour de lui, lui empêchant le moindre mouvement. Amusé par la situation, Gabriel esquissa un sourire machiavélique et claqua des doigts, noyant sans aucune grâce les cheveux et les vêtements de ses deux frères qui ne purent étouffer une exclamation outragée.

Tous trois se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

« Très bien… grogna Michel, La guerre est déclarée. »

Leurs yeux changèrent brutalement de couleur, s'illuminant dangereusement.

« Au nom du ciel… Ils doivent se moquer de moi. »

Benjamin haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors que Raphaëlle fixait avec désolation les trois jeunes hommes derrière elle.

« Un problème ? s'enquit-il, curieux

\- Oui. Avec mes imbéciles de frères. Je te prie de m'excuser. »

Il lui fit un léger signe de tête alors qu'elle s'approchait à grandes enjambées desdits imbéciles.

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! fit-elle avec impatience en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, attirant sur elle leurs regards irradiant de lumière

\- Raphaëlle ? interrogea Michel, confus au vu de la désapprobation évidente qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa petite sœur

\- Nous ne sommes pas à Venhea, gronda-t-elle en les observant tour à tour, Les affrontements magiques n'ont pas lieu d'être. Voulez-vous réellement effrayer tous les humains présents ? »

Michel, Lucifer et Gabriel se turent de longues minutes avant de contempler les environs. Leur sœur avait raison. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de se livrer à leurs sempiternelles batailles fraternelles. Leurs prunelles reprirent leurs teintes originelles.

« Mais… tenta l'être de l'air, Ils ont…

\- Michel… s'amusa alors sa sœur en secouant la tête, Je n'ai pas dit que vous ne pouviez pas régler vos comptes comme vous le faites toujours. Simplement, ne le faites pas en public. »

Sa remarqua leur arracha un sourire… Niais. Elle n'avait pas d'autres mots. Ses frères étaient réellement d'éternels enfants !

« Très bien ! s'exclama joyeusement Lucifer, Nous n'avons plus qu'à…

\- Gabriel ! Lucifer ! Raphaëlle ! Michel ! »

Les interpellés se détournèrent subitement pour voir se précipiter vers eux un Castiel et une Jessica particulièrement euphoriques. Lucifer et Gabriel n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, se retrouvant respectivement happés par la princesse et le prince de Leyshur dans une étreinte ferme, le tout sous le regard amusé des deux autres. Castiel se hâta ensuite de prendre Raphaëlle dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire une remarque sur le sourire stupide de Lucifer. Jessica, elle, se libéra de Lucifer pour se laisser enlacer par Michel qui ne put s'empêcher de passer une main tendre dans ses cheveux blonds. Depuis qu'il avait lié les deux jeunes gens à Venhea, il les considérait comme ses propres frères et sœurs, et lui aussi devait admettre qu'ils lui avaient énormément manqué. Ces quelques semaines avaient été plus difficiles qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir, babilla Jessica en s'écartant pour ensuite étreindre Gabriel et Raphaëlle, Castiel faisant de même avec Michel et Lucifer

\- Nous également. »

L'intervention de Dean les fit tous sourire, et les princes de Rencewal saluèrent chaudement à leur tour les êtres de Venhea.

« Je n'en reviens pas que vous soyez là, s'extasia Castiel, enlaçant de son bras la taille de Dean, Je veux dire… Quand tu nous avais dit de vous _appeler_ si besoin, nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire et… »

Il les désigna simplement, son sourire déchirant presque son visage tant il était large.

« Quel que soit l'endroit, quel que soit le moment, lui répondit Gabriel, Si vous vous adressez à nous en pensées, nous vous entendrons…

\- Et nous avons été plus que ravis d'apprendre vos fiançailles ! fit Raphaëlle en prenant les mains de Jessica, des étoiles plein les yeux

\- Nous aurions aimé vous faire parvenir l'invitation en face, avoua la princesse de Leyshur en jetant un coup d'œil à Samuel, Mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de venir vous retrouver, nous…

\- Vous deviez être bien trop pris par les retrouvailles avec vos parents. Et par l'annonce de votre retour à votre peuple. » conclut Lucifer

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête.

« D'ailleurs, Dean, Samuel, s'enquit Michel, amusé, Comment avez-vous réagi en découvrant que vos âmes sœurs étaient prince et princesse ? »

Les deux interrogés froncèrent les sourcils, se regardèrent avant d'observer leurs fiancés à leurs côtés. Ils sourirent.

« Cela a été une véritable surprise… avoua Dean en plongeant son regard dans celui de Castiel, Mais je… »

Il se tut brusquement en réalisant et dévisagea Michel avec suspicion.

« Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il, Comment ?

 _\- Nous_ le savions. Gabriel l'avait rapidement découvert comme il avait encore la possibilité de lire les pensées. Quant à nous, la découverte a été évidente quand nous avons recouvré tous nos pouvoirs. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien nous cacher. »

Il offrit un doux regard aux deux jeunes gens qui ne surent pas exactement comme réagir, mais finirent par lui sourire malgré tout.

« En tous les cas, reprit Castiel, Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir ce soir. Je… »

Il s'interrompit alors qu'il prêtait enfin plus d'attention aux quatre êtres de Venhea, et surtout à Lucifer et Michel.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » interrogea-t-il, perplexe

Les deux aînés haussèrent un sourcil avant de suivre le regard du prince et de comprendre d'où venait son désarroi. Ils devaient admettre que leurs cheveux dégoulinants et leurs habits mouillés n'étaient peut-être pas acceptables pour cette fête de fiançailles. Et ils se sentirent un peu honteux en voyant que, par leur faute, l'eau avait également marqué les vêtements de Castiel et Jessica.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Castiel, intervint Raphaëlle, Mes frères sont juste incapables de se tenir en société. » ajouta-t-elle en leur offrant une œillade noire, ce qui les fit plus rire qu'autre chose

Elle fit un geste de la main et les habits de tous se retrouvèrent parfaitement secs, et elle en profita pour remettre en état la chevelure de Lucifer.

« Je m'étais figuré que vous étiez des personnes responsables pourtant, argua Samuel, faussement moqueur

\- Tu apprendras, Samuel, rétorqua Gabriel, Que Raphaëlle et moi sommes parfaitement responsables. Ce sont les aînés qui agissent toujours puérilement.

\- Tu es réellement incorrigible Gabe, s'insurgea Lucifer, _Tu_ es celui qui nous a lâchement attaqués. Tous les deux.

\- Je n'y peux rien si, une fois lancés dans l'une de vos sempiternelles disputes, vous ne faites plus attention à rien. J'ai simplement voulu vous recentrer.

\- Evidemment… se moqua Raphaëlle, Ce n'était pas du tout ton côté éternellement joueur qui se manifestait.

\- Non mais tu l'as entendu Raph', se permit Michel, sarcastique, Gabriel est quelqu'un de _responsable_ maintenant. »

Castiel, Jessica, Dean et Samuel ne purent s'empêcher de rire en les voyant interagir comme les frères et sœurs qu'ils étaient.

« J'aimerais réellement savoir à quoi ressemble Venhea maintenant que vous en avez à nouveau le contrôle, remarqua Castiel

\- Eh bien, étant donné que les choses semblent à nouveau s'être tassées pour vous, répondit Gabriel, Venez quand vous le souhaiterez !

\- Cela fera plaisir à Meg… » ricana Lucifer

Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Dean resserra Castiel contre lui, offrant un regard méfiant à Lucifer qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dean… murmura le prince de Leyshur, Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

L'interpellé roula des yeux, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

« Plus sérieusement, poursuivit Raphaëlle, Beaucoup ont été frustrés de ne pas pouvoir vous connaître, et ils rêvent de faire proprement votre connaissance.

\- S'ils le veulent, proposa Samuel, Ils pourront venir au mariage.

\- Cela risque de faire énormément de monde, s'amusa Michel, gagnant les acquiescements de ses frères et de sa sœur

\- Et je ne suis pas certaine que nos parents comprennent, plaisanta Jessica à son tour

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, interrogea Gabriel, Comment leur avez-vous expliqué votre disparition ? »

La question créa un long silence où les humains s'observèrent mutuellement. Finalement, Samuel reprit la parole.

« Nous avons avoué toute l'histoire. Sans rien omettre.

\- Rien ? demanda Michel, Donc vous leur avez dit pour…

\- Pour Venhea, pour Azazel. Pour vous quatre également, pour… Pour tout, précisa Jessica

\- Et ?... s'impatienta Lucifer

\- Ils ont eu énormément de mal à croire à cette histoire de malédiction, de magie… répondit Castiel

\- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, constata Raphaëlle, pragmatique

\- Mais nous avons eu de la chance. Notre précepteur nous a bien aidés, informa Dean

\- Votre précepteur ? fit Michel, curieux

\- Oui, lui répondit Castiel, De ce que j'en sais, Dean et Samuel l'avait rapidement interrogé sur l'existence de la magie. Et ayant parfaitement connaissance de presque tous les ouvrages de leur bibliothèque, il a pu confirmer l'existence d'écrits concernant une forêt à l'écart de notre monde et soumise à des phénomènes surnaturels.

\- Cela dépasse leur entendement évidemment, avoua Samuel, Mais ils ont accepté cette réalité.

\- Mais conséquence de tout cela, ils nous harcèlent chaque jour pour vous rencontrer. » s'amusa Castiel

Les êtres de Venhea se figèrent avant d'échanger des regards légèrement effrayés.

« Je te demande pardon ? articula Gabriel

\- Vous voulez nous présenter… A vos familles ? s'étrangla presque Lucifer

\- Lucifer… Ton col… se lamenta Michel en désignant les flammes naissantes

\- Bon sang les garçons, s'exclama Raphaëlle en posant sa main sur le tissu, éteignant le feu, Vous ne croyez pas que nous avons affronté bien pire que des familles humaines ?

\- Je préférerais redonner ses pouvoirs à Azazel, le défaire à nouveau et les lui ôter encore une fois, fit dramatiquement Lucifer

\- Les Hommes ne nous ont jamais compris, avança Michel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Pourquoi crois-tu que les liens entre Venhea et les mondes humains se sont effacés ?

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû y penser avant de lier Castiel et Jessica à notre univers, argumenta Raphaëlle, Tu les as même liés à notre fratrie. Tu savais que Dean et Samuel le seraient également à cause de cela. Tu ne t'es pas dit que leurs familles suivraient ?

\- Pour être honnête, je n'y ai pas immédiatement pensé… bougonna-t-il

\- Vous savez, ils ne sont pas si terribles, plaisanta Castiel, s'amusant de leur peur

\- Cassie, s'insurgea Gabriel, Nous n'avons pas peur ! C'est une idée ridicule et… »

Mais en croisant les regards entendus des humains face à lui, il se tut.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de leur dire que nous comptions les présenter à nos amis également… souffla Dean à l'oreille de Castiel qui se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer son rire

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Lucifer

\- Oups, je pense qu'il t'a entendu… » murmura Castiel à son tour

Tous deux échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé et le prince de Leyshur ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée… Mais depuis sa libération, tout, avec Dean, était si naturel. Il avait eu peur que retourner à sa vie de contraintes et de devoirs change quoi que ce soit à sa relation avec lui, mais force était de constater qu'ils se comprenaient et s'entendaient toujours parfaitement. Et la même chose se produisait entre Jessica et Samuel. Leur entente mutuelle s'était dramatiquement renforcée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Venhea. Et leurs parents n'avaient pu manquer cela quand ils les avaient vus interagir. Ils avaient même compris avant qu'ils ne leurs annoncent qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se séparer.

« Cass ? Jess ? Vous nous présentez ? »

Les êtres de Venhea sursautèrent alors que les héritiers des royaumes de Rencewal et Leyshur sourirent à Balthazar et Elisabeth.

« Balthazar, Elisabeth, commença Castiel, ne laissant pas l'occasion à leurs amis de se défiler, Voici Michel, Lucifer, Raphaëlle et Gabriel. »

Les trois hommes soupirèrent sous le regard consterné de Raphaëlle qui s'avança, entraînant malgré eux ses frères. Ceux-ci sentirent parfaitement que leur sœur leur ferait payer s'ils ne faisaient pas un effort. Et même s'ils appréhendaient légèrement, ils avaient tous parfaitement conscience qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour Castiel et Jessica. Et quand ils remarquèrent que Chuck et Rebecca de Leyshur ainsi que John et Mary de Rencewal avaient accompagné Balthazar et Elisabeth, eux aussi intrigués par ces quatre jeunes gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et semblant particulièrement proches de leurs enfants, ils ne firent aucune remarque.

Dean, Castiel, Samuel et Jessica s'éloignèrent légèrement et observèrent dans un silence amusé les êtres de Venhea interagir avec leurs familles, Jessica se mordant la lèvre en lisant parfaitement l'angoisse de Lucifer.

« Vont-ils s'en sortir ? plaisanta-t-elle

\- Je suis presque certain qu'ils n'auront aucune difficulté, lui répondit Samuel, Ils ont bien trop de caractère et d'assurance pour se laisser ébranler bien longtemps. »

Sa remarque lui valut plusieurs acquiescements alors que Michel semblait finalement prendre un véritable plaisir à converser avec Chuck, que Lucifer échangeait désormais avec virulence avec Balthazar, que Raphaëlle souriait sincèrement aux deux souveraines et que Gabriel faisait rire John et Elisabeth.

« Castiel, s'éleva la voix de Benjamin, Par pitié, dis-moi de quelle façon tu as rencontré Raphaëlle. »

L'interpellé croisa le regard du jeune homme qui se tenait auprès de Dean, sa coupe dans sa main et ses yeux émerveillés posés sur l'être de la terre.

« Benjamin… souffla-t-il, désabusé, en secouant ses boucles brunes, Je ne voudrais pas briser tes espoirs, mais elle…

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit-il sans le moindre scrupule, ignorant le regard légèrement offusqué qu'il lui lança, J'ai bien saisi que je n'aurais aucune chance avec elle, mais je n'avais encore jamais rencontré une femme comme elle. Elle a… Un tel charme. Elle est brillante à tous points de vue, et… »

Samuel étouffa un rire, ce qui interrompit sa tirade.

« Samuel ? interrogea-t-il, perplexe

\- Pour ton propre bien, répondit le prince, Ne réitère jamais ce discours à côté de ses frères.

\- Pourquoi ? Je…

\- Sérieusement Benny, se permit Dean en un sourire complice, Ne. Le fais. _Jamais_. »

Sans trop comprendre, Benjamin ne fit qu'acquiescer, ayant toutefois toute confiance en son meilleur ami.

« Dean, Samuel ! s'exclama Joanna qui venait brusquement d'apparaître à leurs côtés, Pourquoi m'avoir caché que vous connaissiez autant de beaux jeunes hommes ? Castiel, Jessica, je suis ravie de vous revoir !

\- Nous de même Joanna, répondit Castiel en un doux sourire

\- D'ailleurs Dean, dois-je _encore_ répéter que je n'ai _toujours_ _pas_ saisi pourquoi vous nous avez présenté un Castiel et une Jessica complètement différents à ton anniversaire ? »

Dean échangea un regard avec son cadet avant de plonger dans les yeux tumultueux de la princesse d'Arvelle, Benjamin semblant aussi expectatif à ses côtés.

« Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de vous expliquer les tenants et aboutissants de toute cette histoire… reconnut-il

\- Et ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps de le faire ? » le taquina-t-elle

Le prince de Rencewal croisa le regard de son fiancé qui serra sa main pour lui manifester son accord, Jessica hochant la tête, appuyant la décision de son frère.

« Très bien, il est vrai que tu mérites de savoir, admit-il de bonne grâce

\- Et moi ? s'outra faussement Benjamin

\- Oui, toi aussi, sourit Dean

\- Bien !

\- Mais avant toute chose, reprit Joanna, Dis-moi qui sont ces hommes en pleine discussion avec vos familles ? »

Samuel haussa un sourcil amusé en voyant l'admiration irradier des yeux de la jeune fille.

« Ne rêve pas Joanna. Ils sont hors d'atteinte, confia-t-il sur le ton de la confidence

\- Pour quelle raison ? » fit-elle en une moue boudeuse absolument adorable

Dean, Castiel, Samuel et Jessica ne purent s'empêcher de rire jusqu'à ce que Dean ne recouvre son sérieux en voyant les yeux presque meurtriers de son amie.

« Joanna, fit-il en posant une main sur son épaule, Ils sont bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, ils sont… »

Pendant un bref instant, comme s'ils avaient eu vent de ses paroles, les êtres de Venhea le regardèrent, une affection non dissimulée brillant au fond de leurs iris.

« Ils sont ceux qui nous ont sauvés. » acheva Castiel

Benjamin et Joanna dévisagèrent leurs amis, intrigués par la gratitude qui illuminaient leurs visages.

Mais Dean, Castiel, Samuel et Jessica ne les regardaient pas, trop pris par leur observation de ces personnes aux pouvoirs exceptionnels qui avaient été si primordiales à leur destin. Ces personnes qui avaient libéré le prince et la princesse de Leyshur. Ces personnes qui avaient permis à Dean et Samuel d'être à jamais réunis avec ceux qui étaient destinés à être à leurs côtés.

Oui.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Michel, Lucifer, Raphaëlle et Gabriel les avaient sauvés.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Et voilà, les derniers mots de cette fiction. Je ne pensais pas m'attacher autant à mes chers archanges, mais je crois bien que j'en suis tombée amoureuse...** **J'espère vous les avoir fait aimer autant que moi :)**

 **Encore merci à ceux qui m'ont suivie sur cette histoire, j'espère vous retrouver sur d'autres écrits. Si cela vous intéresse, stalkez mon profil ;)**

 **Je vous embrasse tous très fort et vous dit à la prochaine.**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
